Once upon a bloody time
by Anya et Brisby
Summary: Un monde médiéval. Un prostitué. Trois chasseurs de prime. Un inspecteur de police. Des maîtresses de maison closes décidément barjes. Mais pas plus que certaines de leurs employées… Un joli bordel accompagné d’un détail un peu plus sombre…
1. Et pour quelques florins de plus

Auteurs : Anya & Brisby

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: On va dire pas pour les enfants ;p Vu que le système de rating de ce super site ne dit rien à personne, on vous donne le mot important : lime. Vous êtes grands, vous savez quoi faire !

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoi, aventure

Couple(s) : rien pour l'instant.

Remarque : On en aura mis du temps à l'écrire celui à u_u Même en sachant où on voulait aller, ça n'a pas été aussi facile qu'on aurait pu le croire…. Enfin, le plus important c'est que vous puissiez le lire maintenant. Enjoy !

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 1 :** Et pour quelques florins de plus

Une jeune femme adossée à un lampadaire regarda une énième fois dans la rue avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Presque deux heures et demie du matin, il se faisait décidément tard. Elle ne trouverait plus aucun client à cette heure-ci. Soupirant, elle remonta son jupon, jeta son sac à main sur son épaule et se mit à déambuler le long des rues.

Ca n'avait pas bien marché ce soir, peut-être ce temps humide… Ca arrivait parfois, le mauvais temps rebutait les clients. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait une si mauvaise soirée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel chargé de nuages ; si ça continuait ainsi, le brouillard n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Et dans cette ville, les jours de pluie suivaient souvent le brouillard. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle : ce n'était pas ça qui allait payer son loyer à la fin du mois. Elle allait devoir se serrer la ceinture.

La jeune femme pressa le pas, l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de réflexion. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et aperçut alors une silhouette qui se tenait appuyée contre le mur. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

__ « _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi petit. Il est tard maintenant, c'est fini pour ce soir. Il est presque trois heures, tu risques de rencontrer des gars pas net… »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se redressait pour la fixer de ses yeux violets.

_- « _Non ? Sérieux ? »

Elle se recula vivement et le regarda avec dégoût.

__ « _Tu… »

Elle cherchant un instant quelque chose à dire mais se contenta finalement le fixer avec haine. Puis, comme le jeune homme continuait de la regardait avec ce sourire narquois, elle cracha à ses pieds.

_- « Bloody pig ! »_

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard plein de mépris avant de tourner les talons de la façon la plus digne qu'elle pouvait. Le jeune homme regarda la silhouette de la jeune femme s'éloigner dans le brouillard qui commençait à s'épaissir. Une fois qu'elle eut totalement disparu, il regarda le crachat à ses pieds et soupira longuement. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle avait fait une mauvaise soirée.

_- « _Les gens passent leurs nerfs sur ce qu'ils peuvent… »

Argh… Il recommençait à parler tout seul…

Il s'étira longuement, mettant fin à ses dérives orales ou non. Tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il attrapa sa natte pour la jeter sur son épaule. Puis il s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur. Ca ne marchait pas fort pour lui non plus ce soir… Enfin, peut-être que ça irait mieux à partir de trois heures.

Le jeune homme patienta encore un bon quart d'heure en s'occupant comme il pouvait. Il s'amusa à détailler la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette ville était vraiment vieille. Ou alors il se trouvait dans le quartier pauvre de la vieille ville. Les toits des quelques maisons étaient en chaume, et la plupart des immeubles devaient faire trois, quatre étages maximum. Les dallages des rues ne semblaient pas tenir, la chaussée était recouverte de sable et de paille par endroits. Oui, ce n'étaient pas des gens riches qui vivaient ici. Pourtant, le châtain leur trouvait un certain charme à ces maisons. Mais les habitants n'avaient pas assez de moyens pour les entretenir. Comme le gros de la population.

Il secoua la tête. Il bossait là, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à l'injustice de ce monde.

Il vit alors une silhouette féminine se détacher du brouillard. L'inconnue s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face, à distance respectable de lui. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et ne bougea plus. Le natté comprit qu'elle était là pour la même raison que lui. Il serra les dents. Maintenant il devait faire face à une concurrente ! Dire qu'il pensait être tranquille... Il essaya de voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse distinguer ses traits. Il soupira encore une fois, les temps étaient vraiment durs dans cette ville. Deux heures avant à peine, il avait vu deux filles se battre pour une question de « territoire ». Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû emménager ici finalement… Lui qui venait tout juste d'arriver avait déjà du mal à se refaire une clientèle mais si en plus les filles du coin étaient sans gêne… Jamais on ne lui avait fait le coup de s'installer dans la rue où il avait campé toute la soirée. Enfin…

Il eut un petit sourire. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours réussi à séduire ses clients, avec un peu de chance ce serait encore le cas cette fois, malgré la concurrence. Il se redressa un peu puis guetta l'arrivée d'un éventuel client.

Toujours rien. Puis le brouillard s'intensifiant, on ne pouvait distinguer personne de toute manière…

Soudain, le jeune homme vit l'inconnue lever la tête.

Il releva la tête aussi et attendit.

Puis il les entendit. Des pas. De grands pas, ceux de quelqu'un qui marche tranquillement, en territoire connu, sans se presser. Et ses pas se rapprochaient d'eux, bien qu'ils ne puissent distinguer personne à cause de la brume. Le manque de luminosité n'arrangeait rien non plus…

Le natté vit alors quelque chose bouger dans le brouillard. Une silhouette sombre se dessina peu à peu, puis soudain, la personne émergea du brouillard presque comme si celui-ci c'était écarté d'elle. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un homme, mais comme il gardait la tête baissée, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sûr. La personne continua de marcher calmement, ses pas résonant sur les dalles semblaient être le seul bruit qui retentissait dans la rue.

Le natté toujours adossé à son mur se cambra légèrement. De son côté, la jeune femme s'assit sur un amas de caisses qui traînaient dans la rue puis croisa les jambes, ce qui fit remonter sa jupe, exposant ses longues cuisses. Elle bomba ensuite le torse, redressa son corset et remit ses cheveux blonds en place, les laissant tomber sur sa poitrine.

L'homme marchait toujours au milieu de la rue, ne semblant se diriger ni vers l'un, ni vers l'autre. Le jeune homme se tendit un peu quand il passa près de la blonde. Alors, est-ce que ça allait être facile ou pas ?

L'homme ne ralentit pas son rythme.

Facile ?

Puis soudainement, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Le natté ravala le juron qui allait passer ses lèvres.

Bon, tout n'était pas perdu, il lui restait encore bien des cartes à jouer.

Se cambrant un peu plus, il attendit. Les deux autres semblaient discuter mais il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette discussion s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût. Cet homme ne l'avait-il donc pas vu ?

Un léger agacement monta en lui à cette idée. Elle allait vraiment réussir à lui piquer le seul client qu'il avait vu ce soir ? Ses dents ses serrèrent à cette simple pensée. Il promena son regard sur le trottoir et aperçut une boite de conserve vide qui avait dû tomber d'une poubelle.

L'homme était en train de jauger la blonde du regard quand un bruit métallique résonna dans la rue. Il se retourna et vit une boite de conserve rouler non loin des pieds du jeune homme.

Il se mit à sourire d'une façon sarcastique et s'approcha finalement de lui.

Le natté en profita pour détailler l'homme derrière ses mèches. Il était plutôt grand, avait le teint extrêmement pâle, des cheveux roux, légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient dans la nuque. Il portait un long manteau gris. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir autre chose pour le moment si ce n'était ce regard calculateur braqué sur lui.

En effet, le visiteur observait minutieusement le natté de la tête aux pieds. De là où il était, il ne distinguait pas grand chose de lui, seulement un visage fin caché derrière d'innombrables mèches aux reflets châtains. Il portait une veste en cuir noir s'arrêtant à la taille qui s'ouvrait sur un sous-pull de couleur foncée. Un pantalon noir serrait ses longues jambes. Le roux plissa un peu plus les yeux.

_Pas mal…_

__ « _Et bien ? On n'est pas très patient ? »

Le châtain gardait la tête baissée mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

__ « _Comment ? Mais pas du tout, mon pied a butté, voilà tout… »

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui attrapa le menton pour pouvoir le regarder.

__ « _Oh oui, bien sûr… »

Ils se fixèrent longuement avant de recommencer à parler.

_ « Tu as de très beaux yeux…

_ Merci.

_ Ils sont naturels ? »

Le jeune homme se détacha du mur pour se rapprocher de l'autre sans pour autant le toucher.

_ « Tout est naturel. »

Le sourire du roux s'étala un peu plus. Il attrapa la longue natte et joua avec, observant les reflets châtains.

_ « Ca aussi ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

_ « Cent pour cent naturel. Et même élevé au grain. »

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme.

_ « Je vois… Une pièce de choix… »

Il joua encore un moment avec la natte avant de la lâcher.

_ « Combien ?

Cinquante »

Le roux arqua un sourcil et cessa de sourire.

__ « _La jeune femme là-bas m'en demande bien moins. »

Le sourire du châtain s'élargit.

_ « Oui mais avec moi, ça sera meilleur. »

Il le regarda de la tête au pied, recommençant à sourire.

__ « _Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

Le natté haussa les épaules.

__ « _Fies-toi à ton instinct. »

L'homme sourit de plus belle et se pencha sur lui. Il passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et remonta lentement jusqu'à ses cheveux ; la tête du natté suivit le mouvement. Le roux posa son autre main sur la gorge alors découverte et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine.

__ « _Et sans protection ? »

Le châtain ne bougea même pas.

__ « _Je ne fais rien sans protection. »

L'homme retira sa main des cheveux du natté mais laissa l'autre sur sa poitrine.

_ « Trente-cinq. »

Après m'avoir tripoté comme tu l'as fait ? T'es dingue ! Quarante-cinq minimum. »

Le roux hésita un moment puis se remit à sourire.

__ « _Tu crois vraiment que tu auras d'autres clients ce soir ? Quarante et pas un florin de plus. »

Le natté ne montra aucun signe d'hésitation mais attendit quelques instants avant de répondre.

__ « _Quarante et tu paies la chambre. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel l'homme jaugea une dernière fois le châtain du regard, longuement.

__ « _C'est d'accord. »

Il se retourna et se remit à marcher. Le natté quitta enfin le trottoir sur lequel il avait passé sa soirée pour le suivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui les regardait s'éloigner et lui fit un grand sourire en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir.

__ « _Dépêche-toi. »

Le châtain le rattrapa, manquant de glisser sur les pavés humides.

__ « _Pressé ? »

Le roux se remit à sourire puis s'arrêta pour le regarder.

_ « Peut-être bien… Quel est ton nom ? »

Le jeune homme rejeta d'un coup de main sa natte dans le dos.

__ « _Duo. »

L'homme le fixa longuement.

__ « _Quel nom étrange… »

Duo haussa les épaules puis le fixa à son tour en souriant.

__ « _Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir le tien ? »

L'homme reprit la marche en reportant son regard sur la route.

_ « Je donne rarement mon nom aux personnes comme toi. »

Duo sourit à pleines dents.

_ « Tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi. »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme.

__ « _Il me semble aussi… »

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment.

__ « _Jezebel. »

* * *

Le roux referma la porte de la chambre et se débarrassa de son manteau.

_ « Tu préfères que je me prenne une douche avant ou pas ? »

Il se retourna pour regarder le natté, déjà assit sur le canapé en cuir au milieu de la pièce.

__ « _Non, c'est bien ainsi. »

Jetant son manteau sur un fauteuil, il s'approcha du châtain. Il se pencha sur lui, saisit son menton et commença à l'embrasser. Duo glissa sur le cuir tout en le tirant vers lui et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé.

Jezebel commença à lui mordiller les lèvres alors que ses mains s'insinuaient sous les vêtements du châtain. Duo essaya de ralentir le baiser mais le roux se colla à lui et il tira sur sa veste, arrachant certains boutons.

_ « Hey ! »

Mais l'autre lui enleva entièrement le vêtement avant qu'il n'ait pu protester d'avantage. Duo vit le regard de l'homme devenir encore plus carnassier quand il fixa le sous-pull légèrement moulant que cachait sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à protester à nouveau quand une main plongea sur lui et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière. Il sentit alors le souffle de Jezebel sur sa gorge. Puis le roux se mit à lécher et suçoter la peau, puis même à la mordiller.

_ " Hey, mais stop!"

Duo se redressa d'un bond. Le roux le fixa avec cet espèce de désir animal au fond des yeux.

__ « _Du calme, on peut y aller tranquillement non ? »

L'homme soupira puis le fixa avec encore plus d'intensité.

__ « _J'en ai envie maintenant. »

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de son cou.

__ « _Mais si tu me laisses m'en occuper je t'assure que ça sera bien meilleur. »

Le roux sembla hésiter un moment.

_ « D'accord… »

Duo lui sourit et inversa leur position, s'allongeant sur lui.

__ « _Mais avant… »

Le jeune homme qui avait déjà commencé à défaire la chemise de l'autre releva la tête.

_ « Hm ?

Tu prends combien pour les suppléments ? »

Le natté se recula un peu.

_ « Ca dépend ce que tu entends par « suppléments » ? »

Jezebel se redressa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Duo parut étonné puis il resta pensif un moment.

_ « Uhh…

_ Soixante-dix florins ça te va ? »

Le châtain essaya de masquer au mieux son étonnement.

__ « _Ca ira, oui. »

L'homme eut un sourire satisfait et se rallongea.

__ « _Alors à toi de jouer. »

Duo sembla hésiter.

__ « _Paye d'abord. »

Jezebel fut surpris par sa demande puis soupira.

__ « _Quelle confiance… Je n'ai que cinquante-cinq florins sur moi, j'irai te chercher le reste ensuite. »

Le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil.

__ « _Je préfère prendre mes précautions. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Duo se rallongea sur lui.

Il fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du roux et caressa lascivement son torse tout en se frottant contre lui. Il souleva la chemise et se pencha sur le ventre dénudé de Jezebel pour y déposer de petits baisers qui chatouillèrent le roux. Puis il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'aux pectoraux avant de s'attarder sur les mamelons durcis. Le châtain sentant son partenaire soupirer de plaisir se redressa en souriant à pleines dents, il s'assit sur ses cuisses et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air provocateur. Puis il se rapprocha, s'assit sur son bas-ventre et attrapa le visage du roux entre ses mains pour le ramener à lui. Il caressa son visage de sa main gauche et fit glisser son poignet jusqu'à sa bouche. L'homme le lécha longuement et le mordilla jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau. Duo sourit encore plus, satisfait. Il attendit que Jezebel ait fini et sa main droite remonta jusqu'aux cheveux roux. Il les tira vers lui, faisant baisser la tête de l'homme jusqu'à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra, offrant ainsi son torse dénudé au roux. Ce dernier respira goulûment l'odeur de Duo et fut grisé par les battements de son cœur. Il se redressa et mordilla le cou du natté, le faisant sursauter. Jezebel remonta ainsi jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes qu'il embrassa avec ardeur.

Puis soudain, il renversa violemment le châtain, inversant leurs positions. Il le plaqua contre le canapé et bloqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête d'une main. Maintenant sa tête en arrière de son autre main, il se remit à lui lécher et à lui mordiller la gorge. Duo essaya de se débattre mais la prise de l'homme était trop forte. Celui-ci continuait de s'intéresser de très près à son cou, et plus le natté se débattait, plus son sourire s'élargissait.

Un grand sourire, avec de grandes dents. Enfin, à y regarder de plus près, seules quatre dents étaient vraiment grandes. Oui, ses canines étaient franchement disproportionnées.

Duo tenta une énième fois de se dégager ou faire reculer Jezebel quand il sentit quelque chose de froid s'enfoncer dans son cou. Il se figea immédiatement.

Le roux se colla encore plus contre le natté tandis que le sang chaud lui coulait dans la gorge. Ce corps tendu contre lui, paralysé par la peur et qui tentait de se débattre le grisait comme jamais. Le châtain ne s'était pas montré présomptueux, il n'avait effectivement jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui.

L'homme sentit une main peser faiblement contre son épaule.

Quoi, déjà ?

Il enfonça le natté dans le cuir du canapé, se collant encore plus à son cou et aspirant son sang de plus belle. Il devait bien rester encore un peu de sang à boire avant que ce ne soit fini.

Soudain, la porte de la cambre explosa et rencontra le mur opposé avec fracas. Jezebel se redressa vivement mais n'aperçut que de la poussière. Il enjamba rapidement le canapé et courut jusqu'à son manteau, mais à peine avait-il posé les mains dessus qu'il aperçut derrière les décombres un revolver en argent ainsi que deux yeux d'un bleu profond qui le fixaient. Ce furent, à peu de choses près, les deux dernières choses que le vampire Jezebel vit.

Duo, encore un peu groggy, se redressa alors lentement. Il regarda, hagard, le nouveau venu, le détaillant du bout des ses baskets jaunes à la dernière mèche de ses cheveux en bataille en passant par le gun qu'il tenait à la main. Puis, regardant autour de lui, il aperçut alors le petit tas de cendre à côté du manteau de Jezebel. Son regard s'arrêta sur la balle en argent qui se trouvait au sommet de ce tas de cendre. Le châtain se retourna alors vers l'étranger.

__ « _Tu… »

L'inconnu posa sa main sur son oreille comme s'il avait une oreillette, marmonna quelque chose, puis il soupira et s'approcha de lui.

_ « Vous avez été attaqué par un vampire, mais apparemment il ne vous a pas pris suffisamment de sang pour que vos jours soient en danger. »

Voyant que Duo le fixait toujours les yeux exorbités il se tut, mais au bout de quelques instants, il porta à nouveau la main à son oreille et se soupira de plus belle.

_ « Vous auriez pourtant dû savoir qu'à partir de trois heures vous ne rencontreriez plus que des vampires dans les rues. Et puis vous savez, vous n'aurez pas toujours quelqu'un pour vous… »

Le châtain leva la main pour le stopper. Le brun vit alors que la main du jeune homme tremblait. Allons bon, il n'allait pas devoir jouer les nounous non plus.

__ « _Ok, je…Attends… Tu… »

Duo inspira profondément et se redressa brutalement, faisant reculer l'étranger.

__ « _Mais bordel ça t'arrive souvent de buter les clients des gens ! »

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Notes de fin : Bon… On a quand même passé une journée entière sur ce chapitre (de 1h03 à 1h51 le lendemain T.T), alors on espère que ça vous a plu et/ ou donné envie de lire la suite ;p

Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un peu beaucoup le bordel pour l'instant, mais ça va s'arranger. Enfin un peu… Lisez la suite et vous verrez bien (Si, si, parfois ça sera un peu moins le bordel ;p).

Ah soui, les réclamations, plaintes, critiques, compliments et louanges pour le lime sont à adresser à Anya XDDD

See u !

A&B


	2. Bloody pig

Auteurs : Anya & Brisby

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Toujours assez élevé. Cette fois il n'y a pas de lime mais certains persos ne mâchent pas leurs mots.

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoi, aventure, vampires.

Couples : 1-2-1 et 3-2-3 (que du shonen hates pour l'instant ;p)

Remarque : Encore un chapitre pas simple à taper… Même si Anya se sera bien marrée ! (Les passages des engueulades sont dû à Brisby, éclatez-vous les gens ;p)

**Note concernant cet univers étrange** : Certains lecteurs ont été un peu gênés par cet univers mi-médiéval, mi-moderne. Franchement, même nous on a eu du mal à rentrer dedans, et pourtant, on ne le voyait pas différemment. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour s'y acclimater ;)

Le mieux c'est d'essayer de vous raccrocher à un univers de ce style que vous connaissez déjà. Parce qu'on n'est pas les premières à faire ce genre de mélange :)

- Par exemple, dans Escaflowne, Gaïa est un monde médiéval mais on y trouve quand même de l'électricité, des robots et des armes à feu (Bon ok, il n'y a pas de baskets jaunes par contre XD).

- Sinon il y a aussi Vampire Hunter D, (pour repartir avec les vampires ;p) où tout semble médiéval sauf la deuxième équipe d'Hunter (on va considérer que D est une équipe d'Hunter à lui tout seul ;p) qu'on suit pendant l'histoire qui possède une sorte de tank et des armes à feu (d'ailleurs l'héroïne est vêtue d'une combinaison de latex rouge XD).

- Et pour rester dans les choses bien connues, on suppose que la majorité d'entre vous ont été voir ne serait-ce qu'un des trois films Harry Potter (on va prendre l'exemple des films puisque dans leur cas, c'est visuel ;p). Donc vous avez vu Harry, Ron et Hermione déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard habillé en "moldus". Forcément ça fait bizarre de voir des ados en jean pousser de grosses portes en chêne massif en s'éclairant de torches pour aller dans de grandes salle en pierres grise, mais on s'y fait non ?

Et bien c'est à peu près la même chose pour notre fic. Et puis franchement, ce n'est qu'un petit détail, alors ce serait dommage que vous bloquiez à cause de lui. Donc si ça vous gêne vraiment, essayez de vous raccrocher à un autre univers qui a aussi fait ce genre de mélange (ceux qu'on a cité nous semblaient les plus connus mais il y en a bien d'autre).

Sur ce, cette note étant déjà bien trop longue, on l'arrête ici.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Bloody pig

Duo fixait l'homme armé avec des yeux brûlants de colère. Ce type avait buté Jezebel !

Le brun par contre le regardait d'un air perdu. Il lui sauvait la vie et ce mec lui gueulait dessus! … Il lui manquait une case à ce mec ou quoi ?

_- « _Comment ça ton « client » ! Mais enfin… Je viens de te sauver la vie !

_- _Me « sauver la vie » ? Tu te prends pour un justicier maintenant ? Eh oh, on me la fait pas à moi. Tu débarques comme une fleur en cassant la baraque, tu m'empêches de finir mon boulot et t'espères que je vais me jeter à ton cou en pleurant et en te remerciant ? Non mais tu rêves !

_- _Bordel, ce vampire était en train de te saigner !

_- _« Me saigner » ? »

Duo se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter sous le regard ébahi du brun.

_- « _Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il existe deux types de prostitution, beau gosse. La prostitution classique, et celle réservée aux vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain au lieu de se contenter de sang animal ou synthétique. Boire mon sang faisait partie de l'échange.

_- _Je sais tout ça, merci. Mais il me semble que tu te débattais pas mal pour quelqu'un consentant à vendre son sang.

_- _C'était à sa demande. Tu comprends, agir de cette manière excite la plupart d'entre eux. Il devait me payer un supplément à la fin. Mais il a fallu que tu débarques pour le tuer. Je peux d'ailleurs savoir pour quelle raison il ?

_- _Pas tes oignons… »

Le châtain eut un soupir exaspéré mais haussa les épaules.

_- « _T'as raison, d'ailleurs je m'en fous totalement. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est : comment je récupère mon fric ?

_- _C'est pas mon problème. »

Et le brun se détourna de Duo, visiblement énervé.

Le natté le rattrapa et se planta en face de lui.

_- « _C'est pas ton problème ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est mon gagne-pain, môssieur.

_- _Moi aussi je bosse, figure-toi. Ton « client » était un criminel activement recherché, et si je n'étais pas arrivé, je doute qu'il se serait arrêté en si bon chemin. Tu aurais fini comme toutes les racailles qui se vendent aux vampires, saigné jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Duo ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer stoïquement l'autre homme.

_- « _Et tu crois que je suis con au point de prendre un client vampire sans protection ? »

Le châtain sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon une longue chaîne au bout duquel pendait une grosse croix en argent très travaillée d'environ huit centimètres de longueur. Il agita le bijou sous le nez du brun en souriant sarcastiquement.

_- « _Arrête de me prendre de haut, tu crois que porter un flingue et tuer est plus glorieux que se prostituer ? Chacun vit comme il peut, et je n'ai pas honte de ce que je fais. Je suis très consciencieux, quoi que certains puissent penser de mon travail. »

Le brun ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le natté était étrange, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête d'une façon si têtue, encore plus en lui tenant un tel discours.

Puis il se reprit. Ce n'était pas un simple prostitué qui allait le déstabiliser !

Il le regarda avec mépris :

_- « _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me faire les poches ? J'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

_- _Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu me payes les quinze florins qu'il me devait. Tu dois bien avoir du fric chez toi… »

Duo se retourna sans attendre de réponse et commença à se rhabiller.

Le brun arqua un sourcil. Ce type n'allait quand même pas le suivre ?

Il serra les poings et respira un grand coup pour ne pas s'emporter.

Ce type n'allait tout de même pas le coller pour quelques foutus florins ! Voyant cependant que le jeune homme ne mentait pas, il décida de le laisser tomber. Il voulait le suivre ? Eh bien qu'il le suive, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Il se baissa, ramassa plusieurs poignées des cendres du vampire, les mis dans une grosse bourse en cuir, et se releva. Il fit glisser sa main dans sa tignasse brune et sembla chercher quelque chose au niveau de son oreille. Puis il trouva l'oreillette et dit :

_- « _Tout est ok, je rentre. »

Le châtain, non loin de lui, fouillait les affaires du vampire pour prendre ses florins. Il les compta sommairement avant de les glisser dans une poche de son manteau. Puis il sortit de la pièce, rejoignant l'inconnu qui bien sûr ne l'avait pas attendu pour partir.

Ils sortirent tranquillement de l'hôtel sous les yeux effrayés de la gérante, comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'étage quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Le brun traversa l'avenue sans vraiment faire attention à la rue encombrée, déclenchant chez le châtain des hurlements de protestation. Mais lui s'en fichait royalement… Bon, quelque part, il devait quand même avouer que ça l'amusait d'entendre l'autre s'époumoner pour rien.

Il comprenait que le châtain n'ait pas envie de le suivre au milieu des deux dangereux véhicules qui bloquaient le passage, mais ça le faisait bien rire quand même. Après tout, pour le moment l'avenue était bloquée à cause d'une altercation entre une voiture et une charrue tirée par des bœufs qui avait buté dans un trou des dalles de la chaussée, et les pauvres bêtes s'agitaient sans que le propriétaire ne puisse les calmer. Du coup la seconde charrue qui devait sûrement accompagner la première était-elle aussi arrêtée et se trouvait en travers du passage. Le centre-ville étant la plus vieille partie de la ville, il était forcément risqué de prendre la route en charrue. Les roues en bois avaient de grandes chances de se coincer dans les culs-de-poules de la vieille avenue. Oui, le centre-ville, ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour les vieux chariots des pauvres, même à quatre heures du matin. Enfin, peu lui importait. Il continua à se faufiler entre les trois véhicules, suivit de près par un Duo blême.

_- « _On t'a jamais appris à regarder avant de traverser !

_- _Même en regardant attentivement, on est en danger dans cette ville.

_- _Comme si tout le monde conduisait comme un malade !

_- _Tout le monde conduit n'importe comment, je le sais bien, je fais partit de ces gens là. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il continua son chemin. Le châtain pesta dans son dos.

_- « _Mais quelle plaie ce type ! »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en face d'un grand van. Le brun poussa la porte de devant et laissa entrer Duo. Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa la bourse sur une vieille table.

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux pour tenter de voir plus clairement dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas une lumière allumée, et les portes vitrées du fond du van étaient recouvertes de planches de bois clouées dessus, ne laissant filtrer presque aucune lumière. Mais malgré tout, il voyait clairement des crayons et des bouts de feuilles imprimées traîner au sol ou roulées en boule. Sur les parois du véhicule, il y avait quelques étagères encombrées de bouquins, dossiers, fils électriques. Sur l'étagère du haut, il y avait trois ordinateurs allumés où des tas de lignes défilaient en continu. En dessous de ces étagères, il y avait un espèce de vieux canapé fixé au plancher du van sur lequel traînaient plusieurs canettes de bière vides.

Duo laissa échapper un sourire narquois : on ne pouvait pas dire que le brun était très ordonné. Quant à l'état du van… A en juger par la couleur des parois, il n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis son acquisition…

Assis à la table, il y avait deux autres hommes mais Duo ne pouvait pas très bien les voir. Le premier avait le visage caché par une grande mèche brune, la seule chose qu'il put distinguer derrière cette masse de cheveux fut un œil vert qui le fixait. Le manque de lumière ne pouvait pas trop le renseigner sur sa morphologie mais il voyait clairement que ses vêtements étaient sales et très usés. Un éclat à sa ceinture attira l'œil améthyste du châtain. L'autre remarqua son regard et rabattit un pan de sa veste, cachant les armes qu'il portait.

Duo se sentit soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise que lorsque qu'il était entré. Le brun qui l'avait amené ici avait un gun et voilà que ce gus avait un couteau. Et pas un petit canif d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Duo tenta de se calmer, après tout, montrer qu'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré était la dernière chose à faire.

Son regard se porta sur le deuxième homme, mais il pouvait encore moins le voir. L'écran de l'ordinateur en face de lui éclairait quelques mèches blondes mais la majeure partie de son visage restait dans l'ombre. Il semblait assez petit et Duo avait l'impression de l'avoir vu se replier sur lui-même quand il était entré dans le van. Bon, sur les trois, c'était sûrement le moins menaçant. Du moins c'était ce que Duo pensait avant de voir le regard que lui jetait l'autre. C'était le genre de regard qui avait le don de vous déstabiliser. Ceux qui vous donnaient envie de filer dans la seconde sans demander votre reste.

Non, le natté se sentait franchement mal à l'aise face à ces deux hommes. Il jeta un regard en coin au brun qui l'avait amené ici. Celui-ci s'était assis sur la banquette et semblait se préoccuper essentiellement des cendres qu'il avait ramenées, mais son petit sourire n'échappa pas au natté. Y avait-il comme du foutage de gueule dans l'air ?

S'il avait pensé pouvoir se débarrasser de lui comme ça il se trompait lourdement, il allait avoir ses quinze florins bordel ! Il n'avait quand même pas joué cette stupide comédie avec Jezebel pour à peine une vingtaine de florins. Il était trop à court pour cracher sur ce fric.

Oh non, il serait sur le dos du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ses florins.

Duo posa ses poings sur ses hanches en regardant autour de lui.

_- « _Et ben on peut dire qu'il est en bordel votre van ! »

Le brun cessa de sourire et l'aura menaçante des deux autres hommes fut un peu déstabilisée. Celui qui avait la grande mèche s'avança, sortant un peu de l'ombre.

_- « _Qui est-ce, Heero ? »

Ah, c'était donc « Heero » qui lui devait ses florins. C'était toujours bon à savoir.

Le dit Heero fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

_- « _C'est juste une pute à vampire… »

Les deux autres attendirent une réaction de la part du châtain mais celui-ci se contenta de le fixer en croisant les bras.

_- « _Exact mon cher. D'ailleurs « la pute » vous laissera continuer vos jolies magouilles de chasseurs de prime dès qu'elle aura récupéré ses quinze florins. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert se mit à le fixer de façon insistante.

_- « _Chasseur de prime ? »

Duo tourna la tête vers lui.

_- « _Un gus butte un vampire, récupère un peu de ces cendres et monte ensuite dans un van bourré de gadgets. Il ne faut pas être détective pour deviner ce qu'il est. »

Un rire clair s'éleva, faisant s'effondrer l'ambiance tendue au possible qui s'était installée depuis que Duo était arrivé. Le dernier jeune homme s'avança à la lumière des écrans, fixant avec un grand sourire le brun.

_- « _Moi ce qui m'intéresse surtout c'est de savoir pourquoi Heero te doit quinze florins. »

Heero baissa la tête, regardant le blond de façon menaçante.

_- « _Quatre… »

Le natté regardait également le jeune homme, mais avec amusement. Celui-ci continua de plus belle tandis que son sourire devenait de plus en plus moqueur :

_- « _Qu'est-ce que je dois déduire de cette réponse ? Il faut que je demande à ton nouvel ami ? »

Le brun fit un geste de la main, exaspéré.

_- « _J'ai buté son client et il veut que je lui donne l'argent qu'avait promis l'autre s'il se prêtait à ses jeux pervers. »

Duo haussa les épaules.

_- « _Les vampires sont, et de loin, ceux qui ont les idées les moins tordues. Celles des humains sont bien pires. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

_- « _Ca m'intéresse vachement. »

Duo s'approcha de lui, se mit à sa hauteur et le choppa par le col.

- « Si ça t'intéresse pas, c'est très simple, donne-moi mon fric et je me tirerai ! Personnellement, je préfèrerais mille fois être dans mon lit après une bonne douche plutôt que de parler à trois parfaits inconnus. Enfin parler est un bien grand mot… »

Le brun tenta de répliquer quelque chose, mais le châtain le devança.

_- « _Tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire, me donner mon fric ! Tu pouvais très bien aller déposer tes cendres au premier commissariat et toucher ta prime pour me donner ces foutus florins, mais non ! Tu as voulu m'amener à ton van et laisser à tes deux copains le soin de me décourager ou de me faire peur… Joli au passage, tu savais que tu étais totalement nul en dissuasion ou c'est juste pour le plaisir de laisser faire le travail aux autres ? »

Heero le fixa d'un regard noir et lui saisit violemment le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ce que Duo fit, avant de se redresser et de le pointer du doigt.

_- « _Bon, après tout je me contrefous de tout ça, le fait est que ton plan n'a pas marché. Désolé de ne pas être effrayé par tes deux potes. Maintenant j'aimerais mon fric et rapidement si possible. Il est tard et j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. »

Le brun se releva et le regarda d'un air menaçant.

_- _Ecoute-moi bien, je ne répèterai pas. Tes quinze florins, tu n'es pas près de les voir. Je t'ai effectivement amené ici pour te dissuader de les réclamer tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec un type qui n'a aucune fierté ni aucun respect de lui-même. Et à ton comportement, je suppose aussi que tu n'as pas beaucoup de respect pour les autres.

Duo le regarda d'un air méprisant.

_- _Wow… J'adore les gens qui réussissent à gagner leurs vies et se permettent de juger les personnes qui font ce qu'elles peuvent pour survivre. Bon, alors soyons clairs, je n'ai aucune honte de vendre mon corps ainsi que mon sang et je me contrefous totalement de ce que tu penses de mon métier. La seule chose te concernant qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu as tué mon client. Client qui m'avait promis une rallonge, donc c'est à toi que je réclame ce fric puisque tu es responsable du fait qu'il ne puisse pas me le donner. »

Heero s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_- « _J'ai pas l'intention de te donner tes quinze florins. Retourne faire le trottoir si tu les veux. Et si tu me saoules encore une fois, je te flingue, c'est compris ?

_- _C'est clair que c'est bien plus respectable comme façon d'être. »

Quatre les regardait avec appréhension.

_- « _Uh… Trowa ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait essayer de les arrêter ? »

Le jeune homme derrière lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_- « _Tu as vraiment envie d'arrêter Heero tout en étant conscient de l'état dans lequel il est ? »

Le blond hésita.

_- « _Oui mais quand même… Ca va finir par dégénérer. »

De leur côté, Duo et Heero continuait leur discussion plus que houleuse.

_- « _Pour avoir un problème avec mes fringues il faut vraiment que tu n'aies jamais rencontré de prostitué. Où alors c'est que tu as du mal avec la définition « d'aguicheur », je vois pas vraiment ce que mes vêtements ont de provocateur. Et puis franchement, se permettre de critiquer les gens quand on porte d'aussi jolies baskets jaunes… »

Trowa haussa un sourcil et s'adressa au blond :

_- « _Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait empêcher les choses de dégénérer maintenant, Quatre ? »

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui s'échauffaient de plus en plus.

_- « _La ferme…

_- _Duo. Le prénom que tu cherches pour mettre à la fin de ta répartie, qui je dois bien l'avouer est implacable, c'est Duo. »

Quatre se retourna vers Trowa.

_- « _Oui mais on ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça. »

Le brun soupira.

_- « _Tu me gaves, sors de ce van…

_- _Sans mon fric ? Tu rêves ! »

Heero sortit son revolver et le pointa sur la tête du natté.

_- « _Dégage. »

Duo ne cilla même pas, se contentant de le fixer stoïquement.

_- « _Mes florins. »

Quatre jeta un regard un peu paniqué à Trowa qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant part de leur impuissance. Les secondes s'écoulèrent longuement sans que ni Heero, ni Duo ne se décide à bouger. L'atmosphère dans le van devenait de plus en plus tendue et rien ne semblait pouvoir faire changer la situation. Rien, à part peut-être un imprévu.

« _Yuy ! Barton ! Vous êtes où bordel ! Si vous ne répondez pas immédiatement je fais exploser votre foutu van ! »_

« K'so ! »

Heero baissa son gun et se retourna, ouvrant violemment une porte menant à l'avant du van. Trowa le suivit et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le châtain les regarda faire un peu surpris, puis il se tourna vers Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci lui sourit.

_- « _Appel radio. »

Duo acquiesça et regarda la porte d'un air mauvais avant de se retourner vers le blond.

_- « _Je ne bougerais pas de ce van avant d'avoir eu mon fric ! »

Quatre lui sourit.

_- « _Oui ça j'avais cru comprendre.

_- _Mh. Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, pas comme l'autre tête de cochon. »

Le blond rit doucement et alla se rasseoir derrière son ordinateur.

_- « _Prend une chaise ou pose toi sur le canapé. Si tu as l'intention d'attendre que Heero ait fini, je te conseille vivement de t'asseoir, ça va prendre un moment.

_- _Merci… Quatre, c'est ça ?

_- _Exact. »

Quatre se mit à taper sur le clavier pendant que le châtain prenait place sur le canapé.

Il posa les canettes vides sur le sol en faisant la grimace.

_- « _Eh ben… Vous vivez ici ou quoi ?

_- _Le plus gros du temps, oui.

_- _Vous devriez faire le ménage de temps en temps. Franchement, c'est crade. »

Le natté regarda autour de lui avec une grimace.

_- « _Oh, Trowa a bien essayé de mettre de l'ordre quelques fois, mais dès que Heero prend le volant, tout est à recommencer, donc il a abandonné.

_- _… Donc non seulement ce type est buté et irrespectueux, mais en plus c'est un chauffard.

_- _On s'y habitue. »

Duo fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

_- « _C'est un salaud. Tu dois avoir de sacrés nerfs pour le…

_- _Heero est ce qu'il est. Ca fait un moment que je le connais, et son sale caractère n'égalera jamais les nombreuses qualités qu'il possède. Il est simplement sur les nerfs, et il déteste être collé.

_- _Il n'a qu'à me rendre mon fric, ça ne m'amuse pas de le coller. »

Le blond soupira, l'air agacé, et se tourna vers le châtain.

_- « _On a tous compris, je te rassure.

_- _…

- …

- …

_- _Je peux te poser une question ?

_- _Sans problème.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te prostituer à des vampires ? »

Duo regarda le blond avec étonnement, puis sourit.

_- « _Avant ça, j'ai aussi une question pour toi.

_- _… Quoi ?

_- _Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un vampire fout avec deux chasseurs de prime ? »

Ce fut au tour du blond d'être étonné. Il le regarda longuement sans répondre, se reculant par réflexe dans la pénombre.

_- « _Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis un vampire ? »

Le châtain bomba le torse, fier de lui.

_- « _J'ai deviné. »

Quatre le regarda, sceptique.

_- « _… Deviné ?

_- _J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer tes congénères. On va dire que j'ai développé un sixième sens depuis, je vous reconnais tout de suite à l'aura menaçante que vous dégagez, même quand vous voulez vous faire passer pour des humains. Et le regard que tu m'as lancé quand je suis entré ne trompe pas. C'était effrayant. Les vampires ont des yeux de bête sauvage dès qu'ils sont méfiants, en danger, sur le point d'attaquer ou de boire.

Le blond acquiesça mais conserva la distance qui s'était établie depuis que le châtain lui avait posé cette question.

_- « _Mh… Tu es observateur.

_- _On y est un peu obligé quand on vit comme moi.

_- _Ce qui nous rapporte à ma question.

_- _Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Le blond soupira à nouveau, agacé. Duo était tenace.

_- « _Je bosse avec eux, ça se voit pas ?

_- _Mais pourquoi un vampire aiderait des humains à chasser d'autres vampires ?

_- _Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un vampire que je dois être comme eux ou encore les protéger. »

Quatre regardait l'écran fixement, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches blondes Pendant un instant, Duo était presque certain d'avoir vu ses mains trembler au-dessus du clavier. Mais le blond se retourna vers lui, comme si de rien n'était.

_- « _J'ai mes raisons, c'est tout. Explique-moi les tiennes, en tant que vampire ça m'intrigue.

_- _Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les vampires ont des idées moins tordues que les humains malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser. La plupart ne viennent que pour la même chose. On sait à peu près à quoi s'attendre, c'est simple et sans trop de danger avec une protection, si on sait comment s'y prendre. Alors que les humains… Certains ont vraiment des idées… étranges. Franchement glauques… Bref. Et après tout, que l'on vende son corps ou son sang, au fond la différence est faible.

_- _Pourtant, les gens qui vendent leur sang sont très mal vus… »

Duo haussa les épaules.

_- « _De toute manière les gens ont rarement une bonne opinion des prostitués. Qu'ils vendent leur sang ou non.

_- _Oui mais les prostitués… Uh… Classiques… Ne supportent pas trop ceux qui vendent leur sang non ? »

Duo lui sourit.

_- « Bloody pig_.

_- _Quoi ?

_- _C'est comme ça que les prostitués « classiques » comme tu dis, surnomment ceux qui se prostituent également chez les vampires. »

Le blond passa la main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

_- « _Ca signifie…

_- _Littéralement « putain de cochon ». Mais le « bloody » fait référence au sang qu'on vend aussi.

_- _Et « cochon », c'est pour… ? »

Le châtain se mit à rire, mais ça ressemblait plus à un rire forcé qu'à autre chose.

_- « _Tu sais comment on prépare le cochon ?

_- _…non. »

Duo passa un doigt sur sa gorge avec un grand sourire cynique.

_« _On le saigne jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Quatre ne répondit pas, assez mal à l'aise.

_- « _Enfin bref… De toute manière si je devais me contenter de la prostitution classique, j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à vivre convenablement. Or je ne veux pas vivre dans la misère. J'ai vu autour de moi beaucoup de gens crever ou finir dans un état lamentable. Je ne finirai pas comme ça. Alors si la prostitution, surtout celle destinée aux vampires, me permet vivre comme je le veux, ça me va. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Et puis les gens devraient arrêter de se voiler la face. La prostitution existe depuis la nuit des temps. Avec l'intégration des vampires dans les villes, elle a prit une nouvelle forme. Et alors ? Il vaut mieux que des gens comme moi vendent leur sang plutôt que tes congénères ne saignent tout le monde comme il fut une époque. Les gens sont si contradictoires…

_- _Mh…

_- _Tu n'as jamais été te voir une prostituée ? »

Le blond pâlit légèrement.

_- « _Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Le sang animal ou synthétique me suffit.

_- _Que tu dis. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme pour un vampire je trouve.

_- _Oh, c'est juste à force de me casser les yeux devant cet écran. Et… »

Le châtain secoua la tête, pas du tout convaincu.

_- « _Pas besoin de mentir, ça se voit que tu n'es pas en forme. Tu es tout blanc et tu as franchement l'air fatigué. Tu devrais savoir que tout vampire _est obligé_ de boire du sang humain pour survivre. Les autres sangs sont de bons substituts, mais rien ne remplacera le sang humain… Ne me dis pas que tu n'en n'as jamais ressentit le besoin. »

Quatre déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

_- « _Tu peux si tu veux.

_- _Hein ?

_- _Mon sang. Tu peux boire mon sang si tu veux. Je pense que c'est plus qu'urgent. A ce train là, c'est comme si tu te laissais mourir.

_- _Non. Merci mais non. »

Le châtain lui saisit le bras, le tirant vers lui. Le blond se retrouva alors un peu plus à la lumière des ordinateurs, ses joues légèrement creusées n'en ressortissaient que d'avantage.

_- « _Hey, arrête. C'est du suicide à ce rythme là.

_- _Ecoute, je te remercie vraiment, mais ça ira. On est juste un peu à court de sang synthétique, mais c'est bon. »

Il se dégagea de la prise de Duo, retournant dans l'ombre.

_- « _J'ai l'habitude tu sais, c'est mon boulot après tout. Tu es sûr ? »

Le blond commençait à s'énerver, crispant ses mains sur le clavier.

_- « _Je te dis que c'est bon. Je n'en ai pas envie.

_- _Envie ? Bon déjà j'en doute franchement… Mais en tout cas tu en as sérieusement besoin. »

Duo dégagea sa natte et la remit dans son dos. Il enleva sa veste pour découvrir un peu plus son cou et se leva pour se placer en face du blond.

Quatre le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Dans le cou de Duo, il y avait la trace d'une morsure. La plaie était rouge et un peu enflée, le sang ayant coagulé autour des marques des crocs.

Là où les dents avaient entré la chair, le sang avait un peu coulé et séché sur la peau blanche. Le blond se recula et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_- « _Non, ce n'est pas…

_- _Mon dernier client n'a pas bu jusqu'au bout, grâce à ton copain… Il doit m'en rester pas mal avant d'arriver à ma limite. J'ai réussi à m'aligner trois clients une fois, alors ça devrait aller. »

Il s'approcha encore plus du jeune homme, qui ne savait plus très bien par où fuir.

_- « _Je… Non… Ca…

_- _Hey, je ne te ferais pas payer si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil.

_- « _Tu m'as l'air franchement mal, c'en est presque inquiétant. Regarde, t'en bois un peu, juste pour te revigorer et puis ça sera bon. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'en prendre beaucoup parce que je ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or en ce moment et que c'est quand même crevant comme truc. Mais tu verras, tu te sentiras bien mieux après. »

Et il se baissa vers lui, approchant son visage et son cou découvert de la bouche à présent ouverte. Quatre ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était bien trop tenté, mais en même temps, tout en lui, lui criait de ne pas céder. Il recula encore un peu, mais le châtain posa sa main sur son visage, le levant vers lui et se baissa encore plus. A présent, le cou du natté était juste au-dessus de ses lèvres.

Duo sentit le souffle erratique du blond soulever ses cheveux, le bras du vampire se lever et se tendre vers son visage… Il sentit deux dents froides effleurer une de ces artères et se presser contre sa peau, lorsque soudain, il fut violemment tiré en arrière.

* * *

« _Vous deviez me prévenir au moindre mouvement !_ »

_- « _Pas eu le temps. »

« _Ben vous avez intérêt à le trouver ce temps la prochaine fois ! Sinon je vous bloquerai dans chacun de vos déplacements ! On avait un accord pourtant. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous si vous ne m'aidez pas un peu._ »

_- _Calme-toi, si on n'a pas pu te prévenir c'est que Heero était en planque et que j'essayais de rassembler des informations avec Quatre.

« _Je m'en contrefous Trowa ! Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre ! »_

_- « _Et bien, ça stresse d'être gradé inspecteur. »

« _Vas te faire voir Heero… _»

_- « _On te préviendra la prochaine fois, ça te va ? »

« _Non ça me va pas ! Je suis sûr que vous ne le ferez pas en plus. Vous êtes franchement chiant sur ce genre de trucs depuis que vous êtes partis… Vous respectez de moins en moins de choses._ »

Heero soupira et coupa la radio. Trowa lui jeta un coup d'œil.

_- « _On lui laisse le temps de se calmer ? »

Il hocha la tête.

_- « _Et à toi, il te faut combien de temps pour te calmer ? »

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

_- « _Ce qui signifie ?

_- _Que je ne t'avais rarement vu aussi énervé contre un inconnu. »

Heero se mit à grogner, se renfrognant un peu plus.

_- « _Ce mec est une enflure, c'est tout.

_- _On en a rencontré beaucoup d'enflures, je t'ai rarement vu réagir comme ça. »

Le brun bougonna en regardant par une des vitres teintées du van.

_« _Je peux pas saquer les prostitués… Il y a quand même des façons plus honorables de vivre… »

Trowa haussa les épaules et ralluma la radio.

« _BARTON ! YUY ! Répondez !_ »

_- « _On est là. »

« _Putain mais vous me faites quoi là !_ »

_- « _Heero espérait que tu te calmes, ça n'a pas trop marché apparemment. »

« _Tiens en parlant de Heero. J'ai une chambre d'hôtel à la porte fracassée avec une propriétaire qui a gueulé sur un de mes types pendant une demi-heure._ »

_- « _On est là depuis à peine un jour et tu penses déjà à nous. »

« _Je voudrais entendre Heero démentir, Trowa._ »

Trowa se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait toujours pas répondu.

_- « _Heero ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

_- « _Apparemment, c'est lui. »

« _Je m'en doutais… Vous n'allez pas pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir éternellement._ »

_- « _C'était le vampire Jezebel. »

« _Jezebel ? Pas vraiment une grosse prise, enfin bon… Essaye de faire gaffe quand même Heero. Tu vas finir par te faire chopper, t'as de la chance qu'elle n'aie pas su t'identifier clairement._ »

_- « _Hm. »

_« Je prends ça comme un 'merci d'effacer sa déclaration'. Bon sinon, j'avais quelques informations sur l'autre vampire que vous cherchiez, Jack. _»

_- « _On a aussi trouvé quelques trucs avec Quatre. Si tu les veux. »

« _A mon avis je les ai déjà. Ca vous apprendra à ne pas m'appeler._ »

_- « _Et donc ? »

« _Il est arrivé dans la ville il y a une petite semaine. On a déjà deux prostituées mortes sur les bras et je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à retrouver un troisième cadavre._ »

_- « _Hommes ou femmes ? »

« _Pour l'instant juste des femmes. Mais si on se fie à ses antécédents, il ne se limite pas qu'à la gente féminine. Vous devriez essayer d'interroger des prostitués. Bon par contre il faudrait que vous trouviez des prostitués à vampire parce que les autres ne sont pas trop bavards sur leurs collègues. Il n'y a pas vraiment une bonne entente entre les deux camps._ »

Trowa se tourna vers Heero.

_- « _Heero a tout prévu à cet effet. »

« _Bon, essayez d'avoir le maximum d'informations alors. Parce que tout ce que j'ai rassemblé pour l'instant, c'est un grand type aux longs cheveux bruns, le plus souvent avec un chapeau, qui promet beaucoup de florins. Pour l'instant il a frappé surtout au nord-est de la ville mais il va peut-être bouger. Je passerais vous donner le nom des prostituées tuées_. »

_- « _Merci. »

« _Mouais, je sais pas si vous le méritez… Ah et n'oubliez pas, si jamais vous me trouvez quelqu'un qui l'a vu, vraiment vu, vous me l'amenez immédiatement. C'est clair ? _»

_- « _Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« _Tu parles…_ »

Heero coupa la radio.

_- « _Tu avais une idée en tête quand tu as décidé de ramener ce prostitué au van n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas.

_- « _Bon, on peut toujours essayer de l'interroger en tout cas. Il suffit juste que tu ne t'en charges pas.

_- _Je t'emmerde Barton. »

Trowa soupira.

_« _Je vais aller voir comment Quatre s'en sort avec lui et puis on verra bien s'il se montrera bavard ou non. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et passa dans l'autre partie du van. Il regarda rapidement à l'intérieur, ne les apercevant pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende murmurer dans un coin près du canapé. Se rapprochant un peu, il distingua les deux jeunes hommes, collés l'un à l'autre. Quatre tirait le cou du châtain vers lui, ouvrant la bouche, tandis que ses dents commençaient déjà à appuyer contre la peau.

Les muscles de Trowa se tendirent immédiatement. Il attrapa Duo par le col et le tira violemment en arrière. Celui-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_- « _Hey ! Non mais t'es pas bien ! »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit la porte du van en y mettant tellement de force qu'elle rebondit contre la tôle

_- « _Dégage. »

Le natté le regarda, un peu abasourdi par ses réactions. Il lui avait paru tellement calme au premier abord. Trowa ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions, il lui attrapa le bras et le jeta dehors. Duo essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper tandis qu'il tombait sur les pavés humides, mais réussit à peine à amortir sa chute…

_- « _Hey mais il faut que tu te calmes ! »

Le brun sortit à son tour et le saisit par le col, le redressant par la même occasion. Le châtain se sentit alors vraiment petit face à cet homme qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

_- « _Tu dégages maintenant. Tu nous oublies, ou ça va mal se passer. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le relâcha et rentra dans le van en claquant la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fixa un moment le blond, recroquevillé dans un coin du van, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Un long silence s'installa.

_- « _On va essayer de te trouver du sang synthétique demain. »

Quatre lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis baissa les yeux.

_- « _Merci… »

Le brun ne répondit pas et alla s'installer dans un coin du van.

_- « _Hey ! Je ne partirais pas sans mes florins ! »

Ce mec était décidément collant.

Quatre esquissa un geste mais Trowa fut plus rapide que lui. Il rouvrit la porte du van et avant même que le natté ait pu faire un geste, il lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge.

_- « _Tu es vraiment suicidaire toi…

_- _J'ai besoin de ce fric connard, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

Le brun fut un peu déstabilisé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas bougé ni montré de signe de surprise.

_- « _Retourne faire le trottoir.

_- _Tu crois vraiment que je vais croiser un client à cette heure-ci. »

Trowa hésita.

_- « _Pourquoi tu as besoin de ces florins ?

_- _Comme si ça t'intéressait. »

La lame entama légèrement la peau du natté.

_- « _Je suis chasseur de prime, tout m'intéresse.

_- _La semaine de rente est dans six jours, tout le monde cherche du fric pour pouvoir payer son loyer. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Donc les prostitués vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour obtenir de l'argent ?

_- _Uh… Pas seulement les prostitués, mais oui. »

Trowa ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir, puis il saisit rapidement quelque chose dans sa poche et jeta des florins au visage du natté. Celui-ci ferma les yeux par réflexe et le brun en profita pour se reculer et fermer la porte du van. Il avait presque fini quand Duo l'interpella.

_« _Ton copain va finir par mourir à ce rythme là. »

Il le fixa longuement par l'ouverture qui restait entre le van et la porte.

_- « _Les prostitués à vampire ne devraient pas penser que tous les membres de cette espèce souhaitent vivre comme leurs clients. »

Le châtain ne sut pas bien quoi répondre.

_« _Je ne sais pas si comme dit Heero tu n'a aucune fierté ni aucun respect pour ta personne ainsi que pour les autres. J'ai pu remarquer par contre que tu n'avais eu aucun respect pour le style de vie qu'a choisi Quatre. Toi et moi n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler la vie quand on est vampire. Alors arrête de te croire plus malin que les autres. »

La porte du van se referma, et définitivement cette fois-ci. Le châtain resta un moment sans bouger, le regard fixe, puis il se baissa pour ramasser son argent et s'éloigna du véhicule. Il marcha lentement le long des rues pour rejoindre son appartement.

_- « _Putain, quelle soirée… »

Argh… Il recommençait à parler tout seul. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il se mit à marcher plus vite. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une douche et se coucher. Oublier tous les petits soucis de son train-train quotidien, les cinq cent florins qu'il lui restait à trouver en six jours, et puis ces trois gus… Cette espère d'enflure aux yeux bleus, l'autre vampire décidément bizarre et puis le brun là qui lui avait tenu ce discours…

Il passa la main sur son cou.

_- « _Et merde… »

Il avait réussi à le couper jusqu'au sang avec son couteau.

Occupé à tâter sa blessure, il ne vit pas l'homme arriver en face de lui et lui rentra dedans.

_- « _Oh, excusez-moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

L'homme se pencha pour ramasser son chapeau et lui fit un grand sourire.

_- « _Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne faisais pas bien attention moi aussi. »

Duo regarda un moment les longs cheveux bruns de l'homme. Il en était un peu ébahi, l'homme les avait bien plus longs que lui, ils lui arrivaient bien en dessous de la taille.

_- « _Un problème ? Je vous ai fais mal ?

_- _Oh non ! Non, non, excusez-moi… Je vais bien. »

L'homme lui sourit tandis que ses deux yeux argentés se posaient avec attention sur le natté.

_- « _Vous m'en voyez ravi. Eh bien je m'excuse encore de vous avoir bousculé et je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de soirée.

_- _M… Merci. A vous de même. »

Le châtain eut du mal à se décrocher de ce regard intense qui le fixait toujours, mais fini par se retourner et poursuivre son chemin.

L'homme replaça correctement son chapeau et le regarda partir. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha le bout de son index où se trouvait un liquide carmin. Son sourire s'intensifia, la bienveillance qui en ressortait s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus carnassier. Même après que la silhouette de Duo ait disparu, il continua à fixer l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

**Tsukusu. **

**

* * *

  
**

Le blablas inutiles :Hé bé… Pour celui-ci aussi on aura bien mis 24h (pfiooou, 'a pas été de tout repos tout ça !)On l'a bouclé à 17h en étant à jeun ;p vous voyez un peu les graves effets que ça a de ne pas manger ? XD

En espérant que vous avez aimé ! ;-)

Anya & Brisby HS


	3. Jack the ripper

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Toujours assez élevé. Lime (comment ça « encore » ? ;p)

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoï, aventure, vampires.

Couples : Que dalle ici

Remarque : Le chapitre qu'on aura mis le moins de temps à écrire. Et pourtant… C'était pas le plus simple ! On espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Jack the ripper

Duo rentra chez lui complètement crevé.

Il fut très tenté de s'étaler sur son lit pour s'endormir dans l'instant, mais il se força à aller se laver. Il se permit de luxe de prendre une bonne douche chaude et prit le temps de laver ses longs cheveux. La plupart de ses clients adoraient sa tignasse, aussi en prenait-il très soin.

Il accrocha une serviette à sa taille et alla choisir les vêtements qu'il mettrait pour la soirée.

Une fois ses cheveux à peu près secs et tressés, il enfila un pantalon en toile en se coucha.

Il ferma les rideaux derrière lesquels le soleil filtrait déjà, et mit le réveil sur 8 heures du soir.

Réveil qui ne servit à rien puisqu'il se réveilla bien avant que celui-ci ne sonne. Apercevant le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait emmagasiné, il tenta de se rendormir. Sans succès.

Il avait du mal à dormir depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de détendre ses traits tirés. A chaque déménagement, il lui fallait deux bons mois avant de reprendre son rythme habituel. Enfin… Il se leva, alla chercher les vêtements choisis le matin et s'habilla. Puis il se regarda dans la grande glace encastrée dans le placard.

Il portait ses éternelles bottes noires mais avait mis des lacets rouges au lieu des habituels lacets noirs. Il avait enfilé un treillis kaki plutôt moulant, taille basse avec, autour de ses hanches, une ceinture rouge à la boucle argentée. Son débardeur noir à col roulé couvrait à peine son nombril. Imprimé en rouge sur le débardeur, on pouvait lire « Je suis vierge, mais ce T-shirt est vieux ». Le résultat était plutôt osé, mais il manquait quelque chose…

Il alla chercher une petite boîte en bois sombre et en sortit plusieurs objets.

Il enleva l'élastique marron de sa longue natte et mit le rouge à la place. Puis il fixa les trois boucles d'oreilles en argent à son oreille gauche : une longue en forme de serpent qui ondulait, et deux petites boules.

Enfin, il sortit une veste du placard. Elle était noire, faite avec un tissu fin qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et se refermait au col par un simple bouton. Elle s'ouvrait jusqu'en bas, découvrant son T-shirt avec l'imprimé, son nombril et sa ceinture.

… Là il faisait aguicheur, songea-t-il en repensant avec ironie à une certaine remarque.

Après tout, il irait voir des clients humains jusqu'à trois heures du matin, et la plupart allaient souvent vers les prostitués les plus tape-à-l'œil. Des fois il se demandait vraiment en quoi les vampires étaient pires que les humains. La plupart ne venant que pour boire son sang, il lui suffisait de montrer un peu son cou ou les veines de ses poignets et d'être suffisamment convaincant pour les séduire. Les hommes eux, avaient souvent besoin de voir une « chose » qui pourrait être leur petit jouet pour la nuit. Et plus la « chose » était provocante, proche de leur image de la luxure, plus ça marchait. Il fallait être vulgaire pour qu'ils se sentent eux supérieurs. Ainsi, ils étaient déjà excités à la simple idée de « posséder » cet être humain qui vendait son corps pour vivre, une pauvre chose qui leur est entièrement soumise parce qu'elle avait besoin d'eux pour subsister. Oh oui, certains d'entre eux ne venaient que pour les voir « se rabaisser ».Le châtain les haïssait, ceux-là. Heureusement pour lui et les autres prostitués, il existait aussi des clients tout à fait normaux. Mais ils étaient nombreux les tarés, et lui avait besoin de gagner sa vie. Payer son loyer par exemple.

Duo ôta sa veste, prit le livre sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur son lit.

Il lui restait plus de trois heures à tuer avant de partir travailler.

* * *

Le châtain sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers la vieille ville. La cité était grande et on trouvait des prostitués qui faisaient le trottoir un peu partout mais la vieille ville était le quartier où il y en avait le plus. Donc naturellement, c'était là où il y avait le plus de clients potentiels. Le seul problème restait de se trouver un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de monde.

Duo emprunta une rue qui menait à la plus grande avenue de la vieille ville.

Ah ? Pas mal cette rue. Beaucoup de gens l'emprunteraient pour aller à la grande avenue. Il y avait déjà trois filles qui y étaient, mais aucun mec, c'était toujours un plus pour lui.

Il s'approcha d'un lampadaire et s'y adossa. Une bonne place. Il faisait encore un peu jour mais dès que la nuit serait tombée et que l'allumeur serait passé il serait en pleine lumière.

Parfait.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux des trois filles de la rue commencer à s'approcher de lui. Il soupira, puis tournant la tête, il leur jeta un regard les invitant vivement à faire demi-tour. La première s'arrêta, mais l'autre ne se laissa pas impressionner. Pourtant elle devait certainement être la plus jeune. Elle n'avait sûrement pas plus de seize ans.

Allez, c'était reparti pour un tour.

_- « _Hey, tu crois faire quoi là ? »

Le châtain la regarda d'un air blasé, chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans une nouvelle ville c'était la même chose.

_- « _Je suis vendeur de charrues en occasion. Comme mes affaires ne marchent pas fort je m'habille de façon aguicheuse et j'attends sous les lampadaires pour faire l'article à tous ceux qui passent. »

Elle lui sourit d'un air mauvais.

_- « _Oh, mais c'est qu'on a affaire à un petit comique. Alors écoute-moi bien le rigolo, ici t'es dans notre rue, si tu veux pas d'ennuis tu te barres tout de suite.

_- _Et sinon ? »

La jeune fille posa ses mains de chaque côté du corset qui lui compressait la taille.

_- « _Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta jolie petite gueule. »

Le châtain soupira, il se redressa et se planta devant la prostituée.

_- « _Bon, à ton tour de m'écouter fillette. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez dans cette ville à agresser quiconque aura le malheur de mettre un pied dans « votre » rue… Mais moi j'en ai rien à secouer. Si tu crois être impressionnante avec ton numéro tu te trompes lourdement. Je suis pas une bleusaille à qui tu peux la faire. J'ai besoin de l'approbation de personne pour décider de quelle sera la rue où je ferais le tapin. Si ma présence te dérange, c'est très simple, tu dégages. »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

_- « _Remarque, je comprends que tu aies peur de la concurrence que je pourrais te faire. Tu ne vas pas emballer grand monde si je suis dans le coin. Enfin, c'est la vie gamine. Allez, va jouer ailleurs, il y a du lait qui sort de ton nez quand on le pince. »

Il s'adossa à nouveau au lampadaire tandis qu'il voyait du coin des yeux la jeune fille serrer les poings. Elle s'avança, s'apprêtant à répliquer quelque chose mais il la devança avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

_- « _Dégage, fillette. »

Elle recula face au ton glacial qu'il avait pris, puis se retourna et revint vers le bout de rue où elle se trouvait quand il était arrivé.

Duo soupira, il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop froid face à cette petite jeune. Mais putain, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser emmerder comme ça !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'elle se rasseyait sur la borne de poste. Elle lui paraissait si jeune, si petite… Elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre si jamais un client devenait violent.

Duo se mit à sourire. Depuis quand il était devenu papa poule ? Et puis en y réfléchissant, il avait commencé au même âge qu'elle. Ca lui paraissait si lointain maintenant… Ca faisait déjà sept années qu'il se prostituait. Eh bien, la nostalgie ne lui réussissait pas.

_- « _Uh… Excusez-moi… »

Relevant la tête, il aperçut un homme devant lui. Ouh bordel, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se reprit du plus vite qu'il put, lui souriant d'un air charmeur.

_- « _Bonsoir monsieur. »

L'homme paraissait plus que mal à l'aise. Duo le détailla rapidement du regard. La trentaine, blanc, bien en chair, suant… Bon, il ne fallait pas trop se montrer difficile. Du moins c'est ce dont Duo essaya de se persuader en retenant se grimace de dégoût. C'était sûrement un mari infidèle, voilà pourquoi il paraissait si mal à l'aise et suait autant.

_- « _Oui, uh… Bonsoir… Je… C'est… Hm…

_- _C'est trente florins monsieur. »

L'homme sursauta.

_- « _Trente ? Oh… Je… Je pensais que ce serait plus autour de la quinzaine ou… Vous savez je… C'est… Hm… »

Allons bon, en plus d'être passablement repoussant, c'était sa première fois. Le châtain soupira.

_- « _Vingt pour une fellation, trente pour la pénétration, quarante pour la totale et dix de plus pour chaque supplément. Et le tout avec préservatif. »

L'homme s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « suppléments » ? »

Mais pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

_- « _Déguisements, comédie, jouets, sado-masochisme, vous choisissez de vous faire pénétrer… »

Duo frémit rien qu'à cette pensée. Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas cette idée en tête.

_- « _Hum… Ah oui… Je vois… Et uh… Est-ce que vingt florins vous iraient pour une pénétration.

_- _C'est trente, monsieur. »

L'homme fit semblant se regarder dans un portefeuille.

_- « _Oh… Je… Je n'ai que vingt-trois florins…

_- _Et bien vous allez chercher les sept manquant. »

Il toussota.

_- « _Ce… On ne pourrait pas trouver un accord ?

_- _Si mon prix ne vous convient pas, allez voir ailleurs monsieur. »

L'homme hésita encore un moment avant de s'éloigner de lui. Le natté soupira intérieurement. Bon, il n'y avait pas vraiment mis de bonne volonté mais ce type était franchement repoussant. Il n'aurait pas dû pourtant, il était trop à court pour faire la fine bouche… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il allait trouver un autre client rapidement.

_- « _C'est combien ? »

Décidément, le ciel était bien gentil avec lui ce soir. Le châtain le regarda rapidement avant de répondre. Grand, brun, le teint basané, une petite barbichette, tout à fait son style. Non décidément, le ciel était très gentil avec lui. Duo réitéra ses tarifs avec un grand sourire. L'homme le jaugea une deuxième fois du regard.

_- « _Okay, ça me va pour la totale. Chez toi ou dans un hôtel ? »

Duo se décolla de son lampadaire.

_- « _On peut aller chez moi, je n'habite pas très loin. A moins que tu ne préfères l'hôtel. »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

_- « _Ton appartement ça me va. Et ça fera moins de frais. »

Le châtain acquiesça et ils partirent vers son appartement.

* * *

Duo quitta son lit, attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir les fenêtres. On ne savait jamais, il était déjà une heure mais il réussirait peut-être à trouver un troisième client. Ca l'arrangerait bien, plus vite il aurait réuni l'argent pour son loyer, plus vite il pourrait bosser tranquillement.

Encore qu'il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre avec les clients qu'il avait eu ce soir. Deux totales, plus quelques suppléments pour le premier. Non ça avait été une bonne soirée dans l'ensemble.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond dans son lit qui somnolait à moitié. Avec celui-là, ça c'était même encore mieux passé qu'avec le premier. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un prostitué mais il s'était montré très attentionné. En un sens, il lui avait un peu fait penser à…

Argh non, ne pas être nostalgique…

Le blond, Tobias de son prénom, remua dans le lit et se tourna vers le prostitué.

_- « _Tu remballes déjà ? »

Le châtain se mit à rire.

_- « _Je regrette, mais il faut bien que je bosse. »

Tobias grogna et lui fit signe de venir. Une fois que Duo se soit approché il l'attrapa et le fit tomber sur le lit.

_- « _Reste encore un peu…

_- _De toute manière je vais avoir du mal à partir en te laissant ici dans **mon** lit. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se mettant à embrasser sa peau. Duo soupira.

_- « _Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je bosse moi. En plus je dois aérer la chambre et changer les draps après ton départ. »

L'homme grogna.

_- « _Je t'aiderai… »

Duo lui sourit.

_- « _Tu es vraiment un étrange client. »

Il laissa l'homme le toucher encore un peu avant de s'éloigner.

_- « _Ecoute, je suis désolé mais la semaine de rente commence dans cinq jour et je ne peux pas me permette de prendre mon temps avec des clients. Il me reste plus de quatre cents florins à rassembler. »

Tobias soupira.

_- « _Vous êtes tous pareil à quelques jours de la semaine de rente…

_- _Il faut bien qu'on vive. La bouffe est vachement cher ici. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_-« _Tu es nouveau dans la ville ?

_- _Hm. Je suis arrivé il y a moins de deux semaines.

_- _Ca explique que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Mais et ta caution alors ? »

Le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil.

_- « _J'avais pas mal d'argent de côté. »

L'homme acquiesça. Il réfléchit un instant puis se leva et alla jusqu'à son manteau.

_- « _Tu prends combien déjà par suppléments ? »

Duo se redressa.

_- « _Dix. Mais ça dépend un peu de ce que tu veux comme supplément. »

Tobias posa vingt florins sur la table de chevet du jeune homme et il se recoucha à ses côtés.

_- « _Mais uh… Tu veux quoi comme supplément ? »

Le blond recommença à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau du châtain.

_- « _On verra bien… »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était tellement mignon comme supplément. Son premier client n'avait pas eu les mêmes idées. Mais bon, heureusement sa peau ne marquait pas, les traces de chaînes avaient disparu en une demi-heure.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, Duo et Tobias sortaient enfin de son appartement. Le blond avait tenu à l'aider à ranger la chambre. Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de lui. Duo se retourna également et se dirigea vers la rue sous qu'il s'était trouvé en début de soirée.

Il regarda sa montre, deux heures. Bon, il pouvait peut-être trouver un dernier client humain avant trois heures. Il s'adossa toujours au même lampadaire et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule fille sur les trois qui y étaient quand il était parti avec son deuxième client.

Une demi-heure passa sans qu'aucun client ne vienne les voir. Le châtain commençait à se résigner quand un homme s'approcha de lui.

_- « _Tu prends combien ? »

Il réitéra pour la énième fois ses tarifs. L'homme sembla hésiter et essaya de marchander quand une deuxième personne arriva.

_- « _Cent florins. »

Duo sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qui avait proposé les cent florins. Le premier type l'ayant abordé s'énerva contre cet homme aux cheveux noirs diablement longs.

_- « _Hey ! J'étais là avant il me semble ! »

L'autre posa sur lui ses yeux argentés sans un mot. Le châtain le fixa un peu sceptique.

_- « _Il me semble que la prostitution pour vampire ne commence que dans une demi-heure… »

Le premier type sursauta.

_- « _Vam… Vampire ? »

Le brun fixa longuement Duo, relevant un peu son chapeau.

_- « _L'aviez-vous deviné dès notre première rencontre, jeune homme ? »

Duo essaya de garder ses distance avec le vampire mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de ce regard posé sur lui.

_- « _Disons que je m'en doutais. Encore plus quand j'ai vu que vous aviez essuyé le sang qui avait coulé de ma blessure. »

Le brun lui sourit.

_- « _Oh je regrette bien, croyez-le. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, votre sang avait l'air si… délicieux… »

L'autre homme regardait l'échange un peu perdu, puis il se mit à rire.

_- « _Oh oui je vois. C'est un piège dans le but de m'écarter… Et bien je regrette mais je ne crois absolument pas à votre histoire de vampire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'étais en train de discuter du prix avec ce jeune homme. »

Le brun se tourna lentement vers l'homme et le fixa longuement de ses yeux argentés sans rien dire. Puis il se mit à sourire de plus en plus, exposant petit à petit ses longues canines. L'homme se mit à hurler et partit en courrant. De l'autre côté de la rue, la dernière fille qui restait partit aussi sans demander son reste. En moins de trente secondes, il ne restait plus que Duo et le vampire dans la rue. Le châtain se tourna vers lui.

_- « _Vous étiez sérieux pour vos cent florins ? »

Le brun reporta son attention sur lui.

_- « _On ne peut plus sérieux. Je suis devenu fou de votre sang en une seule goutte. »

Le châtain se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard d'argent qui ne le lâchait pas. Il vérifia par réflexe que sa croix était bien dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

_- « _Je ne fais rien sans protection vous savez. »

Il hocha la tête.

_- « _Ca me va.

_- _Bon… Et bien allons-y alors. Vous vous chargez des frais d'hôtel ?

_- _J'aurais préféré que nous allions chez vous. »

Duo se raidit un peu.

_- « _J'emmène rarement les vampires chez moi. Je payerais d'hôtel si c'est ça qui vous gène. »

Le vampire lui sourit.

_- « _Et moi je payerais un bon supplément pour aller chez vous. »

Duo n'était pas convaincu.

_- « _Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à ce que nous allions chez moi ? »

Le brun le fixa longuement avant de répondre.

_- « _Je préfère. Les gens agissent différemment quand cela se passe chez eux. Leurs réactions sont plus fortes. »

Duo hésita encore un peu avant d'acquiescer.

_- « _Bon d'accord. C'est votre argent après tout. »

Le vampire lui sourit de façon bienveillante.

_- « _Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude jeune homme. Nous y allons ? »

Le natté se détacha du lampadaire et emmena le vampire chez lui.

Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de son appartement et la refermait derrière le brun. Celui-ci regarda minutieusement la pièce avant de se retourner vers lui.

_- « _Puis-je vous tutoyer, jeune homme ? »

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

_- « _Si vous le souhaitez. Qu'en est-il pour moi ? »

Le vampire s'approcha de lui jusqu'à que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Il se pencha à son oreille.

_- « _Tutoie-moi… »

Duo sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos en sentant la bouche du vampire si proche de sa peau. Le brun commença à passer une main dans les cheveux du châtain tandis que la deuxième remontait le long de son dos, le tenant contre lui. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta, et leva la tête.

_- « _Tu as fais l'amour plusieurs fois dans cette pièce ce soir non ? »

Duo se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise.

_- « _Exact… Je regrette, je n'ai pas assez aéré ? Tu veux que j'ouvre une fenêtre ? »

Le vampire se pencha à nouveau sur lui.

_- « _Mais non, c'est bon… Ca ajoutera une touche érotique à l'ambiance. »

Ses mains froides caressèrent le visage du châtain.

_- « _Quel est ton nom ? »

Le jeune homme n'osait pas trop bouger et laissait le vampire le toucher autant qu'il le souhaitait.

_- « _Duo. »

Il attendit quelques instant avant de poursuivre.

_- « _Saurais-je le tien ? »

Il entendit le brun se mettre à rire doucement.

_- « _Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Jack. »

Duo hocha lentement la tête. Il se sentait bizarrement groggy. D'habitude, il ressentait plutôt ça après s'être fait mordre.

_- « _Jack… »

Deux doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres juste après qu'il ait prononcé le nom du vampire. Ils tracèrent les contours de sa bouche avant d'en forcer doucement l'entrer. Le châtain se mit à les sucer par réflexe en essayant de ravaler le dégoût qui lui bloquait la gorge. Comme tous les vampires, son client avait la peau glacé et… vieille.

Il se sentit soudainement poussé en arrière et tomba sur quelque chose de mou.

Son lit ?

Mais quand avaient-ils traversé la pièce ?

Oh il ne fallait pas trop réfléchir avec les vampires…

Jack, toujours debout, le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se débarrassa de son long manteau noir qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté et se pencha sur Duo. Il portait en dessous une chemise grise impeccablement boutonnée qui était prise dans un pantalon noir serré à la taille par une ceinture. D'un doigt, il fit sauter le bouton qui retenait la veste du natté et le lui enleva également. Il regarda avec un certain étonnement l'inscription sur le t-shirt du châtain et le questionna d'un regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

_- « _Il faut bien attirer les humains… »

Jack soupira.

_- « _Ah oui les humains… Bien. Retire-le, il ne me plait pas. »

Duo tiqua un peu à la remarque du brun mais il s'exécuta. Après tout le vampire avait payé cents florins. Une fois qu'il fut torse-nu, Jack s'allongea sur lui, et se mit à l'embrasser, mordant un peu plus ses lèvres que de coutume. Le natté approfondit lui-même le baiser, essayant de prendre un peu le contrôle de leur étreinte.

_- « _Hm ! »

Duo s'écarta de vivement de lui, portant la main à sa bouche. Un peu de sang coulait.

_- « _Oh je m'excuse le plus platement du monde. Je n'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai senti cette langue taquine passer entre mes canines. »

Il s'approcha du natté et lécha le sang qui coulait entre ses lèvres puis alla chercher les dernières gouttes jusque dans sa bouche.

_- « _J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Duo ? Je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Le châtain, bien que pas très à l'aise, laissa le vampire lui suçoter la langue jusqu'à ce que le saignement s'arrête. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il essaya de se redresser mais Jack le plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas.

_- « _Où croyais-tu aller ?

_- _Je… »

Duo s'arrêta en pleine phrase sous le regard intense du vampire.

_- « _Je m'occupe de tout. Toi, tu ne bouges pas. »

Le châtain essaya de répondre mais déjà, le brun était sur lui et recommençait à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son menton et arrivèrent à son cou. Jack se mit à lécher la blessure du châtain qui n'avait pas encore bien cicatrisé, puis il s'intéressa à sa carotide. Il suçota la peau qui l'entourait, et la mordilla longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit légèrement rouge, soufflant dessus par moment. Duo se sentait complètement bloqué sous le corps du brun. Les dents du vampire sur sa gorge l'énervaient. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas qu'il tourne ainsi autour du pot mais en même temps, c'était trop tôt… Il se sentait trop anxieux pour recevoir la morsure maintenant, vu comme il était tendu elle lui ferait très mal.

_- « _Ch… Chaussures… »

Jack se redressa, se tenant toujours au-dessus de lui.

_- « _Pardon ?

_- _Les chaussures. »

Le brun lui sourit.

_- « _Tu es bien méticuleux. Mais si ça t'inquiète je m'en occupe. »

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au pied du lit et commença lentement à défaire ses chaussures. Toujours allongé sur le matelas, Duo en profita pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il n'aimait pas trop ça…

Jack ne le mettait pas, mais alors pas du tout en confiance. Pourtant d'habitude, les vampires cherchaient plutôt à rassurer les prostitués qu'ils payaient. Les sensations étaient alors bien meilleures pour eux quand ils buvaient. Bon, il y avait toujours deux trois tordus qui voulaient faire comme s'ils chassaient et qui demandait donc aux personnes qu'ils saignaient de jouer le jeu contre une somme conséquente. Jezebel était un bel exemple. Mais rares étaient ceux qui mettaient cette atmosphère oppressante en place sans l'accord du prostitué. Ou alors personne n'acceptait qu'ils boivent leur sang une deuxième fois.

Il se faisait peut-être des films…

Jack avait été très correct.

Mais… Il n'aimait pas ça quand même…

Il vérifia que sa croix se trouvait toujours dans son pantalon et fut rassuré en sentant le métal froid contre sa main. Puis il sursauta et se retint de crier quand il sentit une langue passer entre ses orteils. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Jack lui avait déjà enlevé une botte.

Il essaya de lutter contre son envie de retirer son pied que le vampire léchait et mordillait minutieusement.

Puis le brun laissa son pied droit tranquille et commença à défaire les lacets de la deuxième botte. Duo essaya bien de se préparer psychologiquement au traitement qu'allait certainement subir son pied gauche mais ne put s'empêcher de se tendre au maximum quand il sentit encore une fois cette langue passer entre ses orteils.

Après s'être autant occupé de son pied gauche que de son pied droit, Jack se redressa et se rallongea sur le natté. Celui-ci se tendit un peu mais sourit au vampire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Le client est roi.

Sauf que le client savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa les bras du châtain et les lui leva au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il recommencer à embrasser le corps du natté, faisant courir sa langue et ses canine sur la peau pâle. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux cuisses du châtain qu'il caressa lentement avant de les soulever pour atteindre ses fesses. Il suçota un moment ses tétons, alternant entre les coups de langue et les coups de dents. Puis sa bouche descendit plus bas, bien plus bas.

Duo se redressa d'un coup.

_- « _Je croyais que les vampires ne s'intéressaient pas à… Ce genre de chose… »

Jack lui sourit.

_- « _Non, je ne m'intéresse pas à l'état dans lequel peut bien être ton entrejambe, si c'est ta question. Par conte j'aime quand les personnes dont je bois le sang sont nues. Je trouve que c'est… plus intime. »

Ne pas poser de questions, ne pas protester, ne pas s'énerver. Après tout, plus de cent florins étaient en jeu.

_- « _Et je pensais que tu apprécierais si je le faisais de cette manière. »

Jack se pencha à l'oreille du natté qu'il mordilla un moment avant de continuer.

_- « _Tu préfères d'une autre manière ? »

Le châtain ne savait plus très bien quelle attitude adopter. Jack semblait vouloir qu'il agisse en pauvre petite victime qui ne devait surtout pas bouger face au méchant vampire… Mais en même temps, chacune de ses réactions l'amusaient prodigieusement.

_- « _Je… J'ai juste été surpris. »

Les doigts du brun s'égarèrent sur la gorge du natté, caressant longuement la peau déjà bien rougie par endroit.

_- « _Je vois… »

Il repoussa Duo sur le lit et fit sauter les attaches de son pantalon, puis il envoya valser le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, bientôt suivit par son caleçon. Les deux vêtements tombèrent à l'autre bout du lit. Le natté étendit les bras pour essayer d'attraper discrètement son pantalon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait laissé filer sa croix aussi facilement. Il avait l'impression d'être un bleu qui venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Heureusement, le vampire était occupé avec ses cuisses. Il fit semblant de s'étirer dans un gémissement de plaisir et attrapa un bout du pantalon qu'il tira lentement vers lui. Quand il eut enfin accès à ses poches, il en sortit sa croix et la plaça sous un coussin. Il trouvait déjà l'ambiance assez malsaine sans qu'en plus l'autre lui reproche un manque de confiance.

Duo rejetait à peine son pantalon un peu plus loin que Jack se releva, le bloquant à nouveau sous lui. Le natté se sentit une fois de plus mollir sous le regard argenté du vampire. Ce regard si intense l'attirait en même temps qu'il le repoussait. Le brun passa ses longs doigts sur son visage.

_- « _Un problème ? »

Le châtain se tendit un peu plus et secoua la tête.

_- « _Tu as l'air très tendu.

_- _Je… uh… Je regrette. »

Jack se pencha un peu plus sur le natté. Celui-ci avait l'impression que son champ de vision se limitait aux deux yeux couleur argent.

_- « _Allons, ça va très bien se passer… Tu vas voir… »

Oui, c'était ça, ça allait très bien se passer. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Duo ferma les yeux tandis que le vampire plongeait dans son cou. Il sentit ses dents se promener une dernière fois le long de sa carotide avant de s'y planter.

La douleur se diffusa instantanément dans le corps du châtain, le faisant se tendre au maximum sous le corps du brun. Evidement qu'il n'était pas assez détendu pour que la morsure soit quasiment indolore. Il était tout sauf détendu.

La douleur s'intensifia alors que Jack plantait ses crocs de plus en plus loin dans l'artère du natté. Mais il allait continuer jusqu'où comme ça ?

Duo serra les dents pour ne pas crier. La douleur était insupportable. D'habitude les vampires les plantaient juste assez pour pouvoir boire le sang. Mais lui…

Fallait pas déconner, il n'allait pas accepter tout et n'importe quoi de sa part ! Même pour cent florins !

Le brun continuant à enfoncer ses canines dans la gorge de Duo, celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, l'autre s'arrêta et se mit à aspirer le sang qui sortait de la plaie. Le natté soupira de soulagement, la douleur commençait déjà à diminuer. En tout cas, ce gars-là n'était pas près de reboire son sang. Il pourrait bien lui proposer tous les florins qu'il voulait, ce petit jeu auquel se livraient les riches vampires sur les prostitués ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Enfin… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa griser par l'étrange sensation que procurait la morsure d'un vampire. La moindre chose qui lui passait par la tête disparaissait en même temps que son sang. Tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir le marquaient une dernière fois avant de passer dans la gorge du vampire. Il ne sentait plus très bien les choses autour de lui, était-il encore allongé ? Il ne distinguait plus très bien le plafond. Tout devenait un peu flou et perdait de la couleur.

Gris. Tout était gris.

Le temps d'une morsure.

Juste un instant, tout était gris.

Et rien n'avait vraiment plus d'importance.

Pendant quelques minutes il arrêtait tout, il faisait une pause.

Soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner. Oula, Jack avait dû lui prendre pas mal de sang pour qu'il ait déjà le tournis. Il essaya de parler mais sa bouche était un peu trop sèche pour qu'il réussisse à parler du premier coup.

_- « _A… Arrête… »

Le vampire plongea un peu plus dans son cou, plantant ses crocs encore plus profondément. Duo grimaça de douleur. Ils étaient tous comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il devait les arrêter ils essayaient par tous les moyens de boire encore quelques gouttes de sang. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire mal pour autant.

Il le laissa boire encore un peu avant de l'arrêter encore un fois.

_- « _Stop… Arrête, je vais bientôt arriver à ma limite. »

Une main s'abattit sur lui, l'empêchant de parler. Duo fut plus que surpris mais prit sur lui pour ne pas paniquer. Alors comme ça monsieur le vampire voulait jouer au grand méchant loup ? Malheureusement pour lui, le gentil petit agneau était armé.

Duo glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et en retira sa croix qu'il plaqua contre la poitrine du vampire. Bon, c'était un peu radical comme remède, il entendait déjà la peau du brun brûler, mais il aurait dû arrêter quand il lui avait demandé. Il fallait pas déconner, surtout quand il s'agissait de son sang.

Jack se décolla effectivement du brun, mais très lentement. Il avait envie que la croix le brûle ou quoi ?

Il releva la tête et fixa Duo avec un grand sourire, du sang coulait le long de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

_- « _Oh, une jolie croix. »

Il plongea sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Lui saisissant le poignet, il le maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

_- « _Allons, lâche ça, tu vas te faire mal… »

Duo commença franchement à paniquer et se débattit pour échapper à la prise du vampire. Il y réussit au bout de quelques mouvements, mais sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Il n'était pas habitué à faire autant de mouvements après s'être fait saigner.

_- « _Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose ? »

Jack le regardait avec un grand sourire, faisant passer la croix d'une main à l'autre. Un nuage de fumée s'élevait quand l'objet restait trop longtemps en contact avec sa peau. Le châtain lui lança un regard horrifié.

_- « _Tu n'essayes pas de la récupérer ? »

Le vampire balança la croix sous le nez du natté. Celui-ci la fixa un moment, indécis. Sa tête lui tournait encore beaucoup trop mais… Ca allait devenir vraiment dangereux s'il ne la récupérait pas.

Soudain, il se redressa et bondit sur le brun, le renversant à moitié. Mais à peine avait-il réussi qu'il entendit un bruit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose malgré le flou qui lui obstruait la vue, il vit avec horreur sa croix rebondir une deuxième fois sur le plancher avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

Il se sentit soudain très vide. Il lui manquait trop de sang pour qu'il puisse espérer arriver jusqu'à l'autre bout de sa chambre avant le vampire. Vampire contre qui il s'était précipité en espérant que ça soit sa dernière chance. Il s'était littéralement jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Jack le bascula en arrière et le fixa un court instant, laissant le temps à trois gouttes de sang de tomber sur le torse du châtain. Son propre sang… Puis, d'un geste violent, il écarta sa tête de son épaule du côté où il l'avait mordu et y replanta ses crocs. Duo laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand les quatre canines s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il comprenait maintenant que l'entendre crier faisait parti d'un des plaisirs de Jack, mais la douleur avait été trop vive pour qu'il se retienne.

Depuis combien de temps buvait-il son sang ? La première chose qu'on apprenait en se prostituant chez les vampires, c'était qu'une fois qu'un tiers du sang était bu, c'était fini. Où en était Jack ? Avait-il dépassé ce tiers depuis longtemps ?

Duo sentit que ses nerfs lâchaient un à un alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Il n'allait pas finir comme ça ?

Quelqu'un allait arriver et le sauver n'est-ce pas ?

Ca n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, hein ?

Il allait clamser dans les bras d'un taré de vampire ?

Non, il ne voulait pas !

Il ne voulait pas… Pas finir comme ça… Pas maintenant…

Il sentit la boule dans sa gorge devenir de plus en plus grosse.

En tout cas, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de mourir bien gentiment. Il se mit à se tortiller sous le corps du brun. Peut-être que ça allait encore plus l'exciter, après tout avec un taré pareil… Mais au moins, il n'attendrait pas bien gentiment sa mort. C'était hors de question !

Il se mit à remuer plus vivement et si Jack avait eu l'air d'apprécier au début, il cherchait maintenant à le bloquer. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui, l'empêchant au maximum de bouger. Duo se retrouvait maintenu la tête en arrière, ne pouvant voir que la chambre et encore, à l'envers. Il continua de se débattre mais son sang diminuant de plus en plus, sa vision s'assombrissait en même temps. Et puis il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, une sorte de sommeil l'envahissait.

Sincèrement, il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir. Sa vie allait sûrement se terminer ici. Mais au moins, il voulait faire chier ce connard de vampire jusqu'à ses dernières forces. Il était en train d'essayer de dégager une de ses jambes pour pouvoir donner un coup dans l'estomac du mort-vivant quand il lui sembla entendre un bruit.

La porte d'entrée de son appartement vola contre le mur d'en face. Les yeux à demi-ouverts, Duo distingua des pans de bois s'étaler au sol, et dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme.

Un grand brun décoiffé aux yeux bleus perçants.

Le châtain secoua la tête et ferma ses paupières, il devait rêver.

Il rouvrit grand les yeux alors que Jack se décollait précipitamment de lui.

Mais il voyait toujours le gars de la veille. Heero, c'était ça ?

…. Oui, il se souvenait très bien de ce regard bleu. C'était bien Heero.

Mais que foutait chez lui ce chasseur de vamp… Chasseur de vampire !

… Et meeeeeeerde. Deuxième client vampire en deux jours et deuxième criminel.

Il allait finir par croire que ce chasseur de prime lui collait aux basques.

Il se redressa tout en essayant de ramener le drap vers lui pour se couvrir, mais il se sentait très mou et il ne voyait presque plus rien. Il tenait à peine le tissu dans ses mains qu'il se sentit retomber vers l'arrière. Il se sentait si lourd… Ca tournait, ça tournait de partout. Même le plafond lui semblait bouger. Jusqu'où Jack lui avait-il bu du sang… ?

Il referma les yeux quand un grand bruit le réveilla à nouveau.

Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda la pièce en désordre.

En face de lui, Heero et Jack se battaient.

Jack tenait un long couteau dans sa main gauche et attaquait le brun en riant.

Le chasseur de prime par contre ne riait pas, il parait sans trop de difficulté les attaques du vampire et semblait très concentré. Son gun dans la main gauche, il cherchait par tous les moyens à tirer sur son adversaire. Mais Jack ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion, il attaquait toujours le premier. Heero ne pouvait pas viser comme il le voulait… Il n'essayait même pas de tirer vraiment. Duo en déduisit que soit il attendait le moment opportun, soit il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de balles… En tout cas, le vampire avait l'avantage pour le moment.

Duo se redressa comme il put pour essayer de sortir de son lit.

Il voulait aider, il voulait se battre aussi. Après tout, ce salaud de vampire avait bien faillit le tuer. Il voulait lui montrer, il voulait lui faire payer. A présent, tout lui revenait peu à peu, et il comprenait que Jack avait bien eu l'intention de le saigner dès le début et non pas simplement de lui boire un peu de sang. Ca lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu tomber dans le panneau. Il allait le tuer. Il payerait. L'enflure !

Mais Duo s'écroula au pied du lit, inconscient…

Heero de son côté commençait à en avoir marre. Ce type pensait vraiment le tuer avec un simple couteau ? Il le sous-estimait ou quoi ? S'il y avait bien un truc qui le mettait hors de lui, c'étaient les vampires qui se croyaient supérieurs aux humains. Vieux vampire ou pas, il pouvait très bien les buter comme il le voulait !

Il se jeta sur son ennemi en hurlant, le renversant au sol par la même occasion. L'arme de Jack lui transperça le bras mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il frappa l'autre au visage avec son gun, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il retira le couteau et le planta dans le cœur du vampire qui hurla malgré lui. Il s'écarta de lui le plus vite qu'il pu et tira.

_BANG !_

Jack s'était écarté au dernier moment. Heero écarquilla les yeux. Comment ce type pouvait-il se déplacer si vite, même blessé ? Il se déplaçait presque aussi vite que Quatre, ce n'était pas possible ! Furieux, il tira une nouvelle fois sur Jack. Il l'aurait ce foutu vampire !

Mais le vampire évita une nouvelle fois la balle en argent et retira le couteau de sa poitrine. Le brun recula à toute vitesse et visa une nouvelle fois le cœur du vampire. Puis il vit la lame se diriger vers lui à toute vitesse. Merde ! Il avait oublié l'arme blanche et Jack l'avait lancé dans sa direction ! Il baissa son gun et se recula encore plus, paniqué.

L'arme se planta à quelques millimètres de son épaule. Ce fut assez pour que Jack puisse s'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre.

_- « _K'SO ! »

Le brun se précipita vers la fenêtre cassée et vit une silhouette s'effacer peu à peu dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il avait dû prendre le soin de briser les deux lampadaires pendant sa chute. Heero tira ses deux dernières balles, mais elles ne rencontrèrent que des murs.

Le brun serra les dents et laissa échapper une flopée de juron. Il détestait manquer une cible, surtout quand elle était aussi grosse que celle ci. Il fut tenté de cogner contre le mur mais respira un grand coup et se calma. Sang-froid, c'était le maître mot.

Taper sur la première chose venue ne servait à rien, il valait mieux réfléchir au calme.

Bon, il avait loupé Jack. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini.

Il se retourna et regarda Duo étendu au sol, nu, emmêlé dans ses draps.

Son cou était rouge de sang et le liquide carmin tachait même le sol à présent.

Le châtain avait les yeux à demi-ouverts, regardant fixement le plafond d'un regard vide, la bouche entrouverte. Heero se baissa pour tâter son pouls. Duo n'était qu'évanoui, mais il avait besoin de soins et c'était plus qu'urgent. Le brun se releva en souriant ironiquement. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, mais non, ce type n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête… Il était vraiment buté. Et en danger de mort maintenant.

Alors qu'il le fixait, Duo se mit à remuer. Il tourna mollement la tête et Heero vit son regard faire lentement le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement ainsi, sans un mot, puis le chasseur de prime tourna les talons et sortit tranquillement de l'appartement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il appela les urgences d'une cabine téléphonique. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre cassée ainsi qu'aux débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol et disparu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Oh non, ce n'était pas fini. Il l'aurait cette enflure.

_**Tsukusu…**_

* * *

Le mot de la fin : 

Brisby : Jack… C'est trop un psychopathe ! (Elle se marre) Oh oh oh… Un psychopathe !

Anya : … C'est dans cet état là qu'elle a tapé tout le passage entre Duo et Jack. « Jack est un psychopathe » ? Mais d'après vous QUI a défini le caractère de ce vampire ? QUI ?

Brisby : Oui, mais non, c'était prévu ;p

Anya : Mouais… Elle riait comme un bossu en tapant ! Avoue que tu as aimé taper ce passage hein ?

Brisby : Oh voui… :) (Mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense qu'Anya m'a inspirée avec un dessin de Jack qui avait décidément une très longue langue ;p voilà pourquoi il lèche autant Duo, j'ai été traumatisé moi XD)

Duo : Et qui c'est qui trinque dans tout ça, hein ?

Vous avez aimé? Détesté ? Vous voulez envoyer une lettre de pétition pour qu'on arrête de faire souffrir Duo ? Vous voulez envoyer une lettre de pétition pour engueuler Heero ? Vous voulez envoyer des dons pour nous faire interner ? Tout est dans la rubrique « review », à vous de jouer !


	4. Chimerae

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Email : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Toujours assez élevé. Cruauté, gros mots et baston au programme !

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoï, aventure, vampires.

Couples : Que dalle, toujours (mais ça va venir)

Remarque : Un chapitre commencé il y a près d'un mois et fini encore tard dans la nuit pour que vous puissiez le lire au lieu d'attendre encore 10 jours lol ! En espérant que vous aimiez ;p Enjoy !

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Chimerae

_- « _Il nous reste quoi à faire ?

_- _La chambre 431. Après, on aura fini avec l'aile ouest.

_- _Il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre 431 ?

_- _Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? Il a été admis hier vers cinq heures du matin. Tu verras, il est super mignon.

_- _Voyons, sœur Lucille. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans une chambre.

_- « _Hey, hey… Tu avais raison, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon.

_- _Sœur Anne _vous_ blasphémez contre vos vœux.

_- _Oh arrête c'est toi qui as commencé. »

Leur fou rire recommença.

_- « _Allons, allons, dépêchons-nous. Si la mère supérieure nous trouve ici on va avoir droit à de belles réprimandes.

_- _Qu'est-ce que nous avons à faire ?

_- _Changer les draps, le laver et lui mettre une nouvelle poche de sang. »

Les deux sœurs s'affairèrent pendant un moment à leurs tâches.

_- « _Tu as un problème Lucille ? Tu es toute rouge.

_- _C'est que… Je n'avais jamais vu un homme dans…

_- _Dans son plus simple appareil ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

_- « _Et bien dis-toi que tu ne fais que la tâche qui t'a été dévouée. Et que son corps n'est que son gagne pain.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

Anne se retourna vers sa cadette.

_- « _Comment, tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est un prostitué. »

La jeune femme regarda longuement l'homme étendu devant elle.

_- « _Pauvre homme…

_- _Il a fait ses choix. Je préfère avoir à soigner un prostitué qu'un meurtrier. »

Lucille se redressa, scandalisée.

_- « _Mais enfin Anne, nous ne devons pas faire de différence ! Nous avons choisi de soigner et d'aider les gens. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les juger.

_- _Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais si un homme doit être un pêcheur, je préfère qu'il faute par la luxure qu'en tuant quelqu'un. Bon allez, dépêchons-nous, va prendre une poche de sang dans le chariot. »

La jeune femme commença à fouiller dans le chariot.

_-« _Ah, mais de quel groupe sanguin est-il ?

_- _O négatif. »

Lucille fouilla longuement dans le chariot avant de trouver une poche de sang qui convenait.

_- « _Et bien, c'est plutôt rare comme sang. Heureusement que nous avions fait une collecte il y a à peine deux jours, il n'aurait jamais survécu sinon.

_- _Oui, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Enfin, son sang rare fait marcher son commerce également.

_- _Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il se vend également aux vampires ? »

Anne acquiesça.

_- « _Bon allez viens, il y a longtemps qu'on aurait dû finir le nettoyage des chambres. Si on nous voit ici, je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer... »

Lucille hocha la tête. Elle regarda longuement le jeune homme, passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux châtains avant de replacer correctement sa natte sur son épaule.

_- « _Pauvre enfant… Tu côtoies bien des démons…

_- _Lucille dépêche-toi ! De toute manière tu sais bien qu'ils finissent tous ainsi. A trop vouloir jouer ave le feu… »

La jeune femme soupira et rejoignit l'autre sœur qu'il l'attendait dehors. Elles marchèrent le long des couloirs, sans parler. Soudain, Anne s'arrêta, portant la main à sa tête.

_- « _Il y a un problème sœur Anne ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'appuya à un mur, comme prise de vertige.

_- « _Je… Je ne sais pas je… Je me sens… Un peu molle. »

Sa cadette s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son front.

_- « _Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Tu as peut-être attrapé quelque chose.

_- _Peut-être… Ce n'est pas grave, dépêchons-nous. »

Elles continuèrent de marcher, poussant leur chariot remplit de divers médicaments et autres poches de sang, quand elles arrivèrent à un croisement. Lucille tourna à gauche et Anne à droite.

_- « _Mais Anne ? Pourquoi vas-tu à droite ? Nous devons passer par le côté nord pour regagner le couvent. »

L'autre sœur se retourna lentement vers elle.

_- « _Mais… Enfin Lucille… Il faut passer… à droite… »

La jeune femme regarda son aînée en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle fut prise à son tour de vertige et porta également la main à sa tête.

_- « _Ah… Tu as raison… C'est à droite… »

Faisant demi-tour avec son chariot, elle le poussa mollement jusqu'à rejoindre Anne. Une fois qu'elles furent côte à côte, la plus âgée des deux jeunes femmes prit une poche de sang dans le chariot et la posa sur un rebord de fenêtre. L'autre la regarda faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal, puis elles continuèrent leur route, marchant comme au ralentit. Bientôt, le bruit du roulement du chariot disparut complètement.

Seul le silence régna pendant de longues minutes. Puis petit à petit... Au début, c'était presque inaudible tellement le bruit était léger, mais il s'affirma peu à peu. Ca ressemblait à un claquement. Un claquement qui résonnait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Ca ressemblait un peu aux pas d'une personne.

La lune éclairait doucement la poche de sang laissée par les sœurs. Une main blanche se posa dessus et l'ouvrit d'un doigt. Le sol se tacha peu à peu tandis que le liquide carmin coulait dans une bouche ouverte. Puis la poche fut balancée contre un mur, laissant une grande trace rouge.

Le bruit de pas reprit pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Un sourire s'allongea, laissant apercevoir quatre longues canines d'où dégoulinaient encore un peu de sang. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un claquement sonore sans que l'ombre ne l'ait touché. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait un lit et s'assit dessus. Une main passa au-dessus du jeune homme endormi, faisant quelques cercles avant de s'arrêter dans un geste brusque.

_- « _Debout, Duo… »

Le jeune homme allongé ne fit aucun mouvement. La main au-dessus de lui se crispa.

_- « _Debout ! »

Deux yeux améthystes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, regardant fixement le plafond, tandis que tous les muscles du natté ses crispaient.

_- « _Voilà… Oublie ce que tu es… N'écoute plus que ma volonté… Mes ordres... Mes mots. »

Duo ne bougea pas, fixant toujours le plafond.

_- « _Tu es si faible, tu ne peux pas résister de toute manière. Même ces femmes qui se croient sous la protection de leur dieu n'ont pas pu me résister. »

Un rire lugubre s'éleva tandis que l'ombre posait son chapeau sur le lit, laissant tomber ses longs cheveux noirs.

_- « _J'avoue que ça a été très amusant de te voir te débattre contre moi hier… Vraiment… Je laisse toujours un peu de volonté à mes victimes pour que le jeu soit plus distrayant, mais tu es un des seuls à avoir résisté si longtemps. »

Jack se pencha sur le châtain qui fixait toujours d'un œil vide le plafond et l'embrassa, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent. Il lécha longuement le sang qui en coulait.

_- « _Dis-moi Duo… Quel effet ça fait ? De vouloir bouger, s'enfuir, repousser ce monstre qui boit ton sang et de ne pouvoir faire aucun mouvement… C'est désagréable ? Tu ne sens pas la détresse t'envahir ? »

Il suçota un moment les lèvres du natté jusqu'à ce qu'aucune goutte de sang n'en sorte.

_- « _C'était très amusant hier de sentir que tu me combattais en même temps que tu te combattais toi-même… Je sentais ton découragement et ta volonté se battre constamment. Tes nerfs craquer jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles fondre en larmes et puis cette envie de survivre t'animer à nouveau… »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_- « _Non vraiment. Tu le seul parmi le long palmarès de mes victimes à avoir résisté longtemps… Ca aurait été peu lassant si tu t'étais battu jusqu'à ta dernière goutte de sang mais je crois que tu l'aurais fait si… Si on n'avait pas été dérangé… »

L'aura de Jack ne fut que violence pendant un instant avant de disparaître.

_- « _Quels sans gêne, ces chasseurs de primes… Enfin, nous allons pouvoir terminer notre affaire maintenant. »

Le vampire se pencha vers la gorge du jeune homme et arracha les pansements qui s'y trouvaient. Il regarda avec satisfaction la grande plaie qu'avait laissé le passage de ses dents puis il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille du châtain.

_- « _De toute manière, tu n'es rien… Qui peut bien se soucier de toi ? Quelle valeur a un homme qui se vend aux hommes ainsi qu'aux vampires ? Tu sais, il paraît qu'il y a une façon de mesurer la valeur d'un homme, il suffit de voir combien de personnes vont à son enterrement. Combien y aura-t-il de personnes au tien ? En auras-tu au moins un ? Tu es tellement insignifiant, pourquoi prendraient-ils la peine de te faire un enterrement ? Au mieux, il te jèteront dans une fosse. C'est peut-être là ta seule place à vrai dire… »

Duo regardait toujours le plafond, fixement.

_- « _Tu sais pourquoi je saigne des prostitués ? Non bien sûr tu ne le sais pas, mais en cadeau d'adieu je vais te le dire. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille.

_- « _C'est parce que je vous méprise. »

Un long silence suivit ses mots, pendant lequel Jack guetta une réaction de la part de Duo. Mais il ne se passa rien.

_- « _Oui, il est vrai que de toute manière, je ne porte pas les hommes dans mon cœur. Mais eux ils m'indiffèrent complètement. Ils ne sont que des insectes que je ne prends même pas la peine d'écraser… Les prostitués c'est différent. Je vous méprise, votre existence m'insupporte à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… »

Jack saisit le menton de Duo entre ses longs doigts.

_- « _Non seulement vous avez réussi à rabaisser certains vampires jusqu'à les rendre dépendants de vous, mais en plus vous poussez le vice jusqu'à prétendre en être fier. Mais quelle fierté peux-tu retirer du fait d'être un vulgaire bétail ? Tu peux me le dire Duo ? »

Le jeune homme continuait de fixer le plafond.

_- « _Tu penses que c'est glorieux d'oser te frotter aux vampires ? Tu ne sais même pas à qui tu as affaire. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des prodiges dont nous sommes capables. Tu joues avec des forces qui te dépassent totalement, mais tu fais comme si c'était toi qui avais le contrôle. C'est tellement pathétique… »

Les yeux argentés du vampire fixaient le jeune homme avec dégoût.

_- « _Et encore, vous donneriez votre sang dans la plus totale soumission, je ne dis pas. Mais c'est que vous en êtes fier. Vous êtes fier d'être de pauvres larves qui osent se croire les plus forts parce qu'ils ont un pauvre bâton pour les protéger de nous ! Mais comme tu as pu le voir, ta jolie croix n'est pas vraiment efficace face à de vrais vampires… Tu me fais pitié tellement tu es misérable. Tu n'as rien pour te défendre, rien… Mais tu oses la ramener quand même. »

Sa main passa dans un geste violent sur son torse, déchirant sa chemise et griffant sa peau jusqu'au sang par la même occasion.

_- « _C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi… Tu la ramenais tellement avec ta jolie petite gueule et ton joli sang bien rouge. Oh oui, ton sang est vraiment très bon, d'ailleurs le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte sera un vrai régal. Mais sinon tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être fier… Je t'ai tout de suite remarqué avec ton petit air sûr de toi. Comme si tu pensais avoir le contrôle total de tout ça… Dommage Duo, tu t'es lourdement trompé. »

Jack lécha le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts et soupira bruyamment.

_- « _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les membres de ma noble race n'agissent pas contre votre ignoble commerce… Je te parle des vrais vampires, ceux qui t'envoûtent d'un seul regard. Nous pourrions vous balayer en un souffle si nous nous y mettions tous ensemble. Mais ça ne semble pas les préoccuper, alors que chaque nuit vous ridiculisez les vampires un peu plus ! Seul un m'a écouté… »

Le vampire sembla se calmer un peu.

_- « _Il y en a eu un qui pensait comme moi… Et avec lui nous allons vous redonner la statut qui vous va le mieux. Celui d'esclave… »

Un rire lugubre s'éleva de la gorge de Jack.

_- « _Vous allez devenir de gentils petits amuse-gueules bien soumis. Il va aussi nous falloir épurer notre race de tous ces lâches qui vivent du sang des prostitués également, mais chaque chose en son temps. Et puis ta misérable race a encore une petite centaine d'années à vivre en osant se croire les plus forts avant que nous agissions. Personnellement je trouve ça trop long, vous mériteriez d'être traité comme les larves que vous êtes dès maintenant. Mais il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de temps pour tout préparer, alors j'attends. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

_- « _Mais je suis trop impatient, alors il m'a donné l'autorisation de tuer les plus arrogants d'entre vous en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Depuis, je parcours ce monde misérable en saignant les pires d'entre vous. Je ne te cache pas que ce sont principalement des prostitués. Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs sur votre bout de trottoir, alors que vous êtes les plus misérables de votre espèce. Tu étais un des pires avec ton petit sourire prétentieux… Oh oui, tu sais que les vampires aiment les sangs rares. Un O négatif est dur à trouver n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu en es fier, tellement fier… »

Jack se pencha et lécha le sang qui coulait des blessures de Duo.

_- « _Ce sont les gens comme toi que je prends un malin plaisir à saigner… J'adore vous observer quand vous vous débattez, voir la peur s'insinuer doucement en vous quand vous commencez à paniquer… Souvent, vous vous mettez à pleurer, mais toi tu ne l'as pas fait… Bon, je dois avouer que même si ton courage m'a amusé au début, il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. C'était très amusant car j'espérais que le moment ou tu craquerais n'en serait que plus fort mais… »

Il fixa d'un air mauvais le châtain qui regardait toujours le plafond.

_- « _Mais tu sembles vraiment vouloir te battre jusqu'au bout. Dommage, tes larmes doivent être très belles… Allez, pleure, pleure pour moi misérable humain… Regarde ta vie, regarde ce que tu en as fait, regarde comment tu vas finir et pleure. Même une larve comme toi devrait pouvoir se rendre compte à quel point la vie qu'elle a menée est pitoyable. »

Entourant la tête du jeune homme, le vampire l'observa avec un grand sourire.

_- « _Pleure… »

Il attendit un long moment mais Duo ne semblait pas décidé à pleurer pour lui. Jack se recula, observant le jeune homme d'un œil sombre.

Soudain, les yeux du châtain se mouillèrent quelque peu. Une unique et longue larme coula sur sa joue droite. Le vampire aurait pu s'en réjouir mais le regard de Duo avait changé. Il était devenu sombre et ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Jack se pencha vers lui en soupirant.

_- « _Tu es vraiment irritant à ne jamais faire ce qu'on attend de toi. »

Il recueillit la larme sur un de ses longs doigts.

_- « _Une larme de rage hein ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas craquer devant moi ? »

Il soupira une dernière fois.

_- « _Enfin, tu ne seras bientôt plus qu'un souvenir dans bien peu de mémoires. »

Jack se pencha vers Duo et replanta ses longues canines au même endroit où il les avait planté la veille. Le sang chaud coulait déjà dans sa gorge. Il l'aspirait rapidement, voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec cet humain décidément arrogant.

Puis une plaque tomba avec fracas du plafond, faisant immédiatement réagir le vampire.

Mais à peine s'était-il relevé qu'une balle lui transperça l'épaule. Il hurla, la balle lui faisait si mal que ça ne pouvait être qu'une balle en argent. Il se retourna, vert de rage, vers la personne qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui.

* * *

Heero avançait avec difficulté dans le conduit d'aération.

Ah, Quatre et ses plans… Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se tapait les trappes, les bouches d'aération, les caves, et autres trous de lapin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le plus menu des trois ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit « le meilleur » pour l'infiltration ?

Des fois il enviait la place du blond… Il savait très bien que Quatre se tapait bien trop souvent un gros morceau du boulot, mais au moins il n'avait pas à passer par une minuscule bouche d'aération ! Foutu métier.

Bref. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ca n'était pas très professionnel tout ça. Il n'avait même pas encore vraiment commencé le « boulot » en question… En face de lui, il vit de la lumière.

Ah, ce devait être la fameuse sortie du plan.

Si tout allait bien, il devait être juste au-dessus de la chambre de Duo.

- « Ah, mais de quel groupe sanguin est-il ?

- O négatif. »

En effet, il entendait deux voix féminines… Il se pencha au-dessus de la grille et vit une bonne sœur fouiller longuement dans un chariot avant d'en sortir une poche de sang.

- « Et bien, c'est plutôt rare comme sang. Heureusement que nous avions fait une collecte il y a à peine deux jours, il n'aurait jamais survécu sinon. »

Il n'aurait jamais survécu. Heero se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant de sa discussion avec Quatre quelques heures plus tôt…

* * *

_- « Et tu l'as laissé baigner dans son sang ! »_

_Quatre le regardait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

_- « J'ai appelé les urgences, il doit être entre de bonnes mains à l'heure qu'il est._

_- Tu es vraiment un salaud, Heero. »_

_Il avait froncé les sourcils._

_- « Comment ça ! Eh oh, notre boulot c'est de coincer ce psychopathe de vampire, pas de jouer à la nounou avec ce prostitué qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! On l'a prévenu, on lui a dit que c'était dangereux de se prostituer après 3 heures. Et il a continué, c'est son problème Quatre !_

_- Peut-être. Mais tu aurais pu rester avec lui, juste le temps que l'ambulance arrive. On était pas à un quart d'heure près, et tu aurais pu nous appeler pour nous raconter comment ça c'était passé. Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? « Non-assistance à personne en danger » ! »_

_Il avait levé les yeux au ciel._

_- « Mais j'ai appelé les urgences, bordel ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'en fais pour une simple pute ! »_

_Le regard du vampire s'était assombri._

_- « La pute comme tu dis n'a pas la vie facile, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas suivi pour quelques malheureux florins. Et ce type m'a proposé de boire son sang sans que je le paye, juste parce que j'avais mauvaise mine. Vois-tu, Heero, il n'a peut-être aucun respect pour lui-même, mais il s'inquiète pour son prochain. Cet homme ne t'aurait pas laissé baigner dans ton sang s'il avait été à ta place. »_

_Il avait ouvert la bouche mais n'avait rien pu répliquer. Quatre avait enchaîné :_

_- « Et maintenant ? Tu as une idée ? Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, on avait quand même eu un mal de chien à trouver Jack. Et je ne pense pas qu'il se montre de sitôt après votre affrontement._

_- La confiance règne décidément… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais exactement comment on va s'y prendre. »_

_Le vampire avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils._

_- « Explique…_

_- T'as pas encore compris quel genre de personne était Jack ? C'est un malade. Il choisit soigneusement ses victimes et pour une raison qu'on ignore, il fait une fixation sur les prostitués. Vu son ego surdimensionné, il ne supportera pas qu'une de ses victimes soit encore en vie. »_

_Trowa s'était approché._

_- « Il va donc chercher à le finir._

_- Exactement. D'ailleurs le fait que je ne me sois pas plus occupé que ça de ce type nous servira peut-être. Jack pensera qu'on ne cherchera pas de ce côté étant donné que j'ai montré si peu d'intérêt à sa victime. »_

_Le blond avait soupiré et lui avait lancé un regard peu convaincu._

_- « C'est bien beau ta théorie mais on ne sait pas où ce prostitué a été soigné._

_- Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus. J'ai suivi l'ambulance. »_

_Quatre lui avait souri._

_- « Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus que tu cumules les deux. Alors… Comme tu n'as pas réussit à l'avoir seul, on ira à trois cette fois. »_

_Il avait grogné, comme vexé._

_- « Trowa, on a un plan de ce bâtiment ?_

_- Tout de suite. »_

_Il était allé chercher une feuille pliée parmi une masse de dossiers. Puis Quatre et Trowa avaient rapidement étudié le plan avant de le rappeler alors qu'il faisait la gueule._

_- « Il y a plein de bouches d'aération. C'est un vrai labyrinthe mais au moins on peut rejoindre toutes les chambres qu'on veut en passant par cet endroit._

_- Et alors ?_

_- C'est très simple. Jack entrera la chambre de… Duo c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Tu sortiras par la bouche d'aération. Si tu y arrives, tu le tues. Si tu vois que ça se passe comme la dernière fois, tu l'empêches de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il prendra la couloir, et moi et Trowa, on l'y attendra._

_- Trowa peut pas prendre la bouche d'aération ?_

_- Il est plus grand et plus large que toi. Et si Duo est réveillé tu prendras la peine de t'excuser._

_- Quatre… »_

_Le ton qu'il avait pris était plus que menaçant._

_- Ne joue pas la victime ! Tu t'excuseras pour ton comportement, voilà tout !_

_Le blond l'avait regardé si froidement qu'il en avait eu des frissons. Ses yeux l'avaient fixé avec intensité et il avait eu du mal à se détacher de son regard. De retour au présent, Heero se secoua la tête. Quatre pouvait vraiment être très effrayant des fois. Il avait trop tendance à oublier que le blond était un vampire bien plus fort et persuasif que lui._

_

* * *

  
_

Il se focalisa de nouveau sur la chambre du malade et vit les deux bonnes sœurs sortir de la pièce. Il attendit en silence. Il ne savait combien de temps il devait attendre avant que Jack n'arrive, mais il devait rester concentré et silencieux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps à vrai dire. Peu après le départ des deux femmes, quelqu'un avec un très long manteau noir et un chapeau de la même couleur entra. Pas de doute, c'était Jack. Il s'avança vers Duo, enleva son chapeau, et commença à lui parler.

Heero l'écouta monologuer, insulter et diminuer le châtain.

Il resta silencieux, attendant le bon moment. Il garda tout son sang-froid pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette et le tuer tout de suite. Ce type était vraiment la pire des enflures. Même lui qui n'était pourtant pas un tendre ne rabaissait pas les autres comme ça juste pour son plaisir. Même quand il était encore dans la police, il n'avait jamais parlé aux détenus de cette manière. Il avait vraiment hâte de le voir crever.

Puis il vit le vampire se baisser pour mordre Duo. C'était le moment.

Il donna un grand coup dans la grille et se laissa tomber au sol.

Il sortit immédiatement son arme et visa le criminel, tirant sur lui.

Il l'atteint au bras, mais l'autre se retourna immédiatement.

Heero le fixa froidement de ses deux yeux bleus, puis tira une nouvelle balle. Le vampire se dégagea au dernier instant, et fut blessé au bras. Il serra les dents et se jeta sur Heero en poussant un affreux hurlement. Inhumain, c'était le mot.

Le chasseur de prime esquiva sans trop de difficulté l'attaque frontale. Jack avait beau être un vampire très puissant, il était blessé à l'épaule droite et au bras gauche, ce qui l'empêchait d'être précis.

Il visa de nouveau le cœur du vampire et tira. Mais encore une fois, Jack avait été trop rapide, et la balle avait rencontré le mur. Ca commençait à l'énerver. Il ne l'aurait pas comme ça, l'autre s'en irait par la fenêtre comme la dernière fois. Il se dirigea donc volontairement vers la fenêtre pour bloquer le passage au vampire. Ce dernier essaya encore une fois d'atteindre Heero, mais il n'arrivait pas à le tuer. Les blessures le lançaient et ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi précis que la dernière fois.

Le vampire comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas de cette manière, et il prit donc la sortie la plus simple : le couloir. Heero le regarda sortir de la pièce un courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dans le couloir, il y avait Trowa et Quatre. Et contre eux deux, Jack ne pourrait rien.

Enfin… Surtout contre Quatre. Quelque part, le vampire avait déjà signé son arrêt de mort en partant rencontrer le blond.

Il baissa son arme et se tourna vers le lit. Duo regardait toujours le plafond, les yeux grand ouverts. Il semblait impassible, et la trace de l'unique larme versée avait déjà disparu. Heero s'approcha de lui et l'observa longuement. Tous ses muscles semblaient tendus, après le passage du vampire ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Non il n'y arrivait pas. Pas étonnant après tout, ce n'était qu'un étranger. Il expliquerait juste au blond qu'il n'avait pas pu s'excuser et puis voilà. Le regard menaçant de Quatre lui revint en mémoire. Il maugréa et recommença à s'énerver tout seul. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le châtain qui avait toujours le regard fixé au plafond. Le chasseur de prime soupira et s'approcha de lui, retenant une grimace. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots. Des excuses presque inaudibles.

Il se redressa rapidement, assez mal à l'aise. Il avait d'autres priorité pour l'instant.

* * *

A peine Trowa avait-il vu le vampire débouler hors de la chambre qu'il se jeta sur lui.

Jack fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui laissa le temps à Trowa pour une tirer une nouvelle balle dans la poitrine et encore une autre dans le ventre.

Il se recula rapidement et attendit. Comme il le pensait, le criminel se releva très rapidement malgré ses blessures. Les balles qu'il avait reçues n'étaient peut-être pas en argent, mais elles l'atteignaient tout de même. Un vampire se régénérait bien plus vite qu'un simple être humain, mais les armes blanches et les armes à feu pouvaient le blesser suffisamment pour le ralentir.

Jack blessé à plusieurs endroits, c'était un gros avantage, une condition nécessaire pour espérer pouvoir le tuer. Il était bien trop puissant pour qu'un humain pense le tuer d'un simple coup de revolver. Mais le vampire blessé, Trowa avait une chance de l'avoir…

Le brun sortit alors une seconde arme de sous son blouson, un gun plus grand que celui qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il visa le vampire qui venait tout juste de se relever et tira avec la nouvelle arme. Une balle en argent cette fois.

Jack évita le tir en se déplaçant sur le côté, et il se rapprocha dangereusement de Trowa en le fixant, les yeux grands ouverts derrière ses longues mèches d'ébène.

Trowa leva son arme et s'apprêta à tirer une nouvelle fois ; cet idiot de vampire fonçait sur lui, ce qui rendait son travail encore plus facile. Plus le vampire se rapprochait, plus il pouvait viser avec précision. Or à cette distance là, il n'avait encore jamais manqué une seule cible…

Au moment où Trowa allait tirer, il sentit ses membres s'engourdir et sa main lâcher lentement son gun. De même que sa vision se cantonnait aux deux yeux gris du criminel.

Et merde. Il avait regardé Jack trop longtemps dans les yeux. Le laps de temps suffisant pour qu'un vampire puisse hypnotiser sa proie, même quand elle était aussi entraînée que lui.

_- « _QUATRE ! »

A l'instant même où il hurlait ces mots, Jack fut projeté en arrière et il s'effondra au sol.

Trowa se retourna lentement et croisa les deux yeux bleus du second vampire. Quatre se tenait juste derrière lui, l'air dur. Il le releva avec fermeté et le plaqua contre le mur.

_- « _Reste ici et reprend le contrôle de ton corps et de ton esprit comme on l'a vu ensemble, ok ? Ce type est bien trop fort pour toi ou Heero. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis de chasse… »

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire et il se détacha de lui pour regarder Jack qui se relevait avec difficulté.

_- « _Jolie, l'attaque… Bien trop puissante pour un humain… Je me trompe ? … Un vampire avec deux chasseurs de prime ? Vraiment, tu n'es qu'un…

_- _La ferme.

_- _Tu es une honte pour notre race ! »

Le blond se rua sur Jack et le frappa sans aucune difficulté au visage. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise, avant de se dégager aussi vite de la prise de Quatre.

_- « _Tu es rapide…

_- _Dis plutôt que tu es lent pour le puissant vampire que tu prétends être. Je les connais bien les types dans ton genre. Tu crois être invincible ? »

Le blond sortit un petit couteau et le lança dans la gorge du brun. Il se rapprocha si vite que Jack n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, et Quatre le bloqua contre le mur pour retirer l'arme et la replanter encore plus profondément dans la gorge du vampire.

_- « _Tu te crois au-dessus de tous ? Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Tu crois être Dieu tout puissant ? Tu crois que ta condition de vampire te donne l'immortalité et la supériorité absolue sur les êtres humains ? »

Le blond retira son couteau et le jeta au sol avec violence. Il se pressa encore plus contre le corps du brun et planta ses ongles qui étaient devenus des griffes dans la poitrine de Jack.

Le criminel hurla de douleur quand les griffes entrèrent dans sa chair, juste à l'endroit du cœur.

_- « _Si tu savais comme tu te trompes… »

Dans un ultime effort, Jack repoussa l'autre vampire et se jeta sur l'arme au sol qu'il lança en direction du blond. Ce dernier n'évita même pas l'attaque et laissa le couteau se planter dans sa chair. Il retira tranquillement l'arme et laissa les gouttes de sang s'étaler au sol.

Jack le regarda faire avec stupéfaction.

Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus, mais même les blessures ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Mais quel âge pouvait bien avoir ce vampire ? Pour lui tenir tête aussi facilement, il devait approcher l'âge de son…

Jack écarquilla les yeux avec horreur : C'était quoi ce… ce truc ?

Le sang de Quatre tombait à grosses gouttes sur le sol carrelé et il formait un espèce de liquide gluant qui s'était mis à bouger. Jack vit avec terreur le sang s'étendre de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre ses pieds ; Mais le blond n'avait pas perdu autant de sang !

Ce qui voulait dire que le sang s'étendait _de lui-même._

C'était impossible, il devait rêver, qu'est-ce qu…

La couleur du sang était devenue rouge foncé, et à présent le liquide se détachait du sol pour monter, monter et former une masse énorme qui devait faire au moins deux mètres.

Jack avala sa salive, pétrifié. Mais qui était ce type ?

Le sang formait à présent un corps animal. Le liquide carmin au sol s'était rassemblé pour dessiner deux énormes pattes aux longues griffes acérées. Le haut des pattes était fait de fourrure, un peu comme le pelage d'un lion, et la poitrine de l'animal en était entièrement recouverte aussi. Le sang s'étendit alors sur le côté sur au moins un mètre cinquante, et forma distinctement deux énormes ailes presque noires tellement elles étaient foncés.

En enfin, Jack distingua la tête de la bête.

C'était un oiseau. Enfin non, pas vraiment un oiseau, ils n'avaient pas un bec aussi long et crochu, ni des ailes et une queue si grande, et encore moins avec le pelage d'un félin.

Et il n'en n'avait jamais vu avec une légère crête au-dessus du crâne…

L'animal tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa. Un grand œil tout en longueur où la pupille, toute petite, vous lorgnait d'un air amusé. Oui, amusé. Parce qu'il était sa proie aujourd'hui… Et comme s'il voulait encore plus faire peur au vampire, il ouvrit en grand son bec pour découvrir une longue rangée de dents pointues où de la bave coulait. Et parmi les dents, il y en avait quatre plus grandes que les autres. Comme les canines d'un vampire.

Une chimère.

Jack regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé.

Bordel ce type savait créer une chimère à partir de son propre sang !

Il était en danger de mort, il fallait qu'il se barre et en vitesse !

- « Tiens, un si grand vampire que toi a peur de ma chimère ? C'est étrange, elle n'est pas si repoussante et effrayante que ça… Il y a bien pire, tu sais. »

Le blond le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- « _Tu es… fou… Un vampire avec autant de pouvoir ne devrait rien avoir à faire avec des humains ! Tu n'es qu'un… »

Quatre le regarda d'un air peiné et se tourna vers sa créature.

- « Vas-y. »

La chimère se jeta sur Jack dans un cri strident, et le vampire eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se faire dévorer. Il réussit à se dégager de justesse avant de partir en courant. En face de lui se trouvaient les deux chasseurs de prime, mais il s'en fichait bien. Contre eux, il avait toujours l'espoir de s'en sortir, tandis que contre cette créature…

Trowa et Heero levèrent leur arme en même temps, mais le vampire se glissa entre eux deux et les dépassa rapidement. Il pensait avoir s'être enfin débarrassé des humains quand il percuta de plein fouet une personne en longue chemise blanche.

* * *

Que… C'était quoi ça ?

Duo se sentait… bizarre…

On lui avait demandé de se réveiller, mais… Qui ?

Son corps lui semblait engourdi, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquillement dormir ?

Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait entendu il y avait peu de temps.

Jack.

Oh bordel de merde !

Et dire qu'il croyait avoir échappé à ce type… Mais il faisait une fixation sur lui ou quoi ? Bon d'un côté, c'était assez flatteur. Mais d'un autre c'était assez… Flippant.

Pourquoi toujours lui ? Il était abonné chez les taré ou quoi ?

Alala, ce n'était pas facile d'être une bombe sexuelle qui attirait tous les malades.

Ouch !

Apparemment l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Il sentait confusément qu'on venait de le mordre à la lèvre et puis bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait plusieurs vampires dans la pièce…

Il n'y en avait pas hein ?

Mais d'ailleurs il se trouvait où ? Il ne voyait qu'un plafond et encore… C'était assez confus.

L'hôpital ? Ah oui… Il lui semblait bien avoir quelques souvenirs d'une sorte d'ambulance. Peut-être même de quelques médecins et bonnes sœurs…

Enfin, ce qu'il l'avait le plus marqué c'était cette enflure de chasseur de prime !

Il n'y croyait pas ! Cette enflure l'avait laissé à moitié inconscient dans son appartement alors qu'il venait d'être saigné par un vampire psychopathe. Ce type ce droguait ou quoi ? On ne laissait pas un type baigner dans son sang comme ça ! Il allait le tuer… Non sérieusement, il allait le tuer. Si lui-même survivait à la deuxième visite de Jack.

D'ailleurs, le vampire lui parlait, enfin il lui semblait… Mais il était tellement dans le cirage qu'il ne comprenait pas bien ce que l'autre lui racontait. Le grand méchant loup devrait réviser ses sorts, dit donc…

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Enfin le penser. A peine ces mots lui avaient-ils traversé l'esprit que les paroles du vampire s'imprimèrent avec plus de force dans son crâne. Non seulement il les entendait mais en plus ceux-ci restaient marqués longtemps en lui.

Jack avait l'air remonté et apparemment il avait changé de passe-temps… Il ne jouait plus au grand méchant loup avec le petit agneau entre ses mains. Non, non, son nouveau jeu c'était : rabaissons notre pauvre petite proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

Duo sentit son estomac se contracter.

Allez, il fallait juste qu'il ne fasse pas trop attention aux mots du mort-vivant. Il devait juste faire abstraction. Après tout, Jack cherchait juste à le briser en tapant au hasard, il ne pouvait pas avoir accès à ses peurs les plus profondes… N'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand les mots s'imprimaient avec une telle force dans son esprit.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir une peur spéciale de la mort. Il avait vécu avec elle tellement longtemps… Mais la façon dont le vampire présentait les choses…

Il sentit une boule se former peu à peu dans sa gorge tandis que ses muscles se tendaient un à un. Enfin est-ce qu'ils se tendaient vraiment ? Il n'était même pas sûr de bien sentir son corps.

Il se surprit à souhaiter que Jack décide de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à lui. Pour la première fois depuis que le vampire avait étendu sa volonté sur lui, Duo en ressentait pleinement les effets.

Vouloir bouger sans le pouvoir.

Souhaiter que ton ça s'arrête sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Désirer répliquer quelque chose sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Sentir tous ses nerfs craquer sans que rien ne puisse arrêter ça.

Avoir envie de pleurer.

Quoi ? Non !

Boys don't cry !

Ah ? Jack avait décidé de passer à autre chose : sa belle espèce. Ce que les vampires pouvaient être imbus de leur race… Presque autant qu'ils l'étaient d'eux même. Enfin au moins, il ne s'attaquait pas directement à Duo. Toujours un peu certes, mais les mots résonnaient moins forts dans sa tête. Le natté soupira ; soulagement intérieurement.

Alors apparemment Jack voulait être bien clair sur le fait qu'il détestait franchement les humains. Comme c'était original. Oui bon, il vouait surtout une haine farouche aux prostitués, ce qui était déjà moins courant chez les vampires, enfin… Duo essaya de se calmer, il ne s'agissait que d'un taré de plus qui en avait spécialement après les prostitués. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il croisait. Enfin, il n'avait peut-être pas été dans une position aussi dramatique quand même…

Et puis apparemment, Jack était un cinglé de premier choix. Il comprenait confusément qu'il souhaitait réduire les humains en esclavage. Oula… Il en tenait une sacrée couche celui-là…

Et puis il insistait en plus. Non mais c'était bon, Duo avait compris qu'il détestait les humains et surtout les prostitués. S'il avait pu parler il lui aurait répliqué que c'était le cas de bien des humains mais… Il ne pouvait pas parler. C'est tout juste s'il pouvait comprendre ce que l'autre lui racontait.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il laissait de côté ses jolis projets pour recommencer à s'intéresser à lui. Non mais ce n'était pas la peine hein. Duo était vachement intéressé par ses plans d'avenir, il pouvait continuer à lui parler de ça. Pas la peine de revenir sur son cas.

Apparemment, ses des prières étaient vaines. Une fois de plus, les mots du vampire devinrent plus fort et s'ancrèrent plus longtemps dans l'esprit du natté.

Ca lui faisait… mal…

Les mots des autres il pouvait les ignorer, ou y répondre mais là… Jack lui balançait tout ça à la figure sans qu'il ne puisse rien répliquer, et en plus à cause de son foutu sort, ses mots restaient imprimés bien plus longtemps dans l'esprit de Duo. Il lui mettait bien le nez dedans.

Le châtain sentit encore une fois ses muscles se tendre.

Le vampire cherchait clairement à le faire craquer. D'ailleurs il l'avait carrément dit. Mais Duo essayait de résister du plus qu'il pouvait. Même si tous ses nerfs lâchaient il ne donnerait pas au mort-vivant la satisfaction de… Pleurer ?

Non, il ne pleurerait pas !

- « _Allez, pleure…_ »

Non !

- « _Pleure pour moi misérable humain_… »

Jamais il ne lui ferait ce plaisir ! Boys don't cry !

- « _Regarde ta vie, regarde ce que tu en as fait, regarde comment tu vas finir et pleure._ »

Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Sa vie n'était pas minable, il l'avait mené comme il l'avait souhaité ! Il avait fait des choix mais toujours en accord avec lui-même ! Non, il ne pleurerait pas sur ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer !

… N'est-ce pas ?

Non… Ne pas douter…

- « _Même une larve comme toi devrait pouvoir se rendre compte à quel point la vie qu'elle a mené est pitoyable._ »

Non… Ce n'était pas vrai… Ce n'était pas vrai !

- « _Pleure…_ »

…

Jamais…

Oh non, jamais il ne pleurerait pour un vampire comme lui. Encore que non, il se foutait qu'il soit un vampire. Mais il ne pleurerait jamais pour un taré comme lui ! Jamais il n'aurait ses larmes !

Il n'aurait que sa haine, jamais son désespoir.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu toute estime de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus aucun respect pour sa personne, pas plus que pour les autres.

Mais il lui restait une once d'honneur. Et il ne la céderait pas.

Ce foutu cinglé ne réussirait jamais à le faire craquer.

Il pouvait s'y prendre comme il voulait, il ne réussirait pas à le briser.

Jack devra le combattre jusqu'au bout. Oh non, Duo ne voudrait pas qu'en plus, il puisse trouver ça facile.

Et si jamais il baissait sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il ne manquerait pas cette occasion pour lui montrer que les humains n'étaient pas si faibles.

Duo bouillait tellement de rage qu'il sentit à peine la larme qui lui roulait sur les joues.

La seule chose qui était à peu près claire dans son esprit c'était qu'il n'avait pas donné au vampire ce qu'il attendait.

Il l'entendit parler sans trop comprendre ce qu'il disait, la rage devait altérer certains effets du sort. Il sentit alors une violente douleur au cou, Jack devait avoir décidé d'en finir avec lui. Les quelques repères qui lui restaient partirent peu à peu avec son sang, mais il se tenait prêt à profiter de la moindre faille chez le mort-vivant.

Soudain, la douleur disparut. Etait-il tellement mourrant qu'il ne ressentait plus la morsure ? Le bruit d'une détonation le fit se tendre au maximum. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bordel ? Son regard était toujours fixé sur le plafond mais il entendait distinctement des bruits de mouvements, de vêtements froissés et de meubles que l'on reversait.

Minute… Depuis quand entendait-il à nouveau ce qui se passait autour de lui ?

Un cri inhumain lui déchira les tympans.

Bon, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son ouïe était redevenue normale, mais en tout cas, il entendait parfaitement bien.

Il put enfin bouger sa tête et vit Jack passer dans son champ de vision. Il entendit une porte claquer bruyamment. L'autre personne dans la pièce ne sembla pas vouloir le poursuivre. Duo pria rapidement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un autre psychopathe. Il reporta son regard sur le plafond, faisant semblant d'être dans le même état qu'avant. Il entendit l'autre s'approcher, puis reculer et enfin se pencher à son oreille.

_- « _Je… Hn… Désolé… »

Il se releva et Duo pu enfin l'apercevoir. Il distingua du coin de l'œil une tignasse brune en bataille et deux yeux d'un bleu profond.

_- « _Putain j'y crois pas ! Tu me laisses clamser dans mon appartement alors que je viens de me faire saigner et tu reviens, la bouche en cœur en espérant que je vais accepter tes excuses ridicules ! Faut que tu arrêtes de rêver, mec ! »

Heero le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

_- « _… Depuis quand tu peux bouger ?

_- _De quoi ? »

Le châtain réalisa alors qu'il s'était redressé et qu'il avait choppé le brun par le col. Si on ajoutait à ça le fait qu'il venait également de lui gueuler dessus.

_- « _Uuuuh… »

Le brun soupira et s'éloigna du lit.

_- « _Hey ! Attends, il se passe quoi là ?

_- _On chasse. »

Le ton du chasseur de prime fit frissonner le prostitué.

_- « _Et… Le vampire que vous chassez c'est… »

Heero roula des yeux.

_- « _Tu as vu beaucoup de vampires autres que Jack ce soir ? »

Une détonation se fit entendre dans le couloir.

_- « _Ne me dit pas qu'ils se tapent tout le boulot pendant que toi tu restes ici ? »

Le brun se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant le châtain. Bien que celui-ci voulait, de toute évidence, faire croire qu'il était en état de lui tenir tête, son véritable état transparaissait. Son front était baigné de sueur et la morsure du vampire avec réouvert sa blessure au cou. La chemise qu'on lui avait mise quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital était couverte de sang. La lumière de la lune donnait en plus une pâleur exagérée à son visage. Heero ne répondit pas et resta ainsi à le fixer.

_- « _QUATRE ! »

Le chasseur de prime sursauta et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre. Il posait à peine la main sur la poignée qu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Se retournant, il aperçut le prostitué au sol. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, la main sur la gorge pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

Heero se sentit comme paralysé par cette vision. Pourtant il n'était pas coupable… N'est-ce pas ? C'était pour pouvoir capturer enfin ce tueur en série qu'il avait laissé le prostitué baigner dans son sang. C'était pour être sûr de ne pas le rater qu'il avait attendu que le vampire le morde à nouveau. Donc… Il n'était pas vraiment coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable, il avait fait ça pour le boulot et pour mettre ce taré hors d'état de nuire. Et puis ce prostitué aurait dû faire un peu plus attention. C'était bien ça hein ?

Duo se redressa comme il put, s'appuyant sur le lit. Il fixait le chasseur de prime d'un air déterminé alors qu'il semblait de plus en plus pâle. Heero se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Pourtant il ne devrait pas se sentir responsable de son état. Ce n'était pas sa f…

Un cri strident résonnant dans l'hôpital coupa court à ses réflexions. La chimère de Quatre. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Duo essaya de le rejoindre mais il s'écroula à mi-chemin. Il frappa plusieurs fois le sol du poing. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, Jack était là, juste à côté, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en tirer comme ça. Alors ces foutus vertiges attendraient qu'il ait montré au vampire comment la larve se vengeait.

Serrant les dents, il se releva. Allez, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il allait se diriger vers la porte quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant sur une table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sa… croix ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Il se traîna jusqu'à la table et attrapa le crucifix. Il s'agissait bien de la sienne. Les ambulanciers l'avaient peut-être prise quand ils l'avaient emmené. Il sourit en serrant la croix dans sa main. Jack allait avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte laissée entrouverte par le brun. Il pouvait entendre les cris du vampire qui semblait se débattre contre quelque chose. Quand il fut enfin dans le couloir, il vit Jack foncer sur Heero et Trowa qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres devant lui. Le vampire passa entre eux avec une certaine facilité mais il n'avait pas prévu la présence de Duo. Il le heurta de plein fouet.

Duo serra les dents en sentant la nausée le prendre sous le coup du choc. Il fallait qu'il fasse abstraction, juste pour quelques instants. Il ne laissa pas au vampire le temps de contre-attaquer et à peine celui-ci avait-il levé la tête qu'il lui décocha un coup de poing sur la tempe. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que les vampires aient les mêmes points faibles que les humains à ce niveau là mais de toute manière, c'était les seules notions de combat au poing qu'il avait.

Jack resta étalé au sol et le fixa avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

_- « _Toi…

_- _Hello sweetie. Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? »

Le vampire lui bondit dessus, mais à peine avait-il planté ses ongles dans l'épaule de Duo qu'il sentit une douleur dans le ventre. Quelque chose le brûlait. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut la croix du châtain, plantée dans son ventre. Le jeune homme la tenait encore et après un dernier sourire à Jack, il retira une des enjolivures du crucifix. La croix sembla alors se détacher et le haut de la partie verticale resta dans les mains du prostitué. Le vampire regarda avec horreur la fiole accrochée à cette partie du bijou.

Une fiole ? Dans une croix ? Ce n'était quand même pas…

Il fit un pas en arrière, mais Duo fut plus rapide. Il dévissa d'un doigt la fiole et jeta le liquide sur le vampire. Celui-ci se mit à hurler tandis que le contenu de la fiole lui brûlait la peau.

_- « _Tu as l'air de moins supporter le contact de l'eau bénite… Alors ? Surpris que la larve ait pu mordre ? »

Le vampire fit un pas en arrière, essuyant le liquide qui coulait sur sa peau. Il chercha une issue pour pouvoir s'échapper quand il sentit soudainement d'énormes dents lui rentrer dans la peau du bras gauche. Il hurla et tira sur son bras pour que la chimère le lâche. Il se dégagea encore une fois, mais y laissa son membre.

Il avança en titubant et jeta un œil en arrière. La chimère se rapprochait lentement de lui, comme amusée de le chasser. Derrière elle, Duo le fixait, tenant toujours une partie de sa croix alors que l'autre restait plantée dans le ventre vampire. Se retournant, il aperçut les deux chasseurs de prime le tenir en joue. A côté d'eux, Quatre le regardait d'un air parfaitement calme, comme s'il ne représentait déjà plus une menace.

Jack comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Mais il ne mourrait sûrement pas tué par de misérables humains ou par un vampire allié à des humains. Il en allait de sa fierté et de son honneur…

Il se laissa tomber contre un mur et mit sa main droite dans sa bouche. Il trouva le fil attaché à sa molaire du fond, et tira dessus. Peu à peu, une ampoule de verre remonta dans sa gorge jusqu'à se trouver dans sa bouche. Il sourit et la croqua, brisant le verre en une multitude de morceaux tandis que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge. Il se tourna vers Duo avec un sourire.

_- « _Croyais-tu être le seul à avoir de l'eau bénite ? »

Il s'effondra au sol quelques secondes après.

Heero, Trowa et Duo se penchèrent au-dessus du corps du vampire qui se tortillait au sol.

Quatre les rejoignit presque aussitôt après avoir fait disparaître sa créature aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tous regardèrent le visage de Jack qui se tordait de douleur.

_- « _Vous… misérables humains… Vous n'en n'avez… plus pour…. longtemps à vivre… cette pseudo paix… touche à… sa… fin… »

Et dans un dernier rictus, le visage du vampire cessa de se crisper.

Le corps ne fut bientôt plus qu'un amas de poussière.

Duo fixa le tas de cendre devant eux. Ca y était, il était mort. Un vertige plus fort que les autres lui coupa les jambes et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Peu à peu, sa vision se brouilla et quelques minutes plus tard, il perdait connaissance.

* * *

Le châtain déambulait dans les rues de la ville, se dirigeant vers son appartement Il se sentait encore nauséeux, mais en somme il se sentait quand même beaucoup mieux. Il était sortit beaucoup plus facilement de l'hôpital qu'il ne l'espérait. Le fait qu'il se soit fait attaquer dans l'enceinte même de l'hôpital avait beaucoup aidé. Il leur avait raconté qu'étant la cible d'un dangereux vampire, il n'était pas en sécurité ici, oubliant bien sûr de préciser que le dit vampire était désormais hors d'état de nuire. L'Hôpital craignant un peu pour la sécurité de leurs patients et surtout pour celle de leur personnel depuis qu'on avait découvert trois sœur complètement saignées le matin même, ils l'avaient donc laissé repartir en fin d'après-midi.

Duo se pressait donc de regagner son appartement. Il avait hésité à passer d'abord voir les chasseurs de prime, qui lui devaient une porte s'il se souvenait bien de la façon dont la sienne s'était soudainement retrouvée contre le mur opposé… Mais finalement, il avait préféré se poser un peu. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il pouvait bien se reposer un peu. Il monta les quatre étages menant à son appartement. La porte avait été sommairement posée sur l'encadrement, en attendant de trouver mieux. Le châtain la souleva, et faisant quelques pas en arrière, il l'appuya contre un mur du couloir. Il se retourna alors et s'apprêta à rentrer dans son appartement mais il stoppa brutalement sur le seuil.

* * *

Dans la rue où se trouvait le van depuis quelques jours déjà, quatre personnes discutaient.

La lumière du petit matin n'éclairait qu'encore faiblement la rue, et ils étaient trois hommes rassemblés à l'ombre du van. En face d'eux, un homme sérieux en uniforme de police les toisait. La tension était à couper au couteau, et ses paroles couvraient toutes les autres voix.

Son ton était froid, menaçant.

_- « _Il me semblait avoir été clair pourtant, vous deviez me prévenir du moindre déplacement.

_- _On a été très occupé. »

Il explosa.

_- « _Occupé tu parles ! Le deal était clair ! Je vous aide, je m'efforce de faire une croix sur vos conneries, du moins je les efface des archives de la police et en échange vous me tenez au courant ! Ca ne fonctionne pas que dans _votre_ sens, tu m'écoutes, Yuy !

_- _Ecoute, monsieur _l'Inspecteur Chang_, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, et on avait l'intention de tout te raconter à notre retour…

_- _Dans dix jours ? Te fous pas de moi, je te connais trop bien pour ça Yuy, toi et ton foutu caractère de cochon, tu… »

Quatre essaya de s'interposer.

_- « _Allons, allons, c'est bon, essayez de vous calmer vous deux, vous…

_- _Oh que non, c'est fini avec vos explications débiles et vos tentatives de « tout va bien ». Vous vous foutez de moi, et j'en ai marre… Vous… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, car un type le poussa violemment pour se planter en face des trois hommes et se mit à hurler :

_- « _CHASSEURS DE PRIME A LA CON ! »

Surpris et énervé, le policier se déplaça sur le côté pour regarder le nouveau venu.

Un type essoufflé et avec une longue natte insultait copieusement ses « collègues » de travail… Il leva un sourcil. Encore un taré ?

_- « _Je rentre chez moi, espérant ENFIN avoir la paix, pouvoir me poser en toute TRANQUILITE, et qu'est-ce que je retrouve ? PLU DE LIT, PLUS DE MEUBLES, PLUS DE PARQUET ! »

Il tendit un sac de voyage aux quatre hommes.

_- « _Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que contient ce sac… C'EST TOUTES LES AFFAIRES QU'IL ME RESTE ! Vous êtes, vous êtes… »

Il sembla soudain très fatigué et lâcha en soupirant, profondément agacé :

_- « _Putain les mecs… Je savais que vous étiez pas net, mais franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon appart' pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? On dirait que quelque chose a explosé, c'est pas vrai ! »

Puis à nouveau, il se remit à hurler :

_- « _Et ne pensez pas vous en sortir comme ça, à partir de maintenant, je vous colle jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez tout remboursé… Je n'ai plus de chez-moi, donc je VIENS AVEC VOUS, et Heero tu la ferme ! Je pars avec vous !

_- _Moi aussi. »

Les trois chasseurs de prime fixèrent le policier, complètement dépassés par la situation.

_- « _J'en ai assez que vous vous moquiez de moi, alors je viens avec vous.

_- _Mais…

_- _Tais-toi Trowa ! Vous ne tenez absolument pas compte de ce que je vous dis, alors je vais vous coller au train jusqu'à ce que vous m'écoutiez ! »

Heero conclut en soupirant, malheureux.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que les choses tournaient toujours au n'importe quoi ?

Non seulement Chang semblait décider à ne plus les lâcher, mais en plus l'autre s'y mettait… Si seulement il n'avait pas oublié ce foutu détonateur...

* * *

_**La veille:  
**_

_- « _File moi les plans de l'hôpital.

_- _Et comment on va trouver la chambre de ce type, et l'étage, et…

_- _Heero ! Tu vas arrêter de laisser traîner tes dossiers et autres infos au milieu de la pièce ? Tu n'es vraiment pas minutieux… »

Quatre le regarda d'un air exaspéré. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_- « _De quoi ? Pas minutieux ? Moi?

_- _Non, pas du tout même, tu laisses toujours traîner tes détonateurs un peu partout dans le van ! Tiens ! Celui là par exemple, d'où est-ce qu'il sort ? C'est dangereux ! »

Le blond retira un petit détonateur de la poche du blouson du brun qui traînait sur le canapé.

_- « _Mais je sais parfaitement où je laisse mes armes ! Et je sais toujours pour quoi ils sont prévus et s'ils sont reliés ou non à un explosif. Celui-là n'a rien, tiens regarde ! »

Et pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, il appuya sur le détonateur.

Une secousse secoua le véhicule et un lointain « boum » se fit entendre.

Heero déglutit.

_- « _Bon, il arrive que je me trompe parfois…

- Ne me dit pas que cette bombe se trouvait chez… ? »

Au regard paniqué de Heero, Quatre devina qu'il avait vu juste. Il soupira et retourna à ses préparatifs. Il lui semblait que très vite, ils seraient plus que trois à habiter ce van…

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Notes des deux folles : Enfin finiiiiiiiii !

Fini à la hâte, très tard, et en évitant l'autorité parentale lol

Bon, pour les fautes d'ortho (car il est possible qu'il y en y ait plus d'une…) Anya tient à préciser qu'elle a tout relu à deux heures du mat', donc il y a de fortes chances pour que pas mal lui aient échappées (oui, parce que la folle de grammaire, c'est elle… Vous avez déjà vu une fille qui corrige en râlant les fautes dans les sous-titre de fansub ? Eh bien vous voyez ce que ça donne alors… XD) Bref, désolée !

Brisby (dort à moitié) : On va encore nous accuser d'être des sadiques, mais ah, Jack, c'est… (Elle a les yeux qui brillent)

Anya : Laissez tomber, elle est crevée et est dans sa période « psychopathe »…

Brisby : Et encore merci pour les reviews ! Vous êtes adorables !


	5. Marlaguette des temps modernes

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Gentille baston. Gros mots (engueulades, encore et toujours XD)

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoï, aventure, vampires.

Couples : Faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ;) 3+4, 4+3, et les trois autres se chamaillent… Ou surtout deux… Comment ça on vous fait trépigner ? ;p

Remarque : Chapitre commencé en Italie… puis parallèlement en France… Bouclé en Hollande… Il aura voyagé… Tout comme les G-Boys… Et puis…

Brisby : Mais tu vas arrêter de raconter ta vie ? XD

Anya : … Oui, mais c'est pour faire le parallèle, et…

Brisby : Le chapitre, chers lecteurs ! (Oula, ça devient de plus en plus long…)

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Marlaguette des temps modernes

La nuit tombait.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, créant un merveilleux dégradé de couleurs allant de l'orange jusqu'au violet. Le vert des arbres qui tendait à présent plus vers le noir avec la naissance de l'obscurité, contrastait à merveille avec les couleurs rougeoyantes du et là, quelques nuées d'oiseaux s'envolaient pour le lointain… C'était un superbe coucher de soleil, comme ceux que l'ont voit sur les tableaux ou gravures pour livres d'enfants. A la sortie de la ville, si grise et triste, la vieille forêt ne pouvait que charmer tout voyageur ou promeneur. Le cadre était vraiment magnifique, et la paix qui y régnait ensorcelait…

- « HEEROOO ! »

Un cri brisa soudainement le calme et l'harmonie de la forêt. Les oiseaux s'envolaient, affolés, alors qu'un van passait à toute allure sur un petit chemin de campagne, comme poursuivit par le diable en personne.

- « HEERO, LACHE CE VOLANT BORDEL ! »

Un second cri délogea les derniers téméraires qui avaient osé rester sur leurs branches. Le van quant à lui allait toujours de plus en plus vite, et le moindre caillou lui faisait quitter le sol, déclenchant à chaque fois un cri plus strident.

A vrai dire, le conducteur du van n'avait pas trop le choix. Ou il roulait le plus vite possible au risque de renverser son véhicule et ses occupants, ou il allait moins vite mais laissait tout le monde se faire tuer par leurs poursuivants. Car le van était pourchassé par vingt à trente goules, toutes aussi effrayantes que rapides. Non, le conducteur n'avait pas trop le choix. Enfin… C'était ce que son côté raisonnable lui disait. S'il avait pu laisser libre court à ses pulsions, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait arrêté le véhicule et laissé le hurleur se faire attraper. Car les cris dans son dos l'agaçaient au plus haut point, et il était vraiment tenté de laisser les goules s'occuper de cette plaie de prostitué.

- « HEERO, BORDEL TU… »

Trowa le coupa fermement:

- « Arrête, hurler ne fera rien changer. »

Il se déplaça difficilement jusqu'à l'avant du van, ouvrit un peu la porte et dit :

- « Je monte sur le toit, Heero, essaie d'éviter les bosses et trouve un abri quelconque.

- Ok. »

Duo qui s'accrochait au canapé comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie regarda Trowa prendre son arme et sortir par le toit avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- « Il est taré ce type ! »

Quatre lui dit, tout sourire, malgré les soubresauts et les feuilles qui lui tombaient sur la tête :

- « Non, mais très bon tireur par contre.

- Malades, vous êtes malades…

- Mais non, voyons. Tu es le seul à réagir comme ça. »

* * *

_**A l'avant du van…**_

- « Heero…

- …

- HEERO, je t'en prie…

- …

- PUTAIN, HEERO RALENTI! »

L'inspecteur de police avait fini par craquer. Il se mit à déverser un flot de jurons alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester correctement assit sur son siège. Il se tourna, les yeux brillants de colère et menaçants, vers le conducteur :

- « Tu sais que dans la police, les types comme toi on les arrête et on leur enlève le permis jusqu'à LA FIN DE LEURS JOURS ? »

Le brun ricana :

- « Me prends pas pour un con, Wu Fei. Je conduisais déjà très vite avant, ça n'a pas changé, point barre. Et de toute façon, tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé d'abri, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

- Si je passe à travers la vitre, je te coffre. »

Heero leva un sourcil et sourit. Le policier vira au rouge et beugla :

- « TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, JE SUIS SERIEUX ! »

* * *

_**Sur le toit…**_

Trowa s'accrocha avec difficulté à l'échelle qui se trouvait sur le toit du van, juste en face de la trappe par laquelle il était sortit. Il attacha aux barreaux de fer la corde entourée à sa taille, vérifia qu'elle tenait solidement et s'allongea alors entièrement sur le toit. Le van buta alors contre quelque chose et le brun s'agrippa comme il put à l'échelle, mais ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et les soubresauts ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à remonter convenablement. Il réussit enfin à se hisser sur le toit, cala ses jambes entre deux échelons, et se concentra.

Bien. Il y avait une vingtaine de goules, toutes aussi rapides et meurtrières les unes que les autres. Heureusement pour Trowa, elles couraient toutes en ligne droite, comme si leur chemin était tracé au sol. Elles ne déviaient que très peu de leur trajectoire, une aubaine pour le tireur qu'il était.

Il se mit en position et visa. Une, deux, trois goules disparurent en un tas de poussière. Les autres ne réagirent que très tardivement à ses coups de feu, et elles ne se dispersèrent qu'après que dix de leurs congénères ne se soient faite tuer. Elles se cachèrent sur les côtés, derrière les arbres et les buissons, mais elles n'étaient pas très dégourdies et Trowa n'eut aucune difficulté à les éliminer.

Il était encore en train de tirer sur l'une d'elles lorsqu'une voix l'interpella dans son dos :

- « Trowa, Heero pense avoir trouvé une planque, mais vu le chemin, je te conseille de bien t'accrocher… »

Le brun lui fit signe de la tête que tout était ok, et il entendit la trappe se refermer derrière lui.  
Il eut un sourire. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il ferait sans Quatre. Une secousse l'empêcha de penser plus au blond, et il dû s'accrocher très fort à l'échelle pour ne pas tomber à causes des soubresauts et des branches d'arbre qui lui fonçaient dessus. En effet, le van semblait être entré dans un sous-bois où le chemin n'existait pratiquement plus, et chaque secousse le soulevait d'au moins dix centimètres, sans parler des branches qui lui raclaient les jambes. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, il pu enfin souffler. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir et il ne sentait plus ses abdominaux. Il descendit du van et vit l'endroit où Heero les avait arrêtés : on aurait dit une sorte de grotte, mais avec une très grande entrée et elle était très peu profonde. De hauts arbres cachaient le ciel, offrant un abri naturel.

Il soupira, puis se retourna d'un coup vers le chemin derrière lui. Il avait entendu du bruit…

Il arma à nouveau son gun, plissa les yeux et essaya de distinguer quelque chose derrière les buissons… Soudain, la porte du van s'ouvrit violemment et Duo et Quatre sortirent.

Le blond, voyant son ami tendu, s'approcha de lui :

- « Trowa, tu as… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Deux goules surgirent en hurlant du sous-bois pour se jeter sur leurs trois victimes. Mais elles eurent à peine le temps de les approcher que Trowa les avait déjà éliminées d'une balle dans la tête. Il se retourna tranquillement vers les deux autres et expliqua :

- « J'avais remarqué qu'il m'en manquait deux… Bon, au moins maintenant on devrait être tranquille. »

Duo, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, en croyait à peine ses yeux.

- « … J'y crois pas. Tu les as eues ensembles de si près sans aucun problème ?

- C'est mon boulot, non ?

- Quand même, à cette distance… et deux… »

Quatre, qui s'était rapproché, prit alors le bras éraflé du brun pour l'examiner, puis observa avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux les diverses feuilles et branches dans ses cheveux.

- « Ca a été ?

- Oui. Il y a eu pire…

- Tant mieux. »

Un sourire de soulagement apparu sur son visage fatigué, et Trowa lui adressa un léger sourire aussi. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis des années, le blond s'inquiétait pour lui comme au premier jour. Il regardait son ami avec tendresse quand une dispute éclata dans son dos.

Heero et Wu Fei les avaient rejoins, et Duo et l'inspecteur de police s'étaient mis à hurler sur leur conducteur :

- « Bordel, mais est-ce que tu as au moins conscience que tu as failli nous tuer, Heero !

- Mais vous allez la fermer ! On est sains et saufs, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

Duo prit la parole :

- « Tu te fous de nous ? T'as vu l'état de ton van ? Et comment on était secoués à l'intérieur !

- Je suis d'accord avec Duo.

- Et alors ? Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place au lieu de critiquer, hein ! Surtout toi, Monsieur la pute… »

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel. Ca tournait au vinaigre… Surtout que cette fois, Duo n'était pas le seul à hurler…

- « J'ai un prénom et c'est Duo, enregistre Heero. Moi je pense qu'on aurait dû faire demi-tour quand c'était encore possible, ou riposter. Quant à toi, Wu Fei, c'est bien beau de jouer la victime aussi, mais je te signale que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans ce pétrin !

- MA faute ? Comment je pouvais me douter qu'on était sur le territoire d'un vampire, moi ? Et pourquoi j'aurais dû savoir que ces trois timbrés avaient des phares en forme de croix chrétienne ? Comment j'aurais pu imaginer un seul instant que ce mort vivant à la con nous enverrait ses goules pour nous faire la peau parce qu'il n'aime pas les phares à M. Yuy, hein ?

- Vos gueules vous deux…

- La ferme, Trowa ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as installé ces foutus phares en plus, c'est toi le mécano !

- Ok, c'est de ma faute. Maintenant bouclez là ou c'est votre problème si Heero vous loge une balle entre les deux yeux… »

L'inspecteur et le prostitué se tournèrent vers Heero qui semblait effectivement à bout. Ses poings étaient serrés, le corps tout entier tendu, et ses yeux froids et fixes, glacials. Duo et Wu Fei déglutirent et décidèrent finalement de se taire.

Quatre de son côté pouffa de rire, décidément, ces trois là formaient un drôle de trio. Déjà en temps normal, Heero se disputait pas mal avec Wu Fei, mais Duo le faisait encore plus sortir de ses gonds. Le brun semblait vraiment sur le point d'exploser, ce qui était assez comique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui souriait sarcastiquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux amis rirent, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps.

Wu Fei leur jeta un regard noir, alors que Heero partait d'un pas rapide vers le fond de la grotte, le plus loin possible d'eux. Seul Duo semblait le prendre pas trop mal. Il rit d'un air gêné, comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'ils étaient assez ridicules à se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Il quitta le policier qui boudait comme un petit enfant et s'approcha du vampire et du tireur en leur adressant un regard peiné :

- « Désolé de m'être emporté aussi vite… »

Quatre secoua la tête.

- « C'est ok maintenant. Tu as survécu à ton premier voyage avec Heero, tu survivras aux autres.

- Si Heero ne fait pas pire bien sûr… »

Ils sourirent.

Trowa les quitta pour rejoindre Wu Fei toujours en train de faire la gueule, et il le tira par le bras pour aller retrouver Heero. L'inspecteur se laissa traîner en maugréant, rejoignant le brun qui marmonnait des insultes. Les trois hommes se regroupèrent alors en cercle et commencèrent à discuter. Quatre les observa faire avec un petit sourire.

- « C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que ces trois là…

- Ne se sont pas parlés ?

- Oui. Enfin, face à face on va dire. Parce que la radio…

- Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ? »

Le vampire acquiesça.

- « Ils travaillaient ensembles il y a quelques années. C'était avant que je rencontre Heero et Trowa.

- … Attends un instant… Wu Fei est flic.

- Inspecteur de police, en effet. Heero et Trowa faisaient partie de la police avant, ils bossaient avec lui. »

Il y eut un silence. Duo semblait vraiment surpris.

De l'autre côté, les trois hommes discutaient toujours à voix basse. Trowa en rechargeant son gun, Wu Fei en faisant de grands gestes, Heero restant impassible.

Duo regarda le trio avec de grands yeux, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, qui fit « oui, oui » de la tête pour insister. Non, décidément, le châtain avait du mal à y croire… Cette tête de mule et l'autre silencieux, anciens policiers ?

Heero délaissa alors les deux autres pour ouvrir le capot du van. Il s'affaira un instant à regarder le moteur, puis appela Trowa qui écoutait toujours le policier. Le tireur rangea son arme et obéit. Wu Fei sembla choqué que les deux bruns s'intéressent plus à un moteur qu'à ce qu'il disait, et il les rejoignit pour pousser une gueulante. Peu après, ils étaient tous les trois en train d'examiner le moteur.

Duo se tourna vers Quatre, et dit :

- « Ils ont besoin d'être trois pour vérifier que l'autre chauffard n'a pas cassé le moteur ? »

Le blond rit.

- « Si on veut. Je pense aussi qu'ainsi ils se rendent utiles et partagent un moment ensemble.

- … Et nous on fait quoi ?

- On laisse couler. On va rester ici un petit moment, en espérant que le vampire nous oublie… »

Duo hocha la tête.

- « Ok… Au fait, on va où ?

- Pour l'instant on vise les villes de taille moyenne où on pourrait trouver des infos sur Jack. Wu Fei a proposé de passer à Ashiblift où se trouve le plus gros commissariat du continent, mais en fait… D'après ce que Trowa m'a dit, Heero s'est dirigé vers la direction opposée dès le début donc ils ont abandonné. On verra bien ce qu'on trouvera.

- Chercher des infos sur Jack ? Mais il est mort !

- Oui, mais tu l'as bien entendu. Visiblement, il y a une sorte d'histoire de réseau derrière lui. D'autres vampires psychopathes ? Un groupuscule de vampires qui voudrait prendre le pouvoir… ? On n'en sait trop rien, c'est pour ça qu'on va là-bas. Il y a assez grande communauté de vampires, et un important commissariat. Donc on en pense en apprendre plus sur place. »

Quatre semblait pensif. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira, les sourcils froncés.

- « Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Bah des vampires qui souhaitent prendre le pouvoir… Ce serait pas la première fois, y'en a toujours eu. Mais bon… Par exemple, on sait qu'il existe un petit groupe qui tente de rassembler des vampires extrémistes autour de lui pour tenter quelque chose contre le gouvernement. La police offre donc une grosse récompense. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait absolument rien sur eux, et encore moins qui est le chef. Il doit il y avoir un vampire assez puissant à leur tête. Mais qui ?

- Et tu penses que ce groupe là pourrait avoir un lien avec Jack ? »

Le blond soupira.

- Rien ne me permet de le certifier. Cependant, dans le genre psychopathe et vampire extrémiste, Jack correspond exactement au vampire type qui joindrait ce genre de groupes.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens qu'il avait dit qu'un vampire pensait comme lui… Et ses derniers mots étaient… comme s'il annonçait une guerre à venir.

- Oui. Il se pourrait fort bien que Jack ne soit que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Puis bon, qu'est-ce que ces vampires voudraient faire en prenant le pouvoir ? Il existe un certain équilibre entre les humains et les vampires, pourquoi tout chambouler ? C'est pas comme les ennuis qu'il y a eu il y a quelques années avec les sorcières… »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- « C'est vrai… Et ils doivent vraiment être sûrs d'eux pour vouloir tenter quelque chose alors que la plupart des vampires sont plus ou moins habitués à cohabiter avec les humains. Et la police est bien mieux équipée qu'il y a quelques années…

- Mais elle est aussi très corrompue. Les policiers sont le plus souvent… ils ne sont pas aussi droits que Wu Fei, quoi. »

Nouveau silence. Puis :

- « Tu es sérieux quand tu dis que Heero et Trowa étaient flics ?

- Bien sûr. C'est si difficile à croire ?

- Heum… A la limite, je veux bien croire pour Trowa, c'est en effet un excellent tireur… Et puis il est… Comment dire, froid, et il a un regard très dur, et imposant avec ça. Mais pour Heero… Irrespectueux, malpoli et buté comme il est, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer policier… »

Quatre rit à nouveau.

- « Ca, c'est ce que les années à chasser des vampires et à rencontrer des types pas net ont fait de lui ! Et puis il a toujours été tête de pioche si tu veux tout savoir. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop direct parfois. Enfin… Il n'était pas comme ça dans la police.

- Tu le connaissais déjà, flic ?

- Non. Mais Trowa m'a raconté. Et Heero un peu aussi… Quand ils ont su qu'ils pouvaient me faire confiance, ils m'ont un peu parlé de leur passé. »

Le châtain réfléchit un moment.

- « Je vois… Donc si je comprends bien, ils étaient trois potes flics, Wu Fei est resté, les deux autres sont partis et t'ont rencontré.

- Plus ou moins, oui. Ils travaillaient ensembles mais n'étaient pas vraiment « amis » à la base, c'est juste que… »

Le vampire sembla hésiter.

- « Que … ?

- En fait… Heero et Trowa sont partis parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus cette police corrompue. Quand ils ont choisit de quitter le commissariat, Wu Fei a réalisé qu'il perdait deux bons coéquipiers, mais aussi deux hommes intègres et droits, deux personnes de confiance. Et là il a compris qu'en fin de compte, Heero et Trowa étaient pour lui des « amis ». Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais vraiment. »

Le châtain acquiesça.

- « D'accord… C'est comme ça que tu connais Wu Fei donc.

- Oui.

- Et comment as-tu connu Heero et Trowa ? »

Quatre fit une petite moue.

- « Ouh… C'est long à expliquer… Et compliqué. Une autre fois si tu veux bien. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à repartir… »

En effet, les trois « amis » avaient refermé le capot du van et Heero remontait déjà dans le véhicule pour s'asseoir à la place du chauffeur. Wu Fei et Trowa leur faisait signe de monter.

Duo soupira mais obéit, suivit du vampire.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le van, le blond et le tireur sur le canapé, le policier à côté de Heero et Duo accroché à la table. Le brun démarra et ils sortirent de la grotte.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, les goules étaient de retour.

Heero reprit son allure de fou, et la cavalcade recommença, au grand malheur de Duo. Il était en train de pester à voix basse quand il vit Quatre se déplacer difficilement jusqu'à l'avant du van et parler au conducteur. Duo fronça des sourcils et essaya d'entrevoir ce qui se passait, mais Quatre devait chuchoter, car il n'entendait strictement rien. Ou alors c'était simplement le bruit du moteur qui couvrait tout, ce qui était plus que probable. Heero acquiesça et le blond revint s'asseoir à côté de Trowa.

Lorsque Duo vit son visage, il frissonna.

Les yeux du vampire étaient rouges sang, la pupille étrécie à son maximum, le regard froid, effrayant. Son aura s'était faite menaçante, et il paraissait plus grand, plus fort. Quatre devait vraiment être un très vieux vampire pour dégager une telle aura, songea le châtain.

- « Uh… Quatre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Heero va nous arrêter en haut de la colline. Là je vais chasser du vampire… »

Et il lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

Duo sourit en retour, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

Le Quatre vampire lui foutait les jetons.

Après plusieurs nouvelles secousses, le van s'arrêtait en effet. Le blond sortit tranquillement et referma la porte du van derrière lui. Duo se tourna vers Trowa qui paraissait tranquille.

- « Euh, ça ira ?

- Bien sûr. Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il a fait de Jack? »

Le châtain déglutit. En effet…

A l'avant du van, la voix de Wu Fei brisa le silence :

- « Je me demande vraiment ce que ce type a dans la tête des fois… Un vampire qui collabore avec des humains et chasse d'autres vampires. Par-dessus le marché, il ne boit même pas de sang humain. Il doit y avoir un truc pas net chez lui… »

Trowa regarda Wu Fei assez bizarrement, un mélange de colère et d'étonnement. Le policier ne s'en rendit pas compte cependant. Duo soupira bruyamment.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il rencontre ces types ?

* * *

Quatre sortit tranquillement du van, comme si rien ne pressait. Quand il jugea qu'il s'en était assez éloigné, il s'arrêta. A peine s'était-il immobilisé qu'il fut entouré par une bonne dizaine de goules.

Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait très nettement leurs yeux rouges-oranges révulsés, la bave qui coulait le long au coin de leurs bouches entrouvertes, les dents pointues et acérées qui luisaient. Elles marchaient toutes comme des automates, les mains en avant, les ongles crochus comme les griffes d'une bête.

Oui, pour un être humain, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Mais pour un vampire comme lui, ces goules n'étaient rien…

Quatre sourit en découvrant deux énormes crocs, comme pour montrer à ses ennemis qu'il était bien plus terrifiant. Puis il murmura quelques mots dans une langue ancienne, les yeux mi-clos. L'instant d'après, une nuée de chauves souris fonçait sur les goules qui n'étaient plus qu'à un bon mètre du blond, les faisant fuir en hurlant, créant une magnifique pagaille qui fit rire le vampire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, voir ces créatures de l'enfer se débattre était pour lui un vrai plaisir, une douce vengeance qui le grisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Le blond n'attendit cependant pas qu'elles reviennent à la charge et il joignit ses deux mains en fermant les yeux. Il inspira un grand coup et expira en murmurant à nouveau des paroles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, découvrant deux iris rouges sang où la pupille se réduisait à un point, et d'un seul coup, les chauves-souris se dispersèrent. Prises au dépourvu, les créatures titubaient sans comprendre. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir, car quelques secondes après, elles n'étaient plus.

Les yeux étrécis, le regard fixe, Quatre, immobile, les mains jointes, finissait son flot de paroles. Une déflagration sous forme d'onde invisible partir de ses mains pour atteindre les goules les plus éloignées, les frappant de plein fouet comme une terrible vague, les transformant en poussière.

Quand enfin le vampire laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, il ne restait que trois goules. Elles se tenaient à bonne distance de lui, semblaient hésiter à attaquer.

Le blond ricana.

- « Allez, montre-toi au lieu d'envoyer des pantins. »

Rien ne lui répondit, la forêt toute entière était silencieuse. Trop. On n'entendait pas même le vent… Et d'un coup, les goules disparurent. Le blond leva un sourcil. Visiblement, le vampire avait décidé de se retirer. Bien… Au moins ils seraient tranquilles maintenant.

Il fit demi tour et marcha en direction du véhicule.

La porte du van s'ouvrit alors, laissant sortir ses passagers. Quatre leva les yeux vers eux, tout sourire, alors que son visage semblait encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

- « On peut repartir, il ne tentera plus rien. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un vertige le prit, quelques secondes après ses jambes le lâchaient. Il s'apprêta à rencontrer le sol mais il n'en fut rien, la seule chose qu'il sentit fût un torse étonnamment chaud contre sa peau de vampire. Relevant un peu la tête, il croisa deux yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une certaine inquiétude.

- « Merci… »

Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine du jeune homme en soupirant, semblant perdre à moitié connaissance. Duo s'approcha en courant vers eux.

- « Quatre ! Ca va aller ?

- Il va bien. »

Duo jeta un regard peu convaincu à Trowa.

- « Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

- C'est juste de la fatigue.

- Foutaises ! A ce niveau là ce n'est pas de la fatigue ! »

Le brun commençait à être sérieusement agacé. Il passa le bras du vampire autour de son cou et dépassa le châtain sans un mot. Celui-ci serra les poings mais ne se retourna pas.

- « Il en a besoin… »

Trowa stoppa immédiatement et il se retourna, serrant les dents pour contrôler son énervement.

- « Quatre ne veut pas boire de sang humain. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le répéter… »

Le prostitué se mit à rire et se retourna également pour faire face au regard noir que lui lançait le chasseur de prime.

- « Vraiment ? Parce que la dernière fois il avait l'air d'en vouloir avant que tu n'arrives. Alors je me demande s'il n'en a pas envie ou si c'est môssieur Trowa qui n'a pas envie de le voir boire du sang ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui gardait les yeux fermés depuis qu'il s'était appuyé sur son torse.

- « Tu… Tu ne connais pas Quatre. Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce qu'il veut ?

- Justement, je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. »

Trowa, surpris, ne répondit pas. Le châtain en profita pour se rapprocher d'eux.

- « Tu connais Quatre depuis bien plus longtemps, donc théoriquement, c'est toi qui devrais avoir le plus d'affinité avec lui et logiquement, tu devrais plus te soucier que moi de ce qu'il lui arrive. Au lieu de ça je suis le seul à m'inquiéter alors qu'il joue avec sa vie… Avec ce qu'il lui reste de vie.

- J'ai du mal à le croire… Ton ego est tellement surdimensionné que tu penses vraiment être le seul à t'inquiéter pour lui ? Tu penses réellement que son état m'indiffère ! »

Le chasseur de prime resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour du vampire.

- « Si c'était vraiment le cas, et en tant qu'ami, tu devrais être le premier à ne pas le soutenir dans ce choix.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Quatre a pris la décision de ne pas boire de sang humain. Et c'est justement parce que je suis son ami que je le soutiens ! »

Duo le jeta un regard plein de mépris.

- « Et ce faisant, tu l'amènes vers une mort certaine.

- Tu ne connais pas ses ressources… »

Le châtain fit un geste brusque de la main, le coupant.

- « Mais arrête ! Arrête de te voiler la face bordel, ça en devient agaçant. Tu connais mieux Quatre que moi, ok. Mais moi je connais mieux les vampires que toi. Tu les tues alors que moi je les côtoie. Tu crois que Quatre est le premier vampire mourrant que je croise ? Dans certaines villes il y en a des centaines qui sont dans le même état que lui. »

Il pointa du doigt le blond.

- « Ca, c'est un vampire qui est en train de clamser. »

Il fixa longuement Trowa.

- « Combien de temps tu vas continuer Marlaguette ? »

Le brun le fixa avec des yeux surpris.

- « Pardon ? »

Ce fut au tour de Duo d'être étonné.

- « Tu ne connais pas Marlaguette ? »

Le chasseur de prime secoua la tête.

- « Bordel mais on ne t'a jamais raconté d'histoire quand tu étais petit ? »

Il fixa ses pieds un moment et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- « Marlaguette était une gentille petite fille. Un jour, elle rencontra un loup qui essaya de la manger. Mais il se trouvait que le loup était blessé, et la petite fille décida de le soigner. Le loup décida de la remercier et dit à Marlaguette qu'elle pouvait lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait. La petite fille lui dit qu'elle voulait revenir le voir et devenir son amie, mais pour ce faire, le loup devait devenir végétarien. Il ne devait plus manger de viande. »

Duo s'arrêta, fixant longuement le brun.

- « Le loup arrêta donc de manger de la viande, Marlaguette lui apportait toutes sortes de légumes et il disait même qu'il aimait ça. Ils s'attachèrent beaucoup l'un à l'autre et devinrent de grands amis. Mais un jour, le loup tomba malade. Il n'arrivait plus à courir, à jouer avec Marlaguette, il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. La petite fille paniquée alla voir sa grand-mère et lui demanda comment faire pour sauver son ami. La vieille femme lui répondit que si le loup était tombé malade, c'étit parce qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre sans manger de viande et que pour le sauver, il devait se remettre à en manger. »

Trowa déglutit difficilement.

- « Je te passe la scène de la petite fille en pleure qui ne veut pas donner de viande au loup sans quoi il devrait cesser d'être son ami. Elle décida d'essayer de le soigner par d'autres moyens mais aucun ne réussit. Et finalement, elle alla voir le loup un matin et lui dit qu'il devait manger de la viande. Le loup ne voulut pas au début, mais la petite fille lui expliqua qu'elle préférait qu'il vive comme un loup mais qu'il soit en vie plutôt qu'il meure en essayant de ne plus manger de viande. Parce que même s'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, il était son ami et elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Le loup recommença à manger de la viande et il fut immédiatement guéri mais plus jamais il ne revit Marlaguette. Mais jusqu'à leur mort, ils pensèrent l'un à l'autre. »

Duo s'approcha un peu plus du brun.

- « Alors, est-ce que tu vas laisser mourir ton loup, ou est-ce que tu tiens trop à lui pour ça ? »

Le brun soutint son regard, essayant de masquer le plus possible le doute dans ses yeux.

- « C'est une très jolie histoire. Mais même si je disais à Quatre de boire du sang, il ne le ferait pas.

- Et bien, laissons-le décider. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le châtain attrapa le couteau du chasseur de prime avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un geste. Il s'entailla la main, laissant le sang couler sur l'herbe.

Wu Fei et Heero qui regardaient depuis le début la scène sans rien dire guettèrent le moindre mouvement de la part du vampire. Trowa attendait également, le cœur battant, mais Quatre semblait toujours inconscient. Le sang coulait déjà depuis de longues minutes quand il releva enfin la tête. D'où ils étaient, Heero et Wu Fei pouvaient voir que ses yeux était rouges. Le brun fit un pas en avant mais le policier le retint par le bras.

- « Il vaut mieux laisser faire, Heero. Au moins on sera fixé.

- Mais Quatre ne veut…

- Ce qu'il veut vraiment, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. »

Le blond gardait le regard fixé sur les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur l'herbe, ses yeux s'assombrissant de plus en plus. Il tendit finalement la main vers le bras du natté et l'attrapa. Trowa se tendit, resserrant sa prise autour des épaules du vampire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais celui-ci repoussa la main de Duo.

- « Je ne veux pas te prendre de ton sang Duo.

- Tu ne m'en prends pas. Je t'en donne. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose au prostitué, mais Quatre ayant relevé la tête, il pu apercevoir plus nettement son visage trop pâle, ses yeux d'un rouge si foncé qu'ils semblaient être noirs par moment et ses quatre canines qui dépassaient de sa bouche. Toute la nature vampirique du blond ressortait ce moment précis, et son besoin de sang encore plus.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le chasseur de prime le lâcha. Le vampire ne tenant plus sur ses jambes depuis qu'il avait lancé son sort trébucha et tomba en avant, se retrouvant dans les bras du prostitué. Celui-ci l'ayant mal réceptionné, la tête du blond se trouvait à peu près à hauteur de son torse et comme il ne le retenait que par ses vêtements, il glissait peu à peu vers son ventre. Il se retrouva finalement à genoux devant le châtain, les gouttes de sang coulant sur sa chemise blanche. Duo s'agenouilla à son tour, voulant se mettre à hauteur du blond mais le vampire plia les genoux pour se retrouver un peu plus bas. Le natté en fut surpris au début, mais finalement l'attitude du vampire le fit sourire. Après tout, il avait déjà rencontré des vampires qui préféraient se voir en position de soumission. D'autres vampires qui ne supportaient pas prendre de force le sang humain mais qui n'avaient pas non plus d'argent pour se payer des prostitués. D'autres vampires à qui il avait souvent donné son sang sans rien demander en échange. D'autres vampires qui… Son regard s'attarda sur les cheveux blonds de Quatre qu'il se mit à caresser lentement. Puis il lui leva lentement le menton et le dirigea vers son cou, arrachant les pansements qui couvraient encore la blessure que lui avait fait Jack. Les dents du vampire effleuraient maintenant la peau du châtain, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour la percer.

- « Je ne veux pas te forcer Quatre. Mais si tu en as envie… Si tu en as besoin… Ca ne me dérange aucunement de te donner mon sang. »

Il sentit alors le blond se mettre à trembler contre lui. Il semblait encore être en train de se battre contre lui-même. Sa volonté contre ses besoins.

Trowa les regardait faire sans rien dire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette scène. Il mourrait d'envie d'attraper Quatre et de l'éloigner de ce… tentateur ! Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était à lui de prendre cette décision. Et il ne pouvait pas s'interposer, il ne le devait pas. Si Quatre en avait réellement envie alors… Il serra les dents, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi cette idée lui était à ce point inconcevable.

Il vit alors le vampire ouvrir lentement la bouche, entourant la carotide du brun avec ses dents. Le brun détourna la tête en un geste brusque. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir cette scène.

Duo se détendit du plus qu'il le pouvait avant que le vampire ne le morde. Il sentit les dents du blond se promener sur sa peau puis s'enfoncer doucement. Par rapport à sa dernière morsure, la douleur fut vraiment dérisoire. Il continua à masser le cuir chevelu du blond, cherchant à le calmer alors qu'il commencerait à aspirer son sang quand il se sentit happer par quelque chose à l'intérieur même de son corps.

- « Qu.. ! »

Trowa entendant quelque chose, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Du sang coulait de la bouche du blond, se répandant sur sa gorge et Duo semblait complètement figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Heero et Wu Fei s'approchèrent du brun.

- « Il se passe quoi Trowa ?

- Je… Je sais pas…

- Je voudrais pas dire… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème du côté de Duo. »

Bien qu'à une dizaine de mètres des deux hommes, ils pouvaient effectivement distinguer le visage de Duo qui semblait perdre de ses couleurs. Il devenait de plus en plus blanc.

- « Il n'est pas en train de le vampiriser au moins ?

- Mais non Wu Fei. Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse boire son sang pour qu'il devienne vampire.

- Vous avez vu ses yeux… ? »

Trowa et Wu Fei plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir les yeux du châtain. Petit à petit, la couleur violette des deux iris devenait de plus en plus claire, perdant peu à peu leur couleur originelle pour devenir...

- « Gris ! Ils sont gris !

- Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est peut-être une réaction normale ? »

Heero se tourna vers Trowa.

- « Ca te paraît normal à toi ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Wu Fei réfléchit un instant.

- « Moi je n'ai jamais vu que les victimes mortes… Mais elles n'avaient pas les yeux gris. Et vous ? Vous savez comment ça se passe quand quelqu'un se fait boire son sang ? »

Les deux chasseurs de prime secouèrent la tête.

- « Bon, c'est peut-être une réaction normale alors. On l'aurait entendu beugler si quelque chose d'anormal c'était passé.

- Tu crois ? On dirait presque qu'il est hypnotisé.

- Quatre ne ferait jamais ça. »

Trowa décida de clore la discussion sur cette conclusion. Il se retourna et s'éloigna, trouvant un intérêt soudain à l'herbe qui passait sous ses pieds. Heero haussa les épaules, il se dirigea vers le van et commença à chercher dans un des nombreux coffres. Seul Wu Fei continua à fixer l'étrange scène.

- « Heero ! »

Le brun émergea du coffre du van, un morceau de pain dans la bouche.

- « Qweche qwi pwasse ? »

Le policier lui fit signe de venir. Heero maugréa et rangea le sandwich qu'il était en train de préparer.

- « Quoi ?

- Regarde. »

Il regarda encore une fois les deux jeunes hommes collés l'un à l'autres. Les yeux de Duo étaient devenus complètement gris et sa pupille était rétractée au maximum, ne formant qu'un minuscule point. Le chasseur de prime se tourna vers Wu Fei qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

- « Ecoute Wu Fei, je ne veux rien savoir de tes penchants pour ce genre de spectacle.

- Abruti ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Le brun soupira.

- « Remarqué quoi ?

- Il ne déglutit pas. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- « Quoi ?

- Il ne déglutit pas ! Regarde sa gorge, il n'y a rien, aucun mouvement. Il ne déglutit pas. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- « Mais… S'il ne déglutit pas… Ca veut dire que…

- Qu'il n'a pas avalé une seule goutte de sang… Et donc…

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que… »

Heero se mit à courir vers eux tandis que Wu Fei se retournait vers l'autre chasseur de prime qui s'était éloigné de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de mètres maintenant.

- « TROWA ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna immédiatement et apercevant Heero courir vers Quatre et Duo, il se mit à courir lui aussi pour le rejoindre. Quand il rejoignit enfin ses deux amis, ceux-ci se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre du vampire et du natté, mais paraissaient tétanisés. Et Trowa comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

Duo ne présentait aucun signe de douleur, l'expression de son visage semblait sereine et ses muscles n'avaient pas l'air tendus. Les seules choses pouvant attirer l'attention étaient ses yeux anormalement gris et ses joues qui paraissaient un peu creuses. Le sang coulait le long de sa gorge puis goûtait sur le sol, rendant l'herbe complètement rouge autour de leurs pieds. Le vampire n'avait donc pas encore bu son sang, comme l'avait supposé Wu Fei.

Mais ce qui avait figé les trois jeunes hommes c'était surtout le vampire en lui même. Outre le fait qu'il était couvert du sang du natté, il avait lui aussi les yeux grands ouverts. A la différence du châtain par contre, sa pupille était dilatée au maximum et on ne voyait presque plus son iris. Et le peu qu'on pouvait voir était d'un violet profond.

- « Qu'est-ce que… »

Heero se précipita vers eux et essaya de les séparer mais ils semblaient fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre.

- « Essayez de trouver quelque chose pour les séparer. Je reviens.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Heero ? »

Le brun ne se retourna pas.

- « Chercher la solution d'extrême urgence. »

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce dont il parlait.

- « Bon… Si tu le dis… Tu viens Tro… »

Il s'arrêta en remarquant que le chasseur de prime semblait on ne peut plus tendu.

- « Trowa ? Ca va ?

- Dépêche-toi Wu Fei. Il faut qu'on réussisse à arrêter ça avant qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver là. »

Le policier ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir ce qu'était la solution d'urgence. Mais après avoir tenté toutes les approches imaginables, ils ne réussirent toujours pas à les détacher. Dans leurs dernières tentatives, Wu Fei se plaça derrière le natté alors que Trowa se mettait derrière Quatre et ils essayaient de les tirer chacun de leur côté.

Mais rien n'y fit, ils semblaient fermement accrochés

Heero sortit alors du van, son gun à la main. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et décidé vers les quatre autres, toujours au sol. Trowa ne pu empêcher son cœur de battre très vite à la vue de l'arme. Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'ils en arrivent à ça ! Quatre était déjà assez faible, une balle en argent dans le bras ou la jambe, même si elle ne le tuait pas, lui ferait affreusement mal. Et il ne voulait pas voir le blond souffrir encore plus, non, il ne supportait pas cette idée, il…

Heero chargea son revolver et il leva lentement la main, visant le bras gauche de vampire. Il resta longtemps dans cette position, ne semblant pas se décider à appuyer sur la détente. Puis il se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux pour mieux viser.

- « QUATRE ! »

Trowa serra les dents en entendant le cri du brun. Une dernière tentative bien vaine. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules du vampire, se préparant à entendre la détonation. Quatre se détacha alors brutalement du prostitué qui tomba dans les bras de Wu Fei. Il tituba et, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre, heurta Trowa. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour du blond qui lui jeta un regard ahuri.

- « Tro… wa… »

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du vampire.

- « C'est bon Quatre. Calme-toi, tout est ok… »

Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller dans les bras du brun. Wu Fei de son côté essayait de réanimer Duo sans succès. Heero jeta un regard inquiet à Trowa et s'approcha à son tour du châtain. Ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur habituelle mais il restait figé et du sang coulait encore de sa blessure au cou. Le chasseur de prime pressa sa main contre le cou du prostitué pour stopper l'hémorragie tandis que Wu Fei déchirait sa chemise pour essayer d'en faire une compresse. Quatre entendant le bruit du tissu déchiré essaya de se retourner, mais le brun appuyait sa tête contre son torse, l'empêchant de regarder ce qui se passait.

- « Trowa qu'est-ce que… »

Le vampire entendit que Heero et Wu Fei échangeait quelques mots mais il ne réussit pas à savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

- « Trowa, laisse-moi… »

Mais le chasseur de prime mit au contraire un peu plus de force à empêcher le blond de tourner la tête.

- « Arrête, je… ! »

Quatre réussit à repousser le brun et il se retourna.

- « OWW! »

Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait juste devant lui. Heero était replié sur lui-même et se tenait le nez. Duo était couvert de sang et un pansement de fortune lui avait été fait au cou. Il regardait Heero d'un air étonné. Wu Fei lui, laissait son regard aller du chasseur de prime au prostitué, avec toutefois un peu plus d'ahurissement quand il regardait Duo.

- « Mais tu es complètement malade !

- Uh, je… Excuse-moi Heero, mais je… Je ne sais pas, quand je t'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux j'ai trouvé tellement… Anormal… Je me suis dit qu'il y avait forcément un problème donc… Je, uh…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me casser le nez pour autant ! »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

- « N'importe quoi, je ne t'ai pas cassé le nez. Et puis c'est ta faute aussi ! Tu ne t'approches jamais à moins de deux mètres de moi, comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas peur en te voyant à moins de vingt centimètres !

- J'y crois pas ! J'essaye d'arrêter ton hémorragie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Wu Fei posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur de prime.

- « Calme-toi Heero. Il n'a pas pu te casser le nez en un coup de poing. Tu as vu comme il est chétif.

- Le chétif vous emmerde inspecteur Chang.

- Toi, j'essaye de t'aider alors… »

Heero se leva, exaspéré.

- « Mais tu as vu comment il est ? A chaque fois qu'on veut l'aider, on finit par se faire engueuler ! »

Le châtain lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- « Excuse-moi, j'ai subitement un trou de mémoire. Qui est-ce qui m'a laissé baigner dans mon sang déjà ?

- C'était un plan.

- J'ai été à deux doigts d'y passer bordel ! »

Wu Fei essaya de les calmer.

- « Calmez-vous. Après tout…

- Je n'aurais pas été là tu y passais complètement alors arrête !

- Et ben justement, à partir du moment où tu m'avais sauvé tu aurais pu le faire jusqu'au bout ! »

Le policier se sentait un peu dépassé par la discussion.

- « Ecoutez, le plus important c'est…

- C'est la troisième fois ! La troisième fois que je te sauve la vie !

- La deuxième chéri, la première fois tu m'as juste buté un client !

- …Qu'aucun de nous ne soit…

- Tu es toujours aussi reconnaissant envers les types qui t'aident ?

- M'aider ? Arrête je vais pleurer. Tu n'as fait que ton boulot !

- …Blessé parce qu'après tout…

- Et là je faisais mon boulot peut-être ? J'ai pas vraiment vu la couleur de mes florins tu vois…

- Mais je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé bordel !

- LA FERME ! »

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Wu Fei qui les regardait d'un œil noir.

- « Maintenant vous allez arrêter vos petites disputes grotesques. Duo, tu te rassois, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le sang dont tu es recouvert c'est le tien, et vu la quantité qu'il y a, je me demande encore comment tu fais pour tenir debout. Alors, assis ! »

Il se tourna vers Heero.

- « Toi tu vas nous chercher de quoi manger au van et tu ramènes également du sang synthétique pour Quatre.

- Mais…

- Et tu ne discutes pas. »

Le brun baissa la tête.

- « Uh, Wu Fei... Je...

- Tais-toi! »

Duo n'insista pas.

- « Tu ramènes également de quoi faire un vrai pansement et si possible de quoi éponger tout ce sang. Je ne veux pas que les flics du coin cherchent pendant des jours pour savoir si ce sang appartient à l'une des victimes du vampire du coin. »

Heero hocha la tête et partit vers le van. Wu Fei se tourna alors vers le châtain.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis allergique aux œufs… »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Duo ne savait plus trop ou se mettre puis le policier se tourna finalement vers le van.

- « SANS ŒUFS HEERO !

- Merci. »

Heero revint quelques instant plus tard avec tout ce qui lui avait demandé Wu Fei. Celui-ci se chargea de refaire le pansement du natté et il en profita pour soigner aussi l'entaille qu'il s'était faite à la main pendant que Trowa donnait la poche de sang à Quatre. Le vampire se mit à boire en silence tandis que les deux chasseurs de prime essayaient d'éponger le sang éparpillé du prostitué avec des couvertures. Une fois que son pansement fut fini, Duo resta un moment pensif puis il regarda le vampire qui essayait soigneusement d'éviter son regard.

- « Hum… Quatre ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Le blond mordit un peu plus dans la poche de sang synthétique mais ne répondit pas.

- « Il t'a mordu mais n'a pas bu ton sang. Donc il s'est répandu partout. »

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui lui avait répondu puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le vampire.

- « Oh… Mais uh… Pourquoi tu n'as pas bu ? »

Le blond paraissait mal à l'aise.

- « C'est… C'est un sort. Je me l'étais jeté dès que j'avais eu assez de pouvoir pour le faire mais, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'il marche alors je l'avais… Oublié…

- Ah… Et… Le blanc alors c'était à cause de ce sort ? »

Wu Fei donna à Duo une banane que Heero avait ramenée.

- « Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Les bananes contiennent autant de calories que les steaks et il te faut aussi du sucre. Alors tu ne discutes pas et tu manges. »

Le châtain maugréa mais prit le fruit et commença à le manger.

Le policier s'assit à côté de lui.

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de blanc ?

- Wen chaite… »

Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Avale… »

Le châtain s'exécuta pendant que Quatre ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer.

- « Je disais donc… En fait, à partir du moment où Quatre m'a mordu jusqu'à ce que je voie Heero et… Que je lui mette un pain… Dans ma tête il n'y a… rien.

- Ca on le savait déjà. »

Heero évita la peau de banane que le prostitué lui jeta.

- « Et toi Quatre ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ou tu sais pourquoi ça lui a fait ça ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux.

- « Hum… Oui je sais pourquoi, c'est… Duo je suis vraiment désolé… J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

- Tu commences à me faire peur Quatre. »

Trowa et Heero qui épongeaient toujours le sang à quelques mètres des trois autres s'arrêtèrent pour prêter attention à ce qui était en train de se passer.

- « Comment t'expliquer… Résume-moi la morsure d'un vampire en un mot.

- Uuuuh… C'est…

- Un mot Duo. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment.

- « Huuh… Gris. »

Le vampire lui sourit tandis que les trois le dévisageait.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Duo, quand Quatre te mordait, tes yeux étaient gris.

- De quoi ? »

Trowa s'approcha du blond.

- « C'était donc bien une réaction normale.

- Non, pas vraiment. »

Le vampire se remit à mordiller nerveusement la poche de plastique.

- « Disons que… Quand Duo se fait mordre par un vampire… Une connexion s'opère entre lui et le vampire, une sorte de lien mental. Et pendant la morsure, c'est un peu comme si le vampire drainait tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il se crée donc une sensation de vide pour celui qui est mordu ; c'est pour ça que tu as dis « gris » Duo n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- « C'est un peu comme si… Quelque chose s'en allait… Les couleurs sont moins vives, les objets ont moins de reliefs, les sens s'estompent un peu aussi…

- Voilà c'est ça. C'est parce que le temps de la morsure, tout passe chez le vampire. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- « Et c'est parce que vous êtes restés « connectés » trop longtemps que ses yeux sont devenus gris ?

- Non… Ca c'est de ma faute… »

Quatre baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard du châtain.

- « Plus le vampire est puissant, plus la connexion est forte… Et, quand ça atteint un certain point…

- Quand ça atteint un certain point ? »

Le blond soupira.

- « Le lien devient tellement fort que… Qu'il n'y a plus besoin de morsure pour qu'il soit toujours actif. »

Pendant quelques instants, on entendit plus que le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

- « Gné ?

- Brillante remarque Duo. »

Le prostitué ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au chasseur de prime.

- « Attends, attends… Ca ressemble pas mal au lien qu'il y a entre les maîtres vampires et leurs calices.

- C'est le même. »

Un deuxième silence pesant s'installa.

- « Je suis… Ton calice.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas bu ton sang ! Il n'y aucune relation entre nous comme celle qu'a un vampire avec son calice.

- Mais… Il y a le même lien. »

Quatre baissa un peu plus la tête.

- « C'est à peu près ça… Je suis vraiment désolé Duo, je pensais que ma puissance était loin de celle qui fallait pour tisser ce genre de lien.

- Et bien il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer, Quatre… »

Le vampire ne répondit pas et Duo se prit la tête à deux mains. Les trois autres restaient silencieux.

- « Bon… Tu pourrais me préciser en quoi consiste le lien ?

- Tu connais le principe de l'empathie ?

- Vaguement. »

Quatre prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Bon, les vampires sont à peu près tous doté d'empathie. Mais chez les plus faibles, elle n'est pratiquement pas décelable. Plus le vampire devient vieux et plus il prend de la puissance, plus son empathie grandit. Quand un vampire a la puissance de se créer un calice, le lien qui se tisse ressemble un peu à une empathie ciblée. »

Un silence suivit les mots du blond.

- « Donc… Vu que tu sais créer des chimères et te faire des calices… Ton empathie doit être assez importante et maintenant, elle est en plus ciblée sur moi. C'est ça ?

- En gros… Oui… »

Duo soupira bruyamment.

- « Personne n'aurait une cigarette ? »

Les trois bruns furent un peu surpris puis ils secouèrent silencieusement la tête.

- « Bon… »

Le jeune homme croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux, gardant les sourcils froncés. Quatre se sentait plus que mal à l'aise.

- « Duo…

- Minute Quatre. Je réfléchis. »

Le châtain resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis il se redressa et fit claquer ses mains sur ses jambes.

- « Ok. C'est bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? »

Duo regarda le vampire avec un sourire.

- « C'est bon, l'information est passée. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Duo.

- Ecoute, soyons un peu réalistes. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de boire mon sang, je suis donc en grande partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé. »

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux.

- « Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est moi qui aurais dû me souvenir de ça ! Et en plus tu as perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de moi…

- Oh ça c'est pas grave. J'en perds à peu près autant les soirs où j'ai pas mal de clients. En plus ça va me permettre d'être exempté de corvée pendant un moment.

- Dans tes rêves. »

Le châtain adressa un regard noir à Heero alors que le blond secouait la tête.

- « Mais non, ce n'est pas… Ca ne devrait pas… Mais enfin tu…

- Je quoi ?

- Mais tu devrais m'en vouloir ? Me détester ! Duo est-ce que tu réalises qu'en plus de t'avoir mordu, d'avoir gaspillé ton sang, j'ai crée un lien qui te prive pratiquement de ton intimité jusqu'à… Jusqu'à la mort de l'un de nous deux. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappé. »

Heero grogna.

- « Je te déconseille de tester son crochet du droit. »

Duo pointa le chasseur de prime du doigt en souriant.

- « Mais je ne peux pas, il n'y a que sur lui que j'aime taper. »

Il se redressa pendant que le brun levait les yeux au ciel et il alla s'agenouiller à côté du vampire.

- « Et bien ça va nous permettre de savoir si ce lien fonctionne bien. Est-ce que tu sens la moindre rancœur ou la moindre haine contre toi chez moi ?

- Mais…

- Fais-le. »

Le vampire hocha la tête et ses yeux devirent de plus en plus rouge. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant avant de redevenir bleus.

- « Alors ? »

La main du vampire se posa sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

- « Merci, Duo. »

Le prostitué lui sourit et se releva.

- « Bon, c'est réglé alors. Si on y allait, on n'était pas censé arriver à la prochaine ville avant minuit ? »

Heero passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers le van.

- « La faute à qui ? »

Le châtain lui tira la langue.

- « Et tu vas assumer comment le fait qu'à cause de toi, Quatre est lié désormais obligé de ressentir ce que toi tu ressens ?

- Bon il faudrait voir à pas trop exagérer non plus Trowa. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qui l'ai tissé le lien et puis franchement vous auriez réagis plus vite…

- Attends, tu sous-entends que…

- Ca suffit ! Vous montez dans le van immédiatement ! »

Wu Fei ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et le brun monta à l'arrière du van.

- « Tu n'as vraiment bu aucune goutte de mon sang Quatre ? »

Le blond qui avait déjà le pied sur la première marche se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- « Le sort bloque ma gorge, ton sang n'a pas pu y passer et donc… Il est ressortit de ma bouche.

- Et moi qui pensais que je pourrais recommencer à me vanter de mon délicieux O négatif. »

Le prostitué prit une voix de publicitaire.

- « Teneur en fer garantie pour un goût encore plus corsé. »

Le vampire se mit à rire en entra dans le van. Duo s'apprêtait à monter lui aussi quand Wu Fei le retint par le bras.

- « Tu montes à l'avant Duo.

- A l'avant ? Tu veux dire avec… Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est hors de question ! »

Le policier fronça les sourcils.

- « Tu le fais et tu ne discutes pas.

- Je suis pas sous tes ordres ! »

Le brun l'écarta du van et baissa la voix.

- « Vu la… Discussion… Que tu as eu avec Trowa je ne suis pas sûr que vous laisser ensemble soit une bonne idée. Si on y ajoute cet espèce de lien qu'il y a entre toi et Quatre maintenant, je ne préfère pas penser à ce qui se passerait si vous vous retrouviez ensemble dans ce van pendant plusieurs heures. »

Duo ne répondit pas, puis il baissa la tête en soupirant et se dirigea vers l'avant du van. Il ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur le siège passager en grimaçant.

Le brun lui jeta un regard ahuri, puis il sortit alors en claquant la porte sous le regard ébahi de Duo. Il entendit alors Heero parler puis un « TU DISCUTES PAS ! » éclata. Le chasseur de prime remonta, l'air bougon et énervé.

- « J'ai le droit de faire une prière avant qu'on parte ? »

Wu Fei qui avait fait le tour du van pour monter à l'arrière lui jeta un regard noir.

- « On part immédiatement ! »

Il claqua la porte, manquant d'écraser les doigts de Duopar la même occasion.

- « Je suis à la place du mort bordel !

- Espérons que ça soit un signe… »

Le châtain lui adressa une grimace et Heero démarra, s'élançant à nouveau sur la route de campagne à une vitesse effrénée. Le prostitué serra les dents, essayant de contenir son énervement.

- « Heero… On n'est plus poursuivis il me semble… Tu peux ralentir… »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et prit un virage très serré. Duo se faisant entraîner par la force centrifuge, il se retrouva plaqué contre la portière. Il retint difficilement une exclamation de douleur et porta la main à son cou. Le conducteur eut un petit sourire satisfait en l'entendant se taire mais il le perdit rapidement quand, en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il aperçut le sang sur les doigts du châtain. Il serra les dents en se rappelant que sa blessure était à peine refermée.

Duo, occupé à appuyer le pansement contre son cou ne vit que trop tard le deuxième virage arriver. Il s'accrocha du plus vite qu'il put tout en sachant que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, le virage fut prit doucement par le brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné au chasseur de prime qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. A bien y regarder, il lui semblait même qu'il avait ralentit.

Le prostitué ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Duo se tourna à nouveau vers le conducteur.

- « Heero ?

- Hm…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai remercié de m'avoir sauvé le soir où Jack à essayer de me saigner ? »

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil ahuri.

- « … Non.

- C'est normal. Je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir laissé baigner dans mon sang. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Ca nous a permis de piéger Jack.

- Je m'en fous, ça se fait pas… Le jour où tu retrouveras ta conscience et ton cœur on verra bien ce que tu en penseras. »

Le chasseur de prime tapota nerveusement le volant.

- « Ma conscience et mon cœur t'emmerde Duo. Et je me suis déjà excusé. »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

- « Quand ?

- Comment ça « quand » ? A l'hôpital. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Duo le fixa d'un œil sceptique.

- « Non…

- Juste avant que tu ne me choppes par le col pour m'engueuler. Tu situes déjà plus ? »

Le prostitué tapa le poing contre sa paume tandis que Heero soupirait d'un air agacé.

- « Ah oui ! Oui, enfin bon… C'était pas vraiment des excuses ça…

- Tu as intérêt à t'en contenter, tu n'en auras pas d'autres. »

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

- Des clous ! Je ne te lâche pas avant d'avoir eu mes excuses. Tu prends tes responsabilités bordel ! Tu es un adulte, tu fais une connerie donc tu t'excuses. Et sincèrement ! »

Heero se contenta de fixer la route pendant plusieurs minutes, ignorant le regard violet braqué sur lui. Puis il abandonna et baissa la tête, faisant décoller le van en fonçant droit sur une bosse.

- « Je m'excuse… Sincèrement… »

Il jeta un regard noir au châtain.

- « C'est bon là ?

- Parfait. Mis à part que je ne te pardonne toujours pas… »

Le chasseur de prime se sentit soudain très fatigué.

- « Et c'est toi qui me dit de me comporter en adulte.

- J'ai jamais dis que moi c'était ce que je faisais.

- Arrête, tu m'énerves. »

Duo fixa la route qui défilait devant sa fenêtre pendant quelques instants.

- « Maintenant que tu t'es excusé je vais pouvoir te pardonner. Mais pour l'instant je t'en veux encore. »

Le brun roula des yeux.

- « C'est d'une simplicité…

- Tout à fait. Mais rassure-toi, tes excuses étaient très bien. »

Il y eut un court silence puis Duo éclata de rire. Le conducteur eut beau lui lancer une multitude de regards noirs, rien ne réussit à l'arrêter. Il se mit finalement à faire le plus d'à-coups possible, dans l'espoir de le faire taire mais Duo riait de plus belle.

A l'arrière du van, Wu Fei commençait à protester de plus en plus fort.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Heero ! Conduis droit un peu ! »

Quatre observa le policier avec un petit sourire, puis son regard dévia vers la porte qui menait à l'avant du van. Sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte, sa main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et son sourire se changea en quelque chose de plus doux. C'était étrange… Il sentait quelque chose de chaud et de léger en lui. C'était apaisant…

Trowa le regarda d'un air étonné. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le blond avec un tel sourire depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le vampire ne se rendit pas compte du regard du brun et il baissa lentement sa main. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et, se cachant à moitié dans la pénombre, il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes après, le vampire s'endormait avec, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un sourire aux lèvres.

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Les écrivailleuses en vacances:**

Alors, après avoir corrigé les conneries d'Anya au sujet d'un certain Wu Fei, et qui a en plus essayé de caser des passages de 1x2 bien trop précoces, le chapitre est enfin prêt ! ;p

Sinon les petites fautes du chapitre précédent sont corrigées, on le mettra en ligne très bientôt, encore désolées (comme quoi finir à 2 heures du matin et publier à la hâte, ça aide pas lol)

Merci à tous les gens qui prennent le temps de reviewer :)

**PS :** Désolées, mais pour cette fois il n'y aura pas de réponse-reviews. Enfin pas pour le moment bien sûr, on vous explique... On a réussi tant bien que mal à dégoter un cybercafé dans la ville voisine du petit village où on se trouve. Outre le fait que ce café n'a de cyber que le petit ordinateur à côté des flippers sur lequel on est recroquevillées, les clients joyeux qui chantent, dansent et sifflent joyeusement à 2 mètres de nous, comptez aussi le clavier Hollandais avec les "w"en haut, le "a" inversé avec le "q" ( c'est d'un prqtiaue XD ) et tout le tintoin qu'il faut faire pour mettre les accents... C'est déjà pas très simple, mais en plus on doit soit payer 1 € le quart d'heure, soit tenter le départ en courant par la petite porte de derrière. Et histoire d'en rajouter une couche, la connection internet déconne. Bref, vous comprendrez sans problème qu'on aimerait faire du plus vite possible.

Les réponses-reviews arriveront bien sûr, mais soit dans la semaine (si on trouve un autre cyber-café (peu d'espoir) un peu moins cher (encore moins d'espoir), soit une fois que Brisby sera rentrée en France samedi prochain. En tout cas ceux qui ont laissé leur adresse les auront, ils peuvent en être sûrs.

# voix d'hotesse de l'air # Merci de votre compréhension XD

A&B qui viennent d'éviter les boules de billards qui fusent un peu trop près depuis une demi-heure


	6. Het portaal

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Des petites disputes, rien de bien méchant

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoi, aventure, vampires.

Couples : 3+4, 4+3… deux amis deviennent assez proches…

Remarque : A partir de maintenant, la publication des chapitres devrait être un peu plus lente, on s'en excuse à l'avance é.è Donc profitez de celui-ci, parce qu'après un délai de deux à trois semaines sera à prévoir... Pour septembre. On ne peut pas trop prévoir pour après étant donné qu'Anya pars à l'étranger et que Brisby a des exams à préparer. Mais on continuera à faire de notre mieux, c'est promis ! Non seulement on a beaucoup de plaisir à taper cette fic, mais en plus votre soutient nous motive ;p

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Het portaal

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils roulaient sans s'être vraiment arrêtés dans une ville. Les quelques commissariats qu'ils avaient visités ne contenaient aucune information sur un groupe de vampire ou une secte. Ils avaient finalement fait demi-tour pour se diriger vers Ashiblift. Wu Fei avait insisté pour que Duo soit le plus souvent à l'avant du van après une énième dispute avec Trowa. Certes, ses engueulades avec Heero étaient plus que fréquentes mais moins sérieuses. Enfin, ce n'étaient pas ce que pensaient les passagers quand le conducteur se mettait soudainement à faire des slaloms dans le but de se venger du prostitué...

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le van roulait toujours sur une petite route de campagne. Heero avait un peu ralentit son allure, et le bruit des pneus sur la chaussée mouillée par la pluie berçait ses occupants. Duo somnolait à côté du conducteur concentré sur la route. Le brun prit son virage comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire sans ralentir le moins du monde.

Il se retrouva soudain avec Duo contre lui ; en effet, emporté par le mouvement, il avait glissé jusqu'à lui. Sa tête était à présent calée dans sa nuque et sa natte battait de temps en temps contre son dos. Gêné, il repoussa le châtain d'une main et le poussa contre la porte opposée, le plus loin possible de lui. Au second virage, la tête de Duo se posa contre son épaule. Le brun serra les dents et le repoussa avec plus de force. Puis il lança un regard noir à son voisin ; il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? … Mais visiblement, Duo dormait vraiment. Les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte, son souffle était régulier et paisible. Heero grommela. Même endormi, ce type trouvait le moyen de le déranger.

Au troisième virage, il ralentit. Et Duo se retrouva à nouveau collé à lui. Cette fois, il laissa échapper un juron et ne se gêna pas pour écarter brusquement le châtain. Il espérait que Duo se réveille et cesse de le gêner dans sa conduite, mais même pas.

Ce ne fut qu'après près de six virages que Duo ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Il bailla et se redressa. Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Heero pour demander où ils en étaient quand il croisa les deux yeux bleus à moins de dix centimètres de lui. Il sursauta et se recula, le cœur battant.

_- « _Putain, mais me fait pas peur comme ça, Heero !

_- _Tu te fous de moi ? Ca fait près de vingt minutes que t'arrêtes pas de me tomber dessus !

_- _… Comment ça ?

_- _Au moindre virage, tu te colles à moi ! Tu pouvais pas garder ta ceinture ! »

Duo aurait voulu lui répondre que ce n'était pas très agréable de dormir avec sa ceinture qui vous serrait le ventre, mais au lieu de ça, il cligna des yeux pour mieux observer son voisin. Un instant, il avait cru voir les joues du brun se colorer de rouge.

… Non, il avait dû rêver. Heero ne rougirait pas pour ça.

_- « _Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! »

… Il avait mal entendu ou le brun avait l'air gêné ? Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, et il remit tranquillement sa ceinture sans répondre au brun. Puis il se mit vraiment à pouffer.

Le brun se tendit et marmonna :

- « Quoi encore ?

_- _Dis, tu serais pas un peu prude ?

_- _PARDON ! »

Duo éclata de rire.

_- « _Hey, je n'ai pas fait exprès de te tomber dessus, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir gêné ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de tenter quelque chose.

_- _Tu te crois si irrésistible ou quoi ? Ca va pas ! Je n'aime simplement pas qu'on me colle !

_- _Ca j'avais bien compris, merci. Mais ce que j'aimerai bien comprendre, c'est ce qui te fait rougir.

_- _JE NE ROUGIS PAS ! »

Duo fut pris de fou rire alors que le conducteur accélérait pour se venger et pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Dans le fond du van, Wu Fei se mit à râler alors que Trowa soupirait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Duo mettait de l'ambiance.

Peu à peu, le van redevint silencieux.

Duo recommençait à avoir sommeil quand il se sentit étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir faim, alors qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de manger… Mais il n'avait pas envie de nourriture à proprement parler, rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne lui donnait envie.

En même temps, ce sentiment lui était étranger, comme si c'étaient les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre qui s'installaient en lui. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il se sentait si étrange, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte menant à l'arrière du van pour regarder les trois passagers. Il jeta un œil au policier et au chasseur de prime, fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Quatre, il vit ses mains serrées sur son pantalon, son corps tendu. Sa tête baissée fixait stoïquement le sol. Et là, Duo comprit.

C'était un peu des sentiments de Quatre qu'il ressentait, et apparemment, le vampire avait faim. Comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, il avait besoin de boire du sang.

Duo se sentit immédiatement dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose pour le blond, il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

Il hurla :

_- « _STOP ! »

Heero freina brusquement, surpris par le cri.

_- « _CA VA PAS, NON !

_- _Pause pipi ! »

Il se précipita dehors et ouvrit en grand la porte latérale du van.

_- « _Quelqu'un a un besoin pressant aussi ? Quatre ? »

Le blond leva deux yeux surpris vers lui. Sans vraiment comprendre, il acquiesça et sortit avec le châtain. Duo rentra alors de nouveau pour chercher une veste dans le fond du van, et il claqua la porte en disant :

_- « _On revient dans cinq minutes ! »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, tirant le vampire par sa chemise pour qu'il le suive. Ils disparurent derrière un rocher avant que les autres ne sortent. Quand ils furent à une centaine de mètres du van, il le lâcha enfin.

_- « _Mais, Duo tu peux me dire ce que tu… »

Duo leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de se taire puis il déplia son manteau et en sortit une poche de sang synthétique. Il la donna au vampire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- « _Quand tu as faim, il faut que tu le dises. »

Quatre le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis il prit lentement la poche.

_- « _Tu n'aurais pas dû y faire attention Duo… Ca… Ca arrive de temps en temps…

_- _Que tu aies faim ? Oui, ça c'est normal que ça arrive tu sais. »

Le blond secoua la tête.

_- « _Non, tu ne comprends pas… Tu as raison, j'ai faim. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas une nécessité. Je… J'ai envie de boire du sang. Mais pas parce que j'en ai besoin. »

Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge peu à peu.

_- « _Je n'ai pas besoin de boire du sang, mais j'en ai envie. »

Il baissa la tête.

_- « _Je ne sais pas si tu peux bien comprendre… Ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que je… »

Le châtain le regarda avec un sourire.

_- _Quatre… Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte… Ton envie de boire du sang est tellement forte que ça fait dix minutes que je cherche ce dont j'ai faim. Alors je crois que je peux parfaitement comprendre et surtout imaginer ce que tu ressens. »

Le vampire lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

_- « _Allez, vas-y. Je doute qu'ils nous laissent longtemps tranquille, les trois autres gus.

_- _Uuh… Je préfèrerais que tu t'éloignes… Même si tu sais ce que je ressens, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce dont j'ai envie et… Je préfèrerais que tu ne regardes pas. »

Duo parut étonné puis il lui fit un clin d'œil.

_- « _C'est compris, je file. Oh, et il doit y avoir un ruisseau en contrebas, si tu veux… Te rincer. »

Quatre se dirigea dans la direction que lui indiquait Duo tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait. Il rejoignit rapidement le van et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur où Wu Fei et Heero discutaient.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers lui.

_- « _On regarde à combien on est de Ashiblift. Tu peux nous dire ce qui t'a pris ?

_- _Moi ? Mais, uuh… J'avais envie d'y aller, c'est tout. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Alors… Soit tu nous prends pour des cons, soit tu as besoin que Quatre te tienne la main pour aller aux toilettes. »

Le châtain hésita encore un moment puis il soupira.

_- « _Quatre avait envie de boire du sang.

_- _Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dis ?

_- _C'est compliqué… Où est Trowa ? »

Wu Fei leva les yeux au plafond.

_- « _Tu as disparu en traînant Quatre avec toi. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu décider de faire ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Et merde… Il est parti par où ?

_- _On l'a vu se diriger vers les buissons à gauche mais… »

Le prostitué n'attendit pas qu'il en dise plus et il repartit en courant.

De son côté, Trowa cherchait toujours à retrouver Quatre et cet abruti natté, mais il ne voyait pas par où ils pouvaient être partis. Il pouvait toujours retourner au van, après tout ils étaient peut-être rentrés. Ca ne lui disait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de cet imbécile de prostitué… Bon au moins, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de la ténacité de Duo à donner de son sang au vampire, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas en boire. C'était toujours cette inquiétude en moins et il devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il savait cela, il se sentait un peu plus tranquille. Par contre, il avait toujours du mal à digérer l'existence de ce lien entre eux.

Il soupira et s'apprêta à retourner au van quand il entendit un bruit d'eau. Il s'approcha et aperçut alors le petit cours d'eau. Il le suivit pendant quelques mètres puis comme une haie haute et épaisse l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, il commença à s'en éloigner. Un mouvement entre les feuilles attira alors son attention, il s'avança et écarta quelques branches pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il se détendit en apercevant une tête blonde à plusieurs mètres derrière le buisson et il s'en approcha un peu plus pour mieux voir.

Le vampire était assis contre une pierre, à moins d'un mètre de l'eau, et il semblait seul. Trowa s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand Quatre enleva sa chemise. Il l'étendit sur un rocher et posa une longue montre à gousset dessus. Les mots du brun se perdirent dans sa gorge alors que la lumière de la lune accentuait la blancheur de sa peau. Il observa de là où il était les courbes que formaient les muscles du vampire sur son corps. Celui-ci se pencha alors en avant, le brun eut alors une pleine vue sur son dos. Il distingua vaguement quelque chose entre les mains du vampire mais ne vit pas bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Soudain, Quatre leva brusquement les mains vers son visage et planta violemment les dents dans une poche de sang synthétique. Le plastique éclata et des gouttes du liquide carmin volèrent sur son visage ainsi que sur son torse. Trowa fit un pas en arrière devant la violence avec laquelle le vampire avait mordu la poche. Pourtant, il y avait normalement une partie où le plastique était plus fin pour pouvoir ouvrir la poche sans s'en mettre partout. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise alors que le blond déglutissait bruyamment, il y avait quelque chose d'insupportable dans ce spectacle. Le vampire se redressa et replanta plusieurs fois ses canines dans la poche de plastique, répandant toujours plus de sang autour de sa bouche et sur sa poitrine. Beaucoup de sang synthétique tombait au sol et se répandait entre ses jambes mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ses ongles devinrent même de plus en plus crochus et il se mit à griffer la poche avec une frénésie presque hystérique. Il ressemblait à un animal affamé qui se jetait violemment sur sa nourriture, et cette ressemblance évidente fit mal au brun.

Il sentit quelque chose lui soulever le cœur à la vue de cette scène.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ca ne pouvait pas…

Ca n'était pas Quatre.

Quatre n'était pas comme ça.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant face à Duo. Le prostitué lui fit signe de se taire et il l'éloigna du buisson. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, il s'assit sur un rocher tandis que le brun restait debout, le regard perdu dans l'herbe.

_- « _Ca va ? »

Le chasseur de prime se tendit et lui jeta un regard noir.

_- « _Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

_- _Et bien, tu es tout blanc donc je me suis dis qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. »

Trowa ne lui répondit pas, trouvant à nouveau un superbe intérêt à l'herbe.

_- « _C'est le fait d'avoir vu Quatre boire du sang ?

_- _Ne sois pas stupide ! Je l'ai vu en boire un nombre incalculable de fois. Je l'ai même vu te mordre toi, alors franchement…

_- _Et donc ? Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? »

Le brun releva la tête brutalement et plongea sur Duo, le saisissant par le col.

_- « _C'est à cause de toi qu'il a fait ça hein ? J'aurais dû t'arrêter quand je t'ai vu partir avec lui ! Depuis qu'on t'a rencontré, Quatre n'a que des problèmes ! J'aurais dû te foutre dehors dès l'instant où tu es monté dans notre van ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? »

Le prostitué n'esquissa aucun geste pour se défendre, se contentant de regarder le brun d'un air étonné.

_- « _Mais bordel pourquoi toujours moi ? Ca commence à devenir franchement agaçant, à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas, ça me retombe dessus. Surtout quand ça concerne Quatre. »

Trowa, déstabilisé par son calme, ne lui répondit pas.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Quatre ? Je lui ai donné une poche de sang parce qu'il en avait envie mais que comme personne ne l'avait remarqué il n'osait pas en réclamer. D'autres questions ? Je te préviens tout de suite, si ça concerne sa vampirisation ou la pauvreté dans le monde, je ne suis pas responsable. »

Le chasseur de prime soupira et le lâcha. Il s'éloigna un peu et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, bientôt rejoint à son plus grand malheur par le châtain.

_- « _Ca va ?

_- _Oui…

_- _Tu es sûr ? »

Trowa commençait à se sentir vraiment agacé.

_- « _Oui je suis sûr. Tu ne voudrais pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ?

_- _Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

_- « _Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as envie d'être un bon samaritain ce soir ? Ou mon psy peut-être ? A moins que tu ne te sentes en manque d' « amis ». Ou alors tu dois avoir ton quota de bonnes actions dans le mois pour contrebalancer le fait que tu te prostitues ?

_- _Moi ? Mais non. Si je fais ça c'est parce que tu es un connard. »

Le brun cligna des yeux.

_- « _Pardon ?

_- _Attends, tu as vu comment tu agis avec moi ? Dès que quelque chose ne te conviens pas, et surtout quand c'est chez Quatre, c'est de ma faute. C'est bon, je commence à en avoir ma claque moi. Alors oui, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui ne va pas pour pouvoir, si possible arrêter de m'en prendre plein la gueule. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur de prime.

_- « _Allez, raconte-moi ton dernier rêve.

_- _Abruti ! »

Trowa se leva immédiatement et commença à s'éloigner.

_- « _C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a énervé à ce point dans ce que tu as vu ? »

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qui t'a dégoûté comme ça ? J'ai cru que tu allais vomir… »

Le brun serra les poings et il se retourna.

_- « _Très bien monsieur l'expert de la vie des vampires, réponds un peu à mes questions... »

Il le fixa un moment comme s'il hésitait à parler.

_- « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

_- _Fait quoi ?

_- _Bu du sang comme ça ! On aurait dit… Un animal. »

Le prostitué soupira.

_- « _Mais parce qu'il en avait envie…

_- _Non ! Non, Quatre n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne peut pas avoir envie d'une chose aussi…

_- _Quatre est un vampire. Tu sais, les petites bêtes qui boivent du sang. Ce n'est pas un humain. »

Le brun déglutit difficilement.

_- « _Il n'est pas comme les autres vampires…

_- _Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire. Il n'empêche qu'il a certains besoins. Il a tout fait pour ne pas boire de sang humain, libre à lui, mais il ne peut pas non plus réfréner toutes ses envies… vampiresques. »

Le chasseur de prime perdit peu à peu son agressivité.

_- « _Mais c'est…bestial…

_- _Et oui, c'est bestial et ce n'est pas digne d'un humain. Le truc c'est que justement Quatre n'est pas un humain, alors quoi de plus logique qu'il n'ait pas des envies humaines ? »

Trowa ne répondit pas, baissant peu à peu son regard jusqu'à ses pieds.

_- « _Tu ne l'as toujours pas digéré hein ?

_- _Quoi donc ?

_- _Le fait qu'il était un vampire ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- « _Je sais qu'il est un vampire depuis la première fois où je l'ai rencontré, alors je ne vois pas en quoi…

_- _Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

_- « _En tout cas pour un expert en vampire, je m'attendais à mieux… Tu m'excuseras mais « c'est comme ça, il en a envie » tout le monde pourrait le dire. »

Le châtain grinça des dents sous sa critique.

_- « _Ok… Tu veux une explication plus détaillée ? Alors c'est parti… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_- « _Quatre est un vampire, comme tous les vampires, il devrait boire du sang humain mais, quand bien même il en ressent le besoin voire l'envie, il a décidé de ne pas en boire. Soit… Comme tous les vampires, il devrait avoir envie de chasser, de passer ses pulsions animales sur sa proie, d'avoir quelque chose de violent… Mais là encore il les réfrène alors que la plupart des vampires qui ne peuvent boire du sang humain faute de moyen ou de pouvoir, passent cette envie sur des proies animales. Vu son caractère, je pense que se déchaîner sur une bête le révulse au point qu'il contient ses pulsions. Du coup il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose sur laquelle les passer et c'est…

_- _Les poches de sang synthétique… »

Duo claqua des doigts.

_- « _That's right ! Voilà pourquoi tu l'as vu boire son sang synthétique de façon quelque peu… non conventionnelle… »

Le chasseur de prime resta pensif pendant quelques minutes après les mots du prostitué.

_- « _C'est un peu comme la masturbation en fait. »

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement sans bien écouter ce que lui disait le châtain puis il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

_- « _Qu… Quoi !

_- _Comment ça « quoi » ? Tu m'as demandé une explication et c'est la meilleure image que je puisse te donner. Supposons que tu te masturbes… Vu ton âge et le peu de relations que ton travail te permet, j'espère pour toi que tu le fais mais bon…

_- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet de discussion. »

Duo ne put retenir un sourire.

_- « _Bref… Quand tu te masturbes, ce n'est pas parce que tu en as besoin, théoriquement on peut très bien vivre sans sexe… Et heureusement que ce n'est que de la théorie sinon je serais au chômage… Donc, normalement on n'a pas besoin de se masturber et pourtant on le fait. Du moins quand on est seul… Et si on le fait c'est par envie et non par besoin. Donc, pour conclure, ce que Quatre faisait tout à l'heure, tu peux considérer ça comme de la masturbation. »

Le brun se pinça la base du nez en fermant les yeux.

_- « _C'est une image un peu étrange… »

Duo haussa les épaules.

_- « _Tu voulais une explication… »

Il ne répondit pas et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce qui s'averra assez difficile étant donné que Duo le fixait avec insistance.

_- « _Quoi ! »

Le châtain le fixa encore pendant un moment avant de répondre.

_- « _Je me demandais juste une chose… Tu es tombé amoureux de Quatre sans pour autant accepter le fait qu'il était un vampire ? »

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

_- « _Depuis quand je suis amoureux de Quatre moi ?

_- _Quand ? J'en sais rien, mais bien avant que je vous rencontre en tout cas.

_- _Et tu fumes quoi pour arriver à ce genre de conclusion ? »

Duo soupira.

_- « _La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que toi tu fumes pour ne pas te rendre compte que ce que tu ressens pour lui on appelle ça de l'amour. »

Le chasseur de prime se retourna.

_- « _Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce genre de conversation puérile. Je sais ce que je ressens et tu ne m'en feras pas douter.

_- _Mais c'est pas vrai… Marlaguette elle au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le loup.

_- _Je commence à être heureux qu'on ne m'ait pas raconté d'histoires étant petit. Si celles-ci parlent de zoophilie. »

Le prostitué leva les yeux au ciel.

_- « _Abruti…

_- _Et c'est toi qui dis ça. »

Duo se leva et alla se planter devant le brun.

_- « _Quoi qu'il en soit, que tu sois amoureux de lui, tu l'es, ou que ce soit de l'amitié, ça n'en est pas… On s'en fiche. Le fait est qu'il faut que tu te réveilles Marlaguette, ton loup à toi est un vampire.

_- _Arrête de m'appeler Marlaguette. Et je sais parfaitement que Quatre est un vampire.

_- _Admettons… Mais je pense que tu as essayé de l'oublier. »

Il lui donna un mouchoir en toile blanche.

_- « _Va le voir et donne lui ce mouchoir pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer. Il doit certainement avoir du sang un peu partout. Met-toi face à sa condition de vampire une bonne fois pour toute. Au moins votre relation pourra repartir sur une vraie base et je crois que ça lui fera du bien de voir que tu l'acceptes en tant que vampire. »

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de lui. Trowa regarda le mouchoir et resta indécis pendant de longues minutes. Puis il partit dans la direction opposée au prostitué et avança parmi les arbres et les buissons. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva à une dizaine de mètres derrière le blond. Celui-ci semblait avoir bu tout le sang qui se trouvait dans la poche de plastique et il se léchait les doigts. Le brun se tendit presque automatiquement devant ce spectacle. Il inspira profondément, essayant de prendre sur lui, et il s'avança de la façon la moins raide possible.

Quatre se retourna en entendant du bruit et il se figea en voyant le chasseur de prime se rapprocher de lui. Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise devant la gêne évidente du vampire. Alors Duo avait raison, il avait poussé Quatre à avoir honte de sa condition de vampire… Il s'approcha finalement sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer le blond qui ne le lâchait pas non plus du regard. Il avait replié l'un de ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour cacher le sang qui y avait coulé.

Trowa tendit le bras pour lui donner le mouchoir mais il était tellement crispé que sa main ne lâcha pas le morceau de tissu quand le blond essaya de le prendre. Il se baissa alors et avança le mouchoir jusqu'au visage. Il essuya lentement le sang qui s'était étalé autour de la bouche du vampire. Quatre le regardait faire sans bouger.

_- « _Si… Si tu veux, il doit me rester quelques chemises propres. »

Le vampire mit un peu de temps à réagir aux mots du chasseur de prime.

_- « _Non… Non merci. J'avais mis ma chemise de côté pour ne pas la salir. »

Le brun acquiesça puis il lui fit un petit sourire.

_- « _D'accord... »

La gêne du vampire sembla peu à peu s'estomper, laissant place à un certain étonnement. Puis il se mit finalement à sourire également. Trowa s'arrêta un instant d'essuyer le sang, il ne lui semblait pas que Quatre lui ait déjà sourit comme cela avant.

Un certain agacement monta en lui. Pourquoi ce stupide prostitué avait-t-il si souvent raison ?

Encore qu'il se trompait sur un point : il n'était pas amoureux de Quatre ! Non mais franchement…

* * *

Heero tapota des doigts sur le volant, exaspéré. Ce qu'il détestait les grandes villes… !

Surtout en fin de journée, quand elles étaient pleines de gens sortant du travail, régulièrement embouteillées, encombrées de passants pressés et malpolis, avec pour décor leurs immeubles gris et tristes, la noirceur de la nuit n'arrangeant rien… Encore qu'Ashiblift n'était pas une ville aussi laide que la précédente, mais tout de même…

Une voiture derrière lui klaxonna pour la troisième fois. Le brun se tendit encore plus et serra les dents pour se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un ridicule embouteillage qui n'allait sans doute pas durer, donc ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver pour rien, zen…

Un quatrième klaxon se fit entendre. Cette fois, il ouvrit son carreau en grand et sortit la tête du van pour se tourner vers le véhicule derrière lui.

_- « _T'ES PAS LE SEUL À ATTENDRE, DUCON ! »

Et il referma son carreau, agacé et nerveux. Il attendit un moment encore lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Duo l'observait en silence, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire ou de dire ce à quoi il pensait.

_- « _QUOI ?

_- _Te laisser conduire est vraiment une erreur… Tu es un névrosé du volant, tu sais ? »

Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était suffisamment irrité et ne voulait pas donner à Duo une nouvelle occasion de se moquer de lui. Il ignora sa remarque et soupira de soulagement lorsque la charrue en face de lui avança enfin.

Peu de temps après, le brun gara le van, à deux rues du commissariat.

Ils se scindèrent en deux groupes : Heero, Trowa et Wu Fei partirent chercher des infos au poste de police, alors que Quatre et Duo allaient chercher du sang synthétique…

* * *

_**Vingt minutes plus tard…**_

_- « _Inspecteur Chang Wu Fei ?

_- _Ici ! »

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au jeune policier qui l'avait appelé. Il était heureux d'être enfin reçu par le commissaire en chef, cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que les deux chasseurs de prime et lui-même attendaient au milieu des visiteurs qui emplissaient l'entrée.

Ils suivirent donc le policier et entrèrent dans un large bureau où traînaient des tas de feuilles et des stylos et autres tampons. Leur guide referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de trois hommes qui discutaient à voix basse derrière le bureau. Ils se turent en voyant entrer les trois bruns et deux d'entre eux se reculèrent avec des dossiers dans les mains. Un homme corpulent et au crâne chauve se leva de son grand siège pour les accueillir.

_- « _Bonjour, inspecteur Chang. Qui sont ces deux hommes ?

_- _Deux collègues qui m'aident dans mon enquête.

_- _… Bien. Je vais aller droit au but. Après que le poste de police où vous séjourniez encore il y a une dizaine de jours m'ait appelé pour me prévenir de votre visite... A votre demande si j'ai bien tout compris… Je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous pour savoir à quel homme j'aurais à faire. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me fasse parvenir votre dossier et les différentes enquêtes sur lesquelles vous avez travaillé pendant votre carrière… Mais même après avoir lu tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à la question que je me pose depuis qu'un de vos subordonnés m'a contacté. Je vous la pose donc directement : que venez-vous faire ici au juste ? »

Un long silence suivit les paroles du policier. Il soupira et alluma une cigarette.

_- « _Vous avez la réputation d'être quelqu'un de droit, qui va toujours au bout des choses. Toutes vos affaires ont été classées et menées avec soin. Vos collègues n'ont pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet… Alors je me demande bien ce qu'un homme de votre trempe vient faire à Ashiblift. Vous n'ignorez pas que cette ville est l'une des plus tumultueuse du pays et la police n'a pas bonne réputation. Alors je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qu'un flic comme vous espère faire chez moi ?

_- _Vous l'avez dit, Ashiblift est une ville à problème, autrement dit, pleine d'affaires louches. Il y a tout un quartier réservé aux vampires, à la périphérie de la ville. Donc pleins de témoins potentiels pour les enquêteurs que nous sommes. Or l'affaire dont nous nous occupons concerne les vampires. Un petit groupe de vampires, plus précisément que nous soupçonnons extrémiste, voir terroriste et peut-être même recherché par le gouvernement. Nous espérons votre aide pour y voir plus clair, savoir si vous avez recensé des activités étranges dans votre ville, et si oui, où, quand et qui. »

Le commissaire éclata de rire et tira une longue bouffée de cigarette.

_- « _Vous êtes un comique. Avec tous les problèmes qu'on a à régler ici, vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va enquêter sur tous les minuscules groupes de suceurs de sang extrémistes qui n'ont encore jamais rien tenté de sérieux et dont on ne sait pratiquement rien ? On a déjà assez à faire avec les meurtres, plus souvent d'humains je précise, les vols et les flics corrompus avec lesquels je dois bosser. Parce que bosser en toute confiance est pratiquement impossible. On passe plus de temps à se méfier de son voisin et à chercher la petite bête qu'à enquêter. Et vous croyez que j'accumule les heures sup' pour lire tous les dossiers peut-être ? »

Il ricana.

_- « _Vous savez, dès je suis chez moi, j'oublie cette ville de fous alors tous vos petits problèmes, vous pensez bien que je m'en contrefous. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, enquêtez de votre côté, vous aurez plus de chance qu'auprès de la plupart de mes collègues, en cherchant lequel dit vrai et lequel ment. Et puis concernant votre groupuscule de vampire, vous cherchez au mauvais endroit. La plupart des vampires ici se sont habitués à vivre avec les humains, je ne pense pas qu'un groupe serait assez fou pour tenter quelque chose contre cet équilibre. Surtout qu'ils ne sortent jamais de leur quartier. »

Heero jeta un œil à Wu Fei, stoïque et muet depuis que le commissaire avait pris la parole.

L'inspecteur ne bougea pas, mais il soupira et se tourna vers ses deux amis, ignorant les autres gens présents dans la pièce.

_- « _On y va. »

Il marcha vers la sortie puis tourna la tête au dernier instant. Il dit sèchement :

_- « _Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, commissaire. J'espère que ma visite ne vous aura pas trop dérangé et qu'elle ne vous empêchera pas de dormir ce soir. »

Et il claqua violemment la porte.

Le commissaire sourit, et se tourna vers ses deux assistants, derrière lui.

_- « _Bon. On en était où dans cette affaire de vol ? »

Un assistant hésita, puis dit :

_- « _Mais monsieur le commissaire… Vous auriez pu au moins les laisser regarder dans nos rapports ou nos archives.

_- _Hors de question. Les deux types avec lui, tu ne les as pas reconnus, Gurton ? »

L'homme hésita, fouillant un instant dans sa mémoire.

_- « _Non, j'aurais dû ?

_- _C'était mentionné dans le dossier de ce Chang. Celui qui était décoiffé, c'était Heero Yuy, l'autre avec la mèche, Trowa Barton, tous deux anciens flics et coéquipiers de notre cher inspecteur, et aujourd'hui chasseurs de prime de leur état.

_- _… Et alors ? »

Le commissaire fit la grimace en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

_- « _Ce qu'il y a de pire après un flic corrompu, c'est un chasseur de prime. Ca fout la merde pour avoir sa prime et ensuite c'est la police qui trinque. Et je ne veux pas d'anciens flics reconvertis en chasseurs de prime chez moi. Surtout quand il s'agit de ces deux-là. Yuy et Barton sont certes de bons chasseurs, mais ils ont foutu un sacré bordel plus d'une fois dans leurs enquêtes… Et encore, il manquait un troisième larron, le dossier mentionnait un autre chasseur de prime, dont on ne dispose que d'un nom : Winner. Alors s'ils pouvaient se décourager et partir, ça m'arrangerait, j'ai assez à faire. »

Il inspira longuement sur sa cigarette, pensif.

_- « _Ah, je comprends mieux, monsieur le commissaire.

_- _Oui, vous devriez d'ailleurs bosser un peu plus sérieusement, Gurton. Vous êtes mon assistant, pas un bleu, alors bougez-vous et bossez comme il faut, lisez les dossiers pour savoir qui vous avez en face de vous, et finissez-moi cette paperasse ! »

Le policier bégaya, tout rouge :

_- « _Ou… Oui ! »

Il disparu rapidement de la pièce pour finir son travail et retourna dans son petit bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa ses dossiers. Il s'appuya un instant contre sa chaise et soupira. Puis il s'étira et décrocha son téléphone.

_- « _Gurton à l'appareil. J'ai des infos intéressantes.

- _Je t'écoute._

_- _Un inspecteur du nom de Chang Wu Fei et deux chasseurs de prime, Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton, nous recherchent. Le commissaire dit même qu'il y en a un troisième qui s'appellerait Winner.

_- Bon travail. Trouve où est-ce qu'ils se dirigent et d'où ils viennent, ce qui les a amené à nous._

_- _Compris. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Et il raccrocha, fier de sa découverte.

* * *

Deux ombres sortirent d'une ruelle mal éclairée par les lampadaires.

_- « _Hé bé… On peut dire que tu sais marchander, Quatre.

_- _Dans ce genre de trafic on essaye toujours d'arnaquer le client. Surtout que là notre vendeur avait l'air d'avoir une sacrée expérience dans la contrebande… Il faut juste être plus malin et surtout oser. Si on les laisse mener le jeu dès le début c'est fini.

_- _Et puis comme ça tu as eu plus de poches de sang pour un prix raisonnable. Tu seras plus à la diète ! »

Le blond éclata de rire.

_- « _He ho, je suis tout de même pas à l'article de la mort, c'est bon !

_- _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! »

Ils discutèrent encore tranquillement dans les ruelles, la bonne humeur de Duo contaminant la vampire, heureux d'être en sa compagnie. Cela faisait un moment que Quatre ne s'était pas sentit aussi… normal. Oui, c'était le mot. Duo savait le mettre à l'aise et il ne rejetait pas sa condition de vampire. Ca lui faisait du bien…

En voulant retourner au van, ils passèrent devant le quartier vampire. Duo observa les rues et ralentit involontairement le rythme. Le blond ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder lui aussi les vieux immeubles.

_- « _J'avoue n'avoir jamais compris comment les humains pouvaient vivre tranquillement en sachant que tout un quartier de vampire vivait à côté de chez eux…

_- _C'est une habitude à prendre. Et puis ça n'est sans doute pas plus dangereux que d'habiter sur un continent en guerre ou au beau milieu d'une forêt. »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils en regardant l'entrée du quartier marquée par un grand porche.

_- « _Quand même… Regarde, il y a des maison à moins de cent mètres du quartier. Comment les gens font pour vivre sans craindre qu'un vampire ne décide de venir les saigner dans la nuit ?

_- _Dans ce cas-là, il faudrait aussi avoir peur qu'un psychopathe choisisse ta maison pour frapper. Personne n'est à l'abri de ce genre de choses… Et puis les gens du coin protègent bien les entrées de leurs maisons contre les vampires. Ce ne sont pas les pauvres loques qui traînent dans ce quartier qui pourraient briser ces protections ou essayer de manipuler l'esprit des habitants, comme toi et Jack le faites. En plus, le porche est une bonne barrière. »

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à la simple arcade de pierre, ne voyant pas bien quelle sécurité elle pouvait apporter, puis il se tourna vers le châtain.

_- « _Tu as connu des vampires de ce quartier pour en savoir autant ? Tu es déjà allé te vendre ici ?

_- _T'es fou ? Tu n'as pas vu l'état des vampires qui sont là-bas ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils ont les moyens de se payer un prostitué ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le porche. Il commença à s'en approcher, essayant de distinguer les inscriptions en fer forgé accrochées tout en haut du porche. Celles-ci se mirent à rougeoyer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il posa sa main sur l'arcade en pierre grise, comme attiré par cette somptueuse construction quand soudain, un bruit strident lui perça les tympans. Une main le tira en arrière.

_- « _Tututut, on ne touche pas Quatre… »

Il se retourna vers Duo qui l'avait suivi.

_- « _C'était quoi ?

_- _Quoi donc ?

_- _Le bruit ? »

Le prostitué haussa un sourcil.

_- « _Quel bruit ?

_- _Tu n'as pas entendu ce sifflement suraigu ? »

Duo secoua la tête.

_- « _J'avais à peine posé ma main dessus que ça c'est mis à siffler.

_- _Ben évidemment… Vu toute la puissance que tu te trimbales, tu as dû déclencher tous les systèmes d'alarme.

_- _Les systèmes d'alarme ? »

Le châtain regarda le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

_- « _Attends… Quatre, en tant que vampire et chasseur de prime, j'espère au moins que tu sais comment fonctionne la ville d'Ashiblift ?

_- _Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux grandes villes de mon vivant, pas plus que pendant ma vie de vampire et mon boulot de chasseur de prime m'a plutôt amené à traquer des vampires de campagnes qui se planquaient dans leur grand manoir. Qu'est-ce qui est si important à Ashiblift et que je ne connais pas ?

_- _Ben le porche qui est juste à côté de toi… »

Quatre recula de quelques pas pour le voir en entier.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? A part le fait qu'il sépare le quartier des vampires de la ville humaine ?

_- _Il est bourré de sorts jusqu'à la moindre petite pierre. Il paraît que c'est la porte la plus ensorcelée du continent. Parce que si ça fait plus d'un siècle que les vampires creusent leur trou dans cette ville en s'installant dans ces immeubles abandonnés, ça ne s'est pas toujours bien passé… Les humains ont organisé de grandes battues pendant des décennies, ce n'est que récemment que ça c'est arrêté…

_- _Pourquoi les battues ont-elles cessées ? »

Le châtain se tut un moment, fixant les immeubles délabrés qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir derrière le porche.

_- « _Un vampire a sauvé un gamin… Il s'était perdu dans le quartier des vampires et il l'a ramené en ville. Les quelques personnes qui ont assisté à la scène ont compris que la plupart des vampires établis ici ne cherchaient absolument pas à se placer à proximité d'un garde-manger. Un pacifiste candidat à la mairie fut un des témoins, il a alors débuté sa campagne en prônant une entente entre les deux camps. Ca a assez bien marché… Je pense que les habitants étaient fatigués de toutes ces battues qui duraient depuis si longtemps et puis il y avait des morts à chaque fois... En plus, si je me souviens bien, ils avaient même réussi à y trouver un intérêt économique en leur envoyant les prisonniers qui avaient reçu la peine de mort… Je crois qu'ils continuent de le faire de temps en temps mais ça ne réussit pas vraiment… »

Il s'approcha et tapota une pierre du porche.

_- « _Bref, la base du programme de ce type était de construire une espèce de protection qui séparerait les humains des vampires. Parce que les habitants n'étaient quand même pas trop attirés par l'idée d'une telle proximité, même si officieusement, ça faisait des années que c'était le cas… Donc, ils ont passés plusieurs années à construire ça. Et c'est du solide, les vampires peuvent passer par là, mais pour sortir du quartier ils sont obligés de ressortir de la ville. On entre mais on ne sort pas. »

Quatre s'approcha à son tour.

_- « _Et comment est-ce que ça marche ?

_- _Alors déjà, le contour a été fait avec les pierres d'une église. Le clergé n'avait pas très bien pris le fait qu'on démolisse une église pour construire le porche… Ce qui se comprend un peu mais bon… Elles sont donc toutes bénies et ont appartenu à un lieu saint. »

Le vampire regarda sa main qui avait été légèrement brûlée par le contact avec la pierre.

_- « _Ca explique certaines choses…

_- _Ensuite de ce côté-ci du porche, il y a des écritures sacrées qui réagissent au passage d'un vampire. Je crois qu'ils avaient eu comme projet de les relier à un département de la police pour qu'ils soient au courant du nombre de vampire qui entraient mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Le blond observa les écritures en fer forgé qui se trouvaient en haut du porche.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

_- _Uh… Je crois qu'ils ont utilisé la langue des écrits sacrés… « Dat de stappen van de mensen hier stoppen »… Alors, attends… _Que les pas des humains s'arrêtent ici_… Uh… « Op deze verdoemde plaatsen » ça doit pouvoir se traduire par_… En ces lieux de perdition_… « Nosfera's » c'est vampire donc… « Zijn de Nosfera's verdwaald » … _Des Nosferatus se sont égarés_. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, relisant la phrase à mi-voix, comme pour vérifier son sens.

_- « _Oui ça doit ressembler à ça… _Que les pas des humains s'arrêtent ici. En ce lieu de perdition, des Nosferatus se sont égarés. »_

Quatre lui jeta un coup d'œil admiratif.

_- « _Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire les écritures sacrées. »

Duo se sentit rougir.

_- « _Oh… Oui, non c'est… On me les a apprises il y a longtemps… »

Il fit un clin d'œil au vampire et passa de l'autre côté du porche.

_- « _Et tu vois, de ce côté-ci il y a des gargouilles, encore choppées à une église sûrement… Elles empêchent donc les vampires de prendre cette porte dans l'autre sens et il y a encore quelque chose d'écrit … « De Cerberus zullen altijd hier zijn »… C'est… _Les cerbères seront toujours là_… Ils ont sûrement dû vouloir faire un parallèle entre la porte des enfers et ce porche, c'est d'un goût… Je crois qu'ils ont béni le fer avant de le forger et il doit être bourré de sort des deux côtés…

_- _Duo revient ici ! Je te signale qu'il y a des vampires assoiffés de sang humain dans ce quartier ! »

Le blond trépignait de l'autre côté du porche. Il s'approcha de la limite, faisant rougeoyer le fer forgé.

_- « ²_Mais c'est bon Quatre…En plus je te signale que de l'autre côté de la porte il y a également un vampire assoiffé de sang humain…Ah ? Attends, je ne vois pas bien ce qui est écrit tout en haut du porche… »

Le châtain recula de quelques pas.

_- « _Duo, tu reviens tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire et il se rapprocha du vampire, repassant le porche.

_- « _Calme-toi Quatre…

_- _Duo c'est dangereux ! Tu es vraiment inconscient… A croire que tu aimes jouer avec ta vie…

_- _Tu as vu comme j'étais loin des premiers immeubles ? Il n'y avait aucun risque. »

Le vampire serra les poings pour essayer de contrôler son énervement.

_- « _Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

_- _Je le sais parce que j'ai souvent fait ça. »

Il stoppa net, regardant le prostitué avec de grands yeux.

_- « _Tu as vécu dans cette ville ?

_- _Plus précisément j'y ai grandi. J'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance dans cette ville. »

Passé son étonnement, le blond lui sourit.

_- « _Ca explique que tu connaisses aussi bien l'histoire de cette porte. »

Le châtain hocha la tête en souriant.

_- « _Finalement je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, tu es exactement comme cette ville.

_- _Pardon ? »

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit un peu plus.

_- « _Tu mélanges les humains et les vampires tout comme elle. »

Duo leva la main et ébouriffa les cheveux du vampire en souriant. Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement et s'éloigna du porche dont les écritures rougeoyaient toujours dans la nuit.

_- « _Il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant… Les autres vont finir par nous attendre. »

Il fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que Duo ne le suivait pas. En se retournant, il l'aperçut qui fixait les immeubles derrière le porche.

_- « _Duo ?

_- _Hm ? Oh, excuse-moi… J'avais cru voir quelque chose. »

Il le rejoignit et ils recommencèrent à marcher, le châtain ne cessant de se retourner.

_- « _Tu as vu quelqu'un là-bas ?

_- _Non, non… Rien. »

Quatre regarda Duo d'un air peu convaincu alors que celui-ci ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière.

_- « _Au fait Duo, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure… Pendant les années que tu as passé dans cette ville… Tu as connu des vampires de ce quartier ? »

Le prostitué se retourna brusquement vers lui.

_- « _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_- _C'est une simple question. »

Duo hésita à répondre.

_- « _Oui j'en ai connu…

_- _Mais le porche était déjà construit quand tu es né ?

_- _Non, il n'a été construit que plus tard… Mais, disons que… Mon habitude à le passer pour m'amuser ne date pas d'hier… »

Le blond resta silencieux un moment.

_- « _Mais… Tu m'as dis que les vampires qui vivent là-bas n'avait pas assez pour se payer un prostitué ?

_- _Uh… Quatre j'avais douze ans quand j'ai quitté cette ville… Je ne me prostituais pas encore.

_- _Comment tu as connu ces vampires alors ? »

Duo se retourna encore une fois avant de répondre.

_- « _C'est… C'est un peu compliqué… Mais au définitif je connais un bon petit groupe de vampire qui vivent là-bas.

_- _Tu les connais encore ? Si tu es parti à douze ans ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu.

_- _Je repasse souvent ici. Je suis encore venu l'an dernier. »

Le vampire observa le jeune homme jeter encore un coup d'œil derrière eux.

_- « _Tu veux aller les voir ?

_- _Quoi ? Non, non… Ca va aller.

_- _Tu es sûr ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête.

_- « _Vraiment sûr ?

_- _Oui… »

Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir sérieusement agacé.

_- « _Duo si tu en as envie…

_- _Je te dis que c'est bon !

_- _Et moi je te dis d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! On est lié l'un à l'autre et je sais très bien que tu as envie d'y aller ! »

Duo évita le regard du blond.

_- « _C'est bon Quatre… Je reviendrais une autre fois. »

Quatre attrapa le bras du prostitué, le forçant à s'arrêter.

_- « _Ce qu'on va faire c'est que je retourne au van pour les prévenir et ensuite je reviens te chercher ici. Le temps que je fasse l'aller-retour ça te laisse le temps de passer voir tes connaissances.

_- _Non, Quatre je…

_- _Hey ! »

Le vampire plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Duo.

_- « _On est lié Duo, ça implique malgré nous un minimum de confiance.

_- _Je le sais. Et je pense que je te fais plus confiance qu'avant.

_- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à s'y méprendre à un chien qui a peur de se faire abandonner ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

_- « _Sympa la métaphore… Et je te rappelle au passage que vous me devez une somme faramineuse, que j'exaspère Heero au plus au point, et que même si ça va un peu mieux avec Trowa, je pense que je l'indiffère complètement lui et Wu Fei. Tu ajoutes à ça le fait que le peu qu'il me reste de mes affaires est dans le van… Excuse-moi mais ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de m'absenter au risque de vous laisser déguerpir avec vos dettes et mes affaires. »

Quatre soupira et tira le jeune homme vers lui, les mettant front contre front.

_- « _C'est peut-être vrai… Et je pense que pendant la première semaine de voyage, je n'aurais pas protesté s'ils avaient décidé de te laisser dans une ville…

_- _Sympa.

_- _… Mais les choses ont changé Duo. Non seulement je t'apprécie de plus en plus, mais il y a aussi ce lien entre nous et… Je pense qu'il m'est désormais impossible de te larguer comme ça derrière nous. »

Duo qui le regardait très sérieusement éclata soudainement de rire.

_- « _Quoi ?

_- _Excuse-moi mais on fait très petit couple quand tu parles comme ça. »

Il s'arrêta de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule du vampire, le fixant d'un air grave.

_- « _Promets-moi de ne pas trop pleurer quand ce sera moi qui vous larguerais après avoir eu mon argent. »

Il esquiva le poing du blond en se remettant à rire.

_- « _Allez file ! Je reviens dans une trentaine de minutes.

_- _Ok… Et, Quatre… Merci. »

Quatre lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna, disparaissant peu à peu dans la rue mal éclairée. Duo se retourna à son tour et se dirigea rapidement vers le porche. Une fois en dessous, il le passa lentement, inspectant les alentours du quartier vampire mais les ruelles semblaient vides. Il avança avec précaution, regardant régulièrement autour de lui. Au moindre bruit, il portait la main à sa croix. Après tout, il ne connaissait qu'une minorité de vampires ici, et la plupart des autres ne supportaient pas vraiment de voir un humain dans leur quartier. Il passa devant plusieurs immeubles complètement délabrés après avoir été laissés à l'abandon pendant plusieurs siècles. Ca lui donnait toujours l'impression de faire un retour dans le passé quand il venait ici. Il arriva sur une grande place et passa devant la bibliothèque. Très imposante, elle se dressait au milieu des autres immeubles. Encore plus abîmées que les autres bâtiments, les innombrables gravures et les restes des vitraux prouvaient néanmoins qu'elle avait été somptueuse en son temps. Il fut tenté de s'arrêter pour la contempler une énième fois, mais un cri au loin lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait rapidement trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il sortit donc de la place, se dirigeant vers le squat qu'ils occupaient la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Apercevant de la lumière au bout d'une ruelle, il s'approcha silencieusement. Un groupe de vampires discutait en cercle autour d'un feu. A quelques mètres d'eux, des espèces de planches, empilées les unes contres les autres formaient des petits abris. Des bidonvilles pour vampires… Il n'y avait peut-être plus de place dans les immeubles. Le châtain réfléchit aux façons de les contourner étant donné que l'immeuble où les vampires qu'il connaissait vivaient la dernière fois qu'il était venu se trouvait juste derrière.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ! »

Duo sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de vampires qui s'était tourné vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très commodes… Le mieux à faire était peut-être de ne pas fuir, sans se montrer trop arrogant pour autant. Autant dire qu'il était mal barré et qu'il allait tenter quelque chose d'assez suicidaire. Il fit quelques pas vers eux.

_- « _Je cherche les vampires qui vivaient dans ces immeubles l'année dernière. »

Un vampire couvert de boue et aux habits en lambeaux lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_- « _T'es pas un peu malade de te balader dans notre quartier comme ça ? T'es fatigué de vivre l'humain ? Et qu'est-ce que tu leur veux à ces vampires ? »

Le prostitué ne se laissa pas impressionner mais baissa la tête pour ne pas soutenir le regard du vampire.

_- « _Ce sont des connaissances que j'aimerais revoir. »

L'un d'entre eux se mit à rire de façon rauque et saccadée.

_- « _Tu vas pas nous dire que ce sont tes copains aussi ? Désolé l'humain, mais ton histoire ne tient pas vraiment debout… T'as sûrement fait une grosse erreur en venant ici. »

Il lui sourit, exhibant quatre canines jaunes. Le châtain serra la mâchoire pour ne pas lui balancer une réplique cinglante.

_- « _Ecoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous déranger. Je veux juste voir ces personnes qui… »

Un des vampires se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le col.

_- « _T'as pas compris je crois, on n'y croit pas à ton histoire ! On n'a aucune raison de te laisser passer comme ça ! Et même si on te croyait, je doute que notre estomac te laisse passer sous notre nez comme ça… »

Duo se tendit mais ne se débattit pas.

_- « _Je souhaite juste passer pour aller voir des amis. »

Le vampire se mit à rire.

_- « _Mauvaise réponse. »

Tous les autres vampires se redressèrent tandis qu'il plongeait vers le cou de Duo. Le vampire étouffa un cri de douleur et recula en se tenant le ventre. Le châtain, le genou encore levé, le regarda d'un œil noir quand il releva la tête.

_- « _Alors toi, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Le prostitué serra les dents, sachant très bien que c'était vrai, mais refusant de le laisser transparaître. Tous les autres vampires se rapprochèrent de lui, l'encerclant à demi. Duo porta la main à son cou et en sortit sa croix, défaisant immédiatement l'attache pour en sortir la fiole d'eau bénite. Certains se mirent à sourire en voyant la croix tandis que d'autres se reculèrent un peu. Ils se replièrent sur eux-mêmes, s'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus pour pouvoir le mordre.

_- « _STOP ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un vampire qui venait d'apparaître à plusieurs mètres du feu.

_- « _Vous lâchez l'affaire les mecs… Je le connais… »

Quelques vampires reculèrent mais celui qui avait essayé de mordre Duo ne bougea pas.

_- « _Jerry, tu vires…

_- _Je suis pas d'accord ! Si des humains se mettent à se promener dans notre quartier, tout va se casser la gueule !

_- _Jerry tu vires. »

Le vampire hésita puis il s'éloigna un peu du châtain.

_- « _Si on commence à faire des exceptions ça…

_- _Si tu me fais répéter encore une fois je te préviens que ça va mal se passer. »

En voyant le regard noir du nouveau venu, Jerry retourna s'asseoir autour du feu. Le vampire se mit à fixer tous ses congénères.

_- « _Ce type, tenez-vous le pour dit, vous n'y touchez pas. Sinon vous risquez de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière de la lune. »

Après un dernier regard noir, il s'approcha de Duo. Le châtain avait un peu reconnu sa voix mais quand il passa près du feu, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Le crâne dégarni, la petite barbichette ainsi que les lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit lui laissaient peu de place à l'incertitude, mais la chemise criarde sur le pantalon noir effaçait les derniers doutes. Il s'approcha de Duo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- « _C'était plutôt kamikaze comme percée ça, petit. Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu qu'on vienne te chercher ?

_- _Pas le temps. Je repars dans vingt minutes, c'est pour ça que je suis allé à votre rencontre. »

Le vampire haussa les sourcils.

_- « _Vingt minutes ? Ben on peut pas dire que tu restes longtemps… T'as intérêt à repasser une prochaine fois et plus longtemps. Bon… Je suppose que tu veux aller le voir. »

Le prostitué ne put retenir un sourire.

_- « _Il est ici ?

_- _Tu l'as souvent vu sortir du quartier ? Il est en haut de l'immeuble. File, il aura du mal à te laisser partir au bout de quinze minutes. »

Duo s'éloigna vers l'immeuble qu'il lui indiquait, en lui faisant signe de la main.

_- « _Merci Howard ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je repasserai dès que j'aurais le temps ! »

Le vampire acquiesça et sourit en voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner en courant. Il alla s'asseoir près du feu et se tourna vers les autres.

_- « _Bon… Qui a réussi à trouver des rats ? »

Le châtain atteignit l'immeuble en quelques minutes et grimpa les dix étages à toute allure. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, sur le palier et se dirigea vers une des portes. Il avança dans la pièce sombre en marchant le plus silencieusement possible… Il se retourna d'un coup, pensant avoir entendu un bruit. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien dans son dos. Rassuré, il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et observa les quelques meubles qui s'y trouvaient. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours la même table au centre, la chaise au fond, le vieux fauteuil avec les ressorts et l'armoire qui…

Une ombre tomba de l'armoire et Duo sentit un poids le plaquer au sol.

Il se débattit et mit un coup de pied dans les jambes de la personne qui le maintenait contre le vieux parquet. L'autre le lâcha et Duo en profita pour se relever et se jeter sur lui. Il réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre un instant, et il en profita pour l'attraper par le cou et essayer de lui faire plier les genoux. Cependant, il n'avait pas assez de force et son assaillant prit vite le dessus en lui faisant lâcher prise en serrant ses poignets si fort que le châtain en en grimaça. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres puis se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. L'ombre attrapa l'un des bras du prostitué et le tordit dans son dos, le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Il relâcha alors tous les muscles de son corps, comme s'il abandonnait. L'autre, surpris, s'arrêta de bouger, maintenant le bras du châtain dans son dos. Soudain Duo se pencha, laissant partir un de ses pieds en arrière. Il frappa violemment la jambe de son assaillant qui le lâcha et perdit l'équilibre. Le prostitué se retourna immédiatement et fonça sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il tomberait bien au sol. Une fois qu'il fut à terre, il se précipita sur lui et tint ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il le fixa un moment, reprenant son souffle tandis que l'autre remuait sous lui.

_- « _Arrête ! Je t'ai vaincu ! »

L'autre se mit à rire.

_- « _C'est ça… »

Il se redressa d'un coup de rein et Duo tomba à la renverse, lâchant ses poignets. L'autre l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la gorge du jeune homme, le soulevant légèrement du sol.

_- « _Alors qui c'est qui est vaincu ? »

Le châtain essaya de se défaire de la prise du vampire mais il commençait à manquer d'air.

_- « _Arr… Arrête… C'est bon…

_- _Dis-le…

_- _Tu as gagné… Arrête je n'ai plus d'air ! »

Le vampire le lâcha et retira sa capuche pendant que Duo reprenait son souffle. Ses yeux passèrent lentement du rouge au vert. Il se pencha vers Duo et ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains.

_- « _Et bien crapule… Tu t'es encore amélioré…

_- _Tu parles… »

Duo le regardait avec un sourire sarcastique.

_- « _Ah, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu réussiras à me vaincre, mais tu as fait des progrès. Un peu… »

Le poing du prostitué s'abattit sur le crâne du vampire, faisant voler quelques mèches blondes. L'autre le regarda avec un sourire.

_- « _Ca fait un bail que tu n'es pas venu…

_- _Hm… Content de te revoir Solo… »

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Notes des deux folles : 

A : Comment ça c'est sadique de vous laisser sur une phrase pareille ? XD Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit là d'une idée de Brisby… (Comment ça on appelle ça se décharger sur autrui ? Mais pas du tout ! XD)

B : Gloups… Euh… Oui, non en fait… Heum… Je crois qu'un « adios amigos ! » s'impose…

¤ partent en courant ¤

PS : pour la langue sacrée utilisée dans cet univers, pour une fois il ne s'agit pas du latin (il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit toujours la même langue, et puis, ce monde est tellement tordu de toute façon...). En fait, la langue qu'on a utilisé c'est... Oh... Encore que... Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose de vous le dire ? Avec un peu de bon sens en plus, vous devriez pouvoir le deviner ;)


	7. And we meet again

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Baston, baston, baston… Assez violent, quoi...

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), angst, yaoi, aventure, vampires.

Couples : 3+4, 4+3, tout le monde l'aura compris ! Un peu de S+2… Comment ça on vous fait peur ? XD

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** :** And we meet again…

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit ? »_

_Deux yeux violets croisèrent un regard vert. Le petit garçon se replia un peu sur lui-même._

_- « Et ben alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »_

_Le vampire s'agenouilla à côté du petit garçon._

_- « Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu es ? »_

_Il secoua la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard du vampire._

_- « Tu t'es perdu ?_

_- … Oui…_

_- Alors, tu vois bien que tu sais parler. »_

_Le petit garçon baissa un peu plus la tête. Le vampire passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en soupirant ; de toute évidence, il n'en avait pas fini avec ce gamin._

_- « Bon… Elle est où ta maman ?_

_- Ma maman elle dort depuis une semaine… Je n'arrive plus à la réveiller… »_

_Solo ferma les yeux un moment en soupirant._

_- « Et ton papa, il est où ?_

_- Il est avec maman, mais il ne veut pas que j'entre dans la chambre… Il m'a dit que si je n'entrais pas, maman se réveillerait plus vite. Mais ça fait longtemps maintenant qu'elle dort… D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle manque à papa parce que je l'ai vu pleurer hier matin. »_

_Le vampire se redressa._

_- « Ecoute petit… Si tu te souviens un peu de ta maison, je vais te ramener chez toi._

_- Mais non, je peux pas ! Papa m'a dit d'aller jouer dehors le plus longtemps possible. »_

_Il regarda le blond avec un grand sourire._

_- « En fait je crois que c'est pour me faire une surprise. Parce que, on n'a plus beaucoup à manger en ce moment, mais j'ai vu que papa, il avait de la confiture de fraises sur les mains et sur la bouche. « _

_Il se releva en tapant dans ses mains._

_- « Tu crois qu'il va me faire des tartines en surprise ? Parce que, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé ! »_

_Il y eut un silence. Le petit garçon regarda Solo avec étonnement._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, monsieur ?_

_- Ton père… Il avait beaucoup de confiture sur lui ?_

_- Uuuh… Oui. Il en avait un peu partout sur sa chemise. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'il a trouvé un grand pot ! »_

_Le blond se baissa et attrapa le petit garçon sous les aisselles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains, l'incitant à enfouir sa tête dans son cou._

_- « Tu vas bien monsieur ?_

_- … On va aller chez moi… Il y a du feu, tu pourras te réchauffer un peu._

_- Ah oui ! J'avais froid moi ! »_

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un appartement à l'abandon. Solo rassembla quelques morceaux de bois au centre de la pièce et il alluma un petit feu. Le petit garçon s'assit à côté du feu avec un grand sourire, avançant ses mains vers les flammes._

_- « Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ? _

_- Solo…_

_- D'accord… Moi je m'appelle Duo ! »_

_Le vampire se mit à sourire face à l'enthousiasme du petit garçon. _

_- « A croire que notre rencontre était prédestinée…_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Disons que… Nos prénoms se ressemblent un peu… »_

_Duo ouvrit de grands yeux._

_- « Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien… C'est un peu le même registre… »_

_Le châtain fronça les sourcils._

_- « Je comprends pas…_

_- Solo ça veut dire tout seul. Et Duo ça veut dire « à deux ». C'est un peu… Dans les mêmes tons disons. »_

_Le petit garçon ne répondit pas._

_- « Tu ne comprends pas ?_

_- Non… Mais si mon nom ça veut dire « à deux », ça veut dire que je ne serais jamais tout seul ! C'est bien, j'aime pas être tout seul. Et toi tu es vraiment tout seul comme le dit ton nom ? »_

_Solo ébouriffa les cheveux châtains._

_- « Ca arrive… Dis donc, t'as les cheveux longs toi… »_

_Il caressa les quelques mèches de cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur la nuque du petit garçon._

_- « Oui, maman aime bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à bien les démêler depuis qu'elle dort. Et puis toi aussi tu as les cheveux longs monsieur Solo. »_

_Le vampire lui sourit._

_- « Oublie le « monsieur ». Mais c'est vrai, j'ai aussi les cheveux un peu longs… Par contre les miens, ils ne poussent plus depuis longtemps…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que… Il m'est arrivé quelque chose un jour… Et depuis ma vie a changé. Je ne mange plus les mêmes choses, je ne sors plus aux même heures et mes cheveux ne poussent plus._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que c'est comme ça._

_- Oui mais pourquoi ? »_

_Solo sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon._

_- « Tu comprendras plus tard… Tu veux que je te démêle les cheveux ?_

_- Oui ! »_

_Duo se releva et alla s'asseoir entre les jambes du blond. Le vampire ne sut pas bien comment réagir au début, puis il sourit et commença à démêler les cheveux châtains avec ses doigts. Une fois qu'ils furent à peu près en ordre, il commença à les tresser._

_- « Eh, mais tu fais quoi ?_

_- C'est la seule coiffure que je sache faire._

_- Mais non, ça fait bizarre ce truc dans mon dos ! J'aime pas ! Et puis ça me gêne ! »_

_Le châtain se mit à secouer la tête et à essayer d'attraper le petit bout de natte qui tombait sur sa nuque._

_- « Oui mais s'ils restent lâchés ils vont brûler quand tu t'approcheras du feu. Je te la déferais après, si tu veux. »_

_Duo s'éloigna d'un air boudeur et retourna s'asseoir près du feu._

_- « Hey Solo, je nous ai trouvé une colonie de rats en bas et… J'espère que c'est pas ton casse-croûte le petit bout là-bas ? »_

_Le blond se retourna vers le vampire qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

_- « Salut Howard… Et non, ce n'est pas mon casse-croûte, il s'est perdu dans le quartier. Je l'ai amené ici parce qu'il avait froid. »_

_Le vampire au crâne dégarni s'approcha du petit garçon._

_- « T'as bien fait… J'en connais qui n'auraient pas craché sur du sang de nourrisson. Alors bonhomme ? Tu t'appelles comment ? »_

_Le châtain lui fit un grand sourire._

_- « Je m'appelle Duo et j'ai quatre ans !_

_- Duo ? C'est un chouette prénom ça dis-moi ! Moi je m'appelle Howard._

_- Dis monsieur Howard, comment tu fais pour voir dans la nuit avec tes lunettes de soleil ? »_

_Le vampire lui fit un grand sourire en baissant un peu ses lunettes pour qu'il voie ses yeux._

_- « Ca ne me gêne pas. Je vois très bien dans le noir._

_- Elle est super ta chemise ! Maman elle dit toujours qu'il n'y a que les enfants qui portent des vêtements colorés ! En rentrant je lui dirais qu'elle s'est trompée ! »_

_Solo éclata de rire devant la remarque du petit garçon._

_- « Voilà Howard. En fait tu ne t'habilles pas de façon criarde et totalement décalée pour un vampire, tu es à la mode des gamins ! »_

_Sans que Duo ne comprenne comment, le vampire s'était déplacé et il avait donné une claque sur le crâne du blond._

_- « Bon allez, viens par-là il faut que je te parle. »_

_Le vampire se releva et fit signe au petit garçon._

_- « Je reviens tout de suite._

_- D'accord ! »_

_Il sortit de la pièce, accompagné de l'autre vampire._

_- « Bon alors ? C'est quoi ce gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, il s'est perdu dans le quartier et je l'ai emmené ici parce qu'il avait froid._

_- Sincèrement Solo, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais que tu l'as amené ici pour le saigner. »_

_Le blond leva les yeux au plafond._

_- « Vachement… Surtout avec les humains d'Ashiblift qui n'attendent qu'un seul meurtre louche pour recommencer une battue… Et franchement, saigner un gamin de quatre ans, ça me tente pas vraiment…_

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Si les humains guettent la moindre occasion pour nous sauter dessus, ils vont en faire quoi à ton avis d'une disparition d'enfant ? _

_- Ses parents sont morts de toute façon… »_

_Howard qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose s'arrêta net. _

_- « Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Une mère qui dort depuis une semaine sans qu'on puisse la réveiller, un père en larmes, couvert de confiture de fraise et qui demande à son gamin d'aller jouer dehors le plus longtemps possible, ça laisse pas vraiment de place au doute. En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'une épidémie de phtisie galopante s'était répandue dans la ville…_

_- Et merde… Tu vas en faire quoi ? On ne peut pas le garder indéfiniment… »_

_Le blond fronça les sourcils en passant la main dans ses cheveux._

_- « Je sais pas… On peut peut-être essayer de le laisser dans un orphelinat ?_

_- Tu veux dire aller dans la ville, avec les humains sur les nerfs et s'y enfoncer jusqu'à trouver un orphelinat ? »_

_Solo baissa les yeux._

_- « Ben…_

_- T'es malade ! On n'en sortira jamais vivant ! Ce sera sans moi Solo !_

_- T'as d'autres idées peut-être ? »_

_Howard secoua la tête comme s'il était désespéré par les idées tordues de son congénère._

_- « Tu es kamikaze dans l'âme… Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas comment tu pourrais te débrouiller pour l'amener en ville…_

_- On verra bien… En attendant il va falloir s'occuper de lui…_

_- Il n'y a pas marqué « nounou » sur mon front ! »_

_Le blond passa à côté de lui en riant et se dirigea vers la pièce où ils avaient laissé le châtain. Il s'arrêta en apercevant le petit garçon sur le seuil de la porte. Il les regardait avec de grands yeux._

_- « C'est quoi une phisie… Une ph__**t**__isie galopante ? »_

_Les deux vampires se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis Solo s'approcha et il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, Duo accroché fermement à ses vêtements. Howard s'approcha lui aussi._

_- « Ecoute-moi bien Duo… C'est très important… »_

_

* * *

  
_

_Un jeune homme blond en capuche tenait un adorable petit garçon par la main._

_Ils marchaient assez vite, rasant les murs à peine éclairés en ce matin d'hiver. Le ciel commençait tout juste à s'éclairer, laisser filtrer ça et là de minuscules rayons de lumière._

_- « Solo… Marche pas aussi vite, j'ai pas de grandes jambes comme toi, moi ! »_

_Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire mais ne ralentit pas pour autant le rythme._

_- « Je sais bonhomme, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix … Tu sais bien que je dois faire vite. »_

_L'enfant bouda pour la forme mais ne protesta pas plus. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en face d'une très grande église. Solo s'arrêta à l'ombre du bâtiment saint, tenant l'enfant serré contre lui._

_- « Dis Solo… Ils seront gentils les gens chez qui tu m'emmènes ?_

_- Oui, très, je te le garantis._

_- Tu les connais ?_

_- … Je sais qu'ils s'occupent des enfants comme toi, alors ils ne peuvent pas être mauvais._

_- S'ils sont comme toi, alors ils sont gentils ! »_

_Le blond éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_- « Tu me brosses dans le sens du poil en espérant que je te garde plus, hein ?_

_- Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu n'as pas de poils comme un animal. »_

_Le blond le serra contre lui et soupira :_

_- « Duo… Ca va faire près de trois semaines que je te garde avec moi… C'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester avec les autres gens comme moi. Ils ne sont pas tous gentils, la plupart d'entre eux sont même assez mauvais._

_- Mais…_

_- Laisse-moi finir, Duo. Les gens qui prendront soin de toi à partir de maintenant savent bien mieux que moi comment s'occuper de toi. Tu vois ce grand bâtiment ? Tant que tu y resteras, il te protégera. Beaucoup mieux que mes poings… »_

_Duo leva de grands yeux tristes vers le blond et il se retourna pour fourrer sa tête dans son pull. Il se bouina contre lui et serrant ses petits poings autour du tissu. Le blond caressa la tête de l'enfant, attendri. Il avait l'impression que ça ne serait pas si simple de le laisser partir, finalement… Ils attendirent de longues heures, se reculant dans l'ombre peu à peu, alors que la lumière gagnait du terrain sur l'ombre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la grande porte s'ouvrit et une bonne sœur en sortit…_

_Solo se redressa immédiatement, entraînant Duo avec lui._

_- « Ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! »_

_La jeune femme se tourna vers l'ombre qui abritait les deux silhouettes._

_Le blond resta prudemment caché dans l'ombre et il poussa l'enfant vers elle._

_- « Je vous amène un jeune orphelin qui s'était perdu… Vous accepteriez de le prendre en charge ? »_

_La bonne sœur s'approcha un peu plus et adressa un sourire tendre à Duo._

_- « Mais bien sûr. Tous les enfants abandonnés seront entre de bonnes mains dans la maison de Dieu. Comment t'appelles-tu, mon enfant ? »_

_Et elle tendit les mains vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Solo poussa un peu plus le châtain vers la bonne sœur, mais Duo s'accrocha fermement à son pantalon._

_- « Non, Solo, je veux rester avec toi !_

_- Allons crapule, je t'ai déjà dit que…_

_- Je veux rester avec toi, Solo ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je veux pas qu'on soit séparé ! »_

_Le blond déglutit, gêné. Lui aussi avait très envie de garder le petit avec lui, mais c'était absolument impossible…_

_- « Duo, fais ce que je te dis._

_- Non ! Solo, je ne veux pas ! »_

_La bonne sœur affichait un sourire gêné, elle leva alors le visage pour mieux observer le blond._

_- « Cet enfant semble être très attaché à vous… _

_- Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de le garder… Allez, crapule ! »_

_Enfin, le blond réussit à arracher l'enfant de son vêtement, et il le poussa dans la lumière, vers la bonne sœur. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Duo se raccrocherait aussi vite à lui et le tirerait avec lui vers la lumière du soleil… Le blond recula vivement en poussant presque le châtain pour le faire lâcher prise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Et en effet, lorsque la jeune femme vit les mains du blond se mettre à brûler au contact de la lumière, elle poussa un hurlement paniqué et se recula et emportant Duo contre elle, serré contre sa poitrine. Elle attrapa la longue croix qu'elle portait et, détachant un des ornements, elle en sortit une petite fiole d'eau bénite._

_Le vampire retourna rapidement dans l'ombre, paniqué lui aussi, alors que la femme hurlait toujours et que Duo se mettait à pleurer :_

_- « Pardon Solo, je voulais pas… Je voulais pas ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai oublié ! »_

_Il fondit en larmes alors que le blond tentait de le rassurer :_

_- « Mais non crapule, c'est rien, c'est rien ! »_

_Il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir lorsque deux hommes sortirent de l'église, attirés par les cris et les pleurs. Un homme en soutane, sûrement le prêtre, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la calmer, alors que l'autre type, habillé comme un simple civil, s'agenouillait pour parler au petit garçon._

_- « Mais enfin, sœur Hélène, que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_- Un vampire ! Un vampire a osé s'en prendre à un enfant ! »_

_Le blond qui s'apprêtait à partir tiqua à la dernière phrase et hurla sans réfléchir :_

_- « Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! Au contraire, je vous l'ai amené pour que mes congénères ne lui fassent pas de mal ! »_

_Il y eu un silence, puis le prêtre lâcha la bonne sœur pour s'approcher de l'ombre._

_- « Un vampire qui cherche à protéger un enfant ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_- Mais pas du tout ! Ce gosse s'était perdu dans le quartier où j'habite et où se sont installés plusieurs groupes de vampires ! Je ne serais pas sortis de chez moi avec lui pour le saigner au petit matin sur la place de l'église, voyons ! De toute manière, les vampires qui squattent mon quartier ne s'attaquent pratiquement pas aux humains, nous vivons en autarcie! Vous ne pouvez pas nous foutre simplement la paix ! »_

_Le blond était à présent rouge de colère, et il faisait de grands gestes dans le vide._

_L'homme qui s'était agenouillé vers Duo se leva alors et s'approcha lentement du vampire._

_- « Vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites que vos connaissances ne souhaitent pas s'attaquer aux humains ?_

_- Il faudrait être fou pour tenter quoi que ce soit après les dernières battues. Et puis nous arrivons à vivre en paix ainsi, alors à quoi bon casser cet équilibre quand on sait qu'on peut enfin vivre tranquille tout en ne gênant pas les humains ? »_

_L'homme sourit, semblant très satisfait des paroles du blond. _

_- « Je comprends… Je suis en effet moi-même pacifiste et je suis candidat à la mairie en espérant pouvoir faire changer les choses entre les vampires et les humains. »_

_Solo parut surpris, puis il ricana et dit :_

_- « Si vous dites vrai, j'attends de voir ça. Mais je vous souhaite bien du courage parce que ce n'est pas une simple barrière avec écrit « interdit aux vampires » qui rassurera vos concitoyens…Et franchement je les comprends, la plupart de mes congénères ne cracheraient pas sur du sang humain._

_- Une barrière ? »_

_Il ne prêta pas plus attention à l'homme et se rapprocha un peu de la lumière pour regarder Duo. Son sourire se fit plus doux._

_- « Hey, crapule… Prends bien soin de toi et surtout écoute bien ces gens-là, ce sont eux qui t'aideront à t'en sortir dans ce monde, d'accord ? »_

_Le châtain acquiesça en reniflant bruyamment, puis courut vers le vampire, provoquant un cri effrayé chez la sœur Hélène. Mais l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la calmer. Le petit garçon leva les bras vers le blond pour qu'il le porte une dernière fois. Une fois qu'il fut à hauteur de son visage il se serra contre lui puis le regarda d'un air très sérieux en parlant à voix basse._

_- « Je veux pas être séparé de toi Solo. Je viendrais te voir._

_- Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux. En plus je doute que tu réussisses à échapper à la vigilance de cette sœur. Tu es encore trop petit pour fuguer au beau milieu de la nuit. »_

_Duo fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour réfléchir._

_- « Alors j'attendrais d'être plus grand. _

_- C'est trop dangereux je te dis. Tu tiens vraiment à te faire bouffer par un vampire, toi._

_- Je t'attendrais à l'entrée du quartier et tu n'auras qu'à passer une fois par nuit pour voir si je suis venu. Comme ça je ne courrais aucun risque. »_

_Solo hésita, c'était tentant d'accepter mais… Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'encourage à ce genre de choses. Pourtant ça lui coûtait de savoir qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les sourires du petit garçon._

_- « De toute manière tu es trop petit. Et d'ici quelques années tu m'auras complètement oublié._

_- Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! »_

_Le vampire dû se faire violence pour ne pas sourire._

_- « Et puis d'ailleurs… Tiens ! »_

_Le châtain ôta une chaîne en or de son cou, au bout de laquelle se balançait une pièce de monnaie trouée._

_- « Comme ça moi je serais sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il prit la petite chaîne et la passa autour de son cou._

_- « Elle me va bien ?_

_- Super ! »_

_Solo déposa le petit garçon au sol._

_- « Allez, file maintenant !_

_- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta main Solo… Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »_

_Le vampire essaya d'oublier sa peau craquelée par le soleil qui le lançait atrocement._

_- « Mais non, ça va. »_

_Duo tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se penche._

_- « Si tu veux j'ai quelque chose qui pourra t'aider à guérir… »_

_Il lui montra son bras où du sang coulait d'une petite blessure. Le blond fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'un œil noir._

_- « Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire ?_

_- C'est la sœur qui m'a griffé en m'écartant tout à l'heure. Maman m'a toujours dit que quand je me blessais il fallait que je suce le sang, mais si c'est toi qui le suces ça t'aidera à guérir ! Et puis tu sais, j'ai pas pleuré alors que ça fait vachement mal ! »_

_Solo soupira._

_- « Duooo…_

_- Mais quoi ? C'est logique ! En plus moi je n'en veux pas de ce sang ! »_

_Il regarda le petit garçon qui le fixait d'un air décidé._

_- « Allez Solo, s'il te plait… Ca fait mal. Je suis sûr que ça fera moins mal quand tu auras léché le sang._

_- Tu sais que tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi… »_

_Il se pencha un peu plus pour que les trois personnes qui les regardaient ne puissent pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Sa langue passa rapidement sur la plaie du châtain, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour chercher le sang plus profondément. Il se redressa rapidement et retourna Duo pour le pousser vers la sœur._

_- « Tu es guéri ?_

_- Oui. Maintenant si tu ne vas pas les rejoindre immédiatement je vais me fâcher. »_

_Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses et Duo paniqué s'éloigna rapidement de lui pour aller vers la bonne sœur. Quand il se retourna enfin, le vampire avait disparu dans l'ombre. Quelque chose lui serra le cœur et il fit un petit signe d'au revoir alors qu'il ne le voyait déjà plus. Il baissa la tête et renifla bruyamment. _

_Le prêtre se gratta le crâne, un peu dépassé par les évènements. Il en avait vu des choses dans sa vie, mais là, il venait d'être surpris comme jamais… Le pacifiste par contre était plongé dans ses pensées et répétait inlassablement « une barrière, mais oui ! Ou une porte, une porte ! »._

_Sœur Hélène, légèrement calmée, se pencha vers le châtain et lui fit lever le visage :_

_- « Le monsieur ne t'a vraiment rien fait ?_

_- Non, madame…_

_- Bien… Je m'appelle sœur Hélène… Quel est ton nom ?_

_- Duo…_

_- Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Duo. Tu me suis ? »_

_Et elle marcha en direction de l'église, enfin rassurée que l'enfant n'ait rien._

_Elle remarqua alors que le châtain ne la suivait pas._

_- « Duo ? Il y a un problème ? »_

_L'enfant leva la tête et sécha ses dernières traces de larmes. Il lui adressa enfin un sourire et prit timidement sa main tendue._

_- « Dites sœur Hélène, vous savez faire les nattes ? »_

_

* * *

  
_

_- « _Et alors là, je sors de mon état de transe et je lui en colle une ! »

Solo, adossé contre un mur, éclata de rire. Duo, assis entre ses jambes comme quand il était petit, lui jeta un regard malicieux.

_- « _Je rêve, et il n'a toujours pas essayé de te tuer pendant ton sommeil ?

_- _Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Il m'a réellement fait peur !

_- _Mouais… Dors avec un couteau sous ton oreiller. »

Duo se laissa aller contre le torse du vampire.

_- « _Pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'ai un oreiller… Et c'est assez galère de réussir à en choper un… »

Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_- « _Tu t'es encore retrouvé avec de drôle de types…

_- _C'est une habitude chez moi. »

Il y eut un court silence puis Solo se remit à rire.

_- « _Quoi encore ?

_- _Non, non, rien… J'essayais juste de m'imaginer sa tête quand tu l'as agressé après qu'il ait tué ton client. »

Le prostitué sourit pour toute réponse.

_- « _Par contre j'ai du mal à me remettre du fait que tu sois devenu le calice d'un vampire…

_- _Je suis pas son calice ! Il ne boit pas de sang humain.

_- _Oui, oui… N'empêche que… Bon… »

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_- _Tu m'excuseras mais c'est quand même différent.

_- _C'est ça… »

Duo se retourna pour pouvoir regarder le vampire.

_- « _Attends… Tu es jaloux ?

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Tu es jaloux ! Tu es jaloux que Quatre ait tissé ce lien avec moi ! »

Le blond tourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

_- « _Mais pas du tout !

- Si, tu l'es ! »

Solo attrapa la natte du prostitué et l'enroula autour de son cou, tirant fortement sur les cheveux pour l'étrangler.

_- « _Tu vas te taire…

_- _Arrête Solo… J'ai plus d'air… »

Il lâche la natte du jeune homme qui se rallongea contre lui, reprenant calmement son souffle.

_- « _… Je supporte peut-être mal le fait qu'il y ait un autre vampire avec qui tu n'entretiennes pas que des relations de prostitution… Et puis je sais pas… Je n'ai pas trop confiance en ce vampire…

_- _T'as bien raison, les vampires sont tous des enflures. »

Le poing du blond s'abattit sur le crâne de Duo.

_- « _Sincèrement, Quatre ne boit pas de sang humain, je ne vois pas ce que je dois craindre dans ce lien…

_- _Tu n'as pas peur qu'il utilise son pouvoir et ce lien pour avoir une influence sur tes décisions ? »

Le prostitué ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu étonné par la question.

_- « _… Quatre n'est pas comme ça…

_- _Et bé ! Il t'a déjà bien contaminé ! »

Il se retourna pour se bagarrer avec le vampire.

_- « _Hey ! C'est quoi ces réflexions ! »

Solo esquiva les quelques coups du jeune homme et le força à se remettre dos à lui.

_- « _C'est la crise des deux siècles. Je commence à parler comme un vieux papi qui panique en voyant sa progéniture devenir de plus en plus indépendante et s'envoler loin du nid parental. »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

_- « _Alors déjà, j'ai toujours été indépendant. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que tu appelles « nid parental » mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu un ici. Je ne suis pas non plus ta progéniture. Et surtout, tu **es** un vieux papi. »

Le vampire attrapa Duo et le serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

_- « _C'est exactement ça ! Je suis un vieux vampire gâteux de plus de deux siècles qui ne veut plus voir sa petite crapule grandir ! »

Le châtain se débattit en riant.

_- « _Au secours ! Il est complètement sénile ! »

Ils gigotèrent pendant un moment encore, Duo n'arrivant pas bien à avoir le dessus étant donné qu'il était adossé au blond. Puis ils se calmèrent petit à petit, Duo reprenant calmement son souffle tandis que Solo gardait la tête dans son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vampire n'avait toujours pas bougé et Duo releva la tête, étonné, espérant croiser son regard. Mais il gardait la tête enfouit dans la masse de cheveux châtains.

_- « _Solo ? »

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction.

_- « _Tu veux… ? »

Un court silence suivit les mots du prostitué, faisant ressortir le bruit du vent qui passait au travers de l'immeuble.

_- « _Hm… »

Le vampire n'ayant, de toute évidence, pas l'intention de donner une réponse plus détaillée, Duo se cala un peu plus contre lui, laissant ses jambes reposer contre celles de Solo. Deux mains passèrent lentement sur son torse, le tenant serré contre le corps derrière lui. Il leva un peu plus la tête en arrière tandis que le blond plongeait un peu plus profondément vers sa gorge. Il sentit un léger souffle sur sa peau tandis que quatre canines froides se promenaient sur sa gorge. Puis la morsure se fit, doucement, de façon presque indolore.

Le châtain sentit les deux bras qui l'entouraient se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui tandis qu'il sentait dans son dos le vampire déglutir. Solo buvait son sang depuis déjà quelques minutes quand Duo leva lentement la main et la passa dans les cheveux blonds. Le vampire tourna la tête pour lui permettre de continuer sa caresse, mais c'est à ce moment précis que Duo choisit de se mettre à glisser sur le vieux parquet. Il gardait la main dans les cheveux du blond, l'incitant à se pencher au fur et à mesure qu'il glissait pour ne pas rompre le contact. Duo se retrouva finalement complètement allongé au sol, avec seulement le haut du corps qui restait surélevé grâce aux bras du blond qui le maintenaient toujours. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs plié en deux pour pouvoir suivre le châtain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Solo se détacha enfin du jeune homme. Il se redressa, la bouche encore dégoulinante de sang, et il fixa le châtain allongé entre ses jambes. Duo reprit lentement contact avec la réalité, puis il fit un grand sourire au vampire. Lequel lui répondit, non sans un petit temps de retard. Duo posa sa main sur une des jambes du blond et y appuya sa tête, cherchant à apaiser le vampire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas… Solo avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait qu'il buvait le sang du petit garçon qu'il avait trouvé un jour dans une ruelle.

* * *

_- « _PARDON ? »

Quatre regardait ses trois coéquipiers d'un air furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il hurlait sans retenue. Trowa et Heero avaient soudainement pâli, et Wu Fei semblait complètement dépassé.

_- « _Mais Quatre, je ne comprend pas bien en quoi ça te dérange…

_- _En quoi ça me dérange ? Non mais Heero, franchement, tu te moques de moi !

_- _Uuuh… Quatre, calme-toi, ce que Heero essaie de dire c'est que…

_- _Tais-toi, Wu Fei. Mettez-vous tous à ma place un instant au lieu de rester sur votre idée, têtes de mules ! Alors fermez-la deux minutes ! »

Trowa déglutit ; Les crises de colère du blond étaient extrêmement rares, mais quand il s'y mettait c'était… impressionnant… Il soupira. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de prostitué…

Le vampire était revenu tout sourire de son escapade avec le prostitué. Puis il avait annoncé qu'ils attendraient un petit moment avant de repartir, car Duo avait à faire mais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, pas de problème donc…

Après quoi Heero était arrivé avec un sourire satisfait puis il avait déclaré : « Génial, on va pouvoir repartir sans ce boulet. » Autrement dit, il n'avait fait qu'émettre à voix haute ce que Wu Fei et lui-même pensaient. Et là, le blond avait explosé.

Et ni les deux autres, ni lui-même ne comprenaient exactement pourquoi…

Duo était un type qui les collait et leur prenait la tête, alors pourquoi se le coltiner plus longtemps ? Trowa soupira une nouvelle fois. Intérieurement, il aurait dû se douter que Quatre refuserait de partir sans le châtain après leur histoire de « lien »…

_- « _Vous vous rendez compte que Duo n'a plus rien, plus RIEN, étant donné que son sac avec ses dernières affaires se trouve dans le van ? Donc qu'en partant, vous le laissez dans la merde, tout recommencer à zéro.

_- _Oui, mais…

_- _Heero. Tais. Toi. Une. Bonne. Fois. Pour. Toutes. »

Le brun déglutit, peu habitué aux colères du vampire.

_- « _Je disais donc, on le laisse sans rien, alors que TU es responsable du fait qu'il nous suive, Heero, souviens toi. Tu es responsable, tu assumes au lieu de te barrer comme le dernier des salauds, chose que je te rappelle, tu as déjà faite avec lui en le laissant baigner dans son sang. Ensuite, Duo nous a aidé. Non seulement on a choppé Jack grâce à lui, mais en plus il a une bonne connaissance du monde de la nuit. Il en sait plus sur le vampire de base que vous tous réunis. Il comprend mieux que nous à qui il a affaire, il connaît apparemment pas mal de gens dans le milieu, il nous est donc très précieux. Et il est bien loin d'être un « boulet », Heero. Enfin, il est tout simplement hors de question que je vous laisse faire, je refuse qu'on reparte sans lui. »

Les trois bruns ouvrirent grand les yeux et Wu Fei voulut protester, mais Quatre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_- « _Il y a ce lien entre Duo et moi, je suis donc forcément un peu influencé par ses sentiments et inversement, d'accord… Mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire, je le lui ai promis… Parce que j'ai senti qu'il avait peur que nous disparaissions sans lui. Parce qu'il sait très bien que vous partiriez sans plus de scrupules avec le peu de chose qu'il lui reste. Parce qu'il n'a aucune illusion sur le fait que vous le laisseriez derrière à la moindre occasion. Et vous savez quoi ? Je le comprends… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on l'abandonne ainsi. Non seulement à cause de ce lien qui existe entre nous, mais plus encore parce que lui, il n'est pas ingrat. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un dans la détresse se débrouiller, il lui viendrait en aide. Même s'il s'agit d'un vampire. Duo est peut-être collant et bavard, mais il vient en aide aux autres sans forcément demander quelque chose en retour. Et lui au moins, il n'a pas honte de dire ce qu'il pense au lieu de mentir comme vous le faites bien souvent. »

Le vampire jeta un dernier regard noir à Heero.

_- « _Tu sais Heero… La première fois où j'ai parlé avec lui il m'a dit que tu étais un salaud, et je ne me suis franchement pas gêné pour le remettre à sa place. A partir de ce moment, je ne l'ai pas vu tenir d'à priori sur aucun d'entre nous. Il est franc et ne se gêne pas pour le dire quand quelque chose le dérange, mais il ne nous a jamais jugé pour le métier qu'on faisait ou ce qu'on était, pas plus qu'il ne nous a collé d'étiquette. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en dire autant. »

Les trois bruns regardaient ailleurs, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_- « _Bien. Puisque c'est rentré dans vos petites caboches, je suppose que vous attendrez bien sagement mon retour avec Duo.

_- _Hein ?

_- _Brillante répartie, Heero. Tu as très bien entendu, je vais le chercher et vous allez attendre.

_- _Quat'… »

Trowa soupira et s'avança jusqu'à être en face du blond. Il le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres mais n'en menait pas large.

_- « _Ecoute… On ne voulait pas te mettre ne colère, c'est juste que… Nous, on ne s'est pas autant attaché que toi à Duo, essaie de comprendre notre point de vue. Donc s'il continue à voyager avec nous, je compte sur toi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit aussi agir avec plus de… tact, des fois. »

Quatre leva un sourcil puis éclata de rire. Il se pencha plus vers le brun et lui souffla à voix basse :

_- « _Trowa… On pourrait presque croire que tu essaies d'être compréhensif avec Duo… Je pensais que tu le détestais ?

_- _Je n'ai jamais dit que je le détestais…. Et puis… »

Il fit un geste nerveux de la main.

_- « _Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'il vienne… »

Trowa renifla, l'air de rien, mais sa rougeur subite aux joues n'échappa pas au vampire. Quatre lui sourit un peu plus gentiment et posa sa main sur son bras, appuyant sur le vieux manteau du chasseur de prime.

_- « _Je reviens… »

* * *

_- « _Et alors là, elle se plante devant moi, me fixe avec ses grands yeux globuleux et elle me sort qu'elle a résolu le mystère de notre existence et qu'avec ses trois statuettes c'était l'illumination assurée en un temps record. »

Duo éclata de rire.

_- « _Non mais ça s'arrange pas dans ce quartier. Et alors ? Tu l'as foutue dehors ?

_- _J'ai bien essayé mais elle a insisté pour me laisser ses espèces de statues, complètement difformes au passage, et elle est repassée le lendemain même pour savoir si j'avais atteint l'illumination. »

Le vampire soupira d'un air blasé en levant les yeux au plafond. Duo, toujours adossé contre lui, sourirait de plus en plus.

_- « _Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

_- _Je lui ai dis que ses statues n'illuminaient rien du tout et que j'obtenais de meilleurs résultats avec un bon feu, mais elle s'est accrochée. Elle m'a sorti tout un tas de belles choses en me disant que j'avais besoin de faire un énorme travail sur moi-même pour pouvoir m'ouvrir au pouvoir de je sais plus quelle déité. J'ai fini pas lui dire que j'appartenais déjà à une super secte et qu'on se faisait des soirées géniales où on dansait à poil autour du feu, en couchant avec tout le monde dans l'orgie la plus totale. Je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre mais bizarrement, je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. »

Le prostitué sourit en secouant la tête.

_- « _Bizarrement… N'empêche que ça m'impressionne toujours de voir à quel point les névrosés en tout genre s'accumulent dans ce quartier.

_- _Oh tu sais, ce n'était sûrement pas la plus folle. Et puis après tout, si ils sont heureux comme ça, tant mieux pour eux. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, tu m'as dis que… »

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, des bruits de craquement de bois résonnant dans l'immeuble. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa la porte de la pièce, tirant instinctivement Duo vers lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître Howard. Il regarda Solo avec un sourire.

_- « _Stressé mon gars ? »

Le vampire relâcha Duo et se leva.

_- « _Tu oublies que la dernière fois que la crapule est passée, un groupe de vampires en manque de casse-dalle nous avait suivi jusqu'ici…

_- _Comme si tu aurais eu du mal à les faire déguerpir. Tu le couves de plus en plus en vieillissant, c'en est presque inquiétant. »

Le blond leva son majeur en direction de l'autre vampire pendant que Duo se relevait en riant.

_- « _Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta charmante compagnie ?

_- _Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis plus de cent ans, je me sentirais presque vexé. Bref… »

Il se tourna vers le châtain.

_- « _Je crois que tu ferais bien de te dépêcher petit, tu vas finir pas être en retard !

_- _Je pense que je le suis déjà…

_- _Et ben justement, grouille-toi ! »

Solo fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Déjà ? Ca fait pas quinze minutes.

_- _Ca en fait au moins trente… »

Duo fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires.

_- « _Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment une visite express. Mais je reviendrais bientôt, promis ! Et je resterai longtemps cette fois !

-T'as plutôt intérêt…

_- _Et comment ! C'est pas toi qui dois supporter son caractère de chien pendant des jours après ! »

Solo donna un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Howard tandis que Duo se retenait d'éclater de rire. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors en grinçant et un vampire entra timidement dans la pièce. Duo reconnut le type avec qui il s'était accroché dans le bidonville.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jerry ?

_- _Ben uh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… En fait des gars nous ont dit qu'un vampire attendait depuis presque dix minutes derrière le porche… On s'est dit qu'il hésitait sûrement à rentrer alors qu'il faudrait peut-être que l'un de vous deux aille le voir… Donc… »

Le prostitué s'approcha de lui.

_- « _Il était comment ?

_- _Uuh…

_- _Blond ? Pas très grand ?

_- _Uh… Oui...

_- _Et merde ! C'est Quatre ! »

Howard l'empoigna par le bras et le força à avancer.

_- « _Alors il est grand temps d'y aller, petit.

_- _He oh ! C'est bon, je peux avancer tout seul ! Et puis on va pas partir sans Solo ! »

Le vampire se retourna en s'apercevant qu'effectivement, Solo ne les suivait pas. Celui-ci le fixa longuement avant de parler.

_- « _J'ai un ptit truc à régler avec une connaissance, pars d'abord avec Howard, je vous rejoindrai le plus vite possible. »

Howard le fixa à son tour puis il sourit en secouant la tête.

_- « _Mais Solo, si jamais tu…

_- _Duo, on pars _maintenant_ ou c'est plus la peine. »

Le châtain soupira et sortit enfin de la pièce. Il commença à descendre les escaliers en grommelant. Howard s'approcha alors de Solo, baissant la voix.

_- « _Bon, tu fais vite, hein. Je peux nous ralentir, mais je vais pas pouvoir gagner énormément de temps… »

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis Howard courut rejoindre le prostitué qui avait déjà commencé à râler dans la cage d'escalier.

_- « _Bah alors, c'est moi qu'on presse et tu tapes la discute, toi ?

_- _N'inverse pas les rôles, petit. Allez, viens… Non ! Pas par là ! On prend la rue de gauche, c'est plus rapide.

_- _Mais on prenait pas à droite avant ?

_- _Si, mais en fait c'est plus court à gauche, c'est un raccourci.

_- _… Bon, c'est toi qui connais le chemin… A tout de suite Solo ! »

Et ils disparurent dans la rue sombre. Solo attendit un moment pour être sûr qu'ils se soient éloignés, puis il se tourna vers Jerry.

_- « _Bon… Tu peux retourner à tes…occupations… On s'en occupe. »

Le vampire acquiesça, regardant le blond se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le chemin à droite. Le plus court, bien entendu…

En moins de cinq minutes, il arriva en vue du porche, il ralentit alors son pas pour ne pas se faire repérer. A quelques mètres derrière l'arcade, il apercevait déjà la silhouette d'un jeune homme blond éclairée par la faible lumière des lampadaires.

Quatre attendait tranquillement Duo, semblant ne pas se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

Il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et regarda l'heure une énième fois.

Bien… Presque vingt minutes de retard… Il ne devrait plus trop tarder à présent.

Il attendit patiemment, laissant son regard se promener sur les pavés quand il ressentit un léger picotement dans la nuque. On l'observait ? Après tout quoi de plus logique ? On devait rarement voir quelqu'un attendre devant ce porche, qu'on habite d'un côté ou de l'autre de la frontière. Il attendit un moment mais ce picotement ne diminua pas, il gagna en puissance au contraire. Agacé, Quatre se concentra pour essayer de savoir d'où il provenait. Il se retourna alors brusquement et vit un grand blond le fixer avec intensité derrière l'arcade. Le vampire se trouvait à la limite et le regardait de haut, d'un air nonchalant, les bras croisés. Il ne le quittait pas du regard, comme s'il le connaissait ou avait quelque chose à lui dire…

Quatre fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le toise, surtout pas de cette manière.

Il se tourna pour regarder froidement le blond droit dans les yeux.

Ils se défièrent du regard un petit moment, puis le vampire derrière le porche décroisa ses bras et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Quatre leva un sourcil, mais comme l'autre insistait, il finit par se rapprocher, méfiant. La porte se mit à nouveau à rougeoyer et le chasseur de prime s'arrêta à la limite, pour pouvoir écouter ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.

_- « _Vous êtes le vampire qui était avec Duo tout à l'heure.

_- _Oui. Vous connaissez Duo ? »

Solo marcha s'approcha un peu plus du porche.

_- « _Depuis un moment, oui.

_- _Quand il habitait ici, gamin ?

_- _Vous êtes bien curieux, vous. »

Quatre se recula, gêné par le ton abrupt de son interlocuteur.

_- « _Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

_- _Laissez tombez. Je m'appelle Solo et je connais Duo depuis qu'il est gamin. Je voulais juste rencontrer la personne qui avait fait de lui son calice…

_- _Duo n'est pas mon calice ! Je ne boirai jamais de sang humain, encore moins le sien… »

Il le regard d'un œil noir, tandis qu'une colère glacée s'infiltrait en lui. Il serra fortement les poings pour essayer de se calmer. Solo s'en aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_- « _Un vampire qui ne boit pas de sang humain… On aura tout vu.

_- _Ca ne regarde que moi. Et puis d'ailleurs qui êtes vous pour venir comme ça enquêter sur ma personne ? Me dire que vous connaissez Duo depuis son enfance ne me dit pas pour autant si vous lui voulez du bien ! »

Solo se crispa et son ton se fit menaçant :

_- « _Alors là, on se calme « le pote à Duo ». Faut pas te prendre pour la personne qui s'en fait le plus pour sa pomme, ma crapule je la connais depuis le jour où elle a atterrit par malheur dans le quartier de vampires. Un pauvre gosse sans parents, tu imagines le nombre de vampires comme nous qui en auraient fait leur casse-croûte ? Moi je l'ai recueilli et protégé pendant des semaines avant de le mettre en sécurité dans un orphelinat, parce que je savais que ce gamin ne pourrait pas toujours rester et grandir avec moi en sécurité. Alors arrête de prendre tes grands airs. »

Quatre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_- « _… Un orphelinat ? Vous… Un vampire… ramener un humain dans un orphelinat ?

_- _Ouais. C'était pas facile, surtout que l'orphelinat Maxwell, c'est une Eglise. Heureusement qu'un soi-disant pacifiste et un prêtre pas trop buté ont plus ou moins cru à mon histoire, ça m'a permis de m'en sortir vivant. Donc je crois que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour Duo. Surtout quand cet idiot venait régulièrement me rendre visite la nuit en s'échappant de l'orphelinat alors que je le lui avait interdit… Et encore plus une fois que l'établissement avait brûlé… »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais très vite, les paroles du blond lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il tiqua sur un détail.

_- « _… Attendez… Duo est le gamin à l'origine de la construction de ce porche ?

_- _Yep. J'avais dit au pacifiste que construire une porte ne suffirait pas à protéger les humains des vampires, mais visiblement j'avais tort… »

Il ricana. Quatre se tut et finalement un sourire doux éclaira son visage.

_- « _Je comprends mieux… Pardonnez-moi, Solo. »

Solo l'observa avec étonnement en voyant toute animosité disparaître de son visage pâle.

_- « _Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à ce point lié avec Duo… Je comprends que vous vous méfiez… Ecoutez, je peux vous assurer que je ne ferai rien de mal à Duo. Je le considère comme quelqu'un d'important et tant qu'il fera voyage avec moi et mes amis, je ferai en sorte de le protéger. »

Quatre semblait si sincère que son attitude déstabilisa un peu Solo. Son aura, même si elle était toujours aussi forte, ne dégageait aucune hostilité, et il sentait que ce vampire là, aussi puissant soit-il, n'était pas un de ces fous furieux. Quatre lui semblait être quelqu'un de droit et de sympathique. Il marmonna. Lui qui avait voulu jouer au plus fort et l'impressionner, c'était raté. Il avait l'impression que Quatre le voyait comme un vieux papa gâteux aussi…

_- « _… Hm. Bon, au moins les choses sont claires. Vous êtes un chasseur de prime d'après ce que j'ai compris, qui chasse… des vampires.

_- _Exactement. »

Solo leva les yeux au ciel.

_- « _… Je ne dirais rien sur ce détail… étrange.

_- _Vous ne faites pas partie des têtes mises à prix si ça peu vous rassurer.

_- _Encore heureux ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est… vous cherchez des infos, c'est ça ?

_- _Oui. Et à Ashiblift, il me semble qu'on a fait le tour. »

Solo renifla et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Puis il vit que l'autre blond l'observait toujours, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. En vérité, Quatre regardait son pendentif autour du cou, une petite pièce trouée autour d'une fine chaîne en or. Il trouvait ce bijou un peu étrange sur quelqu'un qui portait des vieux vêtements décontractés et larges. Ca faisait un peu… décalé. Le genre de bijou que portent des petits enfants comme souvenir ou précieux trésor, mais que les adultes rangent au placard. Solo sentit son regard et remit vivement le chaîne dans son cou, gêné.

_- « _BON ! Je suppose que vous attendez que je vous donne l'info du siècle ? Raté, j'y connais pas grand-chose aux histoires de vampires. Moi je vis très bien sans leurs bagarres et emmerdes… »

Quatre le regardait toujours fixement. Il attendait quelque chose, en effet.

_- « _Vous êtes le genre de types qui ne lâchent pas l'affaire, hein ?

_- _Tout juste. »

Solo soupira. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il un Duo effaré se planter en face de lui, suivit par Howard qui visiblement se retenait pour ne pas rire.

_- « _Solo… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Avec… Quatre ?

_- _Uhh… J'avais envie de le rencontrer, ç'aurait pu être un type pas net ! »

Duo le regarda avec un drôle de sourire et il lui sauta dessus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

_- « _Nan mais je rêve ! J'ai l'impression d'être un ado qui doit convaincre son père que ses fréquentations sont bonnes. »

Howard et Quatre rirent de concert, alors que Solo prenait une teinte carmine.

_- « _Oh, ça va, ça va… J'ai le droit de me faire du souci, non ?

_- _Mmh… Et donc là vous discutiez de moi ?

_- _Non, on avait fini d'étudier ton cas, on était passé au boulot de ton pote.

_- _Ah, l'enquête… Tu as des infos à nous donner ?

_- _… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que LA ville où la police est la plus corrompue, où les vampires qui ont les moyens vivent dans la liberté la plus totale, c'est Verberia. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il y aurait une communauté assez active là-bas. Alors allez tenter votre chance.

_- _Merci. »

Duo l'asticota une dernière fois, remercia Howard, puis il dû partir sous le regard insistant de Quatre. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour leur dire au revoir, le cœur serré.

A chaque fois, c'était trop court…

De la même façon, Solo s'efforçait de ne pas avoir l'air plus triste que ça de le regarder partir.

_- « _Allez, vieux, on y va… »

Le blond acquiesça et suivit Howard dans la nuit noire.

* * *

_- « _Bon… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste quelques jours ici pour chercher dans la ville ? »

Quatre secoua la tête.

_- « _Non, on va à Verberia. »

Ils étaient tous deux retournés au van et avaient retrouvé les trois bruns en train de discuter de leurs prochains déplacements. Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.

_- « _Et pourquoi ?

_- _On nous a fortement conseillé d'aller là-bas.

_- _Qui donc ? »

Le vampire regarda le prostitué avec un sourire.

_- « _Une source on ne peut plus sûre. N'est-ce pas Duo ?

_- _Yep ! »

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, puis le blond monta à l'arrière du van tandis que Duo montait à l'avant. Les trois autres les regardèrent sans comprendre vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, puis ils montèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule. Heero mit le contact et ils repartirent à toute allure sur les routes étroites de la ville.

Etant donné l'heure tardive, les rues étaient relativement dégagées et le conducteur ne bridait pas la vitesse du moteur. Le châtain à ses côtés se passait de tout commentaire pour une fois. Heero, assez étonné par ce silence, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Appuyé à la vitre, il regardait d'un œil vitreux les bâtiments, il semblait un peu groggy, presque somnolant. Le regard du brun dévia alors un peu plus bas et il aperçut alors son cou rougit ainsi que la trace d'une morsure. Il observa longuement la marque des quatre canines, laissant mille questions à propos de son origine lui passer par la tête. Il s'y attarda un moment puis releva la tête, s'apercevant alors que le prostitué le fixait également. Il soutint un moment le regard violet, sans rien dire, puis il se retourna pour se concentrer sur la route, qu'il n'avait pas regardée depuis longtemps pour la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis trop longtemps… Le choc avec la calèche devant eux vit tomber bien des choses à l'arrière du van. Une fois la surprise passée, il ouvrit brusquement sa portière.

_- « _NON MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS REGARDER OU VOUS ALLEZ !Abrutis de cochers ! »

Il referma sa portière aussi sec sous le regard médusé de Duo, qui, après avoir reprit ses esprits, commençait à se demander jusqu'où allait la mauvaise foi du brun. Heero ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'arrière du van.

_- « _Ca va à peu près ? »

Wu Fei repoussa un clavier et tout les classeurs qui lui étaient tombé dessus.

_- « _On devrait pouvoir survivre… Mais je ne sais pas si on pourra en dire autant de ton matériel informatique… »

Le chasseur de prime serra les dents.

_- « _Quatre, vérifie l'état des ordinateurs ! »

Il referma la porte aussi sec, ne laissant pas le temps au vampire de se dégager de la banquette qui lui était tombée dessus pour lui répondre. Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé et il était très occupé à bénir sa ceinture de sécurité. Heero grommela en voyant une des portes de la calèche qu'ils avaient percutée s'ouvrir.

_- « _Et voilà… On va encore avoir droit aux remontrances de monsieur le Baron ou de madame la Comtesse…

_- _S'ils te réclament quelque chose, je préviens tout de suite que je suis prioritaire pour les dettes ! »

Le brun se sentit soudain très fatigué et il allait lancer une remarque acerbe au prostitué quand la porte à côté de celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Duo regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme qui tenait la portière. Elle portait une grande robe bleue foncée qui s'ouvrait en un assez grand décolleté sur sa poitrine, faisant ressortir la perle qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle avait aussi deux petits diamants qu'elle portait en boucles d'oreilles. Un voile tombait sur sa tête et cachait l'arrière de sa tête, on pouvait pourtant aisément deviner qu'elle avait les cheveux courts. Son maquillage était assez léger, mis à part le rouge à lèvre vif qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'un bleu myosotis lançaient des éclairs à Duo.

_- « _Non mais vous êtes complètement malade de conduire ainsi ! Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un ! Ou même pire ! Vous êtes un vrai danger public ma parole ! Imaginez qu'à la place de ma calèche ça ait été une charrette contenant des marchandises ! Ou même des personnes ! Vous mériteriez de…

_- _Ok, ok… Moi je suis entièrement d'accord miss. Le truc c'est que c'est pas moi qui conduisais, mais lui. »

Sans même le regarder, il pointa Heero dans son dos

_- « _Et d'ailleurs il… »

Un bras passa sur son torse et le plaqua contre le siège. Il se tourna, étonné, vers le chasseur de prime mais celui-ci ne semblait avoir d'intérêt que pour la jeune femme. Ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle car de sa place il ne pouvait apercevoir grand chose. Il défit justement sa ceinture et s'approcha un peu plus du côté de Duo, le plaquant encore plus contre son siège.

_- « _Hilde ? »

La jeune femme, surprise, se tourna sourcils froncés vers le brun, essayant de distinguer ses traits dans cette l'obscurité. Son visage se détendit peu à peu, laissant place à l'étonnement puis…

_- « _Heero ! »

Elle s'accrocha à la portière, se hissa à l'intérieur du van et plongea sur le chasseur de prime, écrasant un peu plus le prostitué. Heero n'ayant pas prévu le plongeon de la jeune fille et celle-ci ayant sans doute prit trop d'élan, il se retrouva adossé à sa portière. Le coude ou l'épaule de l'un des deux actionna sûrement la poignée car la portière s'ouvrit et ils tombèrent de l'autre côté du van. Le châtain, après s'être débattu contre les jupons de la jeune fille, les regarda tomber d'un air étonné. Il s'approcha de la portière et regarda les sourcils haussés la jeune fille qui était restée collé au brun et celui-ci n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir lui faire lâcher prise. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'arrière du van.

_- « _Hey les gars, vous devriez venir voir ça… »

Trowa qui remontait l'écran d'un ordinateur sur une étagère se tourna vers lui.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce cri ?

_- _En fait… »

Le prostitué jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes gens par terre.

_- « _Oui c'est ça… Heero se fait violer au beau milieu de la rue par une fille. »

Les cinq claviers que tenait Wu Fei retombèrent au sol et il regarda le châtain avec des yeux ahuris.

_- « _Il… Tu… Quoi ! »

Un rire au fond du van s'éleva et Quatre lâcha ce qu'il tenait pour rejoindre Duo. Trowa le regarda passer dans la partie avant en soupirant.

_- « _Je n'aime pas trop l'influence qu'il a sur Quatre… »

Le prostitué et le vampire ne firent pas attention à sa remarque, pour le peu qu'ils l'entendirent. Ils regardaient avec des yeux ronds Heero et la brunette, qui s'étaient certes redressés mais qui restaient assis au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_- « _C'est… une attitude que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez Heero…

_- _Tu la connais ? »

Le vampire secoua la tête puis il aperçut le grand sourire sur les lèvres du châtain.

_- « _Duo… Qu'est-ce que tu…

_- _Chut ! Regarde un peu… »

Duo s'approcha un peu plus de la portière ouverte.

_- « _Heero mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ! »

Le brun se redressa brusquement et regarda avec étonnement le prostitué qui faisait de grands gestes.

_- « _Non mais c'est qui cette fille ! Et je croyais que j'étais le seul ! Comment as-tu osé me mentir ainsi ! Me dire que j'étais le seul, l'unique et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que moi ! Et moi je t'ai cru, comme le pauvre naïf que je suis ! Mais en fait, tu ne voulais que mon corps hein ! »

Le brun resta sans bouger à le regarder avec des yeux toujours plus ronds. A moitié caché derrière lui, le blond se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire. Hilde se détacha de lui, elle regarda d'un air ahuri Duo prendre des poses théâtrales puis elle se tourna vers le chasseur de prime.

_- « _Heero mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_- _Et les enfants hein ? Tu es pensé aux enfants ! Monstre ! »

Heero manqua de s'étrangler et se releva brusquement.

_- « _Mais espèce de malade mental ! Tu vas arrêter de… De… »

N'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase, il claqua violemment la portière au nez du prostitué. C'en fut trop pour Quatre qui explosa de rire, immédiatement suivit par Duo. Le brun se promit de les cribler de balles à la première occasion. La brunette se releva à son tour.

_- « _C'est… Ton copain ?

_- _Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Il pesta encore un moment puis s'aperçut que la jeune fille était toujours assise par terre. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. La brunette lui sourit et accepta sa main.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Ashiblift ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ta venue, on aurait bien trouvé un moment pour se voir. Tu poursuis un psychopathe sanguinaire ? Oh Heero je veux tous les détails ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et le regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

_- « _Je suis si contente de te revoir. Ca fait une éternité… »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil au van, mais Duo et Quatre semblaient être passés dans la partie arrière. Il se pencha vers Hilde et déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune fille n'en sourit que plus et allait se remettre à parler quand le grincement caractéristique de la porte latérale du van se fit entendre. Quelques secondes après, Trowa apparaissait.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Heero ? On ne comprends rien à ce que raconte les deux autres et… Hilde ? »

La brunette poussa un cri de joie et alla sauter au cou du jeune homme.

_- « _Ah Trowa tu es là aussi ! Ca fait si longtemps ! »

Le chasseur de prime bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, lui tapota doucement le crâne tandis qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui.

_- « _C'est super ! Vous devez avoir un tas de choses à me raconter !

_- _Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne poursuis pas Heero en justice pour ta calèche. »

Hilde se mit à rire.

_- « _Je veux des dizaines d'histoires en dédommagement ! »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux véhicules avaient été rangés sur le côté de la rue. Le cocher de la jeune fille s'affairait à remplacer la roue et essayer de raccommoder l'essieu de bois. A quelques mètres de là, Hilde et Heero ne cessaient de discuter, ou plutôt la brunette ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Wu Fei inspectait le moteur du van pour s'occuper et Trowa faisait un peu de rangement dans le van. Duo et Quatre, assis sur le marchepied de la porte latérale, regardaient d'un air goguenard l'étrange couple à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Heero leur jetait régulièrement des regards noirs mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les impressionner. Ca encourageait presque Duo à continuer son cinéma. Finalement, le blond se retourna vers Trowa.

_- « _Qui est cette jeune fille, Trowa ? »

Le brun posa une grosse pile de feuille sur l'une des étagères sans même le regarder.

_- « _En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

_- « _C'est une simple question… Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu Heero agir comme ça depuis que je le connais, alors ça m'intrigue. »

Le chasseur de prime soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de Quatre.

_- « _C'est une ancienne connaissance. Ils sont amis d'enfance…

_- _Ah d'accord.

_- _Et… ? »

Trowa se tourna, étonné, vers le châtain.

_- « _Quoi « et » ?

_- _Ben ça me paraît un peu léger. Et puis ta phrase à l'air en suspend. Ils sont amis d'enfance et… ? »

Le brun hésita un moment puis il haussa les épaules.

_- « _Et ils sont ex-fiancés.

_- _C'est vrai ?

_- _Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle a bien voulu de ce type comme fiancé ? Elle est inconsciente cette nana… »

Quatre jeta un regard de reproche au prostitué, lui intimant de se taire.

_- « _C'est pourtant lui qui a rompu les fiançailles.

_- _Je m'en doutais, on voit rarement une fille le faire. En plus elle a l'air d'être de rang noble.

_- _Et pourquoi il a rompu ? »

Le chasseur de prime se leva et retourna à l'intérieur du van.

_- « _Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous n'avez qu'à leur demander. »

Duo grimaça en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- « _Autant dire qu'on n'en saura pas plus. »

Le blond se leva à son tour et suivit Trowa.

_- « _Et elle s'appelle comment ?

_- _Hilde.

_- _Et son nom de famille ? »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Duo…

_- _Mais quoi ? Je la pas connais pas moi. Si ça se trouve je vais devoir lui donner du « mademoiselle la baronne » donc j'aimerais bien savoir son nom de famille. Et puis c'est toi qui as dit qu'elle était noble !

_- _C'est vrai que ça pourrait nous être utile… »

Il se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait toujours pas répondu.

_- « _Trowa ?

_- _Je ne vois pas à quoi ça vous avancerait. Appelez-la Hilde et ça fera très bien l'affaire. »

Quatre fut assez étonné du ton sec qu'avait utilisé le jeune homme.

_- « _Excuse-nous… On ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être indiscret. »

Il se pencha à son tour pour rassembler les affaires qui restaient éparpillées au sol. Il entendit Trowa soupirer alors qu'il se relevait, les bras chargé de diverses boites de conserves.

_- __„_Schbeicker. Elle s'appelle Hilde Schbeicker."

Les conserves que tenait le vampire tombèrent au sol en un bruit sourd. Le brun, étonné, se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant un peu plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

_- « _Quatre ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as faim ?

_- _Et... Je… Non, c'est… »

Le vampire secoua la tête en portant la main à son cœur. Il tourna lentement la tête pour observer le châtain qui leur faisait dos.

_- « _Duo… »

Le prostitué se leva immédiatement et s'éloigna du van.

_- « _Il y a un problème ?

_- _Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Le blond sortit à son tour du véhicule et rattrapa Duo qui se trouvait déjà à une dizaine de mètres.

_- « _Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- _Rien…

_- _Oh arrête un peu. C'était quoi ce truc que tu viens de me faire ? »

Le châtain ne lui répondit pas.

_- « _Duo…

_- _Ok. Tu ne connaissais pas le porche d'Ashiblift, je suppose que tu ne connais pas non plus la famille Schbeicker.

_- _Et bien… J'ai connu les débuts de leur famille quand ils venaient d'arriver sur le continent et qu'ils n'étaient encore que commerçants avant de me faire vampiriser mais…

_- _Oui donc… Hein ? »

Duo s'arrêta de marcher.

_- « _Commerçants ? Attends, attends… Tu as quel âge Quatre ?

_- _Plus de quatre siècles. »

Les yeux du châtain s'arrondirent.

_- « _Wow… Ah oui… T'es ce qu'on appelle un vieux vampire, toi… Mais t'as dû passer la majeure partie de ton temps enfermé dans une cave parce que les Schbeicker ça fait un bail qu'ils ne font plus du commerce. Enfin, plus au sens où tu l'entends…

_- _Et de nos jours ils font quoi alors ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_- « _Ils s'acharnent depuis quelques années à pourrir la police, ils essayent d'acheter les politiciens aussi, autant dire qu'ils se sont fait une belle place dans le système. Tout ça grâce au crime organisé qu'ils régissent depuis des générations, le trafic d'armes, d'êtres humains aussi, parce qu'ils aiment bien se recycler proxénètes, et de tout ce que tu voudras. Ils ont mis la main sur tous les trafics imaginables. »

Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise.

_- « _Oui mais… Enfin cette fille, elle n'a pas l'air méchante… Et puis si elle a failli être la femme de Heero, je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne peux pas la juger sur les actions de sa famille. »

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire.

_- « _Quatre… Tu sais quel est le trafic des Schbeicker qui marche le mieux à cette génération-ci ? La drogue, et surtout le meilleur filon depuis trente ans, l'Azurine. Une putain de drogue bien méchante, qui te rend salement accro en quelques prises, qui te bousille complètement le cerveau et qui fait de toi un parfait pantin. Dans toutes les grosses villes, des types bien propres sur eux, en jolis costumes ramassent les jeunes filles pauvres dans la rue, les droguent et les envoient faire le trottoir. Et pas de nouvelle dose tant que t'as pas rapporté assez de florins. »

Quatre déglutit difficilement.

_- « _Oui mais elle… Elle ne…

_- _Elle, elle pourrait être la sainte vierge réincarnée que je m'en tamponnerais pas mal. La seule et unique chose que je verrais lorsque je la regarderais, ce sera le visage de tous mes amis qui sont morts de cette saloperie de drogue. Tous les potes que j'ai vu se shooter jusqu'à la limite du coma pour pouvoir oublier ce que leurs clients leur faisaient parce que de toute manière ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Toutes les copines que j'ai vu se faire battre comme plâtre par les macs des Schbeicker parce qu'elles n'avaient pas ramené assez de fric mais qu'elles osaient demander, tremblotantes, leur dose. Tout ceux qui m'ont regardé en pleurant et en me promettant que si je leur prêtais de quoi acheter leur drogue ils me le rembourseraient intégralement. Tous ces gens que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimer et qui sont mort dans mes bras d'une overdose. »

Il le lâcha.

_- « _Alors tu m'excuseras, mais étant donné que le simple nom de cette famille me donne envie de vomir, l'idée de me trouver à côté de cette fille me révulse au plus haut point. Je vais royalement l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte et elle sortira de mon esprit aussi vite qu'elle y est rentré. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je resterais courtois et civilisé tant qu'il y aura une distance raisonnable entre nous. Et sincèrement, je vais faire en sorte que cette distance soit conservée parce que si jamais il lui prend l'envie de venir me parler ou de faire copain-copain, ça va très mal se passer, Quatre. »

Le vampire se contenta d'acquiescer. Il sentait très nettement la colère de Duo et devait même lutter pour que son amertume ne le gagne pas à son tour. Il essayait tant bien que mal de regagner son calme, étant donné que la haine du châtain lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Un cri s'éleva alors un peu plus loin.

_- « _Mais c'est super ! Je vous accompagne alors ! En plus Verberia est ma ville natale alors si je reste avec vous, je pourrais vous servir de guide ! Ca va être génial, on va voyager ensemble ! Attendez-moi, je vais me changer. »

Le blond sentit son visage se décomposer en comprenant se qui se passait. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil au prostitué pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait.

_- « _Quatre… Mon pote… Mon vampire dont je suis le semi-calice… Dis-moi que ce que je viens d'entendre n'est qu'une hallucination de mon cerveau. Parce que sinon ça va pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, le faire… »

* * *

Solo était assis sur son vieux fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il repensait à la visite de Duo et il se sentait rassuré de savoir que sa crapule allait mieux malgré le fait qu'il se soit encore embarqué dans une histoire de fous. Enfin, l'autre vampire là, Quatre, avait l'air d'être un type bien. Bon, au moins y'en aurait un pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

… Et merde, le voila qui agissait vraiment comme un vieux papi. Foutu Duo…

Il soupira, s'étira et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, ses pas craquants sur le plancher pourri. Un jour il finirait par y passer au travers, mais bon, pour le moment il s'en foutait un peu. Il avait passé une bonne journée, alors que le plancher qui lâche ou non, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il sourit, la venue de Duo lui réchauffait toujours le coeur. Dire qu'un simple gosse, un être humain, s'était attaché à lui comme on aime un grand frère… Ca l'étonnait encore, mais il n'en était que plus heureux. Il savait bien qu'il était dangereux pour Duo de venir le voir, mais il aimait trop sa crapule pour vraiment l'empêcher de venir lui rendre visite. Puis cette tête de pioche ne l'écouterait même pas…

Il entendit alors la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir lentement en grinçant atrocement. Solo se retourna et il vit six personnes entrer et refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes, en tout cas ce n'était pour une visite de courtoisie qu'ils étaient rentrés, cela il en était certain.

_- « _Qui êtes-vous ? »

Aucun des visiteurs ne répondit, mais ils encerclèrent le blond en l'observant froidement.

L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha alors de lui. Il était très grand et élancé, son visage était à moitié caché par une longue écharpe noire, et ses yeux rouges sang le détaillait avec amusement. Le chef, visiblement…

_- « _Alors comme ça, tu fricotes avec des humains…

_- _Ca me regarde. Et puis qui êtes vous pour débarquer chez moi et me poser des questions alors que vous ne vous êtes pas présentés ?

_- _On n'est personne… Juste des messagers.

_- _Ben voyons. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

_- « _Bon, messieurs les messagers, si je pouvais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu me déranger ça m'éclairerait…

_- _On voudrait savoir ce que tu as dit à ces deux types. L'être humain et l'autre traître.

_- _Traître… ?

_- _Un vampire qui est chasseur de prime, ne fait pas l'idiot.

_- _Aha… L'être humain est un ami de longue date, l'autre un ami à lui, ça me suffit pour lui faire confiance. Et ce que nous nous sommes dit ne vous regarde pas, d'ailleurs…

_- _Hmm… Tu penses qu'on n'a pas compris ton manège ? Ces deux chasseurs de prime cherchent à nous menacer, nous les vampires… Et toi tu leur parles comme si c'était naturel, alors qu'ils ne sont rien que des insectes… Ils se servent de toi et toi tu leur donnes des informations sur nous, tu laisses même un humain rentrer sur notre territoire ! »

Solo arqua un sourcil et ricana :

_- « _Mais vous êtes sacrément atteints, vous. L'humain n'est pas un chasseur de prime, et de toute façon il n'est déjà pas capable de me battre, alors je ne vois pas en quoi il vous fait peur. D'autre part, je ne sais pas quelles sont les motivations du vampire qui l'accompagnait, mais il n'avait rien de menaçant. Et pour vos histoires de territoire, eh oh, on se calme. J'en n'ai strictement rien à foutre et eux aussi.

_- _… Ils n'étaient sûrement pas venus pour demander si tout allait bien…

_- _Figurez-vous que si.

_- _Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots maintenant. »

Le vampire s'était rapproché de lui et il avait sortit un couteau. Il l'arrêta juste en dessous de sa gorge et murmura :

_- « _Si vous ne vous êtes rien dit d'important, je suppose que tu peux nous dire ce qu'un chasseur de prime est venu faire ici ?

_- _Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus. Ce sont des amis et ce que nous nous sommes dit ne regarde que nous. »

Solo soutint son regard et le vampire lâcha avec mépris :

_- « _Tu mens, pour refuser de nous donner une minuscule information qui ne te coûte rien… Et tu trahis ta race en les fréquentant.

_- _Je me fous de vos histoires, je veux vivre en paix et le reste je m'en moque. Alors je fréquente qui je veux, je suis assez grand, merci. Maintenant, dégagez. »

L'autre plissa les yeux.

_- « _Tu ne comprends pas… Ils sont une menace.

_- _Vous êtes complètement à l'ouest. Le vampire je ne sais pas mais je ne vois pas en quoi le gamin…

_- _Des vampires hauts placés nous ont contacté. Ces deux-là appartiennent à un groupe qui a tué un de leur plus fervent homme, ils doivent payer. Allez, dis-nous ce que tu sais et viens avec nous les rejoindre. Ils vont construire un monde nouveau où la splendeur des vampires renaîtra enfin. Tuer les humains et le traître nous ferait entrer dans leurs rangs. Nous deviendrions des élus nous aussi. Dis-nous ce que tu sais et viens avec nous, ne renie pas un si grand destin. »

Le blond l'observa pendant de longues secondes, puis il leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

_- « _Mais dans quoi cette crapule c'est-elle encore fourrée… »

Il regarda le vampire avec un petit sourire ironique.

_- « _Désolé mon pote mais la folie des grandeurs, c'est pas pour moi. »

Le vampire serra les dents et fit un geste brusque, tentant d'enfoncer sa lame dans le cou du blond. Mais Solo s'était déjà cambré en arrière et il en avait profité pour poser les mains au sol, donner un coup de pied au visage du chef, et atterrir sans plus de problème de l'autre côté. Il se tourna tout de suite vers les autres vampires pour parer leurs coups, car à présent, les cinq autres s'étaient jetés sur lui, visiblement avec la ferme intention de le tuer…

Le blond s'esquiva avec peine et rendit plusieurs coups violents, mais à six ils étaient en surnombre et il devait au moins récupérer une arme pour pouvoir riposter…

Il frappa l'un des agresseurs au visage et l'assomma, profitant de l'instant pour se placer derrière lui et se protéger des autres avec son corps. Le vampire fut transpercé de plusieurs couteaux, et Solo en profita pour en retirer deux de la chair transpercée. Il lâcha le vampire et se relança dans la bataille. Plus que cinq…

Il réussit à en avoir deux autres, mais il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il se demandait encore comment il allait s'en sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Howard entra avec un sourire de canaille.

_- « _Besoin d'aide, Solo ? »

Le blond sourit en retour et lui balança un couteau qu'il attrapa au vol. Ils se lancèrent tous les deux sur leurs assaillants et plantèrent leurs armes dans le cœur des vampires, non sans une joie évidente. Ils étaient fatigués et en sueur, mais heureux. Ce genre de vampires qui venaient pour faire la loi et les emmerder, c'était un vrai plaisir de leur faire la peau…

_- « _Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

_- _Juste un groupe d'extrémistes qui n'était pas contents de la venue de Duo dans le quartier.

_- _Je vois… Bah, de toute façon on n'aura plus de problème maintenant. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_- « _J'en suis pas sûr… Ils savaient aussi des choses sur le pote de Duo et les autres gus… Apparemment ils avaient été informés par des vampires hauts placés pour les zigouiller joyeusement. J'aime pas trop ça… Je sais que les groupuscules extrémistes fleurissent de partout ces dernières années mais là s'il s'agit de grands vampires… Je suis pas vraiment tranquille à l'idée qu'ils lancent un avis de recherche sur Duo… »

Howard soupira.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

_- _Essayer de les prévenir.

_- _Il faudrait sortir du quartier et d'Ashiblift pour ça.

_- _Bien vu. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

_- « _Le petit s'arrange toujours pour troubler la monotonie de notre vie mais là on peut dire qu'il a fait fort.

_- _En tout cas il faut se dépêcher. Direction Verberia. »

Un rire rauque et saccadé s'éleva alors.

_- « _Et bien, et bien… On dirait que j'ai bien fait d'attendre, pour une fois. »

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement mais eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir une ombre gigantesque que deux bras puissant les empoignèrent par le col et les jetèrent avec une extrême violence contre le mur d'en face. Les deux vampires se relevèrent avec difficulté, sonnés par le choc. Ils avaient perdu leur arme dans la collision avec le mur, et dans l'instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pensèrent à les ramasser. Quand ils levèrent enfin les yeux vers leur nouvel agresseur, ils virent un vampire immense aux muscles puissants les regarder d'un air mauvais.

Des yeux étrécis où l'on distinguait à peine le rouge de la prunelle, des yeux menaçants et observateurs, des yeux de tueur. Solo sut tout de suite que ce vampire là ne discuterait pas, que lui ne réfléchirait pas deux fois avant de les tuer.

Et en effet, il s'avança à grands pas vers eux, pour parer sans difficulté aucune leurs coups et les attraper par les jambes pour les tirer sur le sol jusque dans la lumière naissante du jour.

Le blond paniqua et il s'accrocha aux planches qui n'étaient pas fermement clouées au sol dans l'espoir de ralentir le vampire. Mais il ne fit que se griffer les mains, le vampire avait une force incroyable… De son côté, Howard semblait encore sonné, ses lunettes noires étaient d'ailleurs cassées.

Solo grimaça et la colère reprit le dessus. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par ce vampire à la con ! Il donna de violents coups de pied à son agresseur pour le faire lâcher prise, ce qui réussit en partie car sa prise se fit moins dure, et il put se dégager au moment où le vampire pensait le rattraper. Il se releva dans l'instant et courut à l'autre bout de la grande pièce, pour essayer de détacher une planche du parquet le temps que l'autre vampire le rattrape.

A sa grande surprise, l'agresseur le regarda faire avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il tordait la jambe d'Howard, le faisant hurler. Au cri de douleur de son ami, Solo comprit que l'autre lui avait brisé le tibia. Il serra les dents tandis qu'une boule de haine grossissait dans sa gorge et que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il se pencha alors et arracha un morceau du parquet, les éclats de bois lui entaillèrent les doigts mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il allait faire la peau de ce bâtard… Il lui ferait bouffer le bois… Il payerait cette jambe brisée, et méchamment!

Mais le vampire le regarda sans plus ciller, et il arracha le pantalon d'Howard avant de balancer nonchalamment son corps vers un des rayons de lumière qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Solo vit avec effroi son ami se tordre de douleur alors que son corps se calcinait au soleil. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sans plus réfléchir sur l'agresseur, le frappant de toute la haine et la violence dont il était capable en plein visage avec l'épieu. Il lui asséna de violents coups, faisant couler le sang visqueux du vampire, sans penser un seul instant qu'il était en train de charcuter son visage de la manière la plus atroce qui soit. Il lâcha enfin son arme en ne voyant plus l'autre bouger, et il couru vers Howard qui avait réussi à se traîner hors de la lumière. Il le prit contre lui et lui mit de vigoureuses claques ; Howard ouvrit lentement les yeux, des yeux où des larmes de douleur avaient coulées malgré elles.

_- « _Howard !

_- _C'est… Bon… M'en sortirai… Si c'type… est mort… ! »

Il sourit maladroitement, mais rassura un peu le blond. Il l'allongea doucement au sol et lui promit d'aller lui chercher du sang. Il se releva et observa avec dégoût le corps de leur agresseur qui gisait au sol. Il y mit un violent coup de pied et cracha avec mépris.

_- « _Enflure… Attends que je t'achève… ! »

Il alla chercher un couteau au sol et retourna le corps pour lui enfoncer la lame dans le cœur…

Au lieu de ça, le vampire rouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa avec une vitesse incroyable l'arme pour la tourner vers la gorge de Solo et l'y planter fermement.

Le blond retomba en arrière, prit par surprise, et il gémit de douleur alors que son sang coulait par litres hors de sa bouche. Le vampire se releva pour le rouer de coups, puis il s'éloigna en ricanant ; Un rire cruel… Un rire atroce...

Solo entendit le son d'un corps traîné au sol, des bruits de combat, et il essaya de se redresser, comprenant qu'il s'en prenait à Howard.

A peine avait-il levé les yeux qu'il vit le vampire jeter son ami par la fenêtre.

En plein dans la lumière du jour.

Il entendit un hurlement strident.

Howard.

Mort.

Calciné.

Par.

Le.

Soleil.

Il savait que dans un cas pareil, il était impossible de s'en sortir. Il retint ses larmes avec difficulté. Howard était mort sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu y faire !

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus. Le vampire l'avait attrapé par le col, il arracha le couteau qui se trouvait toujours dans sa gorge et le souleva sans difficulté. Solo vit ses yeux révulsés, fous de joie, le contempler avec satisfaction.

Le blond lui balança un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre, arrêtant l'air satisfait de l'autre.

Et il lui sourit en retour, exhibant ses dents rougies par son propre sang.

_- « _Alors chéri… On a perdu ses couilles ? »

Le vampire frissonna, visiblement très en colère, ce qui accentua le rire du blond. Il sentit alors quelque chose contre son ventre et se penchant, il aperçut qu'il tenait le morceau de plancher avec lequel il l'avait défiguré dans son autre main. Le vampire le leva lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Solo soupira et leva les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait regarder le ciel une dernière fois. Mais il ne vit que le plafond. Pas d'issue, pas de liberté… Il se savait perdu.

_- « _Je ne m'étais pas imaginé mourir ici, ni comme… »

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand la planche lui déchira la poitrine. Il hoqueta de douleur tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient. Un léger sourire étira finalement ses lèvres.

_- « _Je crois que je ne verrais pas ma crapule avant longtemps… »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qui son corps se désagrégea en poussière.

L'autre vampire s'épousseta rapidement et jeta le morceau de parquet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il regarda alors autour de lui et sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait de son oeuvre. Quelqu'un chose de brillant attira alors son attention, il se baissa vers le tas de cendre devant lui et en fouillant rapidement, il en ressortit une chaîne en or passée dans une petite pièce trouée. Il la prit dans ses grosses mains et observa le bijou.

_- « _Jolie babiole… »

Il prit chaîne, la mit autour de son cou et sortit, tout fier, de la pièce en caressant la pièce. Il avait magistralement réussit ses deux meurtres, mais en plus de ça il allait être admis dans cette secte renommée qui lui fournirait bon nombre de boulots. Décidément, c'était une bonne nuit qui s'achevait.

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Notes des tortueuses :

A&B : On l'a fait ! T.T On a tué Solo…

B : TU as tué Solo, c'était TON idée.

A : Oui, mais TU as voulu intégrer Solo, c'est de TA faute.

B&A : … On a tué Solooooooooo T.T

¤ pleurent comme des madeleines alors qu'elles sont les seules responsables ¤

¤ Anya sèche ses larmes ¤ A part ça, on a battu notre record, 34 pages !

¤ S'étonne elle-même ¤ Et la langue sacrée c'est le néerlandais, bravo à la personne qui a trouvé ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'on était en Hollande et que ça nous a fortement influencé XD Donc Brisby a dit « Va pour le néerlandais ! » On a été embêter mon grand-père pour m'aider à faire la traduc' et le tour était joué ! (Le plus drôle étant qu'il était persuadé que les phrases étaient tirées d'un bouquin XD)

Donc le titre du chap.6 c'est « le portail » en néerlandais. Comment ça c'est pas original ? Vous imaginez le mal fou qu'on a à trouver des noms de chapitres ? XD

¤ réalise que personne n'en n'a rien à faire mais que des regards menaçants l'observent ¤

A : Euh… Brisby ?

B : Oui… ?

A : ON SE BARRE ! ¤ partent en courant ¤


	8. Breaking point

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Un des passages est assez gore, donc à vous de voir…

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), Angst, yaoi, aventure, vampires.

Couples : C'est presque dommage de le dire XD 13x2, et bien sûr le 3x4.

**NOTE** : Nous voulions juste signaler que, alors qu'on ne l'a pas encore vraiment vue, Hilde a déjà généré une certaine antipathie chez certains. Alors, pour éviter que vous ne vous braquiez sans trop de raison sur un perso (en plus elle est sympa comme perso Hilde), on va clarifier les choses dès à présent ;) Les réactions que Duo a envers Hilde sont non seulement disproportionnées, mais également totalement injustes ; le seul tord qu'il lui trouve est d'être née Schbeicker, ce qui n'est pas vraiment du ressort de la jeune fille. Duo joue vraiment au con sur ce coup là, vu ses antécédents avec la famille Schbeicker, on comprend tout à fait qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais il faut aussi essayer de comprendre Hilde qui s'en prend plein la tête sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi (d'autant qu'elle ne lui a rien fait). On espère donc que vous tiendrez compte de tout ça quand aux relations qui vont s'installer entre eux.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8:** Breaking point

_- « _Ce n'est pas la peine de me gueuler dessus, je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu avais pris la direction du lac, sachant que ça nous a rallongé d'au moins vingt kilomètres.

_- _Ecoute Duo, si tu n'es pas content de la direction que j'ai prise, la prochaine fois tu feras en sorte d'être réveillé et de tenir ton rôle de copilote au lieu de ronfler. »

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

_- « _C'est sûr que ça aurait été hyper compliqué de tendre la main pour me réveiller.

_- _Tu m'excuseras, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

_- _Et bien tu m'excuseras toi aussi, mais quand on conduit toute la nuit, on arrive rarement à rester éveillé toute la journée également ! »

Les mains de Heero se crispèrent sur le volant.

_- « _Je ne comprends pas comment Trowa a pu te laisser conduire…

_- _Et moi je ne comprends pas que tu en fasses tout un cinéma. Je ne dors jamais la nuit, autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! »

Le chasseur de prime sourit d'un air sarcastique.

_- « _Déformation professionnelle ?

_- _Connard… »

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes.

_- « _A gauche. »

Le brun s'exécuta et fit rapidement tourner le volant tandis que les roues crissaient légèrement sur le dallage. Il fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Les pneus font un drôle de bruit… J'espère que tu ne les as pas abîmés.

_- _Mais bien sûr que si. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai conduis je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, te pourrir ton van. Je savais très bien que ça me mettrait dans la même merde que toi mais ça me faisait tellement jubiler que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Heero lui jeta un regard noir.

_- « _Ferme-la.

_- _Va t'faire ! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

Heero sentit son agacement et sa haine envers le prostitué grandir de plus en plus. Il serra les dents, essayant de se convaincre que sortir son gun et le flinguer ne résoudrait rien. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il ne fasse ou ne dise rien qui envenimerait la situation.

_- « _Sale pute… »

Raté…

Un long silence suivit ses mots, laissant tout le temps au brun de regretter ses mots.

_- « _C'est bien, tu as enfin réussi à assimiler quel était mon métier. Bravo Heero, tu as fait de gros progrès, je suis fier de toi. »

Le chasseur de prime soupira intérieurement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au prostitué qui fixait le paysage d'un œil indifférent.

_- « _… Je m'excuse… »

Duo le coupa.

_- « _T'as pas à le faire. Je me fous complètement de ce que tu penses de moi ou de mon métier. Je n'ai jamais regretté mes décisions, alors l'avis des autres tu penses bien que j'en ai rien à foutre.

_- _Non, je m'excuse. Peu importe le fait que je méprise ton métier et que tu m'insupportes au plus au point…

_- _Hem…

_- _… Je n'ai pas à me servir de ça pour essayer de te blesser. »

Dup leva les yeux au plafond.

_- « _Je me fous de ce que tu penses alors je peux t'assurer que ça ne m'a pas blessé.

_- _Mon métier est lui aussi critiquable par bien des points, mais tu ne t'en est jamais servi comme argument. Alors je m'excuse. »

Duo soupira.

_- « _T'es du genre têtu toi… Bon… Je m'excuse aussi de m'être emporté… Mais franchement, t'es saoulant avec ton van !

_- _Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre le conduit… C'est tout… »

Le prostitué se pencha vers lui en souriant.

_- « _Tsss, un vrai papa-poule. Tu lui as pas donné un nom quand même ? »

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du brun tandis qu'il se focalisait sur la route.

_- « _Tu l'as fait ! C'est pas vrai…

_- _La ferme ! »

Duo éclata de rire et Heero se mit à faire de grands slaloms sur la route pour qu'il s'arrête. Duo se calma petit à petit et il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui regardait la route d'un air bougon.

_- « _Oh, fais pas la gueule Heero. Tu veux que je te fasse un câlinou pour m'excuser ?

_- _Abruti !

_- _MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT À L'AVANT ! DUO TU ARRÊTES ET HEERO, TU CONDUIS NORMALEMENT ! »

Le brun soupira et se concentra sur la route pendant que Duo se calait dans son siège, regardant à nouveau la carte.

_- « _J'te jure… On est pire que des gosses… »

Heero se tourna vers le châtain qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pour se redonner contenance, il se retourna rapidement.

_- « _On… Je dois tourner où au prochain croisement ?

_- _À gauche aussi.

_- _D'accord… »

* * *

_**A l'arrière du van…**_

_- « _Et ben… Je me souvenais que Heero ne conduisait pas très bien mais il s'est franchement pas amélioré… »

Hilde repoussa un classeur qui lui était tombé dessus.

_- « _Disons que… Ca s'est légèrement empiré quand Duo est devenu passager du van… »

Elle se tourna vers Trowa.

_- « _Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi il vous accompagne lui ? C'est un nouveau coéquipier ? Où un subalterne du commissaire Chang ?

_- _Et bien…

_- _Nous lui devons des sous. Et spécialement Heero. »

La brunette se tourna, étonnée, vers Quatre.

_- « _Ah bon ? Et pour quelle raison ?

_- _En fait Duo est… »

Il ne put pas en dire plus, se retrouvant soudainement projeté contre une paroi du van.

_- « _Heero ! Si tu ne peux pas conduire correctement tu passes la main ! Il nous faudrait arriver à Verberia en un seul morceau !

_- _C'est bien ce que j'essaye de faire, Wu Fei ! La route est pleine de trou ! C'est ça ou détruire un pneu ! »

Le policier grommela et essaya dans se caler entre le canapé et une étagère. Au bout de quelques minutes peu agréables pour les passagers arrière, les slaloms cessèrent et ils purent se réinstaller de façon à peu près normale. Hilde en profita pour se lever.

_- « _Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à leur carte, histoire de voir combien de route il nous reste à faire.

_- _D'accord.

_- _Attends une minute. »

Trowa se leva à son tour et alla chercher une couverture qui traînait sur le canapé. Il attacha les coins à deux étagères qui se faisaient face au fond du van puis il se tourna vers Quatre. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et passa de l'autre côté de la couverture.

La brunette le regarda faire les sourcils froncés.

_- « _Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

_- _Il fait encore jour dehors, quand tu vas ouvrir la porte, des rayons de soleil vont parvenir jusque ici. Même en se mettant dans un coin protégé, certains écrans peuvent refléter la lumière, alors… Ce système est plus sûr.

_- _Oh… »

Elle regarda, intriguée, le brun s'assurer que les rayons du soleil ne passeraient pas au travers de la couverture, puis se réinstaller sur le canapé. C'était étrange… Son comportement préventif ne la surprenait pas plus que ça, mais qu'il agisse ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps était étonnant. En y réfléchissant, Heero et Trowa avaient quitté leur poste de policier depuis plus de quatre années, donc s'ils avaient rencontrés ce vampire dès leurs débuts… Mais Trowa était tellement réservé qu'elle avait bien mis 6 années avant d'avoir droit à des attentions aussi clairement exprimées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au brun et soupira. Après tout c'était stupide d'être jalouse, elle devrait au contraire être contente qu'il se soit un peu plus ouvert.

Elle haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers l'avant du van et ouvrit lentement la porte.

_- « _Mais arrête ! Je t'ai dis à droite ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire le contraire ?

_- _Si tu m'avais dis de prendre à droite je n'aurais pas tourné à gauche !

_- _Mais n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai dis « premier croisement à droite et ensuite à gauche » ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on te dit !

_- _Je ne te demande pas de me dire où tourner dans douze croisements, je te demande de me dire où tourner sur le moment.

_- _Mais t'es pas possible ! Je disais ça pour te prévenir avec un peu d'avance ! Si tu ne sais même pas enregistrer deux informations en même temps… »

La jeune femme toussota.

_- « _Huh… Excusez-moi ? »

Heero se tourna vers elle.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- _Et bien… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui la regardait mais il détourna immédiatement la tête.

_- « _Uh… Oui, je voulais savoir où on se trouvait par rapport à Verberia?

_- _Demande à Duo, c'est lui qui s'occupe de a carte. »

Duo soupira.

_- « _On est encore à plus d'une demi-journée et Heero vient de nous rajouter de la route supplémentaire avec ce charmant détour… »

La brunette les regarda d'un air gêné.

_- « _Dites, vous ne voudriez pas faire une pause ? Vous avez l'air à bout… Et puis ça doit bien faire neuf heures que tu conduis sans t'arrêter, Heero… »

Duo s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, trouvant soudainement quelque chose de passionnant à la carte.

_- « _On peut tenir encore un moment.

_- _Mais… Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Et puis tu peux parler mais ce n'est pas toi qui conduis, c'est bien plus fatiguant pour Heero que pour toi !

_- _De toute manière, il ne laissera pas conduire quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il ne tombe pas de fatigue. Alors on va attendre quelques heures avant de faire une pause. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Heero tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord !

_- _Je ne me sens pas fatigué.

_- _C'est dangereux ! »

Le châtain serra les mâchoires et haussa la voix.

_- « _Tout le monde est crevé, _vous_ autant que nous. Mais si on doit faire une pause autant que tout le monde puisse en profiter. »

Elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

_- « _Au cas où _vous _l'auriez oublié, tant qu'il ne fera pas nuit, Quatre ne pourra pas sortir du van. »

Hilde écarquilla les yeux.

_- « _Oh… Oui… Je n'y songeais plus… »

Il y eu un court blanc puis elle se pencha vers le chasseur de prime.

_- « _Au fait Heero, tu te souviens que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Duo détacha sa ceinture et se retourna. Sans lui jeter un regard, il la poussa afin d'apercevoir Wu Fei dans la partie arrière du van.

_- « _Wu Fei, est-ce que je peux déroger à la règle que tu as établie et revenir à l'arrière pour quelques heures ? Non parce que si elle doit rester entre les deux pour pouvoir discuter, ça va finir par être dangereux pour Quatre.

_- _Et bien…

_- _Super, merci Wu ! »

Il la poussa sans ménagement et referma la porte derrière lui. Le policier le dévisagea pendant que Trowa lui jetait un coup d'œil étonné.

_- « _Ils ont sûrement des tas de choses à se dire, je ne voulais pas les déranger… »

Quatre souleva la couverture pour apercevoir Duo et il soupira en secouant la tête. Duo haussa les épaules et alla le rejoindre.

_- « _C'est quoi ? Une cabane ? Tu crois pas que tu as passé l'âge ?

_- _C'était pour me protéger d'éventuel rayons de soleil. C'est Trowa qui en a eut l'idée.

_- _Ah ça c'est sympa ! »

Le châtain inspecta la façon dont la couverture tenait.

_- « _C'est un peu casse-gueule ces étagères quand même… Regarde là il y a… Quoi ? »

Le vampire ne semblait pas l'écouter le moins du monde, se contentant de lui jeter un regard insistant. Il baissa la voix.

_- « _Tu pouvais pas faire un effort ?

_- _Non. C'est pas dans les capacités de ma structure moléculaire. Je restais une minute de plus là-bas, ça aurait mal fini, je me connais. »

Il donna un coup de poing dans le vide tandis que le blond soupirait.

_- « _T'es impossible.

_- _Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Le châtain ne s'offusqua même pas quand la claque s'abattit sur son crâne.

* * *

Ils s'étaient arrêtés depuis une dizaine de minutes, s'éloignant de la route pour pouvoir faire un feu. Quatre buvait du sang synthétique tandis que Heero et Wu Fei essayaient tant bien que mal de faire cuire des haricots dans une casserole. Devant leur succès évident, Trowa était allé fouiller les alentours, à la recherche de végétaux comestibles. Duo lui, fouinait dans son sac à la recherche de quelque nourriture égarée.

_- « _Je retiens cet imbécile de chasseur de prime que a oublié de faire les courses dans la dernière ville…

_- _Uh… Excuse-moi… »

Il sentit déjà un certain agacement monter en lui en reconnaissant la voix de la brunette. Il se retourna avec un sourire crispé.

_- « _Mademoiselle Schbeicker, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_- _Oh je t'en prie, tutoie-moi… »

Le sourire de Duo devint un peu plus crispé.

_- « _Mademoiselle Schbeicker, que puis-je faire pour _toi_… »

Elle sembla hésiter à parler.

_- « _Oh et bien… Quatre m'a dit que si tu étais avec eux c'était parce qu'ils te devaient de l'argent. Je… Je peux payer à leur place si tu veux. »

Le châtain perdit son sourire.

_- « _Non merci… Ce fric ce sont eux qui me le doivent, _ils_ me le rendront.

_- _Mais… »

Duo sortit du van et passa à côté d'elle sans rien ajouter.

_- « _Attends ! »

Il serra les poings.

_- « _Quoi ?

_- _Euh… Dans quelles circonstances… Enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te doivent cet argent ? »

Le châtain ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se mit à sourire au fur et à mesure qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Il se retourna finalement avec un grand sourire.

_- « _Quatre t'a dit quel était mon travail ?

_- _Non.

_- _Je suis un prostitué. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_- « _Oh…

_- _Bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser mais… J'ai à faire.

_- _Oui, bien sûr… »

Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Ce type était un prostitué… Quand on doit de l'argent à un prostitué c'est qu'on a… Qu'on lui a demandé des services… Et ce vampire avait dit que c'était surtout Heero qui lui devait de l'argent.

_- « _Mon Dieu… »

Un peu déstabilisée, elle alla s'asseoir autour du feu où Heero et Wu Fei s'affairaient. Le chasseur de prime remarqua son air soucieux.

_- « _Il y a un problème, Hildie ?

_- _Non, non… »

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna.

_- « _Tu aurais pu me le dire…

_- _Pardon ?

_- _Que tu aimais les hommes… »

La cuillère qui lui servait à remuer les haricots tomba dans la casserole.

_- « _Je… Quoi ? »

Wu Fei le dévisagea.

_- « _Tu es gay Yuy ?

_- _Mais non !

_- _Tu sais Heero, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

_- « _Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis cette stupide idée en tête ?

_- _Oh et bien, c'est Duo qui me l'a fait comprendre. »

Le chasseur de prime sentit certaines pulsions meurtrières à l'égard du prostitué l'envahir.

_- « _Et… Je peux savoir comment il t'a fait comprendre ça ?

_- _C'est… Il a dit que… C'est ton régulier non ?

_- _Mon régulier ?

_- _Le prostitué que tu te payes quand tu as envie de… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, tout d'abord parce qu'elle était un peu gênée par la situation, mais aussi parce que Heero venait de se précipiter vers le châtain qui discutait avec Quatre une trentaine de mètres plus loin, Wu Fei à sa suite lui hurlant de se calmer.

Lorsque Trowa revint avec des baies sauvages, il resta un moment abasourdi par la scène. Duo était plaqué au sol par Heero, lequel lui braquait son flingue sur sa tempe. Wu Fei essayait de le retenir tandis que Quatre et Hilde semblaient ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

_- « _Je vais te tuer !

_- _Mais arrête ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si ta copine tire des conclusions hâtives !

_- _Heero, lâche ce flingue !

_- _Des conclusions hâtives ?

_- _Ok, j'ai peut-être dit que tu me devais de l'argent et que j'étais un prostitué dans deux phrases très proches l'une de l'autre, mais c'est tout !

_- _Je vais te…

_- _Heero, arrête maintenant ! »

Trowa soupira, posa les baies qu'il avait trouvés sur une pierre et s'apprêtait à aller aider Wu Fei quand Heero se dégagea et se releva lentement. Il fixa un instant le châtain avec un regard noir puis secoua la tête en soupirant d'un air de mépris.

_- « _La prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à faire ce genre de truc, toute la bonne volonté de Quatre ne pourra pas m'empêcher de te laisser dans la première ville où on passera. »

Duo s'arrêta de sourire. Il soutint le regard du brun un moment puis détourna les yeux pour fixer une touffe d'herbe devant lui. Les quatre autre ne disaient rien, mis mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de tomber.

_- « _Eh bien la prochaine fois, dis à ta copine d'arrêter de penser par elle-même. On voit bien à quelles emmerdes ça nous mène quand elle le fait. »

Heero qui avait commencé à s'éloigner du châtain se retourna et le dévisagea, la surprise ayant remplacé le mépris dans son attitude. Wu Fei et Trowa fixaient Duo avec le même étonnement. Seul Quatre ne le regardait pas, se contentant de cacher à moitié son visage derrière une de ses mains en soupirant.

Hilde ne disait rien non plus. Elle regardait ce jeune homme assis par terre sans surprise ni haine. Toutefois en la regardant bien, on pouvait voir que se bouche était pincée et que ses yeux étaient peut-être un peu plus sombre qu'à son habitude.

Quatre finit par s'avancer, il tira Duo par le bras pour le forcer à se lever et ils s'éloignèrent des autres. La brunette ne les lâcha du regard que lorsqu'ils eurent disparus derrière le van.

* * *

_- « _Hilde, tu peux t'occuper du café ?

_- _Oh c'est que… Je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire.

_- _Je rêve… Elle ne sait pas faire du café… »

La brunette dévisagea Duo qui passa près d'elle sans un regard, attrapa la cafetière et se dirigea vers le van pour préparer du café.

_- « _Il…. Je… Rah !

_- _Laisse tomber Hildie. Duo est… Fais pas attention, c'est tout… »

La jeune femme serra encore plus les poings et partit d'un pas rapide le plus loin possible des quatre hommes restés dehors. Aucun pour prendre sa défense face à ce type !

Elle se força à reprendre son calme en marchant à grands pas et en essayant de penser à plein d'autres choses. Duo n'était pas important, ce n'était rien, peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de plus de temps pour se connaître, ça arrive…

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Un peu calmée, elle revint vers les autres, s'assit tant bien que mal sur une grosse pierre et dit, son sourire revenu:

_- « _Bon, puisque faire le café est visiblement si important, l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ? Comme ça je passerai moins pour une bonne à rien. »

Quatre lui sourit gentiment et s'approcha :

_- « _Si tu veux… Bon alors d'abord tu prends la cafetière. Tiens là, je vais chercher le café. »

Hilde obéit et attendit patiemment le retour du blond. Lorsqu'il sortit du van, elle vit Duo s'appuyer contre le véhicule et les observer.

Elle fit celle qui n'avait rien vu et regarda Quatre faire avant de tenter à son tour un café.

_- « _Non, mets moins de café.

_- _Mais on est six, je pense que… »

Le blond sentit sans trop comprendre sa patience arriver à limite, et il haussa la voix :

_- « _Pour l'instant respecte les doses que je te donne !

_- _… Uh… D'accord. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, Quatre…

_- _Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! »

Et pourtant, le vampire sentait très clairement une profonde exaspération – entièrement injustifiée – monter en lui alors que les yeux de la brunette se plissaient sous la surprise et un début de colère.

_- « _Je te demande de me montrer et tu hurles…

_- _Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi succeptible… Et…! »

Quatre écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme s'il reprenait soudain contact avec la réalité. Il se retourna et vit Heero, Trowa et Wu Fei le regarder avec étonnement. En effet, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'emporter ainsi… Son regard se posa alors sur Duo qui semblait cacher difficilement un fou rire.

Le vampire serra les dents et courut presque jusqu'au van, où il attrapa la châtain par le col avant de refermer violemment la porte. A voix basse, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il menaça le prostitué :

_- « _Duo, t'as intérêt à te calmer… Contrôle-toi un peu, bon sang ! Je te rappelle qu'à cause du lien, on…

_- _Je sais, je sais… Mais avoue que c'est un vrai boulet cette fille ! Et puis comme ça je suis pas le seul à m'énerver…

_- _Mais je n'ai aucune raison de la détester, _moi_ ! Tu fais comme bon te semble avec elle, mais je veux quand même que tu apprennes à te contrôler un peu ! Je ne veux pas avoir à ressentir _tes_ sentiments quand _je_ lui parle ! »

A l'extérieur, les quatre autres étaient toujours bouches bées.

_- « _Yuy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, Chang ? »

Un grincement se fit alors entendre et une tête blonde apparut alors derrière la porte entrouverte.

_- « _Hilde, je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Demande à Heero de t'expliquer la suite, j'ai un 'tit truc à régler. »

Il disparut à nouveau à l'intérieur du van et un grand éclat de rire retentit.

La brunette serra les poings ; Mais ils se foutaient d'elle ou quoi, ces deux là ?

Elle repartit marcher pour se calmer alors que dans le véhicule, le blond essayait de raisonner le châtain. Hilde ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait… Elle leur avait fait quoi au juste ?

* * *

Après avoir bataillé une vingtaine de minutes pour réussir à obtenir un feu suffisant pour faire cuire leurs haricots, Heero et Wu Fei avaient trouvé le moyen de les oublier. Heureusement, ils avaient été alertés par l'odeur d'haricots brûlés au sixième degré. Heero eu le bon réflexe de jeter de l'eau dans la casserole, ce qui certes stoppa le phénomène de carbonisation, mais noya dans le même coup tous les haricots sous un litre d'eau glacée. Ce fut donc une bouillie non seulement carbonisée mais également froide et pleine d'eau qui fut servie cinq minutes plus tard.

Hilde goûta du bout des lèvres un haricot, fit une grimace et reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette.

_- « _Et bien… J'ignorais que tu étais aussi mauvais en cuisine Heero… Tu aurais voulu le faire je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas réussi. »

Le chasseur de prime se contenta de rouler des yeux, continuant de mâcher sans pour autant déglutir. La jeune fille pouffa et posa son assiette par terre.

_- « _En tout cas je crois que ce soir sera mon soir de régime. »

Elle n'avait pas fini se phrase que Duo s'avança pour se remplir à nouveau son assiette. Il ne sembla pas voir tous les regards qui le dévisageaient et se rassit comme si de rien n'était.

_- « _Tu sais Quatre, c'est marrant la vie, j'avais un copain qui se faisait le même genre de tambouilles chaque soir. Enfin il ne s'y prenait pas de la même façon, mais ça revenait un peu au même. Il se nourrissait de haricots secs qu'il allait récupérer à la fin des marchés, mais comme il n'en avait jamais assez il mettait trois fois plus d'eau que la normale, pour compenser. Au final ça y ressemblait un peu… Mais bon, au moins ça lui tenait au ventre et ça l'empêchait de crever de faim. »

Quatre acquiesça, sans bien comprendre où Duo voulait en venir. De l'autre côté du feu, Hilde les regardait, la bouche pincée.

_- « _Tu dis ça pour moi Duo ? »

Le châtain leva la tête et la regarda en souriant.

_- « _Oh pas du tout. Ca m'est juste revenu à l'instant. »

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

_- « _Oh oui bien sûr. Ca t'es revenu juste après que j'ai fait un commentaire sur cette… nourriture. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- « _Il fallait pas le prendre pour toi. C'est normal après tout, la majorité des personnes préfèrent manger des bonnes choses. »

Le châtain pencha son assiette pour boire l'eau qui restait dedans.

_- « _D'autres personnes mangent seulement pour vivre. »

La brunette serra la mâchoire.

_- « _Je devrais peut-être m'excuser de n'avoir jamais connu la faim dont tu parles ?

_- _Oh non… Tu es Hilde Schbeicker, tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'excuser… Pas pour ça… »

Elle le fixa en plissant les yeux.

_- « _Je vois… C'est donc mon nom de famille qui te pose un problème… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air méprisant.

_- « _Et tu juges souvent les gens sur leurs noms de famille comme ça, sans rien savoir d'eux ? »

Quatre se tourna alors vers Duo en lui parlant d'une voix forte.

_- « _Et au fait Duo, tu l'as connu comment cet ami ? »

Duo le regarda un peu surpris et puis il lui fit un sourire.

_- « _Il m'a hébergé quelque temps. Enfin j'entends par là qu'il m'a laissé dormir sous le porche où il dormait. »

Le détournement de conversation avait peut-être été tout sauf discret mais au moins il avait réussi. Duo et Quatre s'étaient lancé dans une conversation sur cet épisode de la vie de Duo. Hilde n'avait pas non plus essayé de remettre sur le tapis leur dispute. Après tout, elle devinait sans peine la réponse de Duo à sa question… Un soupir lui échappa. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et fit un petit sourire de remerciement à Heero.

_- « _Et ton ami, il est devenu quoi après tout ça ?

_- _Oh il est mort il y a trois ans. L'hiver était trop froid, il n'a pas réussi à trouver suffisamment de nourriture. »

Quatre avait l'air gêné mais Duo continuait de sourire.

_- « _Lui au moins, il n'a jamais eu à se préoccuper de sa ligne. »

Hilde tiqua et se tourna vers eux. Duo qui continuait à rire lui jeta un regard un court instant. Elle serra les poings.

_- « _Je dois me sentir visé par ce que tu dis ? »

Le châtain soupira et la regarda d'un air agacé.

_- « _Dis-moi… Ce n'est pas fatigant de se croire toujours attaquée comme ça ? Tu fais ça en mon honneur ou tu aimes tout simplement te croire au centre de l'univers ? »

Elle serra la mâchoire.

_- « _Avant de te répondre, bien que je ne pense pas que ça soit utile, j'aurais une question à te poser… Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'à te défouler comme ça sur moi te soulageras d'une quelconque façon ? Tu trouves du plaisir à t'acharner comme ça ? Ou alors c'est pour te donner bonne conscience en rabaissant une Schbeicker ? C'est d'un pathétique… »

Le regard de Duo se durcit peu à peu tandis qu'elle parlait. Quand elle eut fini, il la fixa un moment sans parler. Quatre à côté de lui pâlissait à vue d'œil et essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Finalement, Duo soupira et la regarda d'un air méprisant.

_- « _C'est dingue à quel point tu peux croire être le nombril du monde. Ca en devient vraiment inquiétant… Tu devrais peut-être consulter un de ces nouveaux médecins qui soignent l'esprit, on peut peut-être encore y faire quelque chose… »

Il se leva en prenant les assiettes qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

_- « _Bon, cette conversation est vraiment agréable mais si on veut repartir rapidement il faudrait voir à pas trop s'attarder. Je vais faire la vaisselle. »

Il récupéra toutes les assiettes et s'éloigna sans jeter un coup d'œil à la brunette. Celle-ci regardait fixement le feu, serrant les dents à s'en faire éclater l'émail.

* * *

Quand Duo revint de la rivière où il avait été laver les assiettes, Heero, Trowa, Wu Fei et Quatre était toujours autour du feu. Hilde par contre s'était éloignée et était assise sur une grosse pierre. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague mais sa bouche était pincée. Quand elle aperçut Duo, son regard devint encore plus noir. Il passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder, alla poser les assiettes dans le van et se servit une tasse de café.

_- « _Dis-moi, Duo…

_- _Yep ? »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_- « _Tu te prostitues seulement avec les hommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero l'ayant entendu se tourna vers eux en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Hilde de poser ce genre de questions… Duo fut lui aussi surpris et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_- « _Non. Dans les réseaux de prostitution organisée, il est arrivé que mes clients soient des femmes. »

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire méprisant.

_- « _Choquée que certaines femmes se payent aussi des prostitués ? Mais ma chère, le beau sexe n'a pratiquement plus rien à envier aux hommes. »

Elle soutint son regard en souriant.

_- « _Oh non… Je me doutais bien que s'il y avait des hommes assez faibles pour se prostituer, il y avait aussi des femmes assez faibles pour les acheter, et…

_- _N'utilise pas le mot faiblesse sans savoir de quoi tu parles. »

Duo l'avait très sèchement coupé, et il se retenait difficilement pour ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais Hilde pouffa.

_- « _Comme tu me l'as rappelé, je suis Hilde Schbeicker. J'ai grandis avec comme mot d'ordre celui de devenir forte ou je me ferais manger par ma famille. Alors je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_- _Non, tu ne sais pas. La force dont il faut faire preuve dans une famille aussi pourrie que la tienne n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il faut avoir dans la ville. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta de sourire.

_- « _Je te serais gré de ne pas insulter ma famille.

_- _Ha ! Tu m'en demandes trop là ! Je te demande pardon, mais quand je vois une chose aussi ignoble que ta famille, je ne peux m'empêcher de cracher dessus.

_- _La branche à laquelle j'appartiens ne se livre à aucun trafic ! Nous faisons dans l'économie et le commerce. Il faudrait peut-être que tu te renseignes sur les gens avant de les insulter ! »

Duo se mit à rire.

_- « _C'est du pareil au même, chérie. Ce n'est pas le salaire d'un petit homme d'affaire qui a pu te payer une montagne de jeux toute ton enfance ni les jolis bijoux dont tu es parée depuis ton plus jeune âge.

_- _Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! »

Elle serra les poings, essayant de se calmer ; il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre dans son jeu...

Et pourtant, elle avait tellement envie de lui rabattre son caquet… !

Les quatre autres s'étaient retournés et les observaient en silence, ne sachant s'ils devaient intervenir ou non.

Mais la jeune fille reprit tout de suite la parole, et sur un ton mielleux, elle dit :

_- « _Mais au fait Duo… Plutôt que de parler de ma famille. Il y une question que je me pose, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'y répondre ?

_- _Vos désirs sont des ordres, très chère. »

Elle cala sa tête dans ses mains.

_- « _Lorsque tu te vends, tes clients ne doivent pas apprécier que tu ne ressentes aucun plaisir, et puisque tu es un homme, tu ne peux simuler. D'autant plus si ton client est une femme, tu es dans ce cas-là obligé d'avoir une érection. »

Un silence suivit ses mots, tandis qu'elle fixait le châtain avec un sourire.

_- « _Alors comment est-ce que tu t'en sors Duo ? Comment fais-tu pour prendre du plaisir avec un homme gras d'une cinquantaine d'années ? Comment fais-tu pour avoir une érection face à une femme grasse et repoussante que tu vois pour la première fois ? »

Le châtain la fixa sans rien dire.

D'une voix très douce, presque en chuchotant, elle détacha avec application ses mots :

_- « _Tu sais, c'est une maladie Duo. C'est une maladie et ça se soigne très bien pourvu que tu sois bien encadré. On appelle ça la nymphomanie et il y a plein d'hôpitaux psychiatriques remplis de malades dans ton genre en manque de sexe. Tu devrais peut-être faire une cure de désintoxication avant que ça ne prenne de proportions énormes et que tu te retrouves dans les soirées « spéciales » des hommes d'affaires et des mafieux.

_- _Hilde ! »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero avant de reporter son attention sur le prostitué. Celui-ci la fixait calmement, mais ses mains étaient crispées autours de sa tasse de café. Trowa se leva et se dirigea vers le van.

_- « _Ca suffit maintenant. On repart. »

Il allait monter sur la première marche quand Duo tendit brusquement la jambe, l'empêchant d'entrer. La tôle du véhicule vibra dans un grand bruit suite au choc avec le pied du châtain. Il posa sa tasse de café à côté de lui et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

_- « _Effectivement… Beaucoup clients préfèrent quand je prends du plaisir avec eux. »

Un silence lourd, uniquement brisé par les crépitements du feu suivit ses paroles.

_- « _Mais il y en a aussi une bonne partie qui s'en foutent royalement, et heureusement ils sont facilement reconnaissables. »

Il attendit un moment avant de continuer.

_- « _Et puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir, quand je me vends auprès d'une femme ou bien auprès d'un homme qui souhaite me voir prendre mon pied, l'imagination est un facteur clé. »

Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres.

_- « _Quant au reste… »

Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille, restant à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la fixa avec le même sourire.

_- « _Quand au reste, tu as sûrement raison. Je suis certainement un nymphomane. »

Le ton du châtain était si calme en comparaison de la colère qui émanait de lui que c'en était effrayant. Son visage était impassible alors que ses poings étaient crispés à l'extrême, son corps tendu. Elle déglutit difficilement mais soutint son regard.

_- « _S'aligner quatre ou cinq clients en une soirée, rester des mois dans des maisons closes plus que louches, se retrouver dans une des « spécial parties » des politiciens avec une cinquantaine d'autres prostitués pour le plaisir de ces messieurs et continuer à prétendre que ce métier me plait et que je n'en ai pas honte, ça relève sûrement de la nymphomanie. »

Il haussa les épaules.

_- « _Encore que… Pour le moment je n'ai participé à aucune partouze, je dois donc être moins atteint que d'autres…Toujours est-il que… »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_- « _Tu as raison chérie, je suis nympho, mais vois-tu… Ce monde est complètement pourri, jusque dans ses plus profondes entrailles… Je ne suis qu'un des résultats de sa dégénérescence et crois-moi, je ne suis pas le pire… »

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura, d'une voix presque peinée :

_- « _Ta famille est elle aussi un bel exemple.

_- _Arrête avec ma famille ! »

Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne le touche.

_- « _Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? Ta famille fait du trafic d'arme, de stupéfiant et d'êtres humains ! Elle a le sang de milliers de personnes sur les mains ! Tu ne vas quand même pas oser dire le contraire ! »

Cette fois, Duo avait légèrement levé le ton, et ses yeux étaient étrécis de colère. Heero s'apprêta à se lever mais Quatre le retint par le bras. Hilde de son côté s'était mise à pleurer de rage en secouant la tête.

_- « _Je n'ai pas choisi de naître dans cette famille… Mes parents sont des gens bien… Je… Je ne veux pas être comme… Les autres personnes de ma famille… Je n'ai jamais souhaité l'être… »

Le châtain lâcha sa main mais la froideur dans son regard ne changea pas.

_- « _Ca ne change rien. Tu n'as pas choisi de naître comme une Schbeicker, je veux bien le croire, personne ne choisit sa famille. Pourtant tu appartiens à celle-ci, alors tu ne peux en aucun cas nier l'abomination de ses actes parce que ça t'arrange. »

Il se redressa tout en continuant de la fixer.

_- « _Libre à toi de devenir ce que tu veux. Mais dans la vie, on naît tous avec un lot d'avantages et d'inconvénients, tu ne peux pas les modifier pour que ça te convienne. Ce monde n'est pas tout rose, loin de là… Il ne ressemble en rien au joli cocon dans lequel tu as pu grandir… »

Un silence lourd suivit ses mots.

_- « _Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle se réveille la petite princesse… »

Duo se retourna, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le van et disparut à l'intérieur. Personne n'osa parler pendant quelques instants et le silence ne fût brisé que par une série de bruits sourds qui attira à nouveau tous les regards vers le van. Quatre écarquilla les yeux.

_- « _Mais… Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le prostitué venait de balancer le sac qui contenait le reste de ses affaires sur le sol. Il sauta à son tour du van et passa l'anse du sac sur une de ses épaules sans leur jeter un regard. Il lâcha, sa colère à présent bien palpable dans sa voix :

_- « _J'en ai ma claque… C'est bon, j'arrête là…

_- _Tu… Quoi ! »

Sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna d'eux à grands pas, se dirigeant vers la route. Wu Fei le regarda faire, trop estomaqué pour réagir, tandis que les deux chasseurs de prime le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Quatre se leva rapidement et courut à sa suite.

_- « _Duo ! Je peux savoir ce que tu nous fais là ? Tu ne vas quand même pas partir sur un coup de tête ! »

Le châtain continua de marcher vers la route.

_- « _C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire Quatre.

_- _Mais, Duo… Ca ira mieux maintenant entre toi et Hilde… Vous avez vidé votre sac alors… »

Duo soupira avec exaspération et s'arrêta.

_- « _Ecoute. D'abord, ça n'ira jamais entre elle et moi. C'est peut-être une fille géniale et je suis peut-être le roi des cons à me bloquer comme ça, mais je ne pourrais jamais la supporter. Jamais Quatre.

_- _Elle ne va pas rester longtemps avec nous, Duo… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

_- « _Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle… ! Franchement, ça ne pouvait pas durer bien plus longtemps… Je me dispute sans arrêt avec Heero, même si ça va mieux ces derniers temps, Trowa a des poussées de pulsions meurtrières envers moi et au mieux j'indiffère totalement Wu Fei.

_- _Mais…

_- _Et puis tu as bien entendu ce que m'a sorti Heero tout à l'heure… A la limite je préfère partir par moi-même plutôt que de me faire jeter par un de ces types ! »

Le vampire ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Duo soupira et il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il se sentit tiré en avant. En baissant la tête, il s'aperçut que les doigts du blond s'étaient glissés dans les passants de son pantalon et le tiraient vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, l'attirant à son tour vers lui. Quatre plongea instinctivement vers son cou, mais sans chercher une quelconque artère.

_- « _Quatre… Je n'aurais pas pu rester indéfiniment de toute manière… »

Le vampire ne répondit pas.

_- « _Le van est trop petit pour moi, j'aurais fini claustrophobe. Et même si j'aime bien bouger régulièrement, là c'est un peu trop pour moi.

_- _… On ne t'a pas rendu ce qu'on te devait pour ton appartement… »

Le châtain pouffa.

_- « _Et bien vous avez intérêt à avoir des florins sur vous la prochaine fois que je vous croise. »

Quatre sourit et se recula, rompant leur étreinte.

_- « _Tu sais où tu vas aller ?

_- _Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je connais beaucoup de gens sur ce continent, je saurais me débrouiller. »

Le blond hocha la tête.

_- « _Et tu as plutôt intérêt à te caser rapidement avec Trowa.

_- _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- « _Alors tu étais bien au courant.

_- _Duo quand on est un vampire de plus de quatre cent ans et donc doté d'une certaine empathie, il est pratiquement impossible de ne pas être au courant.

_- _Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

Il soupira.

_- « _C'est compliqué Duo…

_- _Mais non c'est pas compliqué. Tu le vois, tu lui sautes dessus, tu l'embrasses, vous faites l'amour pendant des heures et après ça vous serez bien obligés de mettre les pendules à l'heure. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- « _Tu as de drôles de méthodes…

_- _Et elles ont toujours marchées !

_- _Je me demande bien avec quels genres de personnes… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_- « _Moi si je dis ça, c'est pour aider.

_- _Je sais, merci Duo. Je m'en souviendrais mais je ne te promets pas de l'appliquer. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, se contentant de se sourire.

_- « _Bon et bien… Prends soin de toi, Duo.

_- _Toi aussi… A une prochaine fois, Quatre. »

Le prostitué lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et de se remettre à marcher. Quatre le regarda s'éloigner, sentant son cœur s'alourdir peu à peu. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les conséquences de cette distance sur le lien entre eux resteraient minimes. Le vampire soupira et alla rejoindre les autres. Il monta dans le van sans un mot et s'installa tout au fond.

* * *

Duo s'arrêta en face du vieux panneau qui annonçait le nom de la ville : Hieminsula.

Comme l'indiquait l'origine de son nom, cette ville était en réalité une vaste île, à l'écart du continent. On n'y accédait que par bateau, et encore, quand le temps le permettait… En effet, le climat était la plupart du temps assez rude, surtout pour les marins qui devaient lutter contre le froid et la force du vent.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé atterrir ici il y a quelques jours en arrière…

Finalement, il remit son sac bien en place sur son dos et entra enfin dans la cité.

Il était arrivé par l'entrée est, donc pour arriver à destination, il en avait bien pour une heure à pied… Bah. Comme ça il verrait si cette ville de fous avait un peu changé…

Il ferma le col de son manteau, rentra sa tête dans son cou et mit ses mains dans ses poches pour garder la chaleur – il faisait toujours aussi froid ici décidément. Il avança tranquillement le long de la large avenue qui s'offrait à lui. Les petits immeubles blancs éblouissaient les passants en ce matin ensoleillé. Duo se demanda si les habitants repeignaient leurs maisons tous les ans pour qu'elles restent toujours aussi blanches…

Du moins dans cette partie de la ville. A l'entrée de Hieminsula, les maisons étaient toujours belles et propres, mais plus on avançait vers le centre, plus on voyait l'autre visage de cette cité. Le vieux quartier avait été peu à peu délaissé, et les maisons tombaient en ruines, ou devenaient des plus en plus sombres, les habitants n'ayant pas les moyens de les entretenir. C'étaient à présents des petites bandes de criminels et autres hors-la-loi et prostitués miséreux qui y vivaient.

Duo continua sa marche, ne réfléchissant même pas à la direction à prendre, il connaissait si bien cet endroit… Après tout, il y avait vécu un bout avant de se décider à repartir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il aimait ce lieu. La police avait beau être la plus corrompue de tout le pays, les habitants étaient franchement étranges, si différents de ceux du continent, certaines femmes étaient décidément vraiment barjes, mais… Mais il aimait l'architecture, il aimait les petites ruelles, il avait appris à connaître les habitants, il aimait ses amis qui y vivaient.

Quelque part, ça lui avait manqué. Quelque part, même si revenir ici n'avait pas été son intention, quelque part… Il était content d'y être à nouveau. Et puis il avait le sentiment qu'il ne voyagerait plus un bout de temps, alors si c'était pour s'installer pour un long moment, autant que ça soit ici.

Oui. Il avait beau être fatigué, déçu de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques jours à peine, être de retour à Hieminsula lui donnait un petit sourire nostalgique.

Il continua à marcher pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination.

Il se trouvait en face d'une haute maison étroite à cinq étages, avec un toit de tuiles rouges sombre, des murs blancs qui tiraient sur l'écru, et une énorme porte en bois massif.

La plupart des volets rouges étant fermés, Duo se douta que les habitants étaient sans doute à peine réveillés. Mais peu lui importait. Il n'était pas un étranger après tout…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enseigne qui grinçait avec le vent.

On pouvait y lire : « Lilies of the depth valley ».

Les lettres étaient stylisées rouges et or, laquées sur le bois sombre. Mais ce qui le faisait rire, c'était que les lettres étaient beaucoup plus voyantes que la dernière fois, stylisées à l'exagération, et la couleur or prenait largement le dessus, donnant un petit côté excentrique à cette maison plutôt banale de l'extérieur. Il pouvait déjà mettre un nom sur la personne qui s'était occupée du « relooking » de la pancarte.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il frappa deux fois deux coups à la porte.

Comme avant…

Il attendit dix bonnes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment sur une magnifique femme blonde en très petite tenue. En dessous de son long peignoir de soie rouge grand ouvert, sa nuisette de la même couleur était entièrement transparente, laissant voir son string noir et le bout de ses seins nus. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, elle venait visiblement de se lever. Mais en reconnaissant son visiteur, toute colère disparut et elle laissa échapper un « DUO ! » étonné. Le châtain lui adressa un grand sourire de canaille et il se rapprocha d'elle pour tendre les bras, réclamant un câlin. Elle éclata de rire et le tira à l'intérieur pour le serrer contre son opulente poitrine, l'étouffant au passage.

_- « _HEY ! Je déconnais, ton affection, tu te la gardes !

_- _Espèce de salaud, et moi qui croyais que je t'avais manqué !

_- _Faut pas rêver non plus, t'es la pire nana que je connaisse.

_- _Mais j'en suis très fière, mon chéri. »

Le jeune homme fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser et elle papillonna des cils.

Soudain, une voix douce mais visiblement de mauvaise humeur coupa leur échange :

_- « _Dorothy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et qui a osé frapper à cette heure-ci ? »

La blonde regarda Duo d'un air ironique.

_- « _Comme tu vois, pas grand-chose a changé ici…

_- _A part la pancarte…

_- _Elle pète, hein ? Avoue, quand Dorothy s'occupe de quelque chose, on remarque tout de suite la différence, hé hé… »

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'on entendait toujours la voix s'élever au bout du couloir. La blonde soupira.

_- « _La bonne humeur matinale de 'madame' est toujours au rendez-vous, malheureusement.

_- _Et sa magnifique tenue matinale aussi ?

_- _Bien sûr ! Elle a même renouvelé sa garde robe, tu vas voir ça, c'est…

_- _Splendide, j'imagine.

_- _Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit pour décrire cette finesse de goût… »

Duo éclata de rire et il suivit enfin la blonde dans le couloir pour retrouver la gérante.

* * *

Duo s'installa donc dans ce qui était son ancienne chambre, une large pièce aux murs tapissés de velours bleu nuit dans des encadrements blancs. Au plafond, un petit lustre électrique donnait une légère lumière tamisée. Il posa son unique sac sur le large lit et s'y étala de tout son long. Il était fatigué, et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Il resta dans cette position quelques longues minutes avant de vider enfin son sac, et de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau. Il rangea ses quelques affaires dans le grand placard en face du lit et alla tirer les longs rideaux pour cacher la lumière du matin qui éclairait la chambre.

Il alla se coucher tout habillé, après avoir mis le réveil de la table de chevet sur 18 heures. Après tout, il ne commencerait à travailler que le soir, il avait le temps de dormir avant de reprendre la routine. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la gérante était toujours aussi gonflée.

Il venait à peine d'arriver, et déjà il devait travailler. Lui qui avait espéré avoir une journée de plus pour racheter des habits et se mettre à l'aise, c'était raté.

Il sombra très vite dans un sommeil de plomb. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il dormait enfin dans un vrai lit, et sans avoir à se soucier de chasseurs de primes têtus et franchement antipathiques.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

Duo regarda la grande horloge du grand salon : 19h13.

Bien… Dans peu de temps, il commencerait. Il alla s'asseoir dans un des sièges en cuir noir et prit un livre au hasard pour tuer le temps.

… « _Comment amener son homme au septième ciel »_ …

Le châtain leva un sourcil et ouvrit le livre pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque nom écrit dessus. Il ouvrit alors la première page du livre, mais rien. Finalement, il reposa le livre en ricanant. Sûrement à une nouvelle…

_- « _Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_- _J'essaie de tuer le temps. »

Dorothy s'était penché sur lui pour voir ce qu'il feuilletait, découvrant son opulente poitrine.

_- « _En regardant ce bouquin ?

_- _Ouais, si on peux appeler ça un « bouquin ».

_- _Un livre reste un livre, même s'il parle de cul.

_- _… Franchement, ce genre de livres traînant dans le salon où on accueille les clients, ça fait pas franchement fin et professionnel, si jamais notre chère gérante voit ça, ça va gueuler.

_- _Ca doit être à Violette, une ptite nouvelle, un peu tête en l'air certes, mais adorable, et puis avec un magnifique derrière, tu peux pas la louper. »

Duo rit en voyant la blonde mimer la forme des fesses.

_- « _Ouais, bah qu'elle fasse attention, après les clients vont croire qu'on laisse traîner ça exprès, on n'est pas ce genre de maisons closes hardcores où il s'agit de faire une orgie toutes les nuits !

_- _Encore heureux… J'imagine pas la tête de... »

Dorothy se tut, laissant son imagination faire son travail. Finalement, elle éclata de rire et se laissa choir sur le siège en face du châtain.

_- « _Enfin bon… Déjà prêt, toi ?

_- _Eh oh, j'ai pas besoin de deux heures pour me préparer, moi.

_- _Tu devrais, mon chou… Tu sais, je prends soin de moi et les clients apprécient… Je suis débordée, tu n'as pas idée…

_- _Tu es débordé parce que je ne suis pas là pour te concurrencer, ma belle.

_- _Garde ton arrogance, _Duo_… Tu sais très bien que personne ne me résiste…

_- _Ah ouais ? C'est facile de dire ça… quand je ne suis pas là. Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours eu plus de clients que toi, la plupart du temps. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, croisa ses jambes, dévoilant au passage ses bas et porte-jarretelles en dentelle noire, et se pencha vers lui pour dire à voix basse, comme sur le ton d'une confidence :

_- « _Mon petit Duo… Je te parie que j'aurais le double des clients qui se présenteront à toi…

_- _Pari tenue, très chère… »

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu, puis la blonde renifla et se leva.

_- « _Bien… Puisque ce soir ne sera pas comme les autres, je vais m'habiller en conséquence… Tu devrais faire de même, n'est-ce pas, _Duo _? »

Le châtain la regarda avec étonnement. Elle portait une longue robe de soie rouge sombre ouverte sur un magnifique décolleté et fendue sur les deux côtés, laissant voir ses longues jambes et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles rouges. Un bandeau rouge maintenant sa très longue chevelure blonde en arrière, alors que de grandes boucles d'oreilles en argent avec un rubis rappelaient la couleur de sa robe. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur, et seuls ses longs gants et ses bas noirs apportaient un peu de sobriété à sa tenue extravagante.

_- « _Je ne vois pas trop en quoi tu ferais mieux… Sincèrement, tu es parfaite comme ça. Moi, je ne me changerais pas en tout cas. »

Elle le détailla attentivement du regard, s'attardant sur sa fine chemise d'un violet foncé entrouverte où sa croix en argent dépassait du col, avant de descendre jusqu'à son pantalon noir et ses chaussures de la même couleur, propres et bien cirées. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement nattés, et de beaux reflets châtains donnaient à sa chevelure un aspect encore plus soyeux. Sa tenue était assez simple et élégante, si on exceptait sa grosse croix et les petites boucles d'oreilles en argent.

Dorothy leva un sourcil, surprise. D'habitude, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques sur sa tenue pour ensuite vanter la sienne... Puis elle décida d'en jouer.

_- « _Hmm… Je suppose que tu dois avoir peur de ne pas faire le poids, il est vrai que tu as dû te racheter des vêtements en catastrophe… Tu n'as que des choses classiques à mettre, comparé à moi, c'est vrai… Bien, pour ce soir je fais une exception alors. »

Et elle se leva avec un grand sourire malicieux.

_- « _Je vais te laisser alors, _Duo._ Nous les femmes avons toujours beaucoup de petites choses à régler, nous sommes perfectionnistes. »

Puis elle partit en roulant des hanches, la tête haute, comme si il devait la remercier pour sa magnanimité. Le châtain rit et se secoua la tête.

Décidément, cette fille était toujours aussi frappée.

Il leva les bras et s'étira en baillant.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour s'occuper avant que les clients n'arrivent. Il se voyait mal dormir à cette heure ci, et les magazines qui traînaient n'avaient rien d'attrayant…

Il se mit à regarder la grande horloge, comptant les secondes, tout en faisant jouer sa croix dans ses mains pour faire passer le temps. Puis une voix douce mais ferme s'éleva.

_- « _Allez, on se dépêche un peu… La ponctualité est une qualité qu'apprécient nos clients, je vous le rappelle. Ah, Violette, tu es là, c'est bien. Yann, ouvre moi plus cette chemise ! »

Duo lâcha sa croix et se retourna pour observer avec amusement la gérante.

Elle était toujours aussi belle et autoritaire. Ses cheveux blond foncés étaient attachés en un parfait chignon au sommet de son crâne. Aucun cheveu ne dépassait, si l'on exceptait sa frange et les deux longues mèches blondes qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, sauf un rouge à lèvre rose pâle. A ses oreilles, deux longues et fines boucles d'oreille en argent massif qui brillaient. Dans sa robe de velours noir, elle paraissait être la seule femme sobre de cette maison. En effet, si ses seins ronds étaient comprimés par le lacet qui serrait le haut du vêtement comme un corset, la robe n'en n'était pas moins très longue, cachant ses jambes. On distinguait juste la pointe des souliers noirs bien cirés. Sans plus de bijoux et de maquillage, elle était pourtant majestueuse, d'une beauté froide avec son regard calme et ses lèvres serrées.

Mais Duo connaissait très bien le personnage, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que s'il y avait bien une personne qui était aussi atteinte que Dorothy dans cette baraque, c'était sans conteste cette femme là.

_- « _Réléna… »

Il avait murmuré son nom sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

_- « _Ah, Duo. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, serrant gentiment le tissu soyeux. Son sourire s'étira, un sourire plus tendre, plus complice.

_- « _Tu t'es un peu reposé ?

_- _Oui, je n'ai pas eu ma journée comme je l'espérais, mais j'ai eu quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil, c'est déjà ça. »

Elle lui tapota gentiment le crâne et dit d'un ton de vieille grand-mère :

_- « _Le pauvre petit, on le surmène… »

Le châtain éclata de rire et repoussa la main qui démêlait ses cheveux.

_- « _Pas que ça me dérange, Réléna, mais tu gâches un travail d'une demi heure… »

Elle pouffa doucement et dit d'un ton faussement vexé.

_- « _Et moi qui pensais que tu comprenais que je ne faisais ce genre de gestes qu'avec certaines personnes privilégiées…Ingrat, va.

_- _Ouais, ouais… »

Puis elle soupira, plus sérieuse :

_- « _Toi au moins, pas besoin de te dire quoi faire.

_- _J'apprécie le compliment… Mais ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui serait un peu trop stressée ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'ailleurs… Si tu étais plus calme, peut-être qu'ils t'obéiraient mieux…

_- _Stressée ? »

Elle rit.

_- _Duo, diriger une ribambelle de drôles dans votre genre est un boulot éreintant, tu sais. Tu ne gères pas tout ce petit monde à longueur de journée… J'essaie de m'occuper de vous tous comme il faut, et de vous apprendre à _bien_ pratiquer un métier comme un autre. En même temps, je dois aussi m'occuper de la tenue de cette maison, et ce n'est pas facile crois-moi. J'ai en eu une journée assez chargée donc je suis peut-être plus à cran qu'à l'accoutumée, mais… Je ne suis pas plus exigeante que d'habitude, non. Et pour tout travail bien fait, il faut y mettre de l'énergie et de la volonté, c'est surtout ça que j'essaie de vous apprendre. Allez donc voir ailleurs, je pense que je suis bien plus gentille que ce que vous trouverez à l'extérieur… »

Elle en profita pour hausser légèrement le ton, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Duo sentit un début de fou rire le gagner. Cette nana n'avait décidément pas changé d'un pouce…

_- « _D'accord, d'accord, je m'avoue vaincue, tu es la gérante parfaite.

_- _Oh, quel flatteur… Comme si tu le pensais vraiment. Mais tu dois bien admettre que ma maison a une excellente réputation, et que nos clients sont des gens de marque, raffinés et riches. »

Duo pouffa de rire, la plupart des autres prostitués sourirent.

_- « _Riez, riez ! Essayez de vivre aussi bien dans une autre maison ou à l'extérieur et vous verrez la différence. Ici je vous assure tout de même une certaine protection, et les clients partent en payant ce qu'il faut… Bien. Maintenant ce luxe n'est pas gratuit, il me faut un personnel qui sache aussi travailler, donc je veux voir tout le monde prêt. »

Elle lança un petit sourire doux à l'assemblée tout en regardant sérieusement ses employés pour vérifier que tout allait comme il fallait. Le châtain mit les mains dans ses poches et la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Réléna Peacecraft, douceur et autorité, le mélange qui donnait des résultats bien surprenants des fois, mais ça marchait… Par contre elle cachait bien son jeu. Dès qu'il était question d'affaires, elle dissimulait soigneusement son grain de folie sous bon nombre de sourires polis et un professionnalisme étonnant. Encore que « grain » n'était peut-être pas le terme le mieux adapté quand on connaissait bien la jeune femme. Le feu sous la glace…

La gérante se tourna vers Duo qui l'observait toujours.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Duo ?

_- _Hm… Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que je fréquentais étaient aussi barjes… Bon, j'avoue que tu n'es pas aussi folle que Dorothy, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

_- _On ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler de moi ? »

La grande blonde se planta entre eux deux, les poings sur les hanches. Elle sentait très fort un parfum à la rose, comme si elle avait vidé le flacon entier. Duo grimaça.

_- « _Exactement. Dès qu'on parle d'anormalité, je me dois de te citer.

_- _Je t'emmerde, Duo.

_- _Ecoutez vous deux, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

_- _Tu me déçois, Dorothy… Tu faisais mieux que ça avant.

_- _Dorothy, Duo, je vous préviens, je…

_- _Un instant, Réléna. Il m'insulte là, j'ai le droit de me défendre tout de même ! Duo… Ca prouve au moins que j'ai perdu mes mauvaises habitudes et que mon langage est plus raffiné, comparé à celui de certains qui ne savent que critiquer…

_- _Tu m'excuseras, mais « raffiné » pour définir ta façon de parler, c'est comme mettre « Réléna » et « innocente » dans une même phrase. C'est une absurdité. »

Dorothy s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'une voix très froide et pleine de colère les coupa :

_- _Vous allez vous la fermer et partir bosser tout de suite, avant que _je ne choisisse des clients pour vous !_ Et ce n'est pas qu'une menace, je peux vous l'assurer… »

Duo et la blonde déglutirent avant de s'écarter en vitesse de leur gérante. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine qui n'était absolument pas bon signe…

La dernière fois que Réléna leur avait choisit un client pour les punir de leur dispute qui avait dégénéré en un concours de « celui qui saurait le mieux faire jouir le client », ils avaient dû accepter deux magistrats hauts placés et très riches mais particulièrement laids, gras, franchement écoeurant de grossièreté et de suffisance et âgés de plus de cinquante ans. En temps normal, ce type de clients ne rentrait pas facilement chez eux, ou alors on tentait de les convaincre qu'ils étaient au mauvais endroit, mais ce soir là, deux d'entre eux étaient entrés exprès comme punition. Une horreur dont les deux prostitués se souviendraient encore longtemps…

Ils s'excusèrent rapidement avant de filer tout aussi vite.

_- « _… On a été un peu loin là…

_- _TU as été un peu loin, Duo.

_- _Ok, ok… Mais n'empêche, elle serait pas plus succeptible qu'avant, la Réléna ?

_- _Je pense que c'est la crise des vingt-cinq ans… Maintenant elle appréhende les trente ans qui se rapprochent dangereusement…

_- _Hein ?

_- _Je te rappelle que notre chère gérante a fêté ses vingt-cinq ans il y a à peine un mois.

_- _Tiens, c'est vrai, ça fait d'elle la plus âgée, hé hé…

_- _La ferme ! Dis ça plus fort et on se tape la punition du siècle ! »

Le jeune homme se tut, mais il retint difficilement un rire. Ah, les femmes…

Soudain, la grande horloge sonna huit heures.

Les deux prostitués se redressèrent et remirent leurs vêtements bien en place avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Maintenant, le travail sérieux commençait…

Réléna alla accueillir les clients à la porte en leur adressant un sourire courtois et en les aidant à prendre place dans les confortables sièges et autres canapés en cuir rouge foncés du salon de style ancien. La pièce était assez sombre, avec des petites lumières chaudes un peu partout, donnant une ambiance intime et érotique à la fois. Les boiseries simples mais bien entretenues donnaient au vieux salon ses airs de noblesse, la plupart des clients se sentaient dans leur élément, et non pas dans une vieille maison de passe affreusement glauque. Certains restèrent debout ou allèrent directement voir des prostitués qu'ils devaient bien connaître. D'autres discutaient à voix basse avec Réléna, lui jetant des regards appréciateurs.

Leur gérante avait toujours autant de succès… En effet, Réléna était une sorte de courtisane qui accompagnait les hauts magistrats pour une soirée ou un dîner, etc.… Elle ne proposait pas de services sexuels, mais elle vendait sa compagnie pour les hommes qui désiraient avoir une belle femme talentueuse à leurs côtés. Réléna savait aussi bien danser avec grâce que jouer de plusieurs instruments de musique que parler de politique ou autres sujets contemporains… Duo savait qu'elle refusait tout autre service que celui-ci. Par contre elle n'hésitait pas à faire du charme pour attirer des gens hauts placés ou les inciter à revenir. Elle savait être charmante tout en restant à sa place. Jamais de vulgarité ou trop d'insistance, tout en douceur et avec persuasion.

Duo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dorothy qui était entourée de trois hommes en riches costumes. Cette fille là ne perdait jamais son temps, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle ait eu le plus de succès durant son absence.

Il alla au petit bar au fond de la pièce se chercher un verre, évitant les serveurs qui se faufilaient avec des plateaux remplis de verres d'alcool destinés aux clients. Pour l'instant, ils passaient entre les tables, mais sous peu, ils iraient carrément apporter les alcools dans les chambres occupées. En effet, des téléphones reliaient les chambres au bar, au cas où les clients réclameraient un peu d'alcool pour la soirée. Lui-même avait plusieurs fois fait appel à leurs services dans ses soirées. Duo nota qu'il y avait bien peu de serveurs, comparé à la dernière fois qu'il avait travaillé dans cette maison. Il haussa les épaules, prit son verre et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Dorothy se colla à lui pour mieux se pencher vers l'un des petits serveurs :

_- « _Stuart, ma chambre est prête ?

_- _Presque, Mademoiselle Catalonia. Richard est encore en train de rajouter quelques coussins. Je pense qu'il aura fini d'ici cinq minutes.

_- _Merci, Stuart. Au passage, tu me monteras deux verres de gin. Ah oui ! Et je sais bien que tu es nouveau, mais appelle-moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression que tu me parles comme à une vieille.

_- _Uuuh… Oui, d'accord. »

Puis elle se retourna vers Duo et lui envoya un baiser :

_- « _A bientôt, _Duo…_Je te rappelle qu'on a un pari, tu vas être à la hauteur ?

_- _Fais surtout attention à pas te sentir larguée… »

Elle partit en riant très fort, et rejoignit un homme bien sur lui d'une quarantaine d'années.

Duo ricana et la suivit, marchant tranquillement entre les canapés, regardant furtivement autour de lui, essayant de voir si on l'avait remarqué… Il repéra trois regards insistants posés sur lui, puis choisit finalement de s'asseoir à côté d'un homme avec une petite moustache brune bien lisse et un regard pétillant.

_- « _Bonsoir. »

Le châtain but une gorgée de son verre et lui fit un signe de tête.

_- « _Vous êtes nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

_- _Pas vraiment… J'ai travaillé ici il y a quelques temps avant de me décider à revenir. Je connais bien la maison.

_- _Un ancien, donc.

_- _Si on veut. Je ne vous ai jamais vu non plus…

_- _Je suis de passage à Hieminsula, et je trouve cette ville bien trop ennuyeuse… Alors un ami m'a amené ici en disant que je trouverais de quoi me satisfaire.

_- _Hieminsula ennuyeux ? Soit vous allez aux mauvais endroits, soit vous êtes très difficile.

_- _Je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde option… Mais peut-être que vous savez ce qui pourrait convenir à un homme comme moi ? »

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et posa son verre.

_- « _Ca dépend de ce que vous aimez…

_- _Ca dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer. »

L'homme se contentait de le regarder avec malice, sans le toucher ou tenter d'être plus explicite. Ca plaisait bien à Duo. Ce type avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais il restait poli et il avait un côté assez charmeur…

Le châtain finit son verre, ses passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres et dit :

_- « _Je vous fais découvrir, alors ? »

* * *

_**Plus tard dans la nuit…**_

Duo raccompagna son troisième client jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un grand homme d'âge mûr en beau costume noir. Il se retourna pour embrasser une dernière fois le châtain, le prendre dans ses bras pour mettre plusieurs billets dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, puis il partit en promettant de revenir la semaine d'après. Duo lui fit un petit sourire entendu, puis il referma la porte en soupirant.

Il s'étira et remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il buta dans quelqu'un. Il se frotta le crâne, en colère contre lui-même – quelle idée de monter les escaliers la tête baissée ! – et contre la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans bien entendu.

Duo leva la tête pour voir s'il connaissait le client, lorsqu'il cessa de respirer.

_- « _… Treize… ? »

Le grand homme dans un long manteau de couleur foncé écarquilla les yeux et plongea sur le châtain pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_- « _Huuu… Treize, tu m'étouffes… ! »

Le brun n'en tint pas compte, il enfuit sa tête dans son cou et y déposa quelques baisers avant de se dégager de lui.

_- « _Duo… Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu !

_- _Hmm… On va dire que certaines circonstances m'ont amenées ici… »

Le brun plissa les yeux et lui sourit tendrement avant de se coller à nouveau à lui. D'une main, il caressait le dos de Duo, de l'autre il descendait jusqu'à ses fesses…

_- « _Hum, hum. Le tripotage, c'est pas gratuit, et encore moins dans les escaliers où tout le monde nous voit… »

Treize rit doucement puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- « _Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un étranger pour toi…

_- _Non, mais il y a tout de même un minimum de règles à respecter, je te rappelle… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis finalement Duo dit :

_- « _Tu étais venu voir qui ?

_- _Ca n'a pas d'importance. C'est toi que je veux voir maintenant… »

Le brun le reprit dans ses bras, et cette fois, le châtain referma lui aussi ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Duo repassa ses mains le long du dos nu en se penchant à l'oreille de l'homme sur lequel il était assis.

_- « _Ca fait bien vingt minutes que je te masse… T'as intérêt à avoir vraiment mal au dos parce que moi je commence à en avoir marre… »

L'homme sous lui rit et tourna légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un regard malicieux.

_- « _J'ai _très_ mal, Duo… Après une journée entière à bosser dans un bureau avec des abrutis, j'ai besoin de me détendre, c'est normal… Et j'adore quand c'est toi qui me masses… Je crois que je pourrais venir deux fois par semaines rien que pour ça… »

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'être touché. Voila pourquoi Treize était son client préféré. Il était bel homme, doux, riche et surtout tellement adorable... Jamais il n'avait eu un autre client comme lui. Des gens qui lui faisaient penser à Treize, oui. Mais le brun restait le seul à l'attendrir comme ça.

L'homme se retourna alors, faisant tomber le châtain sur le côté gauche du lit.

Treize regarda attentivement le jeune homme nu qui lui faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'attira à lui et l'allongea pour s'installer contre lui de tout son long, caressant à nouveau sa peau douce en même temps que ses lèvres dévoraient celles du châtain. Duo referma ses bras autour de son cou en répondant avec délice au baiser. Treize avait beau lui prendre la majeure partie de ses nuits, il ne le regrettait jamais. Non seulement il payait en conséquence, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et le brun savait s'y prendre pour que lui-même n'ait pas à simuler ou faire le gros du travail tout seul. C'était un vrai partenaire, un homme en or, tout simplement.

Oh oui, Treize était tout à fait son type. S'il y avait réellement eu quelque chose entre eux, cela lui aurait bien plu de tenter une relation sérieuse. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas à faire. Treize avait beau avoir beaucoup de qualités, il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une histoire pareille. Sa vie lui convenait telle qu'elle l'était, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce genre de choses pour le moment.

Alors le châtain s'appliqua, comme toutes ses nuits avec Treize, à ne faire que son travail. Avec bien plus de plaisir, mais juste son travail. Le sexe n'était pas l'amour.

* * *

Duo ouvrit confusément les yeux. Il distingua devant lui un vieux bureau en bois sculpté où se trouvaient une dizaine de feuilles éparpillées. On avait écrit dessus dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais de toute évidence, les lettres avaient été calligraphiées avec soin.

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_- « _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! »

Il se redressa immédiatement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur monter en lui. Il resta un moment debout puis il se dirigea en courant vers la porte de la chambre et se retrouva dans un couloir.

Mais… Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette chambre ni de ce couloir.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis il se mit à courir vers un bout du couloir et il arriva dans un énorme hall où descendait un escalier. Sans savoir vers quoi il se dirigeait, il se mit à descendre les marche quatre à quatre. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche. A quelques mètres devant lui gisaient plusieurs corps dont les membres semblaient complètement désarticulés. Il resta tétanisé devant cette vision, sentant la nausée le gagner peu à peu.

_- « _KYYAAAAAA !

_- _NON ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

Il se retourna, le cœur battant, et se mit à courir vers le corridor d'où provenaient les cris. Tout au long de sa course, son regard s'arrêta sur les multiples vases, tableaux et autres objets précieux qui emplissaient le couloir. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne se souvenait pas être jamais allé dans une maison aussi somptueuse.

Il s'arrêta finalement à plusieurs mètres d'une porte entrouverte d'où filtraient quelque rayons de lune. Les cris venaient d'ici, il en était sûr. D'où il était, il pouvait même entendre des bruits de mouvements et des gémissements. Le ventre noué, il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à passer lentement la tête dans l'ouverture. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant tandis que ses pupilles se rétractaient.

Dans le grand salon, derrière cette porte, se déroulait une scène cauchemardesque. Sept femmes gisaient au sol, les yeux révulsés d'horreur tandis que leur sang coulait des larges blessures sur leurs gorges. Il inondait le tapis, teignant leurs robes semblant sortir d'un autre temps et leurs longs cheveux blonds de rouge. Une personne enveloppée de noir se tenait au milieu d'elles, cachée par une grand capuche, elle avait la tête plongée dans le cou d'une huitième jeune femme. Dans un coin de la pièce, un homme regardait la scène en pleurant. Ses cheveux châtains gardaient encore les traces d'une mise en pli parfaite qu'une bataille semblait avoir effacée. Sa bouche tremblait, à moitié cachée sous une moustache bien fournie.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, Duo sentit un poids énorme se matérialiser dans son estomac tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

La personne au centre de la pièce laissa tomber la jeune femme qu'elle tenait et releva la tête en soupirant de satisfaction, exposant ses longues canines maculées de sang. De là où il était, Duo ne pouvait pas bien voir le vampire, qui plus est celui-ci était enveloppé dans une épaisse cape noire. Il aperçut alors l'homme dans le coin de la pièce s'approcher lentement.

_- « _M… Monstre ! Combien de mes enfants vas-tu tuer pour combler ta faim !

_- _Mais tous mon cher. Ainsi ils n'auront pas le temps de vous manquer. »

Duo tiqua au son de la voix du vampire. Elle était certes grave mais ça ne ressemblait pas à une voix d'homme…

_- « _Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

L'homme poussa un cri de rage, attrapa un sabre qui ornait un mur et se précipita vers le vampire. Tout se passa très vite, le vampire fit un grand geste de la main, faisant voler sa cape, saisit d'une main la tête de l'homme, et la tourna violemment, occasionnant un craquement sourd. L'homme tomba à terre en même temps que la cape du vampire, révélant un corps de jeune femme aux proportions parfaites, enserré dans une longue robe à col montant d'un rouge profond. Ses cheveux étaient si noirs qu'ils avaient des reflets bleus. Ils étaient coupés courts et s'alliaient à merveille avec le rouge de sa robe pour faire ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Le rouge à ses lèvres n'avait miraculeusement pas été estompé par les morsures. Elle regardait d'un air paisible le corps de l'homme à ses pieds, ne semblant pas vouloir de son sang.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Duo prit conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Une sorte de nausée l'obligeait à porter la main à sa bouche alors que la bile remontait lentement le long de son œsophage. Il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et crut qu'il allait tomber au sol quand il fut tiré en arrière. Un cri de surprise failli lui échapper mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. En tournant la tête, il aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ce qu'elle pouvait voir du salon. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais son regard brûlait de rage.

_- « _Iria… »

Pardon ? C'était qui ça « Iria » ? Et pourquoi il l'avait appelé ainsi ? Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais vue. La jeune femme baissa lentement la tête vers lui, le gardant serré contre elle. Puis sans un mot, elle le poussa vers huit autres jeunes filles qui pleuraient elles aussi. Elle se pencha vers Duo en chuchotant.

_- « _Il faut partir, petit frère ! Et le plus vite possible ! »

Comment ça « petit frère » ? Il n'avait jamais eu de sœur !

_- « _Fuyez ! Ne vous préoccupez que de votre vie ! Je vais essayer de trouver les autres et de détourner l'attention du vampire !

_- _Non ! Iria je ne…

_- _Ne discute pas petit frère ! »

Ne pas discuter, d'accord, mais le problème était que les mots franchissaient sa bouche sans son contrôle.

_- « _Maintenant, fuyez !

_- _N'y pensez même pas. »

La voix grave du vampire les paralysa.

_- « _Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'une simple porte vous protègerait ? »

Duo vit Iria froncer les sourcils et déglutir difficilement.

_- « _Courrez ! »

Il se sentit tiré par les autres jeunes filles et commença à courir. Mais le sol se déroba soudainement sous leurs pieds et une force les traîna tous vers le salon. Quand Duo sentit qu'il était de nouveau immobile, il tenta de se redresser, mais à peine avait-il relevé la tête qu'il rencontra le regard vide du vampire. Elle se tenait à moins d'un mètre devant lui et le dévisageait longuement. Il sentit une haine sourde monter en lui.

_- « _Non ! »

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Iria se précipiter vers eux et se placer entre lui et le vampire. Elle écarta les bras en croix pour le protéger de son mieux sans lâcher du regard le vampire. Celle-ci s'agenouilla pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

_- « _Que crois-tu faire, ma belle ?

_- _Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer mon petit frère sans bouger ! »

La brune lui sourit.

_- « _Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne boirais pas son sang, je ne bois que celui des femmes… »

Tout en parlant, elle avança la main et la passa dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Iria la fixa sans ciller.

_- « _Ce qui ne signifie pas que vous n'allez pas le tuer comme vous l'avez fait pour mon père ainsi que pour les gardes. »

Le vampire se redressa.

_- « _Je ne tue pas par plaisir et je n'ai rien de spécial contre vous. Ton père et ces hommes ont essayé de m'attaquer, je me suis défendue. »

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air méprisant et se releva à son tour.

_- « _Oh vous vous êtes défendue ? Face à des hommes dont vous n'aviez rien à craindre ?

_- _Il faut être fatigué de la vie ou tout simplement stupide pour s'attaquer à un vampire et espérer y survivre. Remarquez que c'est tout aussi inconscient de prétendre tenir tête à un vampire comme vous le faites. »

Iria eut un petit sourire.

_- « _Ca n'est pas de l'inconscience.

_- _Alors qu'est-ce donc ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continua de regarder le vampire en souriant. Duo remarqua à ce moment que sa main droite qu'elle gardait cachée derrière son dos ne cessait de bouger, formant divers signes. Ne comprenant pas le sens de ceux-ci, il jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes femmes derrière lui. Il déduit de leurs regards déterminés qu'elles avaient compris le message d'Iria.

D'ailleurs celle-ci commença à se déplacer dans la pièce, s'éloignant de Duo et des autres jeunes femmes.

_- « _Que faites-vous ?

_- _Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez. Vous n'avez pas hésiter une seule seconde à tuer mes autres sœurs… »

Elle se pencha et ramena le bras d'une de ses cadettes sur sa poitrine.

_- « _… Vous n'avez pas non plus hésité à tuer mon père… Et pourtant nous tergiversons depuis cinq bonnes minutes, alors je vous le demande : y a-t-il quelque chose que vous attendez ? »

Le vampire se mit à sourire.

_- « _Mais non ma belle. Si vous êtes si fatiguée de vivre que cela, alors je veux bien vous exaucer. »

Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme.

_- « _Iria non ! »

La brune se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à celle qui avait crié.

_- « _Ne vous en faites pas mes chéries, vous suivrez votre grande sœur très rapidement. »

D'un mouvement souple, elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et plongea la tête dans son cou. Les autres femmes derrière Duo se levèrent immédiatement, le tirant avec elles en se précipitant vers la porte du salon. Les quatre premières passèrent sans aucun souci, mais quand la cinquième voulut passer, le battant de la porte se referma violemment, lui écrasant la moitié du corps. Elles se mirent toutes à hurler et Duo se retourna vers le vampire qui continuait de boire le sang d'Iria, non sans observer leurs moindres faits et gestes. Une rage sourde monta en lui et il se précipita vers la porte. Oh elle voulait jouer avec eux ? Et bien elle risquait d'avoir des surprises.

Il cala ses coudes contre les battants de la porte et mit toute la force qu'il pouvait pour essayer de dégager la jeune femme. Il finit par y arriver et elle passa, titubante, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fit un signe aux trois autres et elle se glissèrent sous lui pour passer également de l'autre côté de la porte. Certaines déchirèrent avant de passer les ballons de leurs robes qui étaient trop grands pour l'ouverture de l'embrasure. Mais la pression se faisait se plus en plus forte et Duo sentait ses os crisser. La douleur devint insupportable quand la dernière jeune fille passa la porte. Et alors qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sortie, un craquement sec se fit entendre. Duo se rattrapa en se servant de son épaule pour caler la porte.

_- « _Dépêche-toi Elise ! »

Tiens ? A elle aussi il connaissait son prénom ? Encore… Encore une fois les mots lui échappaient de la bouche sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle sur eux… Pourtant, dans le cas présent, il n'avait absolument pas voulu dire ça. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais voulu dire tout ce qu'il avait dit… Et puis il était où, bordel !

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle réussit à passer de l'autre côté mais Duo ne réussit pas à tenir plus longtemps et la porte se referma en claquant. Il porta la main à son bras cassé et se retourna lentement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le vampire le regardait tranquillement, à ses pieds gisait le corps d'Iria. Celle-ci regardait Duo d'un œil vitreux, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_- « _Vous… Vous êtes un monstre ! »

Il sortit un poignard d'une de ses poches et se précipita sur le vampire. Elle l'arrêta d'une main.

_- « _Et pourquoi serais-je un monstre ? Par égard pour ta sœur qui s'est sacrifiée j'ai laissé à tes autres sœurs l'espoir de se sauver. Bien que je sois sûre de les rattraper, enfin… »

Il essaya de se débattre pour pouvoir la blesser… Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'avec un petit poignard comme celui-là, il n'avait aucune chance de réussite.

_- « _Vous êtes immonde ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Tais-toi petit.

_- _Vous n'êtes qu'une créature des enfer qui sème le mal partout où elle va ! »

Le vampire l'attrapa par son bras cassé, le faisant hurler de douleur.

_- « _Ne parle pas sans savoir gamin ! J'ai plus de dix fois ton âge, je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bon ou mauvais ici bas ! Est-ce que tu ne tues pas des êtres vivants toi aussi pour te nourrir?

_- _C'est différent ! »

Elle sourit d'un air supérieur.

_- « _Tu as raison, c'est différent… En plus de me nourrir, quand je tue des humains, je soulage le monde d'un membre de l'espèce la plus ratée de la création. Or toi tu ne fais qu'ôter la vie.

_- _Les vampires sont des aberrations ! Des bêtes sanguinaires qui ne savent pas refreiner leurs pulsions ! »

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté.

_- « _Certains, oui… Comme certains humains d'ailleurs.

_- _Mis à part les fous, je ne connais aucun humain qui perpétuerait un massacre comme celui que tu viens de le faire ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

_- « _Oh je t'en prie, c'est trop ça ! Et les guerres ? Et les massacres organisés ? Les Hommes sont bien moins droits que tu ne le penses… Il sont au moins aussi tordus que certains vampires.

_- _…C'est faux… »

Un large sourire étira sa bouche.

_- « _Et bien, petit… Nous allons nous livrer à une intéressante expérience. Laisse-moi te donner une leçon de vie. Où plutôt… »

Elle disparut du champ de vision de Duo et il se sentit immédiatement happé vers l'arrière. Un bras fut plaqué sur son torse, l'empêchant de bouger, et elle se pencha à son oreille.

_- « _Laisse-moi te donner une leçon de mort. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Duo sentit la douleur se répandre en lui instantanément. Mais elle écourta la morsure rapidement et le poussa en avant, le faisant tomber au sol. Il resta un instant assit, l'esprit confus par ce qui venait d'arriver, mais le vampire ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de répit. Elle lui attrapa le menton et lui leva le visage vers le plafond. Encore un peu groggy, Duo ne comprit pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce n'est que quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge qu'il réalisa. Il se dégagea violemment et s'éloigna d'elle. Il se mit à cracher et à essayer de vomir le sang qu'elle lui avait fait boire, mais rien n'y fit.

_- « _C'est trop tard… Tu es condamné maintenant. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Duo se sentit à nouveau traîné vers le sol, et il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, le vampire à ses côtés.

_- « _Regarde. »

Il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer et aperçut alors un grand miroir. Son visage se décomposa quand il aperçut ce que lui renvoyait la glace. Bien entendu, elle ne reflétait pas l'image du vampire, mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui déstabilisa Duo. Ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux ce fut son propre reflet. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé dans un espèce de costume vert à queue de pie taché de sang. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front, ne cachant pourtant pas ses yeux d'un bleu myosotis.

Quatre…

Quelque chose se glaça en lui, le faisant se plier en deux.

_- « _Regarde le miroir. Tu perds le meilleur du spectacle… »

Duo se releva, gardant une main sur son ventre, et vit avec effroi que son reflet dans le miroir commençait à s'estomper. Bientôt, ses jambes entières avaient disparu du reflet. Le sang du vampire continuait à se propager dans son corps, le faisant se plier de douleur régulièrement.

_- « _Je… Argh !

_- _Calme-toi, c'est normal. Ton corps meurt et renaît. Laisse-le se transformer.

_- _Je… Ne veux pas… Être un vampire… »

Elle pouffa de rire.

_- « _Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Allons regarde le miroir, le meilleur est toujours pour la fin. »

Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que ses bras avaient également disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un demi torse ainsi qu'une tête qui flottait devant le miroir. La tête de Quatre…

Une douleur violente lui transperça la poitrine et il porta la main à son cœur. Quelque chose… Avait changé… Le liquide que pompait son cœur était devenu glacé… Ce n'était plus… Du sang humain…

Il reporta son attention sur le miroir et se rendit compte que son torse avait également disparu. Il avança la main pour toucher le miroir à l'endroit où son corps n'était plus reflété. La glace lui parut étonnamment chaude.

Le vampire derrière lui se mit à rire.

_- « _Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Il va falloir t'y faire, maintenant tu ne trouveras jamais quelque chose plus froid que ta température corporelle. »

Duo ne lui prêta aucune attention, se contentant de regarder le miroir. La tête de Quatre flottait dans la pièce en regardant la glace d'un air effrayé. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui marteler la tête tandis qu'une douleur violente lui déchirait la bouche. Il se força à ne pas baisser la tête pour ne pas perdre son reflet des yeux et vit avec effroi ses yeux bleus devenir peu à peu rouges. Horrifié, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, laissant alors apercevoir quatre longues canines. Son cri d'épouvante se perdit dans sa gorge, et une seconde plus tard, son reflet s'était complètement évaporé.

Il resta à regarder la glace dans un état secondaire, ne réagissant même pas quand le vampire se plaça entre lui et le miroir. Elle resta un moment à le regarder puis se pencha vers lui.

_- « _Bienvenue dans le monde de la nuit. Je m'appelle Noin et je serais ton maître pendant ton premier siècle. »

* * *

Le châtain se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il fixa le plafond un moment tandis qu'un goutte de sueur glacée coulait le long de sa tempe.

_- « _Cauchemar ? »

Il se tourna vers Treize, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé.

_- « _Hm… Huh… Je crois… »

Il se redressa sur le lit et se frotta la tête pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

_- « _Je suis désolé de m'être endormi. »

Le brun lui sourit tout en caressant la cuisse du prostitué.

_- « _Ce n'est pas grave, Duo.

_- _Si ça l'est. Tu ne me paies pas pour que je dorme. Je… »

Il soupira.

_- « _Je suis désolé. Ca ne se reproduira pas. »

Treize eut un petit sourire.

_- « _Toujours aussi professionnel… C'est un point chez toi qui peu être aussi agréable que désagréable.

_- _Mon professionnalisme est désagréable ? »

Le brun enjamba le corps de Duo et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

_- « _Oui, il peut l'être. Si un prostitué se comporte de façon moins professionnelle pour être au contraire plus intime… Ca peut être très agréable. »

Il se pencha et commença à embrasser le torse du prostitué.

_- « _Ca peut lui faire perdre son boulot aussi. Mais j'ai compris le message, la prochaine fois je te ferai des suçons dans le cou et je piquerai une crise de jalousie si tu flirtes avec un autre prostitué. »

Treize éclata de rire.

_- « _Imbécile ! »

Il attrapa le visage de Duo et l'embrassa longuement, laissant ses mains palper le corps du jeune homme.

_- « _Bien, que diriez-vous d'un bain, monsieur Kushrenada ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant.

_- « _Ca me paraît une excellente idée… File donc le faire couler. »

Duo se glissa hors du lit avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il tourna rapidement les robinets de l'imposante baignoire et commença à fouiller parmi les différents sels de bains et huiles essentielles qui lui restait.

Alors… Il pouvait faire un mélange de sels de bain à la violette… Avec une huile de pois de senteur… Et pourquoi pas un fond de bain moussant à la capucine ?

Il continua de fouiller ses vieux pots et tomba sur un qui était hermétiquement fermé. Il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà quelque chose qui plairait à coup sûr à Treize.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire, y mit d'abord les sels de bains et les huiles essentielles, puis le bain moussant qu'il répartit sous le jet. Une fois que la baignoire fut bien pleine et qu'une quantité suffisante de mousse se soit formée, il prit la dernière boite et la renversa au-dessus de l'eau. Une multitude de pétales de roses rouges et noires tombèrent dans l'eau et sur la mousse.

Duo regarda son œuvre avec un grand sourire. Il s'apprêtait à aller prévenir Treize quand quelque chose dans la salle de bain attira son attention. Il s'approcha lentement de la glace et observa son reflet. Il était certain avoir reconnu Quatre dans son rêve, mais… De quoi avait-il rêvé au juste ? Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ses cauchemars habituels... Etait-ce son propre songe ? Le lien entre eux qui devenait une connexion quand l'un d'eux dormait ? Non, ce qui se passait dans le rêve ne pouvait pas s'être passé ce soir puisqu'il avait vu Quatre se faire vampiriser… Encore que ce n'était peut-être pas la vraie version… Oh, il n'y comprenait rien!

… Il espérait juste qu'ils n'aient pas eu d'ennuis…

_- « _Un problème ? »

Le châtain sursauta et se tourna vers Treize qui se tenait le sur seuil de la porte.

_- « _Non, aucun. Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Quoi qu'il en soit le bain et prêt ! »

Le brun se tourna vers la baignoire et l'observa minutieusement.

_- « _Violette ?

_- _Les sels de bains.

_- _Pois de senteur ?

_- _L'huile.

_- _Capucine ?

_- _Le bain moussant.

_- _Et des pétales de rose ?

_- _Touche personnelle. »

Treize se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant ses mains descendre vers le postérieur du châtain et en tester la fermeté.

_- « _Tu m'as manqué, Duo.

_- _Toi aussi, Treize. »

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Notes des folles : Hu hu hu… On l'a fait ! Malgré les ennuis de connexion d'Anya en Allemagne, le concours de Brisby, on l'a fait ! Et ça va continuer dans cette voie XD

« Craignez les chapitres à venir, entre passages gores, beaucoup de noirceur, explosion de situations cocasses et autres concours stupides, des vampires par contre pas si stupides que ça… Hu hu hu… Quatre appliquera-t-il le conseil de Duo ? Trowa arrivera-t-il à se contrôler ? Réléna surmontera-t-elle sa crise de grand âge… ? »

¤mettent une musique de soap américain quelconque en fond¤

« Vous le saurez au prochain épisode… »

Brisby : … No comment…

Anya : ¤ fière, fière ¤ XD


	9. Some guys just never learn

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Un gentil ptit citron et des tenues pas très habillées, on reste gentilles, hein ? ;)

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), Angst, yaoï, aventure, vampires.

Couples : 13x2.

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9:** Some guys just never learn…

Duo se cambra en arrière, haletant, sa longue natte presque entièrement défaite sur le drap.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Treize l'observer avec un mélange de satisfaction et de pur plaisir. Le châtain referma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour accentuer le contact, pour que son partenaire aille plus vite. Treize accentua les vas et viens en embrassant son cou avec avidité, ses mains caressant sans cesse le corps en sueur du prostitué.

Ils jouirent en même temps, avant de rester essoufflés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Treize se détacha assez vite de Duo, après tout il devait bien l'écraser à rester ainsi sur son torse… Mais pour très vite le serrer à nouveau contre lui, heureux.

_- « _Tu sais qu'à chaque fois, tu me prends toute ma nuit, toi…

_- _Et tu regrettes ?

_- _Hmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Tu m'épuises, tu vires tous les autres clients quand tu débarques ici, tu…

_- _Et je paye bien, et je te traite comme il faut, je ne suis pas un type tordu qui te demande de l'attacher à des barreaux…

_- _… Ok, ok. Je dois admettre que tu es mon meilleur client.

_- _Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je viendrais plus souvent, Duo.

_- _Mais très cher Ambassadeur Kushrenada, je ne vous oblige pas à venir…

_- _Mais j'ai envie… »

Et le fonctionnaire recommença à l'embrasser, avec douceur… Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant le baiser.

_- « _Quoi… ?

_- _Je me demande si tu es comme ça avec tous les prostitués.

_- _Je suis « comme ça » avec les gens spéciaux, et tu es spécial, Duo.

_- _… Oula, le trop plein de travail doit te taper sur le système pour raconter ce genre de trucs à un simple prostitué… »

Treize l'observa avec un petit sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le châtain ignorait. Puis il s'étira et soupira longuement.

- « Exactement, j'ai plein de boulot, surtout depuis qu'on a une nouvelle affaire sur les bras, comme si on en n'avait déjà pas assez… »

Duo sourit gentiment. Treize lui faisait souvent des confidences sur l'oreiller après le sexe, ou quand il était débordé. C'était une marque de confiance que Duo appréciait beaucoup, même si ses histoires l'endormaient parfois.

_- « _Quelle type d'affaire ?

_- _Disparition.

_- _Ca devrait être du ressort des flics ça… Pas de celui d'un ambassadeur du continent, non ?

_- _Oui, mais il s'avère que là on a un inspecteur de disparu.

_- _… Attends, l'inspecteur en chef de Hieminsula a disparu ?

_- _Non, pas celui de cette ville de fous, un autre inspecteur, venant de je sais plus trop où mais du continent en tout cas. C'est pour ça que j'y suis indirectement mêlé. C'est moi qui gère les relations diplomatiques entre Hieminsula et le continent, alors une disparition d'un haut gradé sur notre petite île… Les gens du continent sont toujours pareils tu sais, ils pensent que parce que nous vivons sur une île, on a moins de soucis et qu'on règle plus facilement les problèmes. Alors que la corruption est comparativement plus élevée ici que sur le continent et je n'ai pas moins de travail depuis que je vis à Hieminsula… »

Duo lui sourit d'un air compatissant. Treize continua, ayant visiblement besoin d'extérioriser ses soucis des derniers jours.

_- « _Je ne sais pas ce que cet inspecteur avait l'intention de faire ici, mais il a prévenu son commissariat au dernier moment avant de disparaître dans la nature… Il donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps et disait enquêter sur un énième groupe extrémiste… On n'en sait pas plus, si ce n'est qu'il était accompagné de trois chasseurs de prime. »

Duo pâlit et se pencha plus sérieusement vers Treize, un léger doute le traversant.

Et si… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible que ces mecs là…

_- « _… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un inspecteur du continent viendrait faire ici ?

_- _Pour son enquête je suppose. On a juste retrouvé un vieux van saccagé avec des affaires appartenant à plusieurs personnes, et en particulier un bijou désignant la famille Schbeicker. Si un membre de cette famille a bel et bien disparu, on est encore plus mal… Je ne te dis pas comment on va s'amuser avec une affaire pareille si le bijou est authentifié. En plus d'un haut gradé, un membre de la famille Schbeicker !

_- _Je vois… En même temps je ne vois pas ce qu'un membre de la famille Schbeicker irait faire dans un « vieux » van…

_- _J'ai dit « vieux » parce qu'il ne datait pas d'hier et que le moteur semble en avoir pas mal vu, tout comme les roues, mais à l'intérieur ça devait être très moderne avant qu'on ne casse tout, c'était du matériel de pro. Ordinateurs, armes… »

Un inspecteur du continent.

Schbeicker.

Un van usé par la route.

Des ordis…

Duo passa la main dans ses cheveux, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus foutre ici ? Il les croyait partis pour Verberia… Et puis, apprendre que ses anciens compagnons de voyage étaient portés disparus le surprenait tout de même énormément. Heero se faire avoir… ? Un mec pareil ! Et Quatre, qui aurait bien pu faire plier Quatre ? Et Trowa, un si bon tireur, toujours sur ses gardes ? Wu Fei ne devait pas non plus être n'importe qui pour avoir un grade si élevé, alors qui… ? Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude.

_Quatre…_

Puis il se ravisa. Peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout… Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'occupait de ces types là au fait ? Il s'en fichait complètement !

Il lança un clin d'œil au brun et dit, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres :

_- « _Bon courage alors… Je ne risque pas de te revoir de suite en tout cas ! »

Treize ramena Duo à lui et se bouina contre lui, caressant sa chevelure à présent entièrement défaite. Le châtain referma ses bras autour de lui par automatisme.

Treize resta silencieux pendant encore un bon moment avant de continuer, visiblement agacé :

_- « _Non, franchement cette affaire prend des proportions… Puis comme ils surveillaient vraisemblablement un groupe extrémiste, il faut qu'on cherche à savoir ce qu'ils comptaient trouver ici. Des infos ou le groupe en lui-même ? Si on devait surveiller tous les mecs louches de la ville faudrait commencer par les flics eux-mêmes !

_- _Vous n'avez vraiment pas la moindre idée de quel groupe ils recherchaient ? »

Treize soupira et se mit à embrasser le cou de Duo en remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Puis il s'arrêta au coin de ses lèvres et se détacha du châtain.

_- « _En fait… Il semblerait qu'ils recherchaient un groupe ayant un rapport avec les vampires. »

Treize ne fit pas attention au soupir agacé qui s'échappa des lèvres du châtain. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il obtienne la confirmation de ses doutes… ?

_- « _Il est vrai que sur une île, coupée du monde…C'est assez pratique de s'établir et d'essayer de se développer… Hieminsula n'est pas réputée pour sa police et les malfrats ont la vie facile ici. En même temps, si un groupe louche s'est vraiment installé ici… »

Le brun soupira à nouveau, avant de se tourner vers Duo d'un air peiné.

_- « _Excuse-moi de te prendre la tête avec ça… Ca me travaille, tu comprends ? »

Duo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

_- « _Non, non… Je te comprends. Je te souhaite bonne chance, vraiment. »

Et Duo était si sincère que l'ambassadeur ne résista pas pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

* * *

_**Cinq jours plus tard…**_

Duo n'avait pas bien dormi la veille. C'était son jour de repos et il aurait dû en profiter, mais il n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Il avait repensé à Solo et avait eu un petit coup de cafard, il lui manquait vraiment et sa dernière visite avait été si courte…

Et c'est en repensant à toutes les autres personnes auxquelles il tenait que le visage de Quatre s'était imposé à lui. Cette histoire de lien le travaillait et il avait encore fait deux rêves ayant un rapport avec le vampire la semaine dernière. Il se posait beaucoup de questions, des questions qu'il aurait voulu poser au blond.

Il avait envie de revoir Quatre. Il ne l'avait vu que très peu de temps, mais… C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Un type qu'il aurait aimé connaître plus, dans d'autres circonstances…

Et bien sûr, il avait finit par penser à la disparition des habitants du van.

Malgré lui, il y pensait.

Malgré lui, il était légèrement inquiet.

Malgré lui, il se demandait s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

On toqua à sa porte. Duo se leva et alla ouvrir.

_- « _Treize ?

_- _Bonsoir, Duo.

_- _Mais… Je t'ai vu il y a cinq jours !

_- _Je m'en souviens très bien. »

Et le fonctionnaire lui sourit d'un air coquin. Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire et le fit entrer.

_- « _Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_- _J'avais envie de bien finir ma journée… »

Et il prit Duo par la taille pour le retourner vers lui et lui capturer les lèvres pendant une longue minute. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, alors qu'il se pressait plus contre le corps du prostitué.

_- « _Hmm… Trei…ze…

_- _Mm… ?

_- _Il n'est que 19 heures…

_- _Oui, j'ai quitté plus tôt que d'habitude.

_- _Je ne commence qu'à…

_- _Je partirai plus tôt… »

Et Duo fut incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente après ça.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de laver le dos du brun dans le grand bain annexe à sa chambre, qu'ils discutèrent un peu de leurs journées respectives.

_- « _Et donc là je lui ait dit : « vous êtes viré ».

_- _Mais quel salopard tu es…

_- _Eh oh, ce mec était censé être mon secrétaire, je ne le payais pas pour s'endormir sur mes dossiers urgents ou insulter mes correspondants du continent parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être de mauvais poil.

_-_Hmm… Je n'aimerais pas travailler avec toi, Treize.

_- _Parce que c'est si désagréable que ça de « travailler » avec moi ? »

Il se retourna et commença à chatouiller le châtain qui se mit à rire avant de le repousser dans l'eau. C'est après s'être chamaillé un moment et avoir mis de l'eau un peu partout sur le carrelage de la salle de bain qu'ils redevinrent sérieux.

_- « _Treize… Toi, tu… »

Duo s'arrêta au début de sa phrase, hésitant.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu avais des connaissances dans le pétrin ?

_- _Ca dépend… Pour des amis, je ferais tout mon possible. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'connaissances' ?

_- _Des gens que tu ne connaîtrais pas énormément mais qui auraient fait… un bout de chemin avec toi on va dire.

_- _Et bien s'ils en valent la peine, je considère ce que je peux faire. Encore que ça dépend de la situation. Pourquoi ça ?

_- _Non, je me posais la question… Simplement. »

Et Duo n'en reparla plus de toute la soirée.

* * *

_**Le lendemain midi…**_

Duo rentra dans un immeuble délabré et monta tranquillement au septième étage. Il tourna à gauche et sonna à la dernière porte de l'étage. Il attendit patiemment avant qu'une vieille femme replète dans une robe miteuse ne vienne lui ouvrir.

_- « _Bonjour, mamie Tissnissa.

_- _Bonjour, gamin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_- _J'aurais besoin de voir votre mari.

_- _Tu t'es encore fourré dans une histoire pas nette ? »

Duo prit un air de petit garçon puis rit gentiment.

_- « _Non, j'aurais par contre besoin de renseignements. »

La vieille femme sortit un cigare de sa poche, l'alluma et le détailla en tirant une grande bouffée. Elle renifla et cracha sur le palier d'à côté sans complexe.

_- « _C'est à quel sujet ?

_- _Vampires. »

Duo savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mentir ou de parler dans le vague, cette mamie devinait toujours tout du premier coup d'œil. 80 ans passés et toujours vive comme si elle était une jeune femme. Elle soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré

_- « _Suis-moi, gamin. Mais si tu te fourres encore dans un truc pas possible, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre. Et si mon idiot de mari te met des idées abracadabrantes dans la tête, je lui interdirai de t'adresser la parole à l'avenir, c'est compris ? »

Duo rit et acquiesça, puis entra.

La vieille femme le guida jusqu'au salon où un géant somnolait sur un rocking-chair.

_- « _Debout papi ! T'as le gamin qu'a des questions ! »

Elle lui hurla dans la figure sans complexe et partit faire « un thé ».

Le géant renifla, ouvrit les yeux et se tourna d'un air bougon vers Duo.

_- « _Hey petit…

_- _Bonjour, papi… Je viens au mauvais moment on dirait. »

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux et fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour dire « non, non, c'est rien »… Il sortit une chique de sa poche et commença à la mâcher tout en regardant attentivement le châtain.

_- « _On a le sommeil agité, petit ?

_- _Hmm… En quelque sorte.

_- _Encore tes mauvais rêves ? Tu n'avais pas réglé cette histoires en intervertissant tes…

_- _Si, si, ça fait longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_- _Alors c'est quoi ces cernes et cet air préoccupé ?

_- _J'ai une décision à prendre et j'hésite.

_- _Aha… En quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Sa femme revint à ce moment là avec trois tasses de thé. Elle fourra de force un mug dans les mains du géant et celles de Duo. Puis elle s'assit sur un pouf qui traînait et commença à boire bruyamment le liquide brûlant.

_- « _En fait, j'aimerai savoir si tu as entendu parler d'un groupe de vampires extrémistes dans le coin… Ou de disparitions… Ou d'affaires louches en rapport avec des vampires.

_- _Des disparition y'en a tous les jours, c'est trop vague comme question, petit. Quant à des groupes de vampires, y'en a partout et de toutes sortes. Quel type de groupe tu recherches exactement ?

_- _Un groupe extrémiste, genre des allumés qui voudraient « dominer le monde » et nous avoir à leurs pieds. Un groupe qui intéresserait de vrais flics.

_- _Hum, hum. »

Le géant fit jouer la tasse entre ses doigts et fit la moue en plissant les yeux.

Quand on connaissait le père Tissnissa, on savait qu'il faisait cette tête là quand il réfléchissait. Mais la première fois, ça avait de quoi déstabiliser. Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table basse entre eux sans avoir rien bu et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

_- « _Ecoute petit… De là à dire qu'il s'agit d'un groupe extrémiste…. Je ne peux pas te dire, j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai entendu dire depuis un peu que… pour se faire de l'argent vite fait bien fait, il faut se rendre à la maison rouge du quartier Antea.

_- _Antea… ? Cet ancien quartier qu'un aristocrate fou aurait entièrement racheté pour pouvoir le rénover et en faire sa demeure il y a de ça deux siècles ? Mais ce mec est mort depuis belle lurette, je croyais que cet endroit était entièrement délaissé ?

_- _Il l'est. Plus personne n'y habite, en plus la plupart des bâtiments sont dans un sale état et puis c'est bien trop éloigné du centre ville… Seulement, il semblerait que la maison rouge… Tu sais bien, un vieux manoir assez imposant avec une façade en briques rouges. Bref, il aurait été racheté il y a quelques années. Le propriétaire y vivrait reclus.

_- _Et en quoi est-ce que cette maison peut m'intéresser ?

_- _Il semblerait que l'aristocrate ne vive pas seul, il aurait toute une ribambelle d'amis qui vit avec lui et... Pour s'amuser ils recrutent toute personne ayant un quelconque talent pour leurs « soirées », ou alors simplement des employés... Pour le service, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent. Certaines personnes ne sont jamais revenues, et une rumeur a commencé à courir dans les quartiers pauvres comme quoi ces aristocrates ne vivaient que la nuit et dévoraient leurs employés.

_- _Je vois… En plus comme la maison est éloignée des quartiers habités et au milieu d'un endroit abandonné, les gens n'osent pas trop s'en approcher je suppose…

_- _Exactement. Les gens dans le besoin sont malgré tout attirés par cette offre, et en même temps, ces disparitions font peur. C'est encore trop récent pour que la police s'en mêle, et puis tu sais, si des gens peuvent les débarrasser des plus pauvres, ça les arrange.

_- _En gros la police n'en sait rien et même si elle le savait, elle ne ferait pas grand chose.

_- _Tu as tout compris. »

Duo commença à siroter son thé sans rien dire de plus. La vieille femme écrasa alors son cigare dans sa tasse vide et prit la parole :

_- « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de savoir ça, petit ? Je t'ai fait entrer parce qu'on te connaît depuis ton arrivée à Hieminsula, que tu as toujours été discret quant à nos informations et que tu es plus prudent que la moyenne des gens, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à quelque chose de si dangereux ? »

Duo soupira et se cala plus dans son siège.

_- « _En fait… Une de mes connaissances a disparu et… Sur le continent, elle recherchait des vampires. Je me demandais donc si elle pouvait avoir atterrit dans les réseaux vampires du coin.

_- _Tu recherches un chasseur de prime ? »

Duo sourit.

_- « _On ne peut rien vous cacher, hein, mamie ? »

La vieille femme se leva et se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siens.

_- « _Ecoute moi bien, _Duo_. Si jamais j'apprends dans quelques jours qu'un prostitué avec une longue natte a disparu…. Et que par hasard tu en réchappes… Plus jamais je ne te rouvrirai ma porte. Tu es jeune, tu as toute une vie à vivre. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. J'espère que cette personne en vaut la peine, parce que sinon, ton bon cœur te perdra. »

Elle se releva et se tourna vers son mari.

_- « _Des fois il vaut mieux agir comme le dernier des salopards au lieu de vouloir être bon avec tout le monde. Sinon tu finiras comme notre troisième fils. »

Et elle planta à nouveaux ses yeux dans les siens.

_- « _Dévoré par ce monde en pourriture. »

* * *

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait debout devant une porte. Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis il actionna la poignée et il entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un vieux salon qui, si on en jugeait par l'état de délabrement dans lequel il était, avait été laissé à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta à peu près au centre. A quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait un fauteuil, quelqu'un y était assis mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir de qui il s'agissait.

_- « _Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais aussi bien de l'heure. »

La personne laissa échapper un éclat de rire, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Duo avait déjà sa petite idée sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais quand il aperçut les deux yeux d'un bleu sombre, la bouche éternellement rouge et les cheveux d'un noir profond coupés courts, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

_- « _Tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'allai oublier ? »

Et allez… C'était repartit pour un tour… Il avait finit par s'habituer à voir des scènes du passé de Quatre. Enfin presque… Ca lui faisait toujours le même effet bizarre lorsqu'il se réveillait…

Noin se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle était enveloppée dans une cape épaisse.

_- « _Oh non. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi ponctuel. Alors, tu trouves que ça a changé ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être libre ? »

Duo se sentit légèrement agacé par les mots de la brune.

_- « _Ca ne fait rien. Ca ne change rien. Je ne suis pas plus libre que je l'étais hier. Je ne serai jamais aussi libre que je le voudrai. Je suis et je serai à jamais un vampire. »

Noin soupira et s'approcha du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

_- « _En cent ans, ta haine pour les vampires n'a pas changé… Enfin… Au moins tu n'essayes plus de te suicider… »

Duo essaya de ne pas repenser aux autres scènes qu'il avait vues où Quatre essayait de mettre fin à sa vie de vampire. Etant donné qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce que ressentait le blond, il le comprenait totalement. Mais ces scènes n'en avaient pas moins été extrêmement oppressantes…

Il tenta de se concentrer sur le moment présent et sur les émotions de Quatre. Il était énervé, très énervé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui remette le nez dans ses tentatives de suicides. Il n'aimait pas qu'on les lui rappelle. Et Duo le comprenait, après tout, il leur avait fait la promesse de rester en vie. A elles. A ses sœurs. Les rares qui avaient survécu au massacre mais que Noin avait recapturées. Celles qu'il avait délivrées au petit matin dans le dos de sa maîtresse, elle avait mis du temps à lui pardonner d'ailleurs. Lui qui ne pensait plus qu'à se tuer, elles l'avaient toute suppliées de rester en vie. Pour leur mère, qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'il naisse. Pour Iria, leur sœur aînée, qui était morte pour qu'il reste en vie. Pour leur père et toutes leurs sœurs qui étaient mortes cette nuit là. Et pour lui, parce que malgré tout, elles étaient certaines que la vie continuerait à lui apporter des choses. Elles l'avaient supplié longuement en pleurant et il avait fini par accepter. Le jurant sur son nom, sur son sang, et sur l'être humain qu'il avait été.

Ce rêve là avait particulièrement marqué Duo. Il s'était réveillé en larmes et avait eu le cafard toute la journée suivante. Alors oui, il comprenait parfaitement que Quatre n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait failli rompre la promesse faite à ses sœurs.

Noin s'agenouilla à côté du feu. Sa cape glissa un peu, laissant entrevoir les vêtements qu'elle portait en dessous. Duo fut assez surpris de voir qu'elle portait un pantalon d'homme et que le haut de son habit semblait avoir des épaulettes.

_- « _Malgré nos cents années passées ensemble, je comprends toujours aussi peu ton attachement aux humains. »

Duo entendit un grand craquement et les vêtements que portait le vampire tombèrent au sol en lambeaux. Elle se releva et réajusta sa cape, seul vêtement qui lui restait. Duo ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qui venait de se passer, mais il se sentait calme. Quatre avait dû comprendre lui… Le vampire fit un geste de la main et les morceaux de vêtements au sol furent expédiés dans la cheminée. Elle s'approcha calmement du châtain, ses jambes nues sortant par moment de sa cape…

_- « _À partir de cette nuit, le lien de maître à disciple qui nous unissait est officiellement rompu. Ton premier siècle fait de toi un vampire indépendant, Quatre Raberba Winner. »

Raberba Winner ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Le nom complet de Quatre peut-être… Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà entendu en entier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Duo se sentit passablement agacé par les paroles de la brune.

_- « _Je ne suis plus Quatre Raberba Winner. Je n'appartiens plus à cette famille depuis un siècle. Jour pour jour… »

Noin roula des yeux en souriant.

_- « _Très bien, alors… Quatre qui n'appartient plus à la famille Winner. Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Duo sentit quelque chose d'étrange s'immiscer en lui après la question du vampire. Ca ressemblait à un mélange de résignation, de haine et de tristesse.

_- « _Je ne sais pas… Mais une chose est sûre, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de tout ce que tu m'as appris si jamais je croise un de nos congénères… Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le monde des vampires ! »

* * *

Duo se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur. Encore un rêve…

Quatre…

Il sentit son estomac se nouer petit à petit. Après sa discussion avec le couple Tissnissa, il avait un peu renoncé à chercher d'autres renseignements. La mise en garde de la vielle femme lui avait donné à réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il aimait bien Quatre. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait mal à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Mais… Vu ce qu'il savait sur ce groupe de vampires extrémistes, ces types s'étaient foutus dans un beau merdier. Alors bon, il était peut-être du genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, mais là ça relevait quand même du suicide. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de mourir pour cinq personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment hein ? Pourtant… Pourtant il se sentit mal rien qu'à l'idée que…

_J'espère que cette personne en vaut la peine, parce que sinon, ton bon cœur te perdra._

Raaah, il savait pas quoi faire ! Il n'arrivait pas à se décider !

Il resta un moment sans bouger, essayant en vain de tomber d'accord avec lui-même. Il finit par abandonner et tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe à pétrole sur sa table de chevet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge à l'autre bout de sa chambre : Onze heures trente-huit. Tiens ? C'était bizarre qu'on ne l'ait pas réveillé plus tôt… Réléna ne le laissait pas dormir aussi longtemps habituellement. A cet instant, on frappa à sa porte de façon énergique.

_- « _Duo ! Petit-déjeuner !

_- _J'arrive ! »

Il s'étira longuement, attrapa une robe de chambre empruntée à un de ses collègues. Il enfila des chaussons neufs achetés la veille, profita un moment de la douceur du coton et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, traversa le salon des clients, salua quelques serveurs qui faisaient le ménage et se dirigea vers leur salle à manger. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait beaucoup dans cette maison close, l'espace dont ils pouvaient disposer. La plupart des autres maisons où il avait été privilégiaient toujours l'espace uniquement là où les clients allaient et résultat, ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres toute la journée. Mais ici, ils avaient une large salle à manger qui faisait également cuisine où Réléna tenait à ce qu'ils mangent tous ensemble. C'était très agréable au final et cela permettait de mieux souder l'équipe. Même si on pouvait parfois le regretter quand on était de corvée de cuisine et qu'on devait préparer un repas pour vingt-trois personnes.

Le châtain entra d'un air joyeux dans la salle à manger mais il perdit rapidement son sourire et resta un moment sur le seuil. Une jeune fille pleurait dans un coin de la pièce, entourée par six autres filles. Réléna, assise un peu plus loin, les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air soucieuse. Une dizaine d'autres prostituées regardaient la scène de loin. Tout le monde était encore en tenue de nuit, sauf Réléna qui était déjà habillée. Très étonnant, d'habitude c'était plutôt l'inverse…Duo s'approcha de quelques autres personnes qui les regardaient de loin.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un grand blond se tourna vers lui.

_- « _Tiens, salut Duo. »

Il sembla chercher ses mots un moment mais une jeune fille rousse le devança.

_- « _Lizbeth s'est fait plaquer par son mec. »

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Et le hic naturellement c'est…

_- _C'est qu'il est parti avec tout son fric. Comme d'habitude. »

Duo soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille en train de pleurer. Il s'aperçut alors que Réléna le regardait d'un air blasé. Il grimaça pour lui monter ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Elle haussa les sourcils en secouant la tête pour toute réponse. Elle se tourna alors vers la petite blonde qui hoquetait en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_- « _Bon, Lizbeth… Est-ce que tu sais combien d'argent au juste il t'a pris ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la gérante. Ils étaient rouges et gonflé, son rimmel avait coulé depuis longtemps mais il restait de longues traînées noires sur ses joues. Elle essaya de parler tandis que d'autres larmes roulaient sur son visage.

_- « _Uh… Je ne suis pas sûr, non… Il a pris tout ce que j'avais pour vivre ce mois-ci et… Et quelques bijoux aussi. »

Elle hoqueta, retenant un gémissement.

_- « _Mais ça je m'en fous ! Le tuc c'est qu'il a pris tout ce que j'avais économisé pour maman ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer, en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

_- « _En plus, ses crises de toux ont recommencé ces temps-ci… Je voulais lui envoyer l'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter des médicaments… »

Elle se redressa, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

_- « _S'il avait besoin de fric, il n'avait qu'à me le dire ! Je lui en aurais passé ! Mais là… Là c'était l'argent pour maman…

_- _Tu pleures juste parce qu'il ta pris les florin que tu gardais pour ta mère ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne t'a pas volé que ça… Je ne comprends même pas que vous vous laissiez dépouiller par vos mecs comme ça… »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Le tact de Dorothy entrerait un jour dans la légende… La blonde était encore sur le seuil de la porte, vêtue de son habituelle robe de chambre en soie rouge. Une jeune femme brune avec une crinière impressionnante où traînaient encore quelques bigoudis et qui faisait partie de celles qui cherchaient à réconforter Lizbeth incendia la blonde du regard.

_- « _C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu prends ton pied à l'enfoncer parce qu'elle, elle a réussi à se trouver un mec !

_- _La belle affaire… On voit bien où ça l'a mené. Contrairement à vous mes chéries, je ne vois les hommes dans nos vies privées que comme une nuisance. »

Une fille qui caressait le dos de la petite blonde jeta un regard noir à Dorothy.

_- « _Tu nous fais une déclaration ? »

Celle-ci éclata de rire.

_- « _Je ne crois pas non. Je n'ai pas plus envie d'avoir une femme dans ma vie privée. Si quelqu'un veut y entrer, il faudra d'abord qu'il ait le fric suffisant pour. Je ne me laisse pas approcher par n'importe qui.

_- _Et c'est une prostituée qui dit ça… Ton cœur t'en as fais quoi ? Tu l'as troqué contre des florins ?

_- _Ca suffit maintenant. »

Réléna n'avait pas haussé la voix mais tout le monde s'était tut.

_- « _Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez de votre vie privée et de vos florins. Chacun respecte les décisions de l'autre, peut importe son point de vue sur la question, j'ai toujours été claire sur ce point. Je ne veux aucune tension dans l'équipe, sinon vous irez voir ailleurs. »

Dorothy ne répondit rien et alla s'adosser au mur à côté de Duo. Les regards noirs des autres filles se perdirent sur le parquet de la salle à manger. Réléna s'approcha de Lizbeth. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement agacée par les pleurs de la jeune fille mais pas compatissante non plus.

_- « _Maintenant il faut que tu me dises Lizbeth… Quand vous donnez vos florins de votre propre chef à vos amants et qu'ils disparaissent au bout d'un moment avec, je me suis toujours refusée à m'en mêler. Vous êtes assez grandes pour savoir qu'il faut assumer vos actes. Je suis votre gérante, pas votre nourrice. Je n'ai pas à vous sortir des mauvais pas où vous vous mettez. »

La blondinette acquiesça tandis qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche.

_- « _Par contre, il s'agit là d'un vol pur et simple. Une tierce personne a réussi à s'introduire dans ma maison, que ce soit par ton biais je m'en fiche, et y a volé quelque chose. Tu comprends bien en quoi la situation est différente, Lizbeth ?

_- _Ou… Oui…

_- _Bien. En temps que gérante, je ne peux tolérer qu'un vol ait eu lieu sous mon toit. Ca nuit à la réputation de l'établissement. »

Lizbeth baissa la tête.

_- « _Oui… Je sais… Notre vie privée ne doit pas retomber sur la réputation de l'établissement.

_- _Exactement. C'est pourquoi… Nous allons transformer ce vol en un malentendu. Malentendu que nous allons vite régler. »

Elle laissa passer un court silence avant de continuer.

_- « _Mais pour cela il nous faut ton accord. »

La petite blonde releva la tête pour regarder la gérante. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat sombre.

_- « _Vous allez lui faire mal hein ? Vous allez lui faire payer ? »

Réléna ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle ferma les yeux et s'éloigna.

_- « _Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de violence à l'extérieur ? Tu voudrais qu'on aille nous aussi en rajouter, Lizbeth ? »

Dorothy se pencha à l'oreille de Duo avec un sourire.

_- « _Elle a dit ça à la mauvaise personne la petite…

_- _Tu m'étonnes… Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire son speach notre gérante ?

_- _Hm… Au moins un bon mois… »

Duo ne retint pas son sourire.

_- « _Tu crois que ça lui a manqué ?

_- _C'est indéniable… »

Réléna pendant ce temps était retournée s'asseoir.

_- « _Pour ma part je trouve qu'il y a suffisamment de violence sur cette île sans avoir envie d'y participer à mon tour. Je vois trop de gens mourir et souffrir pour penser qu'il y a sûrement d'autres façons de résoudre nos problèmes. »

Elle fixa sans ciller la jeune fille.

_- _Alors non Lizbeth, je ne vais pas lui faire mal. Je ne lui ferai rien payer par la violence. Tu peux si tu veux te venger à ta façon, t'y impliquer toi-même ou engager des gens pour le faire. Mais si tu préfères régler ça de cette façon, je vais peut-être croire que tu préfères la force et la violence. Je me demanderais alors peut-être ce que tu fais dans ma maison close alors qu'il y en a à la volée qui fonctionnent par la force. Tu ne crois pas ? »

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

_- « _Uh… Non, bien sûr que je ne préfère pas ce genre de maison close… Bien sûr… Si on peut régler ça sans violence, ça me conviendra tout autant. »

Réléna se mit à sourire et se leva.

_- « _Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. »

Elle regarda les autres prostitués avec un sourire.

_- « _Car, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai une aversion toute particulière pour la violence. »

La majeure partie des personnes présentes dans la pièce répondit à son sourire. Dorothy également, à ceci près que son sourire à elle était clairement cynique.

_- « _Regarde-moi ça… Il y en a plus des trois quarts qui se sont fait avoir par son sourire d'ange… Ca me fait presque de la peine pour eux…

_- _Tu sais ce qui est le plus affolant ? C'est qu'il n'y a aucune mauvaise intention derrière son sourire… Ils se font tous manipuler par une nana qui déborde de gentillesse et de bonne volonté. C'est quand même pas banal…

_- _Et tu connais pas le pire ? On est au moins autant manipulé qu'eux. »

Duo fronça un peu les sourcils.

_- « _Ah non… On l'est un peu moins quand même. Nous on sait alors on l'est forcément moins.

_- _Ca c'est ce qu'elle voudrait nous laisser croire… Mais si tu y réfléchis bien, tu verras que même si on sait, ça ne change rien à son emprise sur nous. »

Le châtain resta silencieux un moment.

_- « _Et tu as trouvé une solution à ça ?

_- _La lancer dans la politique, dans le droit, ou dans la mer, enchaînée à une ancre.

_- _Ah c'est pas mal… Sauf que dans tous les cas je me retrouverais seul avec toi, et même si j'ai fais pas mal de conneries, j'ai pas mérité une telle punition. »

Elle sourit de plus belle.

_- « _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai une dose de curare en réserve pour toi. J'abrègerai tes souffrances.

_- _Trop aimable… »

Réléna repoussa sa chaise.

_- « _Bien, je crois que tout est réglé. Dorothy tu viendras avec moi, vas te préparer. Duo, suis-moi. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, suivie par les deux prostitués. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Dorothy lança à Duo un regard sarcastique.

_- « _Tu vois bien qu'on l'est autant qu'eux.

_- _Non. Nous c'est pire, on l'est en toute connaissance de cause.

_- _De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

La gérante les regardait avec un sourire interrogatif. Dorothy lui répondit avec son habituel sourire cynique.

_- « _Rien, rien… »

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre. Réléna regarda Duo, un brin surprise… Ou faisant semblant de l'être, d'ailleurs… Puis elle se remit à marcher. Duo la suivit sans poser de questions jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. La pièce était de très loin la plus spacieuse, pourtant quand elle offrait sa compagnie, elle ne recevait jamais ses clients dans cette pièce. Et à bien y réfléchir c'était par certains aspects compréhensibles, la pièce dégageait une certaine atmosphère qui ne plaisait pas à beaucoup d'hommes. Peut-être était-ce dû à la moquette rose fuchsia. Ou alors au papier peint rose bonbon. Ou peut-être aux diverses petites lampes à huile qui diffusaient une lumière rose à cause des morceaux de tissus dont on les avait entouré. Ou bien encore au grand lit à baldaquin dont tombait des voiles de divers teintes de roses. Ou peut-être même les draps roses pastels qui recouvraient le lit. Il y avait aussi… Non… Ce ne devait pas être à cause de la salle de bain entièrement faite en marbre rose.

Bref, pour une raison obscure, la jeune femme avait décidé de recevoir ses clients dans une autre pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, elle referma la porte et soupira bruyamment.

_- « _Aaah… C'est épuisant. Tout les trois mois, c'est la même chose… Pas la même histoire heureusement, mais les mêmes problèmes… A croire que ces filles n'ont pas de tête. »

Elle commença à déboutonner sa robe le plus naturellement du monde.

_- « _Heureusement que je n'ai pas ce genre de problème avec Dorothy et toi. Encore que, je suis mauvaise langue, les autres garçons non plus ne m'ont jamais posés de problèmes. Mais les filles… »

Elle soupira une deuxième fois et retira le haut de sa robe, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge violet en dentelle, avec des fleures brodées dessus… Roses, évidemment.

_- « _Ca ne se finit pas toujours comme ça heureusement. Mais à chaque fois, elles font les étonnés, elles se mettent à pleurer et elles décident de se venger. Tu sais, la dernière je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Elle avait déjà sorti son couteau et tout une artillerie inimaginable. Je l'ai mise aussitôt à la porte. Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. »

Duo la regarda avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle passait derrière un paravent pour retirer complètement sa robe.

_- « _Et alors ? Tu sais où il est ?

_- _Dans le quartier Sud.

_- _Quoi ? Mais c'est un des quartiers les plus dangereux de la ville ! Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller ? »

Réléna ne répondit pas. La bouche pleine d'épingles à cheveux, elle donna un dernier coup de brosse à sa chevelure avant de se faire un chignon. Duo attendit qu'elle ait fini, toujours surpris de la perfection avec laquelle elle réalisait ses coiffure. En quelques minutes, elle avait un chignon parfaitement serré, semblant fait d'une multitude de mèches de cheveux entrecroisées.

_- « _Il le faudra pourtant bien. Tu peux me passe une de mes robes, s'il te plait ? »

Il alla jusqu'à l'armoire qu'elle lui désignait. Il l'ouvrit, ne se formalisant pas sur l'intérieur revêtu d'un fin velours rose ni sur l'amas impressionnant de vêtements étant donné qu'il en avait d'habitude autant.

_- « _Laquelle ? »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder sa garde-robe et réfléchit un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

_- « _La blanche qui est très longue et sans décolleté. »

Duo chercha un moment puis la sortit et lui tendit.

_- « _C'est dangereux, Réléna.

_- _Je ne peux pas courir le risque que ça retombe sur mon établissement. Tiens, passe moi aussi des collants. »

Duo soupira et se retourna vers l'armoire.

_- « _Ils sont où ?

_- _Dans la boite rose.

_- _Hm… Sois un peu plus précise s'il te plait. Tu as au moins une demi-douzaine de boites roses…

_- _La rose claire.

_- _Uh… Réléna… »

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent et alla prendre une boite dans l'armoire.

_- « _Excuse-moi, je n'y pensais plus… »

Elle attrapa une des boites.

_- « _Tu peux me fermer ma robe ? »

Il s'exécuta tandis qu'elle cherchait des collant qui conviendraient dans sa boite. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle s'assit sur le lit et remonta sa robe jusqu'aux cuisses pour enfiler ses collants.

_- « _Prends aussi mes bottines noires dans l'armoire.

_- _Oui votre altesse… »

Elle lui lança un regard faussement outré et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. On frappa à la porte à ce moment, Duo alla ouvrir.

_- « _Elle est prête ?

_- _Pas tout à fait. »

Dorothy entra dans la pièce en soupirant d'exaspération. Le châtain en profita pour détailler longuement sa tenue. Elle portait un long manteau noir et à chacun de ses pas, on pouvait apercevoir le revers en satin rouge. Deux longues bottes aux talons aiguilles disparaissaient sous une robe noire relativement sobre par rapport à ses robes habituelles puisqu'elle n'était fendue que sur un côté. Son maquillage aussi était léger, mis à part ses lèvres d'un rouge vif.

Réléna sortit de la salle de bain, maquillée tout aussi légèrement. Elle alla prendre un manteau en daim dans son armoire et l'enfila. Elle alla se placer à côté de Dorothy.

_- « _Alors Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et les regarda, mains sur les hanches.

_- « _Très belles. Pas aguicheuses, c'est assez surprenant quand on connaît Dorothy… Pas sobres pour autant. Pleines de sensualité. Vous avez de l'allure. Vous avez l'air décidées aussi. Vous en imposez clairement les filles. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, satisfaites. Le regard du châtain devint un peu plus sombre.

_- « _Non sincèrement, vous êtes parfaites pour vous faire égorger dans une des ruelles du quartier Sud. »

Dorothy lui sourit d'un air méprisant.

_- « _Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on va se faire égorger ? »

Duo lui répondit du tac au tac.

_- « _Parce que vous êtes deux femmes seules qui partez vous promener dans le quartier Sud.

_- _Oooh, il faudrait qu'on ait un mâle pour nous protéger c'est ça ? »

Duo roula des yeux d'un air agacé.

_- « _Je regrette, c'est statistique. Même si deux mecs courent un certain nombre de risques à aller se promener là-bas, ils en courent toujours moins que deux filles.

_- _Et pourquoi cela ?

_- _Parce que c'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas macho et vous êtes bien placées pour le savoir, mais même si vous en imposez, là-bas, vos deux chromosomes X vous colleront l'étiquette « sans défense ». »

Réléna se mit à rire.

_- « _Mais on compte justement là-dessus Duo. Qu'ils nous croient… »

Elle sortit de sa poche un objet entièrement en bois dont seules les deux bornes à l'extrémité étaient en métal, et abaissa un petit loquet en bois. Un fin courant électrique passa entre les deux bornes métalliques en un bourdonnement.

_- « _… Sans défense. »

Duo la regarda, abasourdit, et se tourna vers Dorothy qui lui fit un clin d'œil en tapotant une de ses poches d'où sortait une crosse de revolver. Duo passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

_- « _Vous n'allez quand même pas vous en servir ?

_- _Il est hors de question qu'on en fasse usage. Mais je connais le genre de types qui vivent là-bas Duo, ça suffira à les remettre à leur place s'ils tentent quelque chose. On va en imposer par tous les moyens possibles, et vu le quartier, ça sera bien assez suffisant pour qu'on s'en sorte sans problème.

_- _Vous êtes complètement folles… »

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

_- _Pourquoi tu fais ça Réléna ? Tu pourrais sans problème étouffer l'affaire. Ou même mettre Lizbeth dehors, elle n'est pas irremplaçable. Pourquoi tu vas te risquer dans le quartier Sud ? Tu dis que tu ne bouges pas quand elles donnent leurs florins de leur propre chef, mais ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu as pitié d'elles quand elle se fond voler ? Surtout que lorsqu'il y a eu vol, tu es sûre d'avoir assez d'impact pour pouvoir ramener l'argent… Pourquoi tu fais ça pour elles ? »

Réléna s'arrêta de sourire.

_- « _C'est une question sérieuse ?

_- _Oui. »

Elle s'approcha de Duo et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_- « _Bien sûr que j'ai pitié d'elles Duo, parce qu'un vol ce n'est pas juste. Que ces têtes de linottes n'aient pas encore compris que lorsqu'une prostituée donne de l'argent à son amant, il y a peu de chance qu'elle le récupère un jour, c'est leur problème. Ce n'est que par leurs propres expériences et leurs propres déceptions qu'elles comprendront que donner ses florins n'est pas une preuve d'amour, et encore moins quand on fait un travail comme le leur. Mais qu'elles se fassent voler par un homme alors qu'elles n'avaient pas l'intention de lui donner de l'argent ça non, je ne le conçois pas. La vie est suffisamment dure pour elles sans qu'en plus, on leur fasse ça. »

Elle soupira.

_- « _Et tu as raison. J'agis aussi parce que dans ces cas-là, je suis pratiquement certaine de réussir à faire suffisamment peur au voleur pour qu'il me rendre l'argent mais… »

Son visage sembla soudain peiné.

_- « _Duo… Nos vivons dans un monde complètement pourri… Alors si j'ai une occasion de le rendre un peu plus vivable autour de moi, je ne tiens pas à la manquer. Les bonnes intentions sont déjà trop rares dans ce monde sans que j'en rajoute à mon tour. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

_- « _Tu es satisfait ?

_- _Hm… Je crois que oui. »

Il finit par répondre à son sourire.

_- « _Allez, filez faire votre bonne action ! Mais faites attention à vous quand même. »

La gérante lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_- « _Ne t'en fais pas. Je compte sur toi pour me garder la maison en attendant.

_- _Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à sortir.

_- « _Hm… Réléna ? »

Elle se retourna.

_- « _Oui ?

_- _Tu ferais aussi ça pour des personnes que tu ne connais pas vraiment ? Et avec qui tu ne t'entends pas très bien non plus ?

_- _Bien sûr. »

Le châtain mordit l'ongle de son pouce, songeur.

_- « _Même si c'est dangereux ?

_- _Vu le monde où nous nous trouvons, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de continuer à vivre si c'est pour devenir aussi pourri que lui. On n'a déjà pas souvent l'occasion de faire des choses bien, alors si on hésite le moment venu… »

Duo soupira.

_- « _Tu dois avoir raison… »

Elles lui dirent une dernière fois au revoir et sortirent de la pièce. Duo fixa longuement les voiles qui se croisaient au-dessus du lit à baldaquin.

Bon… Il allait devoir trouver un super cadeau à mamie Tissnissa pour qu'elle lui pardonne ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

Le châtain se retourna une dernière fois vers l'immeuble d'où il sortait, puis il remonta bien son col pour garder la chaleur. Il sortit de la ruelle et prit le chemin du retour vers la maison close.

Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour tout mettre en place, mais si la police ne se bougeait pas, alors personne n'irait sauver les cinq disparus. Cela faisait bien trois jours qu'il menait sa propre enquête auprès des habitants, de la police, de Treize… Pour finir chez les quelques gens louches qu'il connaissait un peu. Tout ça pour retrouver ces cinq gens qu'il n'aimait même pas vraiment. Enfin, si on exceptait Quatre.

… Bon, d'accord, il ne détestait pas réellement Wu Fei… Et Trowa non plus… Par contre la petite princesse et son ex-fiancés, ils devraient se prosterner à ses pieds une fois qu'il leur aurait sauvé la peau. Il se sentit pousser une montée d'autoritarisme à cette idée. Et un peu de sadisme aussi… Il sourit sarcastiquement.

Ouais. En attendant, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à les sauver du trou à rats où ils étaient retenus. A chercher le diable, on finissait forcément par se trouver face au pire.

Et être retenu par LE groupe de vampires extrémistes du coin relevait tout de même de l'exploit.

Quelle bande d'idiots…

La police se foutait bien des informations d'un prostitué qui avait trouvé ses sources chez les malfrats du coin, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à tenter l'impossible tout seul.

Duo accéléra le pas, inquiet et énervé de l'être. Il était vraiment trop bête des fois à vouloir aider tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritaient vraiment pas.

Parce que si le couple Tissnissa lui avait appris où il fallait se rendre, il avait encore hésité en se souvenant des paroles de la vieille femme. Puis il avait été demander plus d'infos au sujet de disparitions, par acquis de conscience… A un ancien cambrioleur aujourd'hui recyclé dans le trafic d'herbes médicinales et autres drogues chez qui il se rendait régulièrement il y a quelques années. Ce type là connaissait tout sur les Hieminsuliens. Et lui savait que toute disparition de plus d'une semaine, surtout si les gens étaient probablement coincés chez des vampires, ça équivalait à une mort certaine.

Et rien qu'imaginer Quatre décédé le rendait malade.

Alors ignorer qu'il y avait peut-être déjà cinq morts lui était impossible.

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Le mot de la fin : Oui, on sait, on sait, on le publie après plus de deux mois d'attente…

¤ A&B qui s'inclinent ¤ Excusez-nous, mais ce n'était pas la meilleur période pour taper, à Noël c'était « les fêtes avant tout ! » et puis Anya avait des examens. Et puis on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord vite sur l'ensemble, la distance n'arrange pas les choses… Mais comme du coup on avait aboutit à 54 pages pour le chapitre 9, on a été obligé de couper en deux et le chapitre 10 arrive d'ici à deux semaines (et oui, on a encore quelques trucs à régler !).

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, à bientôt :)

A&B


	10. Dans la gueule des Loups

Auteurs : Anya et Brisby

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Vous aimez les ptites tenues et un peu ¤ beaucoup ¤ de sadisme ? … C'est pour vous ! ;p

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), Angst, yaoï, aventure, vampires.

Couples : 3+4, et… début de 1+2, si on lit entre les lignes, non, vous ne rêvez pas ;p

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10:** Dans la gueule des Loups…

Duo recouvrit un peu plus ses épaules avec un plaid en grosse laine noire. Ca le grattait un peu mais au moins il avait chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir arriver les nouveaux venus. Ca faisait cinquante bonnes minutes qu'il attendait dans les ruines du quartier Antéa et il devait y avoir maintenant au moins une quarantaine de personne avec lui. Il soupira, se demandant combien de temps cette attente allait encore durer.

Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir beaucoup plus de détails sur le boulot en question, ni comment ils étaient sélectionnés. Une rumeur circulait juste dans les bas-fonds de la ville en disant que ceux qui cherchaient de l'argent, qualifiés ou non, devaient se rendre ici. Le châtain observa tour à tour les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient là. Elles étaient presque toutes vêtues de haillons et avaient la peau sur les os. Seuls quelques unes avaient des vêtements à peu près convenables, sûrement celles qui avaient un numéro à proposer. Duo se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher le vent glacé de passer à travers les mailles de son plaid et de le frigorifier. Son ventre émit une longue plainte et il grimaça. Ah, c'était certain qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard dans cette affaire. Quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, autant le faire bien. Alors pour être sûr de se fondre dans la masse de ceux qui attendaient avec lui, il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. On ne savait jamais, les vampires étaient peut-être prudents sur les personnes qu'ils employaient. Il soupira une énième fois et scruta les environs. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps maintenant, combien de temps allaient-ils les faire encore attendre ?

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'il aperçut un groupe au loin. Ils avançaient vers eux, éclairés par des torches. Duo se releva ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes et il replaça sa besace sur son épaule. Cinq minutes plus tard, huit personnes s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Le châtain les examina attentivement, il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait là de vampires. Mais des vampires de seconde main à coup sûr, ce n'était pas d'eux dont il devait se méfier.

_- « _Bien, ceux qui ont un numéro à présenter, mettez vous là. Les autres, de ce côté-ci. »

Duo se plaça du côté de ceux qui avaient quelque chose à proposer. Un des vampires passait parmi eux pour leur demander la nature de leur numéro et regarder au passage s'ils n'étaient pas trop maigres. Il en avait déjà viré sept quand il arriva au châtain.

_- « _Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Il le regarda avec un sourire confiant.

_- « _Un numéro fumant… »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, peu disposé à se contenter d'une telle description. Mais Duo se contenta de le regarder en souriant. Le vampire était sûrement en train de le sonder, il fallait qu'il soit entièrement confiant pour qu'il le laisse passer.

_- « _Et qu'est-ce que tu caches là dessous ? »

Il leva brutalement un pan du plaid du jeune homme. Duo se tendit légèrement sous le regard carnassier du vampire. Son dernier rapport sexuel remontait à approximativement vingt-quatre heures, il espérait que ça suffisait pour que l'odeur du sexe se soit effacée de son corps. Mais le vampire relâcha son plaid et passa à la personne suivante. Duo se recouvrit pour empêcher le froid de lui geler les os et essaya d'étouffer son soulagement, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer outre mesure par les autres vampires.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils repartirent, laissant derrière eux vingt-cinq personnes qui suppliaient encore les vampires de les emmener. Duo les regarda d'un air blasé. Ils étaient si maigres… Pas étonnant que les vampires n'en veuillent pas pour leur repas. Une fillette en guenilles pleurait sur une grosse pierre, regardant sa grande sœur s'éloigner en lui promettant d'être de retour dès le demain. Le châtain sentit un petit pincement au cœur mais sans plus. Il avait déjà passé suffisamment d'années dans la misère pour savoir que l'apitoiement d'autrui ne servirait en rien à la gamine. En plus, il avait déjà bien des choses dont il devait se préoccuper, alors… Et puis surtout, la gamine, elle, était en vie. Pour le moment, certes, mais sa grande sœur, elle, ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du jour. Il jeta un regard à ceux qui l'entouraient en se demandant si ces gens là avaient conscience d'aller à la mort…

Il remarqua alors qu'un des vampires avait le regard braqué sur lui. Glups… Vite, penser à autre chose… Son numéro, sa confiance en lui, sa concentration, sa faim, son besoin d'argent, un peu fictif sur les bords mais bon…

_- « _Eh, toi ! »

Sa confiance, son numéro, le fait qu'il était super content de se balader dans ce quartier horriblement glauque.

_- « _Oh ! Je te parle ! »

Il garda la tête baissée, s'agrippant à sa besace. Sa joie incommensurable d'être au milieu de tous ces vampi… Uh… tous ces hommes en capes.

_- « _Hey ! »

Le vampire se rapprocha de lui alors que Duo continuait de garder obstinément la tête baissée. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il le vit tendre la main du coin de l'œil.

_- « _Reste dans le rang ! »

La main était retombée sur une jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière Duo.

_- « _Ou… Oui. »

Ne pas être trop soulagé, ne pas être trop soulagé, ne pas être trop soulagé…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une grande bâtisse rouge. Duo la détailla avec un brin de curiosité et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Le manoir en lui-même en jetait méchamment mais… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il ne le trouvait pas très rassurant. En tout cas, vu de l'extérieur, il avait l'air somptueux. Les personnes avec qui il était semblaient d'accord sur ce point là. Une fois entrés, ils se rendirent compte que l'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à la façade. Ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir en dalles de marbre recouvertes de longs tapis. Le manoir semblait en très bon état, pas de poussière ni de délabrement avancé… Des vampires qui aimaient se prendre pour des rois, rien d'étonnant pour un groupe d'extrémiste. Trois vampires s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

_- « _Ceux qui n'ont pas de numéro, vous entrez là. Les autres vous continuez. »

La majeure partie des personnes entrèrent dans cette salle. Seules restèrent avec Duo six personnes. Les vampires reprirent leur marche et leur firent traverser bon nombre de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte. Elle semblait être en chêne massif et avait été minutieusement travaillée. Deux vampires s'approchèrent de chacun des battants et les poussèrent simultanément. Pendant qu'ils ouvraient les portes, un autre se plaça devant le groupe d'humain alors que les deux derniers se mettaient derrière eux. Lorsque les lourdes portes furent suffisamment ouvertes pour les laisser passer, les vampires avancèrent, forçant le groupe d'humain à suivre leur rythme. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce.

En fait de pièce, il fallait plutôt parler de salle. Une grande salle. Ou plutôt même une gigantesque salle dont la voûte s'élevait à au moins quatre mètres du sol et qui était présentement bourrée de monde. Il devait y avoir en tout une cinquantaine de personnes, et sûrement tous des vampires. Youpi…

La plupart se trouvaient sur les côtés de la salle, debout ou allongés sur le sol, et les regardaient avancer. Les vampires qui les encadraient semblaient les diriger vers le fond de la salle. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, la façon dont étaient installés les autres vampires formait une sorte d'allée vers le fond de la pièce. C'était donc un peu moins étonnant de voir les deux vampires au fond de la salle assis sur des trônes. Bon après tout, il savait qu'il allait se jeter dans l'antre de vampires extrémistes qui cherchaient à asservir les humains et tout ça…

N'empêche qu'on comprenait sans trop de difficulté qu'ils aient pu être les chefs de Jack. Même esprit malsain…

Duo remarqua alors plusieurs cages suspendues au plafond, l'une d'elles semblait être pleine. Il plissa les yeux et distingua deux tignasses brunes, deux noires et une blonde. Il détourna immédiatement le regard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ne s'attendait pas à les retrouver si vite… Le vampire qui les menait s'arrêta. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu pour voir ce qui se passait. Une soixantaine de mètres devant eux, tout au bout de la salle, se trouvaient les deux trônes. Un vampire aux longs cheveux blonds et un autre qui avait dû se faire vampiriser bien tard s'il en jugeait par ses cheveux gris et sa peau ridée. Un troisième vampire était agenouillé devant eux.

_- « _Je vous en supplie, seigneurs ! Vous pensez bien que jamais je ne… !

_- _Il suffit. »

La voix froide du vampire aux cheveux gis résonna dans la salle. Duo ne voyait pas très bien mais il lui semblait que le vampire agenouillé tremblait.

_- « _Vous savez pourtant que la première règle de notre… »

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

_- « _Communauté… »

Un sourire se voulant bienveillant étira ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Duo.

_- « _C'est qu'aucun déplacement n'est justifié sans nous en parler auparavant, à Zechs ou à moi. »

Il se pencha vers le vampire agenouillé.

_- « _Vous le saviez pourtant, Oswald.

_- _Je… Mais je ne cherchais pas à…

_- _A quoi ? A passer sur un autre continent ? »

Un silence de mort suivit les mots du blond. Le dénommé Oswald tremblait de plus en plus.

_- « _Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

_- _Nous mésestimez-vous à ce point là ? »

Le vampire ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

_- « _Vous savez pourtant que pour la sécurité de tous, personne ne peut quitter notre communauté après y avoir adhéré. »

Il se tourna vers le vampire aux cheveux gris.

_- « _Seigneur Quinze !

_- _Ne vous rendez pas plus ridicule que vous ne l'êtes. La capsule est toujours dans votre gorge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oswald ne répondit pas, semblant paralysé.

_- « _Bien sûr qu'elle y est toujours. Allons, faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Il releva la tête et les fixa avec des yeux implorants. Zechs le regarda d'un air complètement détaché.

_- « _Dépêchez-vous, je vous prie. »

Les quelques humains autour de Duo semblaient mal à l'aise, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose. Le prostitué, sachant à peu près chez quel genre de tarés il s'était rendu, comprenait mieux ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce vampire avait voulu échapper à la secte en changeant de continent mais il s'était fait rattraper.

Oswald finit par sortir une ampoule de verre de sa bouche. Il jeta un dernier regard suppliant aux deux vampires assis dans leurs trônes mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de le fixer, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il remit l'ampoule dans sa bouche et la brisa d'un coup de dent. Une longue plainte monta dans sa gorge pendant ce qui sembla à Duo une éternité, puis il disparut dans un nuage de cendre.

Certains humains autour de Duo poussèrent un cri en reculant de quelques pas, d'autres tombèrent au sol, tous fixant avec horreur le tas de cendre. Seul Duo n'eut pas de réaction. Il s'en mordit la langue après coup. Ca allait être compliqué de se rattraper pour faire celui qui ne savait pas chez quel genre de personne il était. Il décida de tenter le coup de celui qui était trop tétanisé pour réagir. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de se faire remarquer par les deux tarés dans leurs trônes. Le blond fit signe au vampire qui se trouvait devant Duo d'avancer.

_- « _Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Ce sont ceux qui ont un numéro à présenter ?

_- _Oui, seigneur. »

Quinze les observa avec un sourire.

_- « _C'est toujours amusant de les voir faire leurs petits tours avant de les tuer.

_- _Et celui qui est en avant, qu'est-ce qu'il propose ? »

Le vampire parut ennuyé.

_- « _Uh… Un numéro fumant… Selon ses dires. »

Zechs le détaillait avec ce qui semblait être un certain intérêt.

_- « _Amène-le nous.

_- _Bien, seigneur. »

Il s'inclina et alla rejoindre le groupe d'humain. Il tira Duo par le bras.

_- « _Toi, tu passeras en premier ! Va vers eux ! »

Duo fit de son mieux pour sembler paralysé de peur. Le vampire sortit ses canines.

_- « _Dépêche-toi. »

Le châtain s'avança d'un pas faussement hésitant. Il avait parcourut la moitié de la distance quand la voix de Quinze s'éleva.

_- « _Arrête-toi là. »

Il obéit et se réalisa alors qu'il l'avait fait s'arrêter au beau milieu des cendres du précédent vampire. Il souleva ses pieds l'un après l'autre, essayant d'en chasser les cendres.

_- « _Tu as peur, humain ? »

Duo n'eut même pas besoin de se forcer. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Il s'était jeté en plein dans une fosse bourrée de vampires, il fallait être complètement inconscient pour ne pas avoir peur.

_- « _Alors ?

_- _Oui. »

Il y eut un court silence. Quinze se tourna vers Zechs qui continuait de l'observer avec intérêt.

_- « _Tu ne sembles pas avoir peur pourtant. Du moins pas comme eux. »

Duo soutint le regard du blond.

_- « _Je suppose que j'ai plus de sang froid. Ou alors, il se peut que je sois plus fataliste qu'eux. »

Zechs haussa un sourcil.

_- « _Tu t'es résigné ? »

Le châtain baissa les yeux, semblant chercher lui-même une réponse à cette question. Il fallait qu'il joue parfaitement pour réussir à les tromper.

_- « _Peut-être… Je ne sais pas. »

Les deux vampires le fixèrent encore pendant un moment puis Quinze soupira d'un air impatient.

_- « _Et qu'est-ce que tu caches là-dessous? »

Il désigna le plaid du châtain.

_- « _Je ne cache rien. »

Les lèvres de Quinze s'étirèrent en ce qui se voulait être un sourire. Ses canines ainsi exhibées lui donnaient un air encore plus malsain. Il fit un geste brusque de la main et le plaid que portait Duo s'arracha brutalement de son corps. La couverture voleta un moment au-dessus de l'assemblée avant de retomber à l'autre bout de la salle.

Zechs pencha un peu la tête vers la droite, l'appuyant sur sa main.

_- « _Effectivement, tu ne caches pas grand chose. »

* * *

Assise comme elle le pouvait dans la cage, Hilde regardait en dessous d'elle d'un air blasé. Ils se trouvaient là depuis une bonne dizaine de jours, alors elle avait déjà eu le temps de voir quelques réceptions de ce style. Elle observa un moment l'assemblée de vampires avant de détourner le regard d'un air dégoûté. Certes, les costumes à queue de pie et robes à froufrou dont ils se paraient étaient pour la plupart tellement ridicules que les regarder aurait presque pu se révéler amusant mais… Mais ça ne l'était pas quand on était prisonnier de ces mêmes vampires. Ca ne l'était pas quand on savait qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus déterminés dans leur folie. Ca ne l'était pas quand on pouvait observer chaque soir la démence et la soif de sang se lire sur ces visages blafards.

Elle entendit alors les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa en elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers le bout de la salle. Ca n'allait pas déjà recommencer… ? Elle avait déjà assisté à ce spectacle le soir de leur capture, alors… Pas encore… Pas déjà…

Sa main gauche se crispa sur les barreaux de leur cage alors qu'elle voyait le petit groupe d'humain qu'on dirigeait vers le centre de la salle. Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose de les prévenir ? Ils avaient déjà peu de chance de sortir de la salle en étant prévenus, mais alors sortir du manoir…. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ils étaient condamnés. Comme elle… Comme eux…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide aux autres occupants de la cage. Heero à côté d'elle fixait le sol de leur cage d'un œil vitreux. De tous, il était sûrement celui qui avait le moins de blessures, juste une seule. Mais cette seule blessure était sûrement la plus grave de toutes celles que collectionnaient les autres. Une contusion au crâne qui lui avait fait perdre régulièrement connaissance les cinq premiers jours. Hilde avait eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une fracture mais il s'entêtait à affirmer que non. Le reste n'était qu'égratignures. Mais le peu de nourriture qu'on leur donnait ne l'aidait pas à se rétablir. Enfin… Elle soupira. Ils devaient déjà être content qu'on les nourrisse un peu. Encore qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le fait qu'on les maintienne en vie soit un bon présage.

Heero leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit timidement, se maudissant aussitôt de ne savoir que sourire dans ce genre de situation. Il ne répondit pas à son sourire mais posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus mais le brun n'en vit rien, trop occupé à regarder d'un œil morne ce qui se passait sous eux. Et d'après les plaintes qui montaient jusqu'à eux, un vampire n'allait pas tarder à être exécuté.

Hilde se tourna alors vers Trowa qui était assis à côté d'elle. Il avait les yeux mis clos, l'un était encore un peu gonflé mais au moins il n'avait plus cette couleur violacée. Elle regarda un moment sa main posée sur son bras gauche. Il était incapable de le bouger depuis leur combat contre les vampires, la jeune fille espérait qu'il s'était simplement déboîté l'épaule. Encore que… A quoi ça leur servirait qu'il se soit « simplement » déboîté l'épaule ? Ils semblaient être tous les cinq condamnés à mourir ici une fois que ces vampires l'auraient décidé, alors…

Elle serra les dents et secoua la tête, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Son regard se porta alors sur le seul vampire mal en point de la salle. Quatre était appuyé sans conscience sur l'épaule de Trowa. Il avait été le seul à ne recevoir presque aucun coup pendant la bataille. Les vampires l'avaient assommés dès le début et avaient pris soin de ne pas trop le blesser. Sûrement un ordre des deux tarés sur leur trône parce que lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous réveillés dans cette cage, le blond n'était pas là. Il n'était arrivé que plusieurs heures plus tard, traîné par deux vampires qui l'avaient jeté dans la cage avant de les suspendre à nouveau. Malgré toutes les questions qu'ils lui avaient posées, Quatre s'était entêté à répondre en souriant que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les deux chefs se soient occupés eux-mêmes d'un « traître à leur race ». Hilde avait essayé de ne pas laisser son imagination courir sur les tortures que pouvaient employer les vampires sur leurs congénères.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'imaginer trop de choses, les quatre jours d'inconscience après son arrivée dans la cage et les fréquentes pertes de connaissances qui y avaient fait suite étaient suffisamment parlantes. De plus, si eux avaient un semblant de nourriture, Quatre n'en avait pas. D'un autre côté… Si elle se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Heero, Quatre ne buvait que du sang synthétique alors de toute façon…

Par égard pour sa soif qui ne devait faire que grandir, Hilde essayait de ne pas manger le maigre brouet qu'on leur donnait avec trop d'avidité. Se sachant aussi la moins blessée puisqu'elle n'avait que quelques bleus, elle avait essayé de donner sa part de nourriture aux autres mais n'y avait réussi que les premiers jours. Il lui semblait même qu'ils s'arrangeaient maintenant pour lui donner de leurs parts. Elle se sentit agacée par cette pensée et se jura de faire bien attention la prochaine fois.

Elle vit alors Wu Fei remuer à l'autre bout de la cage. Il devait sûrement essayer de trouver une position convenable, mais étant donné la taille de la cage, ça semblait compromis. Ils avaient à peine la place d'étendre chacun leurs jambes. Elle se serra un peu plus de son côté de la cage pour qu'il ait une meilleure liberté de mouvement. De tous, Wu Fei était sûrement celui qui avait le plus de contusions et de bleus. Ces blessures n'étaient pas vraiment graves, mais il en avait beaucoup. Enfin jusqu'à présent elles avaient bien guéries et la plupart de ses plaies avaient cicatrisées.

Hilde sentit un certain découragement l'assaillir après ce passage en revue de leur état. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait de toute manière rien à espérer de la situation, donc elle ne devrait pas se sentir découragée, mais… Elle ne réussissait pas à être totalement sans espoir alors c'était une déception à chaque fois que de réaliser que… Elle serra les dents en sentant des larmes mouiller peu à peu ses yeux. Elle respira profondément, battant rapidement des cils pour en chasser l'eau.

Un long cri s'éleva alors, l'arrachant à son combat contre ses larmes. Elle se retourna et fixa le sol sous leur cage où un vampire était en train d'agoniser. Elle grimaça et détourna le regard d'un air blasé. Ce n'était pas le premier vampire qu'elle voyait mourir de la sorte depuis qu'elle était ici et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Encore un qui avait essayé de fuir cette secte de tarés ou qui avait simplement contrarié l'un des deux dingues dans leurs trônes. Une dernière plainte s'éleva et elle entendit le bruit léger des cendres qui retombaient au sol. Elle observa d'un air blasé le groupe d'humain se mettre à crier, de toute manière elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Elle remarqua alors qu'un des humains était resté en avant, enveloppé dans une couverture noire. Soit il avait été tétanisé, soit il avait des tendances suicidaires. Encore que, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il serait sûrement désigné en premier et… Serait le premier à être dévoré.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les images sordides que son imagination lui imposait. Entendant des voix au-dessous d'elle, elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers la salle et aperçut un des vampires pousser le jeune homme pour qu'il se dirige vers les deux trône. Sa gorge se contracta. Ce serait donc bien lui qui se ferait dévorer le premier… Et ce ne serait ensuite qu'un long carnage à laquelle elle devrait assister, aussi impuissante que la dernière fois alors que… Elle soupira une énième fois et fixa le sol de leur cage avec insistance. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer.

_- « _Arrête-toi là. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracta en entendant la voix de Quinze s'élever.

_- « _Tu as peur, humain ? »

Il allait jouer avec lui. Il allait s'amuser avec sa proie, comme un chat avec une souris et une fois qu'il en aura marre, il le tuerait. Et elle devrait assister à ça sans pouvoir rien faire. Ca lui donnait la nausée de savoir ça.

_- « _Alors ?

_- _Oui. »

Hilde eut un moment d'arrêt en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une voix hors du commun mais… Elle lui rappelait quelque chose.

_- « _Tu ne sembles pas avoir peur pourtant. Du moins pas comme eux.

_- _Je suppose que j'ai plus de sang froid. Ou alors, il se peut que je sois plus fataliste qu'eux. »

Ce ton… Oh ce ton… Ce ton qui avait le don de l'agacer tout particulièrement. Cette façon de parler… La même qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient crachés leur venin la dernière fois…

Elle se retourna brusquement et observa le jeune homme qui se trouvait quelques mètres sous eux. Certes, il était enveloppé dans ce qui semblait être une grosse couverture noire et elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer suffisamment son visage pour être sûre mais… Après tout, le seul et unique homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu porter les cheveux aussi longs et nattés, c'était lui.

_- « _Trowa ! »

Elle attrapa le bras du brun qui était assis à côté d'elle. Il la regarda d'un air étonné et se tourna lentement pour voir ce qu'elle lui désignait du doigt. Son seul œil ouvert s'écarquilla quand il tomba sur Duo.

_- « _C'est moi qui ai des hallucinations ou bien… ?

_- _Non tu n'as pas d'hallucinations, Hilde… »

Elle se tourna vers Heero qui semblait fixer le prostitué depuis un moment déjà.

_- « _Reste à savoir comment il s'est retrouvé ici et s'il va réussir à s'en sortir…

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

De l'autre côté de la cage, Wu Fei venait de relever la tête et les regardait d'un air interrogatif. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de la salle et la cage était bien trop étroite pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer. Quatre qui dormait toujours sur l'épaule de Trowa se réveilla alors en sursaut.

_- « _Duo ! »

Le brun posa la main sur le front du vampire où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur.

_- « _On sait Quatre. Reste calme, on ne peut rien faire de toute façon. »

Quatre ne souffla mot, se contentant de fixer Duo qui continuait de répondre aux questions des deux vampires.

_- « _Pourquoi… Lui il aurait dû comprendre rapidement que… Vampires… Les côtoies dans son boulot donc…

_- _On ne sait pas Quatre. Repose-toi, on ne peut rien pour lui. »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration mais n'essaya plus de parler, se contentant de fixer Duo presque sans ciller. Son regard était encore très vitreux mais il reprenait peu à peu de la vivacité.

Hilde secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

_- « _Je me demande quand même comment il s'est retrouvé ici.

_- _On ne le saura sûrement jamais. »

Elle se tourna vers Wu Fei qui regardait le plafond de la cage.

_- « _Mais… Il joue de malchance quand même, il est parti avant qu'on se fasse attaquer mais au final il se retrouve là lui aussi. »

Le brun haussa les épaules comme il le pouvait étant donné les blessures qu'il avait.

_- « _La moitié des prostitués finissent violés ou tués, sans compter les suicides et les morts d'overdose. Lui en plus il se vend aux vampires alors… Ca augmente encore plus les chances qu'il a de finir mal. Comme dans ce genre de situations par exemple.

_- _Mais… »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_- « _C'est simplement une réalité Hilde. Il ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier à finir ainsi.

_- _Tais-toi, Wu Fei. »

Wu Fei se tourna légèrement, étonné, vers le blond.

_- « _Pardon ?

_- _Tais-toi. S'il te plait. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Quatre parlait sans quitter Duo des yeux.

_- « _Ecoute Quatre, je ne veux pas te…

_- _Tais-toi. »

Le ton était devenu froid. Le vampire se tourna lentement vers Wu Fei.

_- « _Wu Fei je doute que tu puisses comprendre la nature exacte du lien qu'il y a entre moi et

Duo. Je doute que quiconque puisse le comprendre. Mais essaye seulement d'imaginer… Seulement d'imaginer… Que l'idée qu'il est là, qu'il va sûrement se faire saigner par l'un de ces deux tarés… Ou pire, torturé pour leur bon plaisir et ceux de tous les dingues qui se trouvent ici… Et que moi je suis là mais que je ne peux rien faire pour lui… Que je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui… Essaye de comprendre à quel point cette perspective m'est insupportable. »

Wu Fei soutint le regard du blond un moment avant de baisser les yeux sans rien ajouter de plus. Un bruit de tissus qui s'envolait se fit alors entendre et un plaid noir passa à quelques mètres de leur cage avant d'aller se poser dans un coin de la salle.

_- « _Si ça peut te rassurer Quatre, il ne se fera pas torturer. Il vont se contenter de le bouffer purement et simplement. »

Le vampire se tourna lentement vers Heero.

_- « _… Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_- _Parce que vu la façon dont il est habillé, il ne représente plus pour eux qu'un simple quartier de viande sur lequel ils bavent avec avidité. »

Hilde qui n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui se passait sous eux se retourna alors pour observer le châtain à travers le barreaux de leur cage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus sa couverture noire. Enfin c'est plutôt pour ce qu'il avait sous sa couverture qu'elle écarquilla les yeux.

Il portait une sorte de gilet en soie rouge foncée qui recouvrait au final bien peu son corps. Seuls ses bras étaient bien couverts, les manches étaient longues et descendaient même un peu plus loin que ses poignets. Le reste… D'après ce qu'elle voyait, le gilet semblait s'arrêter à mis dos, exposant jusqu'aux reins la peau blanche du prostitué. Devant… Les coins intérieurs du vêtement se finissait bien en deux prolongements qui devaient sûrement être noués, mais le jeune homme les avaient laissé détachés, laissant son torse presque entièrement découvert.

Son pantalon semblait être fait dans le même genre de soie légère. Il était entièrement noir sauf la ceinture qui était du même rouge que le gilet. Hilde pensa que somme toute, le pantalon n'avait pas dû être fait avec beaucoup plus de tissus que le gilet puisqu'il s'arrêtait à mi-mollet et qu'il tombait bas sur les hanches du prostitué, très bas… De plus, la soie était tellement légère qu'elle en devenait volatile et ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'elle recouvrait.

Le seul détail jurant peut-être dans le tableau était les godillots en vieux cuir, un peu trop grands pour lui et qui étaient couverts de boue.

La brunette prit sur elle pour ne laisser échapper aucune réflexion sur son accoutrement. Elle gardait une dent contre lui mais pas suffisamment pour jouer les langues de vipère alors qu'il allait certainement bientôt mourir. Elle se tourna vers Heero qui fixait toujours le prostitué.

_- « _Heero tu penses que… »

Elle s'arrêta, un peu surprise de la dureté qu'il y avait dans le regard du brun alors qu'il observait toujours le prostitué.

_- « _Ce type est mort.

_- _… Hein ? »

Il ramena l'une de ses jambes contre son torse et s'y accouda.

_- « _Habillé comme il est, il n'a aucune chance de sortir de cette pièce vivant. S'il échappe à Zechs et Quinze, les autres vampires ne réfléchiront pas à deux fois avant de lui sauter dessus. »

Il posa la tête sur son bras, regardant toujours Duo d'un œil sombre.

_- « _Ce type est mort. »

La brunette hésita un moment puis en voyant le regard du brun fixer sans ciller le prostitué elle décida finalement de ne rien rajouter. Il n'attendait de toute évidence pas de réponse... Elle se retourna et recommença à regarder ce qui se passait sous eux, avec toutefois moins d'intensité dans le regard que Heero. La voix de Quinze claqua comme un fouet dans la salle silencieuse.

Hilde se pencha un peu plus en fronçant les sourcils. Un numéro ? Ah oui… La première vague d'humain, c'était ceux qui avaient des numéros à présenter. Alors… Qu'avait-il à présenter d'autre que son corps ?

* * *

_- « _Et bien qu'attends-tu humain ? Montre-nous un peu ton numéro. »

Il y eu un court silence, puis Duo se pencha vers son sac. Il en sortit quatre bâtons d'une vingtaine de centimètres chacun. Ils étaient fait de plusieurs sortes de feuilles séchées qui étaient serrées par des morceaux de raphia. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et les mis dans sa besace. Il se redressa et sortit de l'allée pour se diriger vers une des torches accrochées au mur. Il avait parfaitement conscience du regard insistant que posaient les vampires sur lui ainsi que des mains et des griffes qui s'égaraient parfois sur ses chevilles, mais il se concentra sur la flamme qui brûlait au bout de la torche. Il prit deux bâtons dans chaque main et leva les bras pour les passer sous la flamme. De petites flammes se mirent à grignoter les feuilles sèches. Voyant que le feu prenait, il ne s'attarda pas plus au milieu des vampires et retourna dans l'allée centrale. Il plaça chaque bâton aux angles d'un losange imaginaire, puis il se mit au centre. Petit à petit, les flammes s'éteignirent et des volutes de fumée épaisses s'élevèrent. Les quatre colonnes se rassemblèrent en une seule au dessus de la tête du prostitué. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations. Au loin, des gouttes d'un quelconque liquide s'échappaient d'une carafe couchée et tombaient sur un plateau en cuivre. Dans le silence qui régnait, le bruit résonnait tout particulièrement.

Une goutte tomba en faisant vibrer le métal du plat.

Duo se déplaça alors de quelques pas, enchaînant quelques mouvements de danse, puis il tendit le bras vers la colonne centrale de fumée, referma sa main dessus et la tira brutalement vers lui. Contrairement à ce qui était attendu, la colonne de fumée ne se brisa pas mais suivit au contraire le mouvement du jeune homme.

Une deuxième goutte tomba, provoquant le même bruit que précédemment.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi la foule de vampires. Les volutes de fumée montant des quatre bâtons d'herbes s'élevaient de façon normale jusqu'à former toujours la même colonne unique de fumée, mais celle-ci dès la base prenait un angle tout à fait impossible et partait de façon presque verticale jusqu'à la main du châtain où enfin elle se remettait à monter de façon naturelle jusqu'au plafond. Cela dura quelques instant puis peu à peu, de minces filets de fumée s'échappèrent de la colonne centrale, brisant la forme verticale qu'elle avait pris.

Une autre goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

Duo relâcha la colonne de fumée qui recommença à monter vers le plafond, reprenant sa forme originale. Il se tourna à moitié se trouvant dos à la colonne et se laissa partir brutalement en arrière. Il se rattrapa d'une main, glissant légèrement sur les cendres du vampire et réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver son équilibre. L'élan qu'il avait prit en se laissant tomber le porta et sa jambe gauche passa au dessus de sa tête, la seconde suivi. Son talon arriva juste au niveau de la base de la colonne centrale et s'abattit sur le sol, ralentissant toutefois suffisamment pour ne pas que le choc soit trop rude. La colonne de fumée suivit le mouvement et fut écrasée sur les dalles de marbres.

Une goutte tomba sur le plat.

Le châtain tendit immédiatement le bras vers une de petites colonnes de fumée qui s'échappait des bâtons et tourna plusieurs fois la main autour d'elle. Il se pencha ensuite vers son talon gauche où continuait de venir la colonne centrale et lança son autre main vers la fumée. Il fit alors un geste brusque comme s'il cherchait à lancer quelque chose à travers la salle. La fumée suivit immédiatement son bras et fit un grand arc de cercle dans la pièce. Mais la colonne de fumée était maintenant divisée. Trois des colonnes qui s'élevaient des bâtons se rassemblaient en une seule et avaient traversé la salle mais une n'avait pas suivit et s'était entièrement détachée des autres. Il s'agissait de celle autour de laquelle le châtain avait fait quelques gestes auparavant. Elle semblait s'être entourée autours de son bras. Cela formait une petite spirale en trois courbes, puis elle se remettait à monter vers le plafond.

Le bruit d'une goutte tombant sur le plat de cuivre résonna à nouveau.

Quelques exclamations à la fois appréciatives et étonnées s'élevèrent parmi les vampires. Du haut de leur cage, Hilde s'approcha un peu plus des barreaux.

_- « _C'est… C'est dingue ce qu'il fait… »

Elle se tourna vers Trowa.

_- « _Comment il fait ça ?

_- _Je ne sais pas… Théoriquement, c'est pas faisable. »

Quatre laissa échapper un éclat de rire, presque immédiatement recouvert par une quinte de toux.

_- « _Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui.

_- _Tu sais comment il fait ? »

Le vampire regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

_- « _Pas du tout. Et c'est justement ça qui ne m'étonne pas. »

Son sourire se changea en grimace et il se tut, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Trowa raffermit sa prise sur son épaule pour le tenir contre lui. Hilde lui fit un petit sourire peiné qui se voulait encourageant, et elle tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau le prostitué. Elle avait souvent vu des spectacles de ce genre donnés lors de réception, mais jamais un comme ça. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir le châtain.

Duo respirait calmement, les yeux mis clos. Le mince filet de fumée tournait toujours autour de son bras alors que la colonne centrale avait peu à peu reprit sa forme originelle.

Une goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

Il bougea le bras droit de façon à le sortir de la spirale qui rejoignit presque immédiatement la colonne de fumée centrale. Il tendit alors la main vers elle et l'abaissa d'un coup. La colonne se tordit et suivit le mouvement pour descendre vers le sol. Le châtain mit le pied gauche en avant et pencha son corps du côté droit. La colonne de fumée passa devant son torse puis par-dessus son pied gauche avant de se diriger vers le sol. Duo continuait de l'accompagner par des gestes de la main pour qu'elle se dirige bien vers le sol. Il se pencha alors en avant, passant la tête sous la colonne de fumée qui descendait, puis il se releva en se cambrant et en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Une partie de la colonne se trouva alors dans son dos, formant une courbe autour de sa hanche. Il se servit alors de ses bras pour l'amener à faire une autre courbe autour de lui en la faisant tourner autour de ses épaules. Il continua d'enrouler ainsi la colonne de fumée autour de son corps.

Une autre goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

La colonne de fumée descendait lentement vers le sol, tournant une première autour des poignets de Duo. Elle poursuivait en tournant plusieurs fois autour de ses bras tendus vers le plafond. Puis elle faisait trois fois le tour de son torse avant de tourner deux fois autours de ses jambes. Et elle venait enfin s'écraser sur le sol. La spirale de fumée n'était pas vraiment collée au corps de Duo mais pas trop éloignée non plus.

Une goutte tomba à nouveau sur le plat.

Duo se mit à bouger, lentement. Ce n'était presque pas perceptible au début, mais ses mouvements s'accentuaient de plus en plus. Il ondulait. Dans le même sens que la fumée était entourée autour de lui. Celle-ci se mit à bouger aussi, peu à peu. La façon dont le châtain ondulait, des jambes jusqu'au bout des doigts, accentuait la force centrifuge de la spirale qui se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui.

Une goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

La spirale de fumée tournait maintenant très rapidement autour de lui. Il s'accroupit alors brutalement, plaça ses mains sous le dernier anneau de la spirale et se redressa brusquement. Tous les anneaux qui tournaient autour de lui s'empilèrent alors les un sur les autres. Il lâcha alors cet amas de fumée, qui, emporté par l'élan continua de monter vers plafond de la salle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celui-ci, perdant peu à peu de la vitesse, et se déroula à nouveau, étirant chacun de ses anneaux. Puis petit à petit, elle perdit de sa forme et les filets de fumée se répandirent un peu partout dans la salle.

Une goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

Duo respira profondément, essuyant une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur sa tempe. Il tendit les bras et divisa la colonne centrale en deux. Il fit quelques mouvements pour les entourer autours de ses bras, puis il les abaissa vers le sol. Il continua un moment de bouger ses bras pour bien diriger la fumée qui s'accumulait peu à peu sur le sol. Pus il ramena ses bras vers lui et les écarta brusquement, faisant partir les deux colonnes de fumées dans une direction opposée. Elles décrivirent chacune une longue courbe à travers la salle.

Un autre goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

Les deux courbes de fumée étaient toujours là lorsque Duo se dirigea par quelques mouvements de danse vers un des bâtons qui brûlait. Il sépara la mince colonne en deux parties et les lança elles aussi à travers la salle. Il répéta l'opération pour chacun des bâtons et recommença lorsqu'il eut fait le tour des quatre colonnes de fumées. Bientôt, le plafond de la salle fut parcourut d'une multitude de minces filets de fumée qui se croisaient et se recroisaient indéfiniment.

Une goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

Tous les vampires avaient le nez levé. Tous ces monstres en robes et costumes d'apparats plus grotesques les uns que les autres. Cette meute de buveur de sang qui n'attendait rien de plus que le signal des fous assis dans leur trône pour se jeter sur les quelques humains présents ici pour les vider de leur sang. Eux qui n'avaient au début prêté attention à ce numéro que pour le morceau de choix qui le présentait. Celui dont le rhésus O négatif se sentait dans toute la pièce. Tous ces vampires qui n'avaient attendu patiemment que pour faire bonne figure, ils avaient tous le nez pointé vers le plafond, les yeux fixés sur ces volutes de fumées qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrecroiser.

Une goutte tomba sur le plat en cuivre.

Duo s'arrêta de lancer des filets de fumées partout dans la salle et se replaça au centre du losange. Son souffle était court et la sueur perlait sur sa peau, certaines de ses mèches de cheveux s'en retrouvaient d'ailleurs collées à sa peau. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle le plus rapidement possible. Déjà la colonne de fumée centrale se reformait et l'attention des vampires se reportait sur lui. Il prit une dernière grande inspiration et tendit la main vers la colonne de fumée pour la descendre à sa hauteur.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos. S'il foirait ce coup-là, il était sûr de mourir. C'était un coup risqué qui visait directement les deux chefs de cette bande de dingues, s'il le ratait, ils risquaient de très mal le prendre et il n'en sortirait pas vivant. D'un autre côté…

C'était un coup culotté et y aller au culot, c'était sa seule chance de survie. Rien que par ses habits et son rhésus, il était déjà une proie de choix. Si en plus il se montrait culotté, il y avait une chance sur deux que le vampire soit encore plus intéressé par lui et décide de la garder en vie. Et il avait besoin de rester suffisamment longtemps en vie pour pouvoir agir.

Une chance sur deux qu'on le trouve assez intéressant pour le garder en vie. Une chance sur dix de réussir son coup. Pas beaucoup de chance d'en sortir vivant, donc…

Une autre goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Enfin… Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas su le peu de chance de survie qu'il avait dès le départ. Et puis il ne fallait pas qu'il pense trop pour que les vampires ne puissent pas se douter de quelque chose.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

Il lui sembla entendre une goutte tomber sur le plat de cuivre au loin.

Duo lança la colonne de fumée droit sur Zechs et Quinze. Il y eut une clameur parmi les vampires et tous se redressèrent presque dans le même mouvement. Quatre s'accrocha plus que nécessaire aux barreaux de leur cage.

_- « _Mais il est fou ! Ou carrément suicidaire ! »

Trowa regardait la scène les sourcils froncés.

_- « _Je ne sais pas, Hilde… Mais en tout cas il a très peu de chances de sortir vivant d'une telle provocation. »

Heero avait la tête posée sur son bras et il fixait le châtain avec un regard toujours aussi dur mais on pouvait aussi y voir de l'incompréhension. Il plissa les yeux en croyant voir les mains de Duo bouger.

Zechs et Quinze regardaient cette colonne de fumée arriver vers eux brusquement avec autant d'étonnement que d'ennui. Etait-ce encore un de ses humains qui feignait l'obéissance pour au final lancer un minable acte de rébellion avant de mourir ? Pathétique fierté humaine…

Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'eux quand Quinze s'apprêta à lever la main pour l'écarter. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, la colonne se sépara en une multitude de filet de fumets qui vinrent s'écraser dans un bruit doux autour d'eux mais avec suffisamment de distance pour ne pas les toucher.

L'attention des vampires se reporta alors sur Duo. Les minces filets de fumée glissaient entre ses doigts. Il semblait les avoir tous entortillé pendant que la colonne se dirigeait vers les deux vampires et ne les avait séparé qu'au dernier moment. Il enroula alors un mince filet de fumée autour de son bras droit, posa sa main droite en travers de sa poitrine et se baissa pour saluer.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

Duo attendit, la tête baissée, le ventre noué, de savoir comment son geste allait être jugé par les vampires. Mais nul ne parla.

Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, un rire résonna à travers la salle. Un rire un peu trop lugubre pour être rassurant. Duo se redressa lentement pour regarder la personne assise dans l'un des deux trônes et qui riait. Il croisa le regard de Quinze qui le fixait avec un sourire mauvais.

_- « _Cet humain a du cran, Zechs…

_- _J'ai vu, oui. »

Le blond resta songeur un moment, le regard braqué sur le châtain. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il se pencha vers Quinze et lui parla à voix basse. Le vampire eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis peu à peu, son sourire sinistre revint sur ses lèvres. Il se renfonça dans son trône et regarda la salle d'un air satisfait.

_- « _Bien… Chers amis et sujets… »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Quinze.

_- « _Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir, la soirée est finie. »

Pas un murmure ne s'échappa de leur bouche mais ils avaient l'air clairement indignés. Une soirée qui se finissait aussi vite ? Après seulement un numéro ? Et en plus avant que leur repas ne leurs soit servis ?

_- « _Zechs et moi-même aimerions nous… Entretenir… Avec ce jeune homme. »

Le blond fixait en effet Duo avec un sourire. Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrondirent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça prenne une telle tournure. D'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait assez. S'il se retrouvait seul avec ces deux-là, il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir… Enfin, s'ils décidaient de jouer un peu avec lui avant de le saigner…

Les autres vampires sortirent de la salle avec une assez mauvaise volonté. Quelques gardes hésitèrent mais Zechs leur fit un signe et ils sortirent à leur tour. Bientôt, il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle que les deux vampires, Duo et les prisonniers perchés dans leur cage qui regardaient la scène avec autant d'incompréhension que d'intérêt.

_- « _Approche. »

Le prostitué déglutit difficilement, il ramassa sa besace avec ses chaussures dedans et ses quatre bâtons qui fumaient encore puis il avança vers les deux vampires. Zechs inclina la tête quand il fut près d'eux.

_- « _Pose ça. »

Duo hésita puis il posa au sol les quatre bâtons qui continuaient de brûler.

_- « _Je me demandais… Ton numéro de tout à l'heure est dû à un simple tour ou bien y a-t-il autre chose… ?

_- _Pourquoi vous révèlerais-je mes secrets ? »

Quinze le fixa avec un regard suffisant.

_- « _Parce que de toute façon tu ne montreras plus jamais ce numéro à quelqu'un d'autre alors garder son secret ne t'avance à rien. »

Duo fit semblant d'hésiter.

_- « _On m'a donné il y a longtemps la recette d'un onguent, en s'en recouvrant le corps on obtient une certaine adhérence à la fumée. »

Le blond prit une de ses mains pour la regarder.

_- « _C'est donc ça… »

Un de ses ongles s'enfonça dans la paume du châtain. Quand des gouttes de sang se mirent à rouler, il leva la main à sa bouche et se mit à sucer la blessure. Duo n'était pas très rassuré, mais il se força à avoir un peu plus peur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des vampires.

Quinze avait saisit son autre bras et laissait ses longs doigts dessiner les contours de ses veines bleutées. Il se sentit un peu blasé, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un morceau de viande sur l'étalage. Pour les vampires comme pour les humains d'ailleurs. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa pseudo peur pour évincer ce sentiment de lassitude.

_- « _Dis-moi, jeune homme… »

Zechs releva lentement la tête de la main du châtain. Un fil filet de sang avait coulé au coin de sa bouche.

_- « _Je trouve tes émotions bizarres… Pensais-tu vraiment réussir à tromper deux vampires vieux de plus d'un demi millénaire ? »

Le châtain ne répondit pas, sentant sa gorge se nouer légèrement. La prise de Quinze sur son bras s'accentua légèrement.

_- « _Ou bien pensais-tu au contraire qu'on serait tellement étonnés par cela qu'on ne remarquerait pas la ressemblance frappante entre toi et le dernier insecte qui manquait justement à notre collection ? »

Il désigna du doigt la cage où se trouvaient les autres. Duo essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais la prise de Quinze était trop forte.

_- « _D'autant que tu n'as pas une physionomie des plus discrète… »

Le blond saisit la longue tresse entre ses doigts.

_- « _Je vais finir par penser que tu as considérablement mésestimé nos services de renseignements… Comprends-tu au moins à quel point c'est vexant ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

_- « _Enfin, tout ceci n'a plus vraiment d'importance. »

Duo se sentit soudain happé en avant et sans bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, quatre canines se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Un bloc de glace chuta dans son estomac. Ses yeux exorbités tombèrent alors sur le visage du blond qui le regardait calmement. Ca devait être le vieux alors qui le mordait, et vu l'angle qu'il avait du visage de l'autre vampire, il devait être allongé en travers d'un des trônes. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il sentait légèrement un accoudoir s'enfoncer dans le haut de son dos.

… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réfléchir à ces détails sans importance ! C'était pas trop le moment de penser à ça mais plutôt celui de chercher un moyen de trouver comment se sortir de la gueule de ces deux loups ! Ca l'énervait de s'être fait découvrir aussi facilement… Et bien oui, il avait espéré que ça se ferait facilement… Enfin…

Il ferma les yeux. Il lui restait encore une petite chance. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa calmement Zechs. Celui-ci paraissait le regarder avec un certain intérêt.

_- « _Hum… Quinze ? »

Un de ses longs doigts soulevèrent une des mèches du prostitué.

_- « _Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait le garder un moment en vie ? »

Duo fixait toujours Zechs avec calme quand il sentit une voix se répercuter dans sa tête. Tous ses muscles se tendirent au point de lui faire mal.

_- « Pourquoi cela ? Tu as envie d'en faire un de tes calices ? Il est plutôt commun… »_

Le blond sourit.

_- « _Je ne qualifierais pas un O négatif de commun…

_- C'est vrai qu'il a plutôt bon goût._

_- _Et te connaissant, ça m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas en faire un de tes jouets personnels. »

Un rire se répercuta dans la tête de Duo.

_- « Il est dangereux. »_

Duo serra les dents tandis que les dents du vampire bougeaient légèrement dans sa chair pour se replanter plus profondément.

_- « Il a une idée derrière la tête… »_

Le sourire de Zechs ne s'agrandit que plus.

_- « _C'est justement ce qui m'intéresse. C'est amusant d'avoir un jouet qui peut nous surprendre.

_- Ca peut l'être effectivement… Et bien, nous verrons selon mon appétit. »_

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de continuer de fixer le châtain avec son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Duo lui commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours alors si ce vampire lui prenait trop de sang, il risquait de rapidement tourner de l'œil. Sa vue commença à se troubler légèrement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de dissiper ce trouble mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le blond mais s'arrêta bien vite, écarquillant les yeux. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître… Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant…

Il leva lentement la main vers le visage de Zechs. Cette forme de visage… Son nez… Ses lèvres aussi un peu… Mais surtout ses yeux… On aurait dit ceux de…

Sa main effleura le visage du vampire qui le regardait avec un vif étonnement. Le regard de Duo était vitreux mais il lui restait un peu de lucidité.

_- « _Pourquoi est-ce que… Vous êtes… Pourquoi à elle … ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu lui rappelles quelqu'un. »_

Les yeux de Duo devinrent de plus en plus troubles et ses paupières étaient à moitié closes. Zechs posa sa main sur le front de jeune homme.

_- « _Quinze, arrête.

_- Pourquoi cela ?_

_- _Parce qu'il m'intrigue. »

Le vampire soupira puis il se détacha de la gorge du châtain. Le sang sur ses canines coula en deux lignes sur son menton.

_- « _De toute manière, il était prévu qu'il rejoigne les autres insectes dans la cage alors je ne comptais pas le tuer.

_- _Justement… J'ai envie de l'observer plus longuement avant de le mettre en cage. »

Quinze fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Fais attention, il a une idée derrière la tête. »

Le blond lui lança un regard plein de sarcasme.

_- « _Penses-tu vraiment qu'il représente une menace ? »

Le vampire se mit à sourire et il pencha pour observer le visage du châtain qui fixait toujours Zechs.

_- « _Non, tu as raison. »

Les yeux de Duo devenaient de moins en moins troubles et il semblait reprendre peu à conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Un filet de fumée passant près de lui attira son attention et il détacha son attention du blond. Celui-ci s'en apercevant, tendit la main et un des bâtons qui traînait encore par terre s'envola pour aller se placer dans sa paume... Il inhala un peu de fumée.

_- « _Quel mélange d'herbes étrange. Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans… ? »

Il vit alors que Duo fixait le bâton qu'il tenait les yeux exorbités. Il fronça les sourcils et examina l'endroit qu'il regardait. Il s'aperçut alors qu'une fine ligne rouge avait été tracée sur les feuilles. Elle était peu à peu consumée par les braises.

_- « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ligne ? »

Quinze regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire, tendit à son tour la main où deux bâtons virent se placer et les observa.

_- « _Ca devait être en rapport avec son numéro. Peut-être que la fumée devait changer de couleur ou devenir plus légère ou plus lourde. »

Il porta un des bâtons près de son visage pour en respirer la fumée.

_- « _Tu as raison, l'odeur est étrange… Elle me rappelle quelque chose… »

Il cherchait encore quand il entendit une légère détonation à côté de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se tourner pour apercevoir un épais nuage de fumée entourer Zechs alors que ses bâtons implosaient à leur tour. Duo garda les yeux exorbités malgré la fumée pendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant, ne réussissant pas à réunir la volonté et le courage suffisant pour sortir des griffes des deux vampires. Il entendit le quatrième bâton exploser. Le bruit le sortant de sa transe, il se retourna brutalement et roula sur le sol de marbre pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux.

Il resta un moment au sol, la tête appuyée sur le marbre froid et l'esprit encore très flou après sa morsure. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'à présent dans ce manoir avait raté, alors est-ce cette fois encore… ? Il déglutit difficilement. Si ça, ça avait raté, il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et ces deux-là ne le ménageraient plus parce qu'ils le trouvaient « intéressant ». Il lui sembla rester allongé ce qui lui sembla durer une dizaine de minutes quand il trouva le courage nécessaire pour se redresser enfin. Mais en apercevant le nuage de fumée qui enveloppait encore les deux monstres, il en déduit qu'il n'avait dû se dérouler qu'à peine une minute. Il regarda avec une certaine appréhension le lourd nuage s'élever lentement. Il monta lentement, découvrant d'abord les pieds des vampires, puis leurs jambes, ensuite leurs torses, puis enfin leurs têtes. Roulées sur leurs épaules. Endormies.

Un long soupir lui échappa. Il leva alors brutalement la tête pour voir le nuage se diriger lentement vers la cage où les autres se trouvaient enfermés.

_- « _Quatre ! Ne respire pas surtout ! »

Il vit la cage se mettre à remuer.

_- « _Il y a quoi dedans !

_- _Un cocktail qui devrait pas te plaire ! Feuilles de « berceau de la vierge » trempées dans l'eau bénite puis séchées ! »

Il regarda les deux vampires sans conscience.

- « Apparemment, ça marche… J'espère juste que ça les endormira suffisamment longtemps. »

Le nuage se dissipant peu à peu dans la pièce, il ne mit pas longtemps à passer au-dessus de la

cage. Mais Duo ne laissa pas ces précieuses minutes s'écouler sans rien faire. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la cage où les cinq prisonniers étaient retenus. Bon, la cage était suspendue à au moins deux mètres de hauteur et donc il lui fallait trouver le mécanisme pour la faire descendre… Ou alors il grimpait aux barreaux et essayait d'ouvrir la serrure. Ouais, facile à dire. Comment il grimpait, lui ?

_- « _Pourquoi tu ne les tues pas ? »

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à la cage. Le nuage semblait être passé et Heero avait décidé de se mettre à critiquer.

_- « _T'es mignon toi… Et avec quoi je les tue au juste ? Tu penses qu'ils m'ont laissé entrer avec des pieux de bois et des crucifix ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se remit à réfléchir.

Alors… De toute façon avant de monter il fallait d'abord savoir…Avec quoi il ouvrirait ? Il devait bien il y avoir une clé ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais qui pouvait bien l'avoir…? Duo leva donc la tête vers les cinq prisonniers qui n'avaient pas l'air en très bon état, et cria:

_- « _Elle est où la serrure ?

_- _À gauche, en bas de la cage !

_- _Et elle est de quel type ? Fine, renforcée… ? Je ne vois pas bien de là où je suis… »

Il vit Heero se pencher et examiner un instant la serrure. Elle lui paraissait bien grosse, mais avec juste ce détail là, il n'irait pas bien loin.

_- « _Très travaillée, en bronze visiblement, donc je suppose que la clé doit être dans le même genre. Le trou est assez épais aussi, vu la taille de la serrure aussi…

_- _Ok… Donc une grosse clé travaillée en bronze. Qui c'est qui vous ouvrait la cage ?

_- _En général un de leur subordonné, mais c'était toujours Quinze qui la leur donnait.

_- _Le papi, donc… »

Duo se dirigea lentement vers le vampire endormi sur son trône, l'observant prudemment. Après tout, il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps lui et l'autre fou resteraient dans cet état… Puis il souffla un grand coup et accéléra soudain le pas. Plusieurs potes à Zechs et Quinze étaient en dehors de cette salle et ils pouvaient décider d'entrer à tout moment. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il commença à fouiller le vieil homme, transpirant à grosses gouttes, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas – cette fois, il ne saurait pas comment s'en sortir sinon… Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur de l'affreuse veste qui lui faisait penser à une tapisserie – ouais, ce type était vraiment un très, très vieux papi – et se dépêcha de quitter les deux vampires.

Bon. Déjà c'était ça de fait.

…

Il jeta un regard ennuyé aux cinq prisonniers.

_- « _Euh… Quelqu'un a une idée du 'comment je monte'… ?

_- _Attends un instant… »

Quatre se pencha vers les barreaux, mordit violement son poignet et sortit son bras ensanglanté de la cage. Duo le regarda faire sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang ne tombent au sol et ne se mettent à se répandre en coagulant. Duo se recula immédiatement en déglutissant, reconnaissant peu à peu l'énorme chimère qui les avait aidé dans leur combat contre Jack.

La bête tourna ses deux yeux monstrueux vers lui et sa bouche s'ouvrit, découvrant à nouveaux ses dents acérées.

_- « _Uh, Quatre…

_- _Monte.

_- _Quoi ?

- Monte sur ma chimère pour atteindre la serrure. »

Duo hésita, puis voyant d'un coup le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé de Quatre, il se dépêcha de s'accrocher aux plumes de la bête. Il trouvait sa position un peu inconfortable, surtout quand la chimère se redressa pour le rapprocher de la cage, et qu'il dû presque tenir le cou de la bête pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il commença à chercher dans le trousseau de clés celle qui convenait.

_- « _'tain, ils ont la folie des grandeurs ici ou quoi pour avoir un pareil matos ? Quand je pense qu'avec ça les gens du quartier pauvre pourraient se payer à bouffer pour tout l'hiver…

_- _Grouille toi au lieu de causer… »

Heero était visiblement très pressé de sortir de sa cage… Duo sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en lui, mais il continua à chercher la bonne clé.

_- « _Vu la position dans laquelle je suis, je peux pas aller beaucoup plus vite, alors tes remarques désobligeantes envers ton sauveur ne vont pas nous avancer… »

Heero eut un moment d'arrêt.

_- « _Tu es venu seulement pour nous sortir de là ?

_- _Nan je suis venu cueillir des fraises Heero. Ah, tiens… »

Il saisit une magnifique clé en bronze et l'entra dans la serrure.

Duo tourna deux fois le verrou, en poussant plutôt fort sur la porte.

_- « _Avec un mécanisme pareil, tu m'étonnes que personne ne puisse crocheter la serrure… »

Un bruit sonore se fit entendre, et Duo ouvrit la porte.

Il sentit d'un coup la chimère bouger étrangement, et il leva immédiatement les yeux vers le blond. Quatre était encore plus pâle qu'avant, ses yeux devenus rouges étaient plissés dans un signe de douleur, et Duo vit très clairement son front mouillé de transpiration.

_- « _Duo, dépêche-toi de…

_- _Tout de suite ! »

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et redescendit le plus vite possible long du corps de la chimère pour sauter souplement arrivé en bas. Derrière lui, Hilde puis Heero entreprirent de descendre le long de la bête, mais leur arrivée fut plus rapide et brutale que prévu, car l'oiseau perdit peu à peu sa forme pour disparaître presque aussitôt en redevenant un amas de sang visqueux. Duo leva immédiatement la tête, inquiet, sans se soucier plus du sort des deux autres. Quatre s'appuyait contre Trowa qui le tenait possessivement par les épaules, visiblement à bout de forces.

_-__" _Quatre ! Ca va ?

_- _Ca… va…"

Il lui adressa un sourire, mais le châtain trouvait que ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grimace de douleur qu'autre chose… Il se retourna finalement pour voir où en étaient les deux autres, et se retrouva en face de magnifiques porte-jarretelles blancs en dentelle avec quelques fleurs roses. De quoi faire pâlir Réléna de jalousie. La jeune fille rabaissa du plus vite qu'elle pu sa jupe entièrement remontée, rouge de honte. Duo se retint de ne pas rire en voyant Heero faire celui qui n'avait rien vu. Il l'aida à se relever en bronchant pour la forme.

Le brun grimaça en se relevant et laissa échapper un juron en tenant son dos. Visiblement, rester dix jours assit dans une cage ne faisait pas du bien aux articulations. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Duo, c'est qu'il titubait, comme s'il avait du mal à tenir son équilibre. Il le vit lever sa main pour se tenir un instant le crâne. Duo fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Heero n'avait pas énormément de blessures physiques, mis à part les bleus et vêtements déchirés par endroits que tout le monde collectionnaient. De plus, il lui semblait que la façon dont ses cheveux étaient collés les uns aux autres sur le côté de son crâne n'était pas due à leur ébouriffement naturel. Il se serait donc blessé à la tête ?

_- « _Hey, Heero ? Ca va ? »

Le brun leva les yeux, visiblement surpris, s'attendant sans doute à ce que Duo se moque de lui ensuite, mais rien ne vint. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, Heero le fixant pratiquement sans ciller, puis il détourna finalement le regard. Duo soupira, puis décida de ne se poser plus de question que quand ils seraient sortis d'ici. Il reporta donc son attention sur la cage, donc sur le prochain à descendre.

Wu Fei était légèrement pâle, mais il ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'accrocha au rebord de la cage pour se suspendre, puis sauta. La chute fut assez dure, mais il semblait en meilleur état que Heero ou Quatre, car il réussit tout de même à atténuer le choc en faisant une roulade. Il ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement ou autre signe de douleur quand la blessure tâchant entièrement son pantalon à son genoux gauche se réouvrit, comme s'il se refusait à se plaindre par égard pour les autres. Il se redressa sans rien dire de plus et leva le nez vers la cage lui aussi.

Il restait donc Trowa et Quatre. Le problème étant que Quatre n'était pas vraiment en état de descendre puisqu'il avait à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais Trowa risquait d'avoir du mal à descendre avec son bras invalide… C'est donc à la surprise de tous qu'ils virent le brun pousser le vampire vers la porte ouverte, tout en calant ses pieds au travers des barreaux en fer. Trowa prit le blond contre lui, le tenant fermement, puis se pencha vers le vide où il fit passer Quatre en le tenant avec son bras valide.

_- « _Trowa, mais tu es fou ! Et ta blessure ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas au cri paniqué de Hilde, mais regarda fixement ses deux camarades, qui n'hésitèrent pas et se dépêchèrent de réceptionner le vampire qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Quatre retomba mollement dans les bras des deux chasseurs de prime, jetant un dernier regard perdu au brun, sa main encore tendue vers la cage, comme s'il le retenait encore. Duo vit clairement le sourire tendre que ce dernier lui adressa avant de se redresser pour se rasseoir dans la cage et se suspendre comme Wu Fei l'avait fait, mais avec une seule main cette fois.

Wu Fei se tourna vers Duo et lui fit signe de s'occuper de Quatre. Le châtain obéit tout de suite, alors que les deux hommes se dépêchaient de réceptionner Trowa. Le brun tomba assez rudement sur ses deux compagnons, s'excusant du regard, mais enfin, ils étaient tous libres.

Duo se dirigeait lentement vers les portes de la salle, portant à moitié Quatre quand quelqu'un le tira fermement en arrière, alors qu'un couteau passait à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Zechs se relever difficilement et les regarder d'un air furieux. La bouche du vampire s'étira alors en un sourire mauvais, alors qu'il sortait une longue épée du fourreau accroché à sa taille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Hilde avait couru dans sa direction avec un grand vase décoratif qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle le souleva en titubant et l'abattit sans plus de complexe sur sa tête.

Les cinq hommes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds alors qu'elle vociférait des tas d'insultes pas vraiment dignes d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Puis elle tourna les talons d'un air digne, et lança nonchalamment :

_- « _Bon, on sort d'ici alors ? »

Même Duo fut obligé d'admettre que sur ce coup là, elle l'avait bluffée. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point le coup avait sonné le vampire. S'il était endormi pour un moment ou bien s'il se relèverait dans la minute qui suivrait. Dans le doute, il valait mieux filer plutôt que de risquer de se faire tuer Ils n'avaient de toute manière pas le temps de se débarrasser de lui et de l'autre. Et puis surtout, ils n'avaient aucune arme en argent ou en bois qui leur aurait permis de les supprimer définitivement.

Il se retourna donc pour leur expliquer de le suivre de très près – lui connaissait le chemin – lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que c'était Heero qui l'avait tiré en arrière, et avait toujours sa main sur son épaule d'ailleurs. Il lui lança un regard surpris, ce à quoi le brun répondit :

_- « _Quoi ? Tu nous as aidé, je t'aide. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ?

_- _… N'espère pas que j'oublierai ce que tu me dois pour mon appart'… »

Duo fit quelques pas avant de se retourner à moitié.

_- « _Mais merci quand même... »

Le brun regarda Duo d'un air étonné et se contenta d'acquiescer, comme pour dire que c'était ok. Il détourna rapidement la tête cependant pour éviter de s'attarder plus sur sa tenue, mais malheureusement pour lui, le châtain le remarqua.

_- « _Ma tenue te dérange ?

_- _…

_- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais si prude… »

Cette fois, le chasseur de prime vit rouge.

_- « _Oh, toi ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu voulais absolument te faire dévorer ou quoi ! En plus d'être un nymphomane, t'as des tendances suicidaires ? Ou c'est juste que tu t'es cru assez invincible pour ne pas tous les tenter malgré ta tenue ? »

Le châtain se contenta de hausser un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi sa tenue concernait Heero, c'était son problème. Et puis d'ailleurs sa tenue faisait partie de son plan. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de regarder à nouveau droit devant lui, il avait mieux à faire que s'engueuler avec ce type. Comme par exemple éviter le plat en cuivre qui venait de s'écraser juste à côté de ses pieds.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt puis se retourna brutalement pour apercevoir Zechs qui était encore face contre terre mais qui se relevait lentement.

_- « _C'est pas vr… »

Sa gorge se bloqua. Ils étaient déjà au milieu de la salle mais il lui avait semblé voir remuer Quinze. Il avait rêvé ou… ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'assurer.

_- « _On se tire bordel ! Et rapidement de préférence ! »

Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait des portes en courant. Une fois les portes passées, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand couloir sombre, qu'ils traversèrent à toute allure. Non seulement n'importe qui pouvait débarquer, mais en plus, l'idée de se retrouver avec Zechs aux trousses n'avait rien de bien réjouissant… Surtout si on y ajoutait la possibilité qu'il y avait aussi Quinze. Duo courrait devant les cinq autres, leur montrant le chemin à suivre. Il avait prit le temps d'étudier un peu la maison en entrant, les couloirs principaux, les fenêtres… Toute sortie possible, quoi.

_- « _Ah ! C'est bon, on continue tout droit et on descend l'escalier au bout, la sortie est en bas. »

Et en effet, en bas la grande porte en bronze les dominait. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie, une bonne dizaine de vampires leur tombèrent dessus. Trowa et Heero se mirent à distribuer des coups de poing et coups de pied à tout va, alors que Wu Fei avait adopté « la technique Hilde », à savoir balancer tout objet traînant sous sa main sur leurs assaillants. Duo réussit à piquer les armes d'un des vampires envoyé au sol et inconscient, en lança une à Quatre qui se battait avec difficulté, et se lança à son tour dans la bataille. Hilde ne savait pas trop quoi faire et se rapprocha donc le plus possible de l'entrée, en profitant pour ouvrir en grand la porte et faire signe aux autres de se dépêcher. Les cinq hommes se débarrassèrent comme ils purent leurs assaillants, et se dépêchèrent de sortir en courant à toutes jambes. Heero attrapa Hilde par la main pour la faire courir plus vite, Trowa refusait de lâcher Quatre, alors que leurs agresseurs essayaient de les suivre. Ils avaient peut-être frappé fort, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour se débarrasser d'un vampire…

Duo courait en tête, connaissant la ville et les petites rues bien mieux qu'eux. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de temps ils coururent comme ça, mais le châtain finit par se retourner et il remarqua que les vampires semblaient avoir abandonné la course. Il ralentit un peu son allure, se posant plein de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les laissaient s'échapper ? Ce n'était pas logique. Il s'était préparé à ce que leurs poursuivants les rattrape et qu'ils recommencent à se battre… Les autres remarquèrent aussi que Duo avait ralentit l'allure, et ils se retournèrent eux aussi pour essayer de voir les vampires.

_- « _Ils nous suivent plus ?

_- _Oui, c'est ce que je trouve étrange… »

Wu Fei se mit à parler d'une voix forte quoique saccadée, visiblement très énervé.

_- « _Tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour nous, on contactera la police le plus vite possible, avec tout ce qu'on sait, on…

_- _Te fatigue pas, Wu Fei. Hieminsula est de loin l'endroit le plus corrompu que tu puisses trouver. Je ne connais pas un seul flic de confiance, tu peux me croire, je connais cet endroit comme si j'y étais né… »

Le policier voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais Duo s'arrêta de courir et lui lança un regard résigné.

_- « _Tu peux essayer, mais on te rira à la figure. Je te souhaite bon courage… »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle et complètement cassé. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, récupérant de leurs émotions. Puis ce fut Quatre qui prit la parole.

_- « _Duo… Merci… Merci infiniment. »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de l'étreindre rapidement. Duo vit Trowa lui faire un signe de tête et lui adresser un micro sourire. Wu Fei s'inclina, Heero hésita puis fit de même. Même Hilde murmura un « merci ».

Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir du coup, et il leur adressa un petit sourire crispé.

_- « _Bon… Vu que votre van est hors d'état de nuire, je suppose que vous n'avez plus de toit où dormir… ? »

Acquiescement général.

_- « _Suivez-moi, je connais un endroit sûr…

_- _Dans cette tenue ? Et tu comptes faire ton tapin en nous y emmenant ?

_- _Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, _Heero_, je serais toi je me la fermerai et je me contenterai de suivre.

_- _Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de te suivre dans un énième endroit bizarre ?

_- _Le type qui t'emmène dans un endroit bizarre t'a sauvé la peau en risquant la sienne, ducon. Au passage, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre mes fringues, mais je les ai choisis exprès pour entrer chez cette bande de tarés, pour vous sauver.

_- _On ne t'avait rien demandé.

_- _HEERO ! »

Quatre jeta un regard noir au brun en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Il commença alors à s'excuser auprès de Duo pour le comportement du chasseur de prime.

_- « _Laisse, Quatre. C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à quelque chose venant de lui.

_- _Tout de même… Heero, tu ne crois pas que tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Le brun roula des yeux d'un air agacé, Quatre se prenait pour sa mère ou quoi ?

Puis il balança soudainement son blouson à Duo avant de partir devant.

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre et se tourna vers Quatre.

_- « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec moi ce mec à la fin !

_- _Un peu trop de choses en une soirée, je suppose …

_- _Et moi alors ? Il croit que j'ai passé une bonne soirée à jouer l'appât ? Et tous ces jours où j'ai enquêté sur votre disparition ? Non mais il croit qu'il est le seul à avoir les nerfs à vifs ! »

* * *

_- « _Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'eux, Duo ? »

Réléna les regardait les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle à manger de la maison close. La jeune femme, assise à un coin de la table, les dévisageait longuement.

_- « _Uh, ben… En fait je m'étais dis que… Uh… »

Duo passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux, essayant de trouver ses mots. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, Quatre s'avança avec un sourire poli.

_- « _Excusez-nous mademoiselle de nous imposer de la sorte, mais nous sortons à peine d'un enlèvement organisé par des vampires et nous avons tout perdu dans cette histoire. Duo nous a laissé entendre que vous pourriez nous héberger pendant une ou deux journées, le temps de nous trouver de quoi nous payer une chambre d'hôtel. Il va de soit de que nous rembourserons intégralement cet hébergement. »

Il inclina obligeamment la tête à la fin de sa tirade. Wu Fei haussa les sourcils, impressionné par l'élocution du vampire. A l'inverse, Duo avait grimacé de plus en plus, tout au long de son discours et se pinçait maintenant la base du nez en soupirant. Réléna plissa des yeux en les fixant un à un. Puis elle se mit à sourire et elle croisa les bras.

_- « _Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que Duo vous a « laissé entendre », mais ici ce n'est pas une auberge. »

Son doux sourire était toujours là mais le ton était sec et cassant.

_- « _Je me suis toujours refusée à faire crédit à mes amis alors je vois mal en faire à des étrangers. Tentez votre chance autre part, sinon il vous faudra aller dormir sous les ponts. Il ne reste déjà pas beaucoup de place, je n'ai pas besoin d'occupants supplémentaires. On travaille, nous ici. »

Imitant Quatre, elle inclina à son tour la tête, leur fit un dernier sourire et fit demi-tour pour aller s'asseoir. Le vampire dont les yeux n'avaient cessé de s'arrondir jeta un coup d'œil ahuri à Duo. Celui-ci secoua la tête en soupirant et s'approcha de la gérante.

_- « _Ecoute, Réléna… Tu sais que je ne les aurais pas amenés sans raison… Ils ont des ennuis alors aller ailleurs c'est risqué pour eux.

_- _Ah, parce qu'en plus, ils risquent de m'amener des problèmes ?

_- _J'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis tu sais que les maisons closes sont toujours le dernier endroit où les gens pensent à chercher. De toute manière, ici on a tous plus ou moins des ennuis et ça ne t'as jamais empêché de nous garder. Et puis t'as vu comme il sont arrangés ? Ils se trimballent des mauvais coups qui commencent à peine à guérir. C'est pas leur rendre service que de le jeter dehors. »

Réléna le fixa un moment les yeux plissés, puis elle soupira.

_- « _C'est vrai. J'ai la mauvaise habitude d'engager des chatons abandonnés… Et les blessés parfois. L'instinct maternel, sûrement. »

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en se donnant un air suffisant.

_- « _Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les garderais à rien faire chez moi.

_- _… À rien faire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils un moment, puis un sourire canaille étira peu à peu ses lèvres. Réléna le regarda avec de grands yeux qui se voulaient innocents. Duo se tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

_- « _C'est vrai que ça serait ennuyeux d'héberger des gens qui ne feraient rien.

_- _Ah, au moins on est d'accord sur ce point. Je n'ai pas besoin de gens qui restent là sans occupation. »

Le sourire de Duo s'étira un peu plus.

_- « _C'est vraiment dommage… Oh, mais maintenant que j'y pense… On manque un peu de main d'œuvre ici en ce moment, non ? »

Réléna se mit à son tour à sourire, d'un air un peu moins canaille que Duo toutefois.

_- « _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que les serveurs et ceux chargés des chambres sont un peu débordés ces temps-ci. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans notre problème… »

Duo prit un moment pour ne pas éclater de rire avant de continuer.

_- « _Et bien je me disais… Si tu ne peux pas les héberger à rien faire, tu peux peut-être les héberger à faire quelque chose. »

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle, semblant elle aussi se retenir d'éclater de rire tandis que derrière eux, les cinq autres devenaient de plus en plus blancs.

_- « _Oh, mais ça c'est une idée, Duo ! Je n'y pensais même pas, tu vois. Encore que je ne sais pas… Ils ont quelques blessures tu m'as dis ?

_- _Ca ira, ce sont de grands garçons.

_- _Tu crois que le costume leur ira bien ?

_- _Et bien il faudrait leur faire essayer. »

Ils se levèrent et se retournèrent presque simultanément, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_- « _Il se peut que nous ayons une solution.

_- _Mais pour cela il faudrait que nous procédions à quelques essayages. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Duo et Réléna furent longuement dévisagés, ce qui ne leur enleva pas leur sourire. Wu Fei fut finalement le premier à craquer.

_- « _Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! Vous n'espérez quand même pas qu'on va travailler dans ce… Dans ce… Dans ce bordel ! »

Réléna perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle vint se planter devant lui avec un regard sombre.

_- « _Je vous serais grès de surveiller vos paroles quand vous parlez de mon établissement. Cette maison close est de loin le plus honorable de l'île, voir même du continent. Vous ne trouverez pas un seul établissement qui soit aussi respectable que le mien. »

Dorothy entra à ce moment précis d'un pas pressé. Elle semblait sortir du lit et était donc vêtue de son habituelle nuisette noire transparente qui laissait aussi bien voir le bout de ses seins que le moindre détail de son string en dentelle rouge.

_- « _Aah, j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible ! Il y avait des boucs, des licornes et des paysans hystériques partout, c'était abominable ! En plus il fait bien trop chaud dans cette maison, la chaudière a été gavée de charbon ou quoi ? »

Elle avait parlé sans même regarder qui se trouvait dans la pièce et avait fini sa phrase le nez dans un placard. Après en avoir sortit un verre, elle se retourna et aperçut Duo.

_- « _Hey, Duo ! Déjà de retour ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester absent un peu plus longtemps ? »

Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel et grommela de façon suffisamment distincte pour que Réléna l'entende.

_- « _Très respectable, c'est sûr… »

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire supérieur.

_- « _Je peux toujours vous montrer une autre maison close de l'île, ça devrait vous permettre de juger de la respectabilité de mon établissement. »

Dorothy semblant prendre conscience à ce moment de ces personnes qui la dévisageait, les regarda dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

_- « _C'est qui, ceux-là ? »

Réléna s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

_- « _Les nouveaux serveurs.

_- _C'est hors de question. »

Duo se tourna vers Heero en fronçant les sourcils. Le ton du brun était aussi glacial que le regard qu'il envoyait au châtain. Quatre s'approcha, l'air gêné.

_- « _Mais enfin Duo…Tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas…

_- _Que tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

Le ton légèrement agressif du châtain mit Quatre encore plus mal à l'aise.

_- « _Et bien, c'est… »

Duo soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule de vampire de façon un peu trop brutale pour être compatissante.

_- « _Bon, Quatre… Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais… Tu crois vraiment que vous avez un autre choix ?

_- _Mais…

_- _Allez, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours. Et puis franchement, loger ici ou y travailler, c'est du pareil au même. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas d'autre option, et franchement, je crois qu'il vous est impossible d'échapper à Réléna maintenant. »

La gérante s'approcha justement d'eux avec un grand sourire.

_- « _Messieurs, si vous voulez bien suivre Dorothy pour les essayages. »

Sans bien comprendre comment, les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent à suivre la jeune femme en nuisette dans une autre pièce de la maison. Duo s'amusa tout particulièrement de voir Heero arrêter de le fusiller du regard en se faisant attraper le bras par cette donzelle qui se promenait en string, appuyant son bras contre ses seins nus. Hilde resta dans la pièce sans bien savoir quoi faire. Réléna sembla la remarquer à ce moment-là.

_- « _Oh, je n'avais pas vu qu'une jeune fille les accompagnait. C'est un peu problématique… Je me vois mal en faire une serveuse, beaucoup de clients auraient la main baladeuse… »

La brunette frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Duo se désintéressa complètement du problème et alla se prendre quelque chose à manger dans une armoire.

_- « _Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire d'elle ? Après tout c'est toi qui me les as amené.

_- _Tu ne peux pas lui faire faire les lessives, elle ruinerait les vêtements. En cuisine, elle nous empoisonnerait. Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'elle. »

Il haussa les épaules.

_- « _Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle rentre chez papa-maman. »

Réléna dévisagea Duo, surprise par son hostilité envers la jeune fille.

_- « _S'il vous plait ! »

Hilde s'était rapprochée d'eux et elle les regardait d'un air suppliant.

_- « _S'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester ! Je laverai les sols, je nettoierai les vitres, je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, mais laissez-moi rester !

_- _La princesse veut rester chez les nymphomanes, on aura tout vu… »

Elle baissa la tête, semblant chercher à se calmer puis elle se tourna vers Duo et s'agenouilla près du siège où il était assis.

_- « _S'il te plait… Je suis embarquée dans la même histoire moi aussi ! Je suis inquiète pour

Heero et Trowa, je ne veux pas partir maintenant ! S'il te plait… Laisse-moi rester… »

Il la fixa un moment, puis détourna la tête.

_- « _Ce n'est pas moi qui décidera si tu peux rester ou non. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Réléna. La gérante lui fit un grand sourire plein de chaleur et elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

_- « _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te trouver des choses à faire pour que tu puisses rester. »

Hilde sentit un énorme sentiment de reconnaissance à l'égard de la gérante monter en elle. Elle se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était même à deux doigts de pleurer.

_- « _Tu cireras les parquets ainsi que toutes les boiseries, tu feras les cuivres et toute l'argenterie, tu nettoieras les trois escaliers, tu feras les marbres des salles de bains aussi, les toilettes bien sûr, tu nettoieras à l'eau la moquette de ma chambre, il y a aussi une multitudes de décorations à dépoussiérer partout dans la maison, tu feras aussi la vaisselle de tout le monde en plus de celle des clients, tu rempliras aussi toutes les lampes à huile, pour être sûr qu'on n'en manque pas le soir et puis… »

Le sourire de la brunette se figea peu à peu. Duo secoua la tête, il se sentait presque pris de pitié pour elle.

_- « _Bien, on verra ça en détail plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux voir si l'uniforme va bien à nos nouveaux serveurs. »

Elle sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire. Duo soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Hilde qui était toujours figée.

_- « _Et ben… Je te souhaite bien du courage… »

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune ironie dans ses propos, elle se détendit un peu.

_- « _Hm… Merci… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

_- « _Enfin, avec ça je réussirais peut-être à te prouver que tous les Schbeicker ne sont pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle. »

Duo haussa un sourcil.

_- « _Uh… Nan, écoute… Laisse tomber, ok ? »

Il sortit sans attendre sa réponse et alla rejoindre les autres dans la buanderie. Quand il entra, ils étaient pratiquement tous habillés. Ils portaient tous les quatre un pantalon noir avec des chaussures impeccablement bien cirées et une chemise blanche en haut. Leurs tailles étaient enserrées avec un grande ceinture en satin rouge qui remontait jusqu'au bas de leur côtes, cachant le haut de leurs pantalons en même temps que le bas de leurs chemises. Pour compléter le tout, ils portaient tous un nœud papillon noir remarquablement bien fait. Non, Duo devait reconnaître qu'ils portaient très bien l'uniforme des serveurs de la maison.

Réléna était occupée à marquer des retouches sur le pantalon de Wu Fei qui semblait étonnement crispé. Quatre lui, semblait faire le nœud papillon de Heero sous le regard admiratif de Trowa. C'était donc lui qui les avait si bien noués… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait qu'il avait vu beaucoup de nœuds papillons dans ses rêves sur le passé de Quatre. Ca lui venait sûrement de là… Ah oui tiens, il faudrait qu'il lui demande une explication sur ses rêves au passage…

Trowa lui était assis sur une chaise, torse-nu, et Dorothy debout derrière lui faisant d'étranges manipulations sur son épaule gauche.

_- « _N'importe quoi… Une épaule démise ça n'empêche pas de travailler et d'ailleurs… Hmph! »

Trowa grimaça de douleur alors qu'elle lui tordait l'épaule dans une position bizarre.

_- « _On n'a… Jamais vu… Ca… Dans cette… Maison… Attention, serre les dents ça va faire mal ! Hnnnyaah ! Ah ! »

Le chasseur de prime devint si blanc pendant la manipulation de la jeune femme qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Enfin, un claquement sec se fit entendre et Dorothy relâcha son bras.

_- « _Et voilà. »

Elle passa devant lui et lui tapota les joues sans trop de douceur.

_- « _Allons, tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'un grand garçon comme toi ne peut pas supporter qu'on lui remboîte l'épaule ? »

Trowa la regarda d'un air hagard avant de porter main à son épaule, s'apercevant qu'elle ne lui faisait plus mal.

_- « _Oh… Merci.

_- _C'est rien, je te donnerai une crème contre les douleurs si tu veux.

_- _Il faut que je te rende ton onguent d'ailleurs Dorothy… »

Elle se retourna et aperçut alors le châtain.

_- « _Ah, oui. Alors, il t'a servi ?

_- _Et comment ! Ca m'étonne toujours la façon dont la fumée suit les corps quand on l'utilise.

_- _C'est juste un onguent basique. »

Elle sembla effectivement se désintéresser bien vite de la question. Elle fit un grand geste du bras lui désignant les trois jeunes hommes.

_- « _Alors ? Ca leur va plutôt bien, non ? »

Duo lui sourit à pleines dents.

_- « _Tu rigoles ? Ils ont carrément la classe. Ils vont faire de l'ombre à mes collègues. »

Il espérait juste que leurs réflexes d'hommes d'actions ne les amèneraient pas à casser le bras de tous les clients qui auraient la main baladeuse. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait sûrement mieux qu'il attende le dernier moment pour leur parler de ce détail.

Dorothy s'approcha avec un sourire sarcastique.

_- « _Tu n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils te feraient de l'ombre.

_- _Soyons réalistes. »

Réléna se releva à son tour et regarda les quatre garçons en souriant.

_- « _Bien. Tout cela m'a l'air parfait. Messieurs, vous commencez ce soir. Dorothy, Duo, je compte sur vous pour les briefer. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec un grand sourire. En passant près de Heero, elle leva la main et la rabaissa en une claque sur le postérieur du brun. Celui-ci fut tellement estomaqué qu'il ne réussit qu'à se retourner et la dévisager, yeux exorbités. Le sourire de la jeune femme devint un brin plus extatique et elle sortit de la pièce le plus naturellement du monde. Duo et Dorothy la regardèrent passer assez surpris. Et puis la blonde se remit à sourire de façon sarcastique et elle s'approcha du brun.

_- « _Et bien, je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. »

Duo se mit lui aussi à sourire, il s'approcha à son tour et s'accouda à l'épaule du chasseur de prime.

_- « _Quelle cote. Elle va pas te lâcher de sitôt. Tu voudrais pas nous l'emmener en partant ? Parce qu'on commence à être à court d'idées, là…

_- _C'est vrai ça. On n'arrive pas à la faire entre en politique ni en droit, et elle nous laissera jamais la jeter à la mer. Par contre la carte « beau brun aux yeux bleus », je dois dire qu'elle tombe à merveille. »

Heero incendia la blonde du regard et repoussa sans ménagement le bras de Duo. Les deux prostitués n'en sourirent que plus et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils se retournèrent sur le seuil de la porte.

_- « _Et fait gaffe à tes fesses ! Elle en redemandera peut-être !

_- _Tu devrais raser les murs Heero ! Ca serait dommage qu'elle te fasse des bleus ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour éviter toutes représailles de la part du chasseur de prime.

_- « _Je sais pas combien de temps il va résister, lui. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à lui faire enfiler l'uniforme alors je le vois mal rester longtemps.

_- _Oh il va rester ici aussi longtemps que les autres resteront là. Et je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils restent là un long moment. »

Dorothy fronça les sourcils.

_- « _Vraiment ? Ben t'as pas peur pour tes amis, parce que franchement je me demande dans quel état ils vont repartir… Réléna a beau présenter le 'Lilies' comme un endroit respectable, ils vont en baver dans cette maison de fou.

_- _Mais j'espère bien. »

Dorothy lui jeta un regard en coin. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, devenant un tantinet effrayant.

_- « _Je compte bien me venger de chaque remarque désobligeante qu'ils ont pu me faire. »

Un sourire du même genre étira les lèvres de la blonde.

_- « _Génial ! On va pouvoir faire des paris sur le nombre de jours qu'ils tiendront… »

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Les notes inutiles, le retour :

Profitez bien de ce chapitre car nous ne savons pas encore quand est-ce qu'on pourra mettre le 11ème chapitre en ligne… Brisby est en pleine prépa pour ses études et Anya se réadapte à Paris (mais si c'est vachement dur ! XD) et au second semestre à venir. Comme depuis plus de sept mois on va faire de notre mieux, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant, en attendant ce qu'on peut certifier c'est qu'on a dépassé la moitié :)

Bon, allez, pour vous faire patienter dans l'attente du prochain chapitre on vous laisse faire des paris ;p

_¤ D'après vous, comment Duo et Dorothy vont-ils se débarrasser de Réléna ? _

Réponse A : En la mariant à Heero.  
Réponse B : En faisant d'elle le maire de Hieminsula.  
Réponse C : En l'enfermant dans une malle à destination d'un lointain continent.  
Réponse D : Ils peuvent toujours courir, ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils essaient XD

_¤ Pourquoi Dorothy est-elle si méchante ? _

Réponse A : Parce queeeeee !  
Réponse B : Parce qu'on en a envie nous XD  
Réponse C : Parce que sinon Duo s'ennuierait.  
Réponse D : C'est quoi cette question ! Elle est pas méchante Dorothy, voyons.

_Comment ça on est atteinte ? Mais bien sûr, à votre service même ! _


	11. Joyeux bordel

Auteurs : Brisby & Anya

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

Base: Gundam Wing

Rating: Vous aimez les ptites tenues ? Les combats (un peu) sanglants ? Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble le 'commerce' de Réléna ? … C'est pour vous ! ;p

Genre : UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), Angst, yaoï, aventure, vampires.

Couples : 3+4 et 4+3 pour le moment. Le 1+2 vient… Si vous lisez entre les lignes :p

* * *

**Once upon a bloody time…**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:** Un joyeux bordel

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Bon sang…

Il ne savait pas où il était, mais en tout cas, il faisait rudement sombre. Et pourtant… Pourtant… Il ne réussissait pas trop mal à discerner les choses autour de lui. Par exemple, cette espèce de grande colonne de pierre à moitié recouverte par du lierre à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Ou encore… Ce grand trou dans le plafond à dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Marrant l'endroit… Une espèce de grosse ruine en pierre envahie par la végétation. Sûrement une ruine classe même, un petit château ou un truc comme ça, vu la façon dont la pierre était travaillée.

Ouais… Sympa l'endroit… Mais un peu flippant à visiter quand même. C'était typiquement le genre de squat qu'appréciaient les vam…

Oh la vache !!

Il arrivait même à voir la petite souris qui trottait à l'autre bout de la salle et…

Hein ?

Comment il avait fait pour la repérer d'aussi loin dans le noir… ?

De très légers bruits de pas résonnèrent. Duo sentit ses yeux se plisser. Il fit un bond d'environ six mètres, s'accrocha à une colonne de pierre avec une facilité déconcertante et se faufila entre les feuilles jusqu'à disparaître parmi elles.

Oula…

OULA … !

Il n'avait pas prévenu Quatre pour ses rêves bizarres.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Quatre et il se trouvait à nouveau pris dans un… Rêve… Ou un souvenir… Bref un truc de Quatre.

Bordel de…

Encore une nuit de foutue… Qu'est-ce qui se passait cette fois-ci ? Pour le moment, pas grand chose… Enfin, à part le fait qu'il se trouvait accroché à une colonne à plusieurs mètres du sol. Et… Et peut-être aussi à part le type qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce… salle… enfin le truc quoi…

Duo se courba un peu plus pour l'observer.

Alors… Le type avait la moitié de la tête recouverte par un espèce de casque, sûrement à vision nocturne. Enfin, ça vaudrait mieux pour lui parce qu'un détecteur de chaleur aurait été pour le moins inutile face à un vampire. Et en général un détecteur de mouvement aussi. Ils vous laissaient rarement le temps de voir qu'ils arrivaient.

Duo se sentit agacé en voyant le type avancer dans la salle précautionneusement. Agacé et… Un peu lassé aussi… Et peut-être légèrement inquiet… Oui mais alors très légèrement, hein.

Le type avançait toujours et il passa de l'autre côté de la colonne, disparaissant du champ de vision de Duo. Celui-ci déplaça doucement sa main, la détachant de la colonne de pierre où ses griffes s'étaient enfoncées. Il se mit à tourner lentement autour de la colonne pour ne jamais perdre l'individu des yeux. Et ce petit manège aurait pu durer encore longtemps si, ayant quasiment fait le tour complet de la colonne, il ne se serait pas retrouvé face à du lierre plus abondant. Les branches avaient poussées tellement serrées sur la pierre qu'il ne pouvait même plus la toucher pour s'y agripper. Duo sentit l'hésitation lui creuser petit à petit le ventre alors que l'homme disparaissait de son angle de vue. Il pouvait bien sûr rester planqué mais… Duo savait d'expérience que les vampires n'aimaient pas être pris au dépourvus. Pouvoir tout observer, toujours, leur donnait une grande satisfaction. Surtout que connaissant Quatre… Il préfèrerait mille fois prévenir que guérir. Ou plutôt prévenir un combat gagné d'avance que d'être obligé de tuer un humain.

Alors que l'homme avait complètement disparu de son champ de vision, Duo s'accrocha au lierre pour continuer à avancer autour de la colonne. Après tout, le lierre semblait épais, il pourrait donc sûrement supporter son poids. Un craquement sec et le bruit de feuilles qui s'arrachaient retentirent dans la pièce.

… Ou pas…

Duo se sentit chuter le long de la colonne en même temps que les branches de lierre arrachées. Il se retourna pour pouvoir atterrir à peu près sur ses pieds. La dalle de pierre s'enfonça légèrement sous son poids lorsqu'il la percuta. Il releva immédiatement la tête vers l'homme à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci semblait surpris et il venait à peine de brandir une arme. Duo sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Si le type en question était un bleu, il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter quant à comment tout cela allait se finir.

Le bruit d'une détonation suivit d'une seconde résonna longuement dans la salle. Duo fut inquiet pour le vampire pendant un court moment, même celui-ci semblait parfaitement serein. C'était sûr que faire un bond de plusieurs mètres pour aller s'accrocher à une autre colonne et regarder avec un petit sourire les deux balles s'enfoncer dans la dalle de pierre, ça rassurait.

Duo observa l'homme le braquer à nouveau mais il esquiva encore une fois les balles et se rapprocha de lui. Vite, très vite. Comme seuls les vampires en sont capables. L'homme ne sut absolument pas faire face à une telle rapidité et Duo le sentit paniquer tandis qu'il reculait du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Ouais, c'était définitif, ce mec était un bleu. Un vrai pro n'aurait jamais agi comme ça. C'est pourquoi Duo ne fut pas plus étonné que ça par la simplicité avec laquelle il le domina. Il avait même l'impression que parmi tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait… Il semblait bien y avoir un peu d'amusement.

Il frappa l'homme au visage et ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant dos contre le mur, face à lui. L'instant qui suivait, il était désarmé après s'être pris un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac, et la tête nue après qu'il lui ait pratiquement arraché le casque.

Waouh.

Quand Quatre ne voulait pas être dérangé, ça rigolait pas.

L'homme était crispé en deux et haletait, son visage tourné vers le sol. Duo se recula et ramassa l'arme et le casque… Il envoya balader le casque à l'autre bout de la salle et garda le flingue en main. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme pour relever la tête.

Oula…

OULA… !

… Pour une première rencontre, y'avait mieux.

Duo s'était déjà demandé comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, eh bien il était… surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas au coup de foudre avec les pétales de roses qui flottaient dans l'air mais tout de même pas à ça !

Duo reconnu sans peine les yeux verts et cette espèce de longue mèche brune tombant sur le visage du chasseur de prime. Celui-là même qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli lors de leur première rencontre. Trowa lui, l'observait d'un air mauvais et Duo se sentit légèrement agacé. Quoi, il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'était pas de taille ?

Le brun se redressa en regardant son adversaire avec une lueur que Duo aurait qualifié de meurtrière dans le regard. Bon. Visiblement, Trowa n'avait pas apprécié qu'il l'ait eu aussi facilement. Duo sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un petit sourire, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses crocs. Ca devait être la façon de Quatre de lui conseiller de déguerpir – après tout, il avait déjà eu à faire à des humains aussi déterminés à lui… pourrir la vie.

… Ok… D'accord il vivait les rêves de Quatre. Mais s'il se mettait carrément à penser ce que le blond ressentait, il allait vraiment avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui… !

Ou consulter un de ces nouveaux médecins spécialistes dans le cerveau… « Bonjour, j'ai des visions de la vie d'un vampire – passionnante au demeurant - mais qui me privent aussi de sommeil. Vous avez un traitement contre ça ? »

Ah l'imagination. Merveilleux moyen d'oublier les situations inexorables dans lesquelles on s'est fourré… Malheureusement pour Duo, le combat n'était pas fini.

Après un instant de surprise, Trowa s'était jeté sur lui et tentait de lui mettre des coups. Vraisemblablement, il était surtout plus doué au tir qu'aux poings. Ou alors c'était lui qui était vraiment très fort.

… Duo opta pour la seconde option quand il repoussa le brun contre le mur sans plus d'efforts – le mur laissant tomber plusieurs morceaux de pierres sous le choc… Rien de bien anormal quoi…– et lui attrapa la gorge. Trowa se mit à blêmir du manque d'air, pourtant Duo n'avait pas l'impression de chercher à l'étrangler…C'était comme si Quatre ne mesurait pas sa force. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire et le Duo sentit l'environnement tourner autour de lui.

C'était plutôt étrange. Lui n'en souffrait pas particulièrement mais en face, Trowa perdait pied. Ses yeux semblaient affolés et clignotaient, perdant peu à peu de leurs couleurs pour devenir plus gris. Ses paupières se refermaient parfois, lourdes…

Seconde information sur Quatre : il savait hypnotiser. Et plutôt bien quand il voyait la réaction du brun. OULA. Mais il foutait les jetons le Quatre de ce rêve !

Et alors que Duo s'y attendait le moins, il relâcha brusquement Trowa. Une douleur l'avait prise à l'estomac et il comprit qu'il avait reçu un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son ventre ensanglanté. Ok. Trowa avait tout de même réussit à prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un bleu : il n'avait pas qu'une arme sur lui.

En même temps, il avait eu beau se dégager de son emprise, il ne faisait pas le poids. Et d'après ce que comprenait Duo, Quatre le savait très bien. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'il changea de tactique. Duo s'approcha à nouveau de Trowa mais beaucoup plus lentement qu'avant, faisait presque durer le suspense tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Le brun plongea une main dans une de ses poches et en sortit alors une croix qu'il tendit vers le vampire. Duo se figea tandis qu'un sentiment bizarre le parcourait. C'était un peu comme si un bloc de glace tombait dans son estomac mais qu'en même temps son sang semblait s'être transformé en acide. Puis… Il eut l'impression d'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il fixa la croix sans cligner des yeux et en gardant les dents bien serrées. Il finit par froncer un sourcil lentement. Il se sentit à moitié déçu, à moitié blasé. Il dévia lentement son regard vers Trowa qui reprenait doucement son souffle. Il tendit brusquement la main, attrapa la croix et la brisa, répandant des morceaux d'argent au sol. Trowa fit un pas en arrière en déglutissant difficilement et en tenant fermement son couteau. Le sourire fit à nouveau apparition sur ses lèvres du vampire et un rire retentit enfin. Un bon vieux rire guttural que Duo traduisait par le « à table » vampirique. Bon par contre, en se le décrivant comme ça, la scène perdait beaucoup de son côté impressionnant… Le rire de Quatre avait bien plus de classe et était autrement plus effrayant… Mais dans le principe, c'était aussi bête que ça. Il fallait impressionner Trowa pour qu'il lâche l'affaire et s'en aille.

Quatre avait beau être un vampire, il était avant tout humain dans ses sentiments. Duo ne savait pas quel autre membre de son espèce aurait laissé à une proie aussi facile et gênante l'opportunité de partir. Malheureusement pour lui, si Trowa n'était pas à l'aise, il avait son fichu courage d'homme d'action. Autrement dit, s'il n'en menait pas large, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de s'en aller la queue entre les jambes.

Duo sentit son sourcil gauche se hausser alors que son regard s'étrécissait. Ah… Bon… Alors apparemment, Quatre avait décidé de passer le stade deux dans la persuasion de fuite. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attaquer à nouveau qu'il s'était approché de lui et lui tordait le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Trowa le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait désemparé. Il finit par lâcher le couteau et Duo le bloqua à nouveau contre le mur. Il fit remonter le poignet à sa bouche et se mit à en lécher l'intérieur tout en ne quittant pas son adversaire du regard.

Trowa devint blanc et déglutit. Intérieurement, Duo avait envie de hurler de rire tant la situation pouvait prendre une autre signification. En même temps, il comprenait aussi très bien que Trowa devait penser qu'il allait se faire saigner sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Duo avait l'impression que Quatre ne s'amusait pas particulièrement de la situation mais qu'il continuait de jouer le jeu pour le décourager : il sourit d'un air sadique et découvrit encore plus ses canines.

En même temps, sentir cette peau si proche de lui, cet humain à sa merci… Duo comprit que le vampire faisait appel à tout son self-contrôle et sa morale pour ne pas le mordre purement et simplement. Il en crevait d'envie et Duo ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment qui rongeait le vampire. Finalement, il se recula lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

Duo sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

S'il s'était laissé aller, il l'aurait mordu.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait lâché et choisit de changer de comportement.

Trowa de son côté semblait encore sous le choc.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le brun sursauta. Duo l'aurait aussi sûrement fait s'il en avait eu la possibilité. La voix de Quatre était affreusement rauque, et le ton glacé.

- « Je suis chasseur de prime.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- … Je recherche le vampire responsable de plusieurs meurtres dans la région. »

Le vampire soupira d'un air blasé.

- « Les êtres humains aussi tuent. Il n'y a pas que les vampires.

- Les blessures ont été laissées par des crocs. »

Duo tourna alors brutalement la tête vers l'entrée et se tendit. Il avait entendu un bruit. Ou du moins… Il lui avait semblé percevoir avec cette ouïe de dingue que possédait Quatre, de lointains bruits de pas. Enfin en tout cas, Trowa ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

- « Tu es seul ou quelqu'un t'accompagne ? »

Duo observa du coin de l'œil le brun. Trowa ne répondit pas tout de suite, plus étonné qu'autre chose. Un autre homme entra alors, armé lui aussi. Heero.

Duo vit les yeux du chasseur de prime se poser sur son collègue, désarmé et dos au mur, puis sur lui qui tenait encore l'arme à feu. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit lui non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était inoffensif, sa croix brisée, et il était aussi surpris que son compagnon. Duo s'assit tranquillement en face d'eux et les observa un instant avant de soupirer un grand coup, plus par ennui qu'autre chose.

- « Je sais bien que les paroles d'un vampire ne vaudront rien à vos yeux, mais je ne suis pas responsables de ces meurtres.

- … En effet, tes paroles ne nous prouvent rien. »

Heero et sa manie de se foutre encore plus dans la merde.

Duo se dit que cet idiot avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Quatre pour sa première confrontation avec un vampire… Ou pas.

Duo se remit à rire d'un air dédaigneux et commença à jouer avec l'arme à feu en la tripotant dans tous les sens sous les regards légèrement paniqués de ses ennemis.

- « Je vis ici parce que je suis tranquille et que je trouve de quoi me nourrir sans avoir besoin de m'attaquer à des humains.

- Conneries. »

Duo avait à présent la certitude que Heero était un abruti suicidaire.

- « Tu n'en sais rien. Mais si j'avais à parler de conneries, je parlerai plutôt des tiennes. Tu crois connaître les vampires alors que tu en traques un avec un équipement de minable ? »

Il croisa le regard de Trowa et ce dernier sembla gêné.

- « Vos armes blanches marchent sur des êtres humains. Pas sur des vampires. Leurs blessures ne provoquent que des gênes minimes… »

Duo se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, effectivement nullement gêné par son entaille au ventre qui avait pourtant tâché de sang sa chemise. Il se pencha, et ramassa une douille d'argent qui gisait à terre. Un bruit de brûlure se fit entendre alors qu'il la faisait rouler entre ses doigts, puis il finit par la jeter.

- « Pour les flingues je ne dis pas. Vous êtes allés chez un bon fournisseur. L'argent est de très bonne qualité et elles ont été bénies avec grand soin. »

Il se releva un sourire aux lèvres. Duo avait l'impression de retirer une satisfaction et un certain plaisir de ce pouvoir sur eux.

- « Mais encore faudrait-il réussir à toucher le-dit vampire. »

Son sourire se fit un peu plus grand, ses lèvres remontant sur ses canines.

- « Par contre vos croix… »

Il perdit son sourire et frappa du pied un des morceaux d'argent.

- « Vous avez sérieusement merdé dans votre choix. Si vous décidez de chasser le vampire, la croix est un outil indispensable. Il ne suffit pas de croiser deux brindilles l'une sur l'autre pour immobiliser un vampire. Il vous faut soit du bois d'olivier, soit de l'argent, qui reste le meilleur. Mais surtout il faut que ce soit béni. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans les morceaux d'argent, les faisant voler vers eux.

- « Plus l'argent est pur et plus il a été béni avec soin, plus votre croix est efficace. Sinon c'est même pas la peine d'en prendre une. »

Il se rapprocha d'eux d'un air dépité.

- « Quant au reste… Même pas de pieu ni d'eau bénite… Mais vous étiez partis pour une pêche aux moules au départ où quoi ? »

Duo s'arrêta devant eux et vit Trowa baisser la tête pendant que Heero le fixait droit dans les yeux, semblant bouillir de l'intérieur.

- « Ensuite, pour votre histoire… Sachez qu'une trace de crocs peut être dû à une autre créature qu'à un vampire. »

Trowa leva un sourcil et lâcha spontanément :

- « Impossible. Toutes les victimes ont été mordues dans le cou et vidées de leur sang. Même celles qui sont plus amochées que les autres sont vides de sang. Ca ne peut être qu'un vampire! »

Quatre le fixa un petit moment et finit par lever la main pour faire jouer son pouce sur ses lèvres, l'air pensif.

- « Hm… Oui, évidemment… Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose quand même. Renseignez-vous au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Ca peut être un animal. Tous les vampires ne boivent pas du sang humain. »

Heero fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

- « Comme toi, c'est ça ?

- Comme moi ou d'autres. On ne choisit pas forcément sa condition de vampire alors on peut au moins choisir de vivre cette contrainte autrement que ce que nous dicte notre nature de monstre.

- Votre instinct reprend forcément le dessus. »

Duo se sentit fortement agacé par la remarque si assurée du brun. En même temps… Si ça faisait plusieurs siècles que Quatre se battait contre sa condition de vampire, ça n'était pas si étonnant qu'il soit énervé face à un ton si catégorique.

- « Eh bien pour ma part je n'ai jamais bu une goutte de sang humain. Même si j'avoue que… »

Il fixa le brun d'un regard noir.

- « … Par moment j'ai de furieuses envies de laisser faire mes instincts… »

Heero sembla se sentir mal à l'aise et il remua en fuyant le regard du vampire.

- « Je ne peux pas vous prouver que mon discours est vrai et de toute manière je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à ça. Je me suis trop épuisé à faire ça pendant ma première centaine d'année ici, maintenant je n'en ai plus envie. De toute manière ça ne sert à rien, vous ne le croiriez pas. »

Duo se sentit pris d'une grande lassitude alors que son regard se perdait sur les grosses dalles de pierres. Combien de centaines d'années Quatre avait pu passer dans ce château en ruines ? Combien de chasseurs de prime avait-il pu combattre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rêvé de ces années-là ? Pourquoi rêvait-il d'ailleurs ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir ? Comment diantre torturerait-il Quatre à son réveil ?

- « Enfin, il y a tout de même quelque chose que je peux vous apprendre. »

Il déboutonna sa chemise et en écarta lentement les pans. Un peu de sang coulait toujours de sa blessure mais il semblait étrangement gluant. De plus, la pâleur morbide de la peau accentuait l'effet bizarre de la scène. Puis, des multitudes de gouttes de sang jusqu'aux quelques flaques, le liquide rougeâtre se mit à bouger lentement jusqu'à se rapprocher du blond.

Duo regarda du coin de l'œil les deux chasseurs de prime. Heero fixait d'un air anxieux le sang se déplacer, observant la marre qui se formait petit à petit. Trowa par contre ne regardait absolument pas le sang. Il avait le regard braqué sur Quatre et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il soutint un moment son regard avant de détourner les yeux. Duo aurait bien voulu sourire, parce que le sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment, c'était de l'incompréhension. Quatre n'avait pas compris pourquoi Trowa le fixait ainsi. Duo lui, l'avait compris.

Il avait souvent vu ce genre de regard. En général il l'avait vu chez des jeunes, qui voulaient tester une première fois avec un prostitué. Ou alors chez des hommes mariés qui trompaient leurs femmes pour la première fois. Ou bien chez des gens extrêmement timides. Ces regards qu'il voyait quand, à moitié nu, il prenait les devants face à ses clients.

C'était un regard curieux. Un regard étonné par quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été vu, qui n'avait jamais été observé de près. C'était un regard bluffé. Un regard resté accroché à un charisme, un regard admiratif devant une présence. Il y avait autant de fascination que d'inquiétude dans ce genre de regard.

Et c'était ce genre de regard qu'avait Trowa à ce moment.

Duo avait très envie de sourire.

D'un autre côté, il comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. De toute évidence, Quatre était le premier vampire que Trowa voyait de près et il était loin d'être miteux. En position de défense, Quatre avait masqué la moindre trace de faiblesse que son refus de boire entraînait. Il apparaissait majestueux, imposant et… Et Trowa avait quand même failli se faire étrangler par un type qui faisait une tête et demie de moins que lui. De quoi forcer le respect.

Oui décidément Duo avait très envie de rire. Mais les sentiments de Quatre le ramenèrent bien vite à l'ordre. Il sentit comme un espèce de lien. Comme si une partie de son corps se prolongeait. Au milieu de la flaque de sang, quelques bulles commençaient à remonter. Peu à peu, la surface ondula et un bec finit par en sortir, couvert d'un sang noir. Un bec énorme qui s'entrouvrait en croassant, laissant voir une rangée de dents acérées. Puis la partie gauche de la flaque se souleva dans les airs, s'étira longuement, finissant par avoir la forme d'une aile. Celle-ci battit plusieurs fois le sang se transformant petit à petit en de longues plumes noires. Une patte aux griffes aiguisées sortit alors de la flaque pour se poser sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

Duo observa Heero et Trowa sursauter au bruit alors qu'ils fixaient le phénomène, l'air tétanisé. La chimère finit par sortit entièrement et étira lentement ses ailes avant de les replier en un claquement. Toute de trace de sang au sol avait disparu. Elle tourna lentement son regard vers les deux chasseurs de prime, ses yeux à la pupille minuscule les fixant, et elle fit claquer son bec. Les deux hommes se levèrent brusquement et reculèrent peu à peu en direction de la sortie. La chimère émit un croassement sourd et gratta d'un air impatient le sol. Duo sentit un sourire fleurir sur le visage de Quatre.

- « Ma chimère m'obéit, aussi n'attaquera-t-elle jamais des humains sans une bonne raison de ma part. Cependant, si vous continuez à me provoquer… »

Il fit un geste de la main et la créature s'avança en direction de Heero et Trowa. C'était étrange le lien que ressentait Duo envers la chimère. C'était comme si elle était une partie de son corps, sans toutefois en être vraiment une non plus. Il se demanda rapidement si Quatre ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de lui.

Les deux chasseurs de prime fixaient le monstre, essayant de contrôler leur panique. Heero finit par déglutir et tourna lentement le regard vers Quatre. Duo observa ce regard insoumis et rempli de défi. Oui, Heero avait beaucoup de courage et n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Il était aussi très stupide. Et Duo n'avait pas besoin des sentiments de Quatre pour le comprendre à ce moment là.

Le vampire claqua des doigts et la chimère se précipita vers Heero. Elle accrocha une de ses pattes à sa jambe et la tira, le faisant tomber au sol. Puis elle plongea sur lui avec un cri de harpie. Heero essaya de la repousser et Trowa d'aller se précipiter avec son couteau sur elle, mais le bec du monstre resta docilement appuyé contre la joue du brun. Sa respiration erratique sifflait entre ses dents mais elle ne faisait plus aucun mouvement.

- « Allez, tirez-vous… »

La chimère fit un bond en arrière, relâchant le brun. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans bouger, tournant la tête vers le vampire. Duo leur jeta un regard désintéressé avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Il entendit quelques protestations mais le cri de la chimère coupa court aux discussions et des bruits de course se firent entendre.

Duo se sentit alors très fatigué. Il retira lentement sa chemise et… C'était quelque chose d'assez difficile à décrire mais… Il eut l'impression de… Souhaiter mettre une grande cape noire qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et… La dite cape tomba sur ses épaules. Il entendit alors des battements d'ailes et observa d'un air calme la chimère se poser à côté de lui. Il regarda la bestiole se replier sur elle jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une boule de plume. Elle laissa échapper un grognement content et resta ainsi installée à côté de son maître.

Duo releva alors la tête pour voir, à une centaine de mètres de là, les deux chasseurs de prime passer enfin la porte de cette gigantesque salle. Heero la passa sans se retourner mais juste avant de disparaître, Duo croisa un regard vert qui se retourna furtivement vers lui.

Duo se demanda quelle vision avait bien pu avoir Trowa. Et quelle sensation pouvait bien procurer la vision de ce vampire si fort, enveloppé dans une longue cape noire, un monstre à ses pieds, qui disait ne pas boire de sang humain et qui laissait s'enfuir deux ennemis.

Ca devait être des débuts on ne peut plus perturbant comme chasseur de prime.

Puis brusquement, Duo ne voyait plus cette grosse porte en chêne derrière laquelle avait disparu Trowa mais… Une branche d'arbre.

Gneuh ?

C'était quoi ça ?

La chimère à ses côté disparu petit à petit, de même que le paysage autour de lui. La branche et l'arbre se faisaient de plus en plus clairs. D'ailleurs c'était bien simple, il n'était même plus habillé de la même façon. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise beige et était enveloppé dans un drap vert.

Okay… Bon, visiblement il avait fait une sorte de saut dans le temps… Il remarqua alors qu'il suivait du regard les deux chasseurs de prime...

Duo ne comprit pas. Quatre s'était décidé à les bouffer finalement ou quoi ?

Le vampire continuait de suivre les deux hommes, sa vision aussi nette qu'en plein jour. Trowa et Heero avançaient difficilement – le chemin était envahit par les ronces – et Duo se demanda comment ils faisaient pour faire aussi peu de bruit. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans d'autres ruines et avancèrent lentement, extrêmement concentrés sur le moindre bruit. Duo associa immédiatement l'endroit à une ancienne écurie qui se trouvait assez loin du château avant de maudire le blond. Non content de lui faire faire des rêves bizarres, il commençait également à lui envahir le cerveau avec ses pensées.

Quant aux deux autres… En fait, ces deux têtes de mules n'avaient visiblement pas lâchés l'affaire et espéraient toujours coincer le vampire. Un long hurlement brisa alors le silence de la forêt et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent instantanément, dos à dos, scrutant attentivement les alentours.

Duo entendit alors des pas approcher. Des pas lents, comme quelqu'un observant consciencieusement ses proies avant de les attaquer. Des pas qui n'appartenaient pas à un être humains. Les deux hommes ne semblaient rien remarquer, se contentant de rester attentif.

Alors d'un coup, une énorme créature surgit du sous bois et fonça sur les chasseurs de prime. Duo aurait été incapable de dire de quel genre d'animal il s'agissait. Ca mesurait bien deux mètres, c'était couvert de poils bruns drus, ça avait une longue queue comme celle d'un chien, une gueule immense emplie de dents acérées dont deux canines ressortant à la manière d'un vampire, et de minuscules yeux jaunes. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un chien, pas même à un loup, et pourtant, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de canin dans cette créature. Elle avançait sur ses quatre pattes et avait un long museau. Mais sa tête était plutôt petite, ratatinée presque, et ses longues oreilles se dressaient sur sa tête. Elle était terrifiante et avait en même temps quelque chose de ridicule, de presque pathétique tant son corps était l'inverse même de l'harmonie. On aurait dit qu'on avait greffé plusieurs traits de caractère sur un cobaye animal.

Elle se rua sur les deux hommes. Ils dégainèrent immédiatement et ne la ratèrent pas, les balles en argent s'enfonçant avec un bruit de brûlure dans les chairs du monstre. Mais la créature était si massive que cela la gêna à peine et qu'elle continua à attaquer, dominant sans conteste les deux humains. Heero lui lança quelques couteau, mais n'arrivait définitivement pas avoir le dessus. De même, Trowa avait beau tirer avec une excellente maîtrise, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La vision de Duo changea alors : la scène du combat se rapprochait et il comprit que Quatre s'était avancé. Il redescendit au sol, à moins de cinq mètres de la zone de combat.

Le vampire s'élança brusquement vers la créature et la poussa contre un mur en ruines. Les pierres tombèrent sur le sol, laissant échapper une lourde poussière blanche et rendant la visibilité très mauvaise. Quatre ne sembla pas s'en soucier plus et s'approcha de Heero, complètement abasourdi par son intervention.

- « Donne moi un de tes couteaux.

- Ca va pas ! »

Duo soupira intérieurement et l'instant d'après, Quatre l'avait tout simplement bloqué au sol pour lui arracher son arme de la main. Il se retourna d'un coup quand il entendit des coups de feu sur sa gauche. La créature avait jeté son dévolu sur Trowa qui essayait de s'en sortir tant bien que mal. Quatre observa froidement le chasseur de prime, semblant attendre quelque chose… Ce n'est que quand Trowa lâcha son arme à feu vide pour sortir son couteau, s'apprêtant à se battre à mains nues, que le vampire s'élança.

La créature se fit déchirer par le couteau que le vampire lui enfonça dans le ventre. Duo aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir tout ce sang couler tant c'était écœurant. A côté de lui, Trowa était tout blanc mais en même temps, Duo sembla voir un peu d'admiration dans ses yeux. Quatre tenait la créature par la gorge, semblant se moquer des longues griffes plantées dans son bras. Il s'éloigna alors de l'animal qui s'effondra au sol dans son propre sang, presque mort. Puis il laissa le sang coulant de son bras se rassembler peu à peu pour faire apparaître sa chimère. Elle ignora complètement les deux hommes et se jeta sur la créature agonisante pour l'achever. S'il avait pu, Duo en aurait presque eu la nausée.

Quatre leva les yeux sur Trowa, puis se retourna vers Heero. Il jeta son couteau plein de sang dans sa direction et dit :

- « Voila, on est quitte. Vous ramenez la bestiole et vous déguerpissez de mon territoire.

- Rien ne nous prouve que c'est elle qui a tué les victimes.

- Je peux vous assurer que c'est bien elle. Il n'y a pas d'autre vampire dans le coin à part moi et j'avais déjà senti à plusieurs reprises une créature errante fouinant dans le coin. En plus, ses canines devraient vous convaincre. Je suis sûr qu'elles correspondent aux morsures trouvées sur les morts. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Trowa se rapprocha lentement de Quatre.

- « Pourquoi vous nous avez aidés ?

- Parce que vous vous seriez fait tuer et que d'autres idiots dans votre genre seraient venus après vous. Je n'aurai jamais eu la paix. Maintenant vous pouvez partir avec votre gros lot et me laisser vivre tranquillement dans mon coin. C'est déjà assez pénible de devoir vivre ici alors déguerpissez ! »

Le ton du vampire était haineux, mais Duo sembla aussi y déceler une pointe de tristesse. C'était vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, avec ses vêtements sales, sa vie au milieu de ruines et des rongeurs pour toute nourriture.

- « Vous saviez que ce… truc bouffait des humains sur votre territoire et vous l'avez laissé faire ? »

Quatre eut un long rire rauque à la question de Heero. Il le regarda avec mépris et lâcha :

- « C'est moi qui ai envahi les terres de cette créature. Elle devait vivre ici depuis des années. C'est un chien de l'enfer. Une sorte de chimère qui dure et demande moins d'énergie mais qui est beaucoup plus faible. Il devait appartenir à un vampire, mais aucun de mes congénères ne vivant dans le coin, je suppose qu'il est mort il y a un moment. Quand je suis arrivé, elle est partie, paniquée. Après tout, il s'agit d'une sorte de gros chien, et ces animaux sont plutôt craintifs dans l'ensemble, surtout quand le nouveau venu est bien plus fort, ils sentent ce genre de choses. Elle se sera éloignée et se sera mise à attaquer des humains pour se nourrir, mais ça je ne l'ai su qu'hier, quand vous êtes venus me déranger. »

Il marqua une pause.

- « Peut-être que j'avais aussi envie de me 'racheter' vis-à-vis de la communauté humaine. Après tout, j'ai été humain aussi, il y longtemps… »

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

- « Vous racheter de quoi ? »

Duo se sentit sincèrement étonné par la question. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi.

- « Je ne sais pas… »

Un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres.

- « Je suppose qu'un vampire est forcément coupable… »

Il les fixa une dernière fois, et s'éloigna, s'enveloppant comme il pouvait dans son drap vert. Duo ne se sentait pas très bien. Il voyait de moins en moins net et avait de temps en temps des écrans noirs. La chimère de Quatre lui prenait trop de puissance, il ne fallait pas qu'il tarde à la faire disparaître. Duo se demanda depuis combien de temps Quatre n'avait pas bu de sang pour être dans un tel état. Sa chimère poussa alors un drôle de cri. Il stoppa net et se retourna.

La créature haletait au-dessus du chien en poussant des petits cris.

- « Merde… »

Duo sentit un sentiment inconfortable s'installer dans son ventre. Il plissa des yeux et la chimère commença à se désagréger, se retransformant en sang tout en poussant des petits cris. Ses yeux habituellement jaunes étaient d'un vert profond.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Heero s'était relevé et regardait le monstre convulser.

- « Contre-sort. »

Duo se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

- « Si tu veux devenir un vrai chasseur de vampire, apprend que les vampires, les vrais, sont de vrais sadiques et des mauvais perdants. S'ils doivent mourir, ils veulent te pourrir la vie au moins. Donc ils placent des contre-sorts qui te reviennent dessus quand ils meurent. Ce vampire-là apparemment était suffisamment maniaque pour en mettre un même sur son chien de l'enfer. »

Trowa s'approcha à son tour.

- « Ma chimère s'est pris le contre-sort et même si elle est plus forte que le chien, elle va quand même succomber au sort. Je la fais donc disparaître avant que ça n'arrive.

- Mais comment est-ce que… ?

- C'est de la magie. De la magie de vampire. »

Il fixa tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes.

- « Si vous voulez vraiment être chasseurs de vampires alors retenez ceci : faites très attention à leurs sorts. Parce que… »

Quatre ne put pas finir sa phrase. Duo sentit une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule tandis qu'un corps lourd et glacé tombait dans son dos. Sa vision se brouilla complètement tandis qu'il sentait son sang froid couler le long de son corps. La chimère poussa un dernier cri de harpie, ses yeux verts brillants, avant de se retransformer en sang.

Duo se sentait dégoûté. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Quatre devait être vert de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Par sa chimère en plus. Et après avoir fait la morale aux deux autres. Il devait se demander s'il avait pris la grosse tête ou si ses réflexes baissaient.

Duo, lui, mettait plutôt ça sur le compte de sa faim et de sa faiblesse.

D'ailleurs de gros ronds noirs obstruaient peu à peu son champ de vision et ses jambes flageolaient, menaçant de le lâcher. Le sang continuait de couler depuis sa blessure à l'épaule. L'instant d'après, tout devint noir.

Quand les yeux se rouvrirent, Duo se trouvait dans un vieux van pourri qu'il connaissait bien, allongé sur une couchette. Trowa était assis à côté de lui et regardait d'un air absent une carte. Duo cligna des yeux et se redressa. Trowa leva les yeux sur lui.

- « Ca va mieux ?

- … Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Le ton de Quatre était clairement menaçant mais le chasseur de prime semblait s'en moquer. Il se baissa, ramassa quelque chose dans un carton et lui lança l'objet.

Duo observa, plutôt surpris, la pochette de sang synthétique qui avait atterrit sur ses genoux. Il observa la poche avec un sentiment d'incompréhension, la gorge sèche.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

- « Du sang synthétique. Tu ne connais pas ? »

Duo secoua la tête.

- « C'est un liquide fabriqué synthétiquement qui contient tout les éléments du sang, qui a le goût du sang, mais ça n'est pas du sang. »

Duo sentit Quatre de tomber des nues et haussa haut les sourcils.

- « Bois-en, ça te fera du bien. »

Les mains de Quatre se mirent à trembler et sa gorge devint encore plus sèche. Duo fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas trop confiance.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et aussi à mon collègue, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est te rendre la pareille.

- … Et vous n'avez pas peur que je vous attaque ?

- Il y a longtemps que tu aurais pu le faire. »

Duo resta silencieux un instant, il regarda la pochette en hésitant puis il l'ouvrit et se mit à boire avidement le liquide rouge. Le chasseur de prime détourna brusquement les yeux et s'installa à la place du chauffeur, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Quatre bu tout le sang d'une traite, se moquant soudainement de l'endroit où il était et de sa situation. Il se sentait reprendre des forces et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

A peine avait-il fini de boire que l'autre chasseur de prime entra. Il s'assit à côté de Quatre, son arme à la main, et le fixa d'un regard noir.

- « C'est pas parce que Trowa a insisté pour t'aider que je suis d'accord avec lui. »

Duo sentit les lèvres du vampire s'étirer en un grand sourire.

- « Oui, je vois ça. Mais tu sais, cette arme ne t'aidera vraiment pas à me tuer. Si tu veux abattre un vampire, apprends déjà à connaître ton ennemi. C'est-à-dire ses faiblesses et ses points forts. Si tu étais tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu serais mort. Pour d'abord descendre un vampire par balle il faut soit le surprendre, soit le bloquer, et ça c'est loin d'être facile. »

Heero avala sa salive d'un air exaspéré. Puis il plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une petite croix. Duo plissa les yeux, se reculant un peu alors que la sensation du bloc de glace dans son estomac et de l'acide dans ses veines revenant avec beaucoup plus de force que la dernière fois.

Le Japonais la laissa sortie un petit moment d'un air de défi avant de la ranger. Duo déglutit difficilement.

- « Je vois que tu as déjà pris mes conseils en considération en rachetant une nouvelle croix. Remarque, j'avoue volontiers que tu as assez de courage et de volonté pour faire ce boulot… Mais c'est pas tout, loin de là. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu des chasseurs de prime aussi nuls que vous. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha :

- « Ce n'était pas notre boulot, à la base !! On ne connaît pas le milieu encore assez bien pour le moment, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Et…

- Du calme, Heero. Tu dois admettre qu'il a raison. »

Trowa venait de rentrer à nouveau et semblait gêné.

- « On a été complètement inconscient de se lancer comme ça dans un milieu qu'on connaît à peine et cet homme n'a pas tort. »

Duo sentit la poitrine de Quatre se gonfler d'un sentiment de bienveillance à l'égard de Trowa. Il avait dit un « _homme_ ». Heero se son côté observa les deux autres d'un air agacé.

- « Je ne veux rien devoir à un vampire.

- T'en fais pas, tu m'as déjà rendu ce que je te devais, _Heero_. Et j'ai bien l'intention de retourner vivre là ou j'étais.

- Non. »

Quatre et Heero regardèrent Trowa, aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre.

- « Pardon ?

- Je pense qu'il nous serait d'une grande aide si on veut réussir à gagner notre vie, Heero.

- Tu l'as rêvée, celle-là !

- On vous fournit de quoi vous nourrir une fois par jour pour le moment par précaution et vous nous aidez à connaître les vampires et tout ce qui va avec. »

La tension monta d'un cran dans le van. Heero assassinait son collègue du regard, alors que Trowa ne semblait pas vouloir démordre de son idée. Quant à Quatre… Duo sentait à quel point l'offre du chasseur de prime l'intéressait.

- « Votre collègue ne me fera jamais confiance.

- C'est une possibilité. Je ne vous fais pas non plus confiance pour le moment. Mais je ne pense pas que vous nous attaquerez, sans pouvoir vous l'expliquer. Vous êtes… différent des autres vampires.

- Avez-vous seulement rencontré d'autres vampires ? »

Duo aurait voulu pouvoir éclater de rire devant la mine embarrassée de Trowa. Pourtant, ce fut plutôt un sentiment chaleureux qui monta dans sa poitrine.

- « J'en ai déjà vu d'autres… Mais pas d'aussi près. »

Heero fulminait dans son coin, alors que Duo sentait quelque chose se créer dans cet endroit miteux. Quelque chose comme un lien, aussi fragile soit-il.

- « J'accepte alors.

- C'est HORS DE QUESTION. Tu m'entends, Trowa ?

- J'ai une condition, cependant. »

Trowa cligna des yeux alors que Heero bouillonnait sur place d'être ainsi ignoré.

- « Je veux pouvoir m'en aller quand je veux. Je veux que vous ne cherchiez pas à me suivre si c'est le cas. Je veux garder ma liberté entière. Et de toute manière, quand je vous aurait dit tout ce que je sais, je partirai. »

Le brun acquiesça et lui tendit sa main.

- « Je suis Trowa Barton, et lui c'est Heero Yuy. »

Duo serra la main du brun tandis que deux sourires entendus étiraient leurs lèvres.

- « NE ME PRESENTE PAS COMME SI J'ETAIS D'ACCORD ! »

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent tandis que le vampire répondait.

- « Je suis Quatre. Enchanté, Trowa… »

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il était allongé dans son lit, baigné de sueur. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté des draps dans lesquels il s'était enroulé et tendit la main vers son réveil. Il était précisément dix heures cinquante-cinq. Cela faisait donc exactement trois heures et demie qu'il dormait. Conclusion logique : il allait tuer Quatre.

Wu Fei, installé dans la cuisine, prenait ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un petit-déjeuner si on était myope et sans papilles gustatives. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil par la faim. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette crevarde de gérante ait refusé de les nourrir quand ils étaient arrivés.

D'après elle, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner… Mais vu sa mine soupçonneuse, elle voulait plutôt faire des économies sur les stocks de nourriture. Résultat, il était déjà réveillé et n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : manger ! Après tout, ça faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il n'avait pas prit un repas convenable… Et apparemment ça continuait…

Le premier placard qu'il avait ouvert contenait un gros paquet de biscottes dites « allégées ». Donc, sans sel, sans sucre, sans goût. Dégoûté, il avait ouvert un autre placard et était tombé sur diverses boissons lyophilisées censées assurer une ligne parfaite. Au bord de l'écœurement, il avait ouvert un énième placard qui s'était avéré être remplis de conserves, intitulées « Prothéinus, pour un corps d'athlète. Prothéinus, pour les hommes qui savent s'entretenir ».

Wu Fei était complètement halluciné.

Ok il était dans une maison close. Ok ils devaient bien faire attention à leur corps. Mais enfin quand même.

C'est alors qu'il avait aperçu ce dernier placard, fermé par un cadenas. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés et son cerveau s'était mis en route. Ce qu'on mettait sous clef avait forcément de la valeur. Alors peut-être que pour des raisons économiques établies par cette rapia de gérante, la vraie nourriture était gardée, et la fausse était pour les petites faims.

Oui mais lui il avait une grosse faim.

Oui mais le cadenas était très gros et très solide.

Il s'était battu pendant plusieurs minutes. De longues minutes, très éprouvantes. Il apercevait parfois le placard s'ouvrir mais celui-ci se refermait toujours. Il avait essayé de crocheter le cadenas mais apparemment la serrure était très complexe. Il avait même cherché à prendre une hache ou à démonter le placard. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Et maintenant, Wu Fei était totalement dépité. Il avait finit par craquer, la faim pouvait faire de gros dégâts sur l'obstination. Ventre affamé n'avait pas d'oreille ? Ouais… Et ventre vraiment affamé n'avait pas non plus de papilles gustatives. Wu Fei s'était rabattu sur les placards ouverts. La nourriture en poudre ne l'inspirant vraiment pas, il avait choisi les biscottes. Il en mâchouilla une sans grand enthousiasme… Cette nourriture était vraiment… Insipide…

Il était alors tombé sur un pot qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Il avait longuement hésité mais… De toute manière, son petit-déjeuner ne pouvait pas être plus fade alors…

Il se retrouva donc assis à la table de la cuisine à mastiquer lentement des biscottes ignobles enduites d'une couche de margarine. Essayer de se convaincre que si ça n'était pas spécialement bon, ça n'était pas non plus si mauvais que ça, lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Et il était actuellement persuadé que personne ne pouvait faire un réveil pire que lui. Enfin… Il en était persuadé jusqu'à ce que Duo n'entre dans la cuisine.

Entrer était un bien grand mot. Il avait quasiment fracassé la porte contre le mur et balayé la pièce d'un regard noir avant de fixer Wu Fei, l'air mauvais. Il portait un pantalon noir en coton, serré à la taille par un cordon. Son torse nu portait encore quelques marques des draps. La tresse qui était censée retenir ses cheveux ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. De longues mèches s'en échappaient sur la longueur et au niveau du crâne, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, presque dressés sur sa tête. Dire que ses yeux étaient explosés était un euphémisme. Ils étaient encore gonflés par le sommeil et brillants. Ses longues cernes noires faisaient encore plus ressortir les vaisseaux éclatés sur le blanc de son œil. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais comme pour ré-humidifier sa bouche après ses quelques heures de sommeil.

- « Où est Quatre ? »

La voix était sourde et autoritaire. L'idée de lui poser la moindre question, de lui mentir ou de ne pas lui répondre n'effleura même pas les pensées de Wu Fei.

- « Deuxième chambre à gauche à côté de la buanderie, au rez-de-chaussée. »

Le châtain le fixa un moment. Wu Fei se demanda s'il était totalement décalqué ou s'il doutait de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- « …Merci… »

Duo se retourna, sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre du blond, laissant Wu Fei à sa mastication des biscottes. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte avec autant de douceur que celle de la cuisine. Quatre sursauta violemment et planqua quelque chose sous sa couverture. Duo un peu surpris fronça les sourcils.

- « Ah… Duo… Uh… Je peux t'aider ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le blond sembla se crisper.

- « Moi ? Rien… »

Le châtain pinça les lèvres, s'approcha d'un pas vif et tira la couverture. Un couinement se fit entendre et un gros rat gris tomba au sol. Il gigota un moment puis se mit à courir dans la pièce. Quatre essaya de le rattraper mais l'animal se cacha sous un meuble et il ne réussit qu'à se cogner la tête. Il se redressa et jeta à Duo un regard contrit.

- « Tu fais chier… J'ai passé plus de deux heures à le faire sortir de son trou et à l'attraper. »

Duo, bien que toujours un peu décalqué, le regardait avec de grands yeux.

- « Mais tu voulais en faire quoi ? »

Quatre pâlit brusquement. Il se leva et alla se rasseoir sur le matelas qui gisait à même le sol sans dire un mot. Duo haussa un sourcil.

- « Tu voulais le bouffer ?

- Hein ? Mais non ! Je… »

Le regard de Duo se durcit. Le vampire se mit à bafouiller.

- « Enfin, c'était pas… Ce à quoi je pensais dès le début…

- Ecoute Quatre, il n'y a pas de problème. Si tu en as envie, mange-le. Mais évite juste de mettre du sang par terre sinon tu vas te faire allumer par Réléna. »

Le blond passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- « Non je… Je crois pas que je vais le manger…

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas bu de sang depuis un bon bout de temps si j'ai tout compris. T'as plutôt intérêt à en boire si tu veux pouvoir tenir debout, le boulot est pas de tout repos. »

Quatre s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être affalé. Le prostitué s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

- « C'est quoi qui te dérange ?

- Ben… »

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

- « J'aime pas ça…

- C'est pas une question d'aimer ou pas, c'est une question de survie.

- Non, Duo… J'aime pas avoir à boire le sang de quelque chose de vivant… J'aime pas ôter la vie directement

- Oh… »

Le châtain resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas très bien quoi ajouter d'autre.

- « Oui mais Quatre… Quand tu étais humain, tu mangeais bien de la viande…

- C'est pas la même chose… Franchement, la viande qui arrive dans ton assiette, en général il faut fait preuve d'imagination pour te visualiser où elle se trouvait sur l'animal. Là je peux pas échapper à cette image. Je saigne l'animal directement, je suis vraiment le bourreau et… »

Il soupira et ramena un genou contre son torse pour y appuyer sa tête.

- « Et ça me plait pas… »

Le prostitué ne répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés, il resta pensif un long moment. Un couinement résonna alors dans la pièce. Le regard de Duo se leva vers le rat qui avançait timidement sur le parquet. Ses yeux se plissèrent. La seconde d'après, un coussin s'était abattu sur l'animal. Il se leva rapidement et plongea sur le coussin dont il ressortit le rat en le tirant par la queue. La petite créature se débattait en vain.

- « Duo mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le châtain fit un mouvement brusque du poignet et le rat qui remuait toujours heurta violemment le mur. Il ne bougea plus après cela. Duo le jeta à Quatre qui fronçait les sourcils. Le prostitué retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- « Quand j'étais à peine ado, l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi a brûlé. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue et j'ai vécu comme je le pouvais. Les saisons de grandes dèches, on attrapait des rats pour se nourrir. On les assommait, comme je l'ai fait, et puis on les faisait cuire. »

Il regardait d'un air blasé le vampire mais ses yeux étaient un peu plus noirs que d'habitude.

- « Quand on avait trop faim il arrivait qu'on prenne pas le temps de les faire cuire. »

Il s'allongea sur le matelas en soupirant. Quatre le fixait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts.

- « T'es pas un monstre Quatre… Mais il y a certaines fois où on n'a pas le choix.

- Je sais… Passé un temps je ne connaissais pas l'existence du sang synthétique et je me nourrissait comme ça. Mais je n'aime pas ça…

- De toute manière, il ne ressortira pas vivant de cette maison. Réléna met de la mort-aux-rats partout.

- Hm… »

Duo se tut pendant que le vampire fixait avec incertitude l'animal entre ses mains. Il fixa le plafond et se força à ne pas crisper la mâchoire quand il entendit le bruit sourd des canines qui pénétraient la chair. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment désolé pour le rat. D'abord, son sort était pratiquement déjà fixé, et ensuite, il en avait déjà mangé lui aussi, et enfin Quatre avait vraiment besoin de sang.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le blond se pencha et posa doucement le corps du rat au sol. Il était un peu pâle mais en général déjà un peu moins fatigué. Il y eut un long blanc puis Quatre se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- « Et au fait Duo, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

Le visage du châtain se décomposa. Il grogna, enfouit son visage dans les draps et donna un coup de pied dans les épaules du vampire.

- « Laisse-moi dormir, Quatre… »

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent alors qu'il le fixait.

- « De quoi ?

- J'en ai marre que tes souvenirs hantent mes rêves… Je veux mon doux sommeil réparateur…

- De quoi tu parles, Duo? »

Le prostitué sortit la tête des draps, son regard noir et son air décalqué retrouvé.

- « Je te parle des tes souvenirs qui ont élus domicile dans mon cerveau.

- Hein ?

- Ton passé dans ma caboche, sweetie. J'en ai ma claque de rêver de tes souvenirs chaque soir, surtout que c'est absolument pas réparateur comme sommeil. »

Quatre haussa lentement un sourcil et le dévisagea longuement.

- « Tu délires Duo…

- Je préfèrerai, ouais…

- Mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas rêver de mon passé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour cela, le lien qui nous unit ne peut transmettre ce genre de chose. »

Duo se redressa sur le matelas.

- « Ah ouais ? Ben t'aurais intérêt à lui faire comprendre, à ton lien. Parce que pendant ce temps, ton calice adoré il s'explose la santé à visionner des scènes de ton passé à travers toi en plus.

- C'est complètement illogique Duo. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je rêve de ta rencontre avec Heero et Trowa quand ils commençaient tout juste leur carrière de chasseurs de prime ? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je rêve du jour où toi et cette tarée mais diantrement sexy de Noin avez cessé d'être maître et disciple? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai visionné ton passage d'humain à vampire et pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à appeler Iria une fille que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie ? Et ben ça tombe très bien Quatre, parce que moi non plus. »

Au fur et à mesure que le châtain avait débité ces mots, les lèvres du vampire s'étaient peu à peu pincées, devenant de plus en plus blanches. Sa pupille s'était aussi rétractée et il ne cessait de fixer Duo presque sans ciller. Celui-ci soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- « Excuse-moi… J'aurais pas dû dire ça… Te rappeler ces choses comme ça…

- C'est pas normal, Duo…

- Peut-être… En attendant, je tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme là Quatre. »

* * *

Réléna ouvrit la porte du débarras et entra dans la pièce étroite. Elle alluma la lumière et se mit à chercher l'échelle pour pouvoir accéder aux étagères supérieures… Oui parce que la maison n'était pas vraiment _large_ mais plutôt construite en _hauteur_. Cette pièce ressemblait donc plus à un placard à balais… tout en hauteur. Et donc des piles d'affaires plus ou moins utiles montaient jusqu'au plafond. La gérante finit par mettre la main sur l'échelle et monta en relevant les bords de sa robe de chambre.

Bon… Ce n'était pas dans ce carton… Ni dans la corbeille d'à côté…

- « Rélénaaaaa… ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et s'accrocha aux bords de l'étagère.

- « Dorothy, je t'en prie… Me fait pas une peur pareille quand je suis sur une échelle !

- Oui, oui. A part ça, tu sais où se trouvent mes escarpins rouges en vernis ?

- Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ça moi ? Je porte pas tes fringues !

- Tu devrais, comme ça tu verrais ce que c'est d'avoir un _vrai_ sex-appeal… »

Réléna se retourna pour regarder la grande blonde en tenue plus que légère – comme toujours - et ne se retint pas pour la dévisager avec ironie. Puis elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

- « En parlant de ça, évite de faire peur à mes nouveaux employés…

- Comment ça ? Justement avec moi ils seront tout de suite dans le bain !

- … Justement. Si tu veux mon avis, celui avec son air coincé et le beau gosse aux yeux bleus, plus tu les provoques, plus ils se braquent. Ce sont des chasseurs de prime avant tout et je ne veux pas plus de bordel dans ma maison parce que mes propres employés ne savent pas se tenir !

- Si on peut même plus s'amuser un peu… »

Réléna roula des yeux et continua à farfouiller dans les cartons.

- « Mais tu cherches quoi là depuis cinq minutes ?

- L'année dernière j'y avais rangé mes bigoudis et j'arrive plus à les retrouver.

- Mais ces bigoudis sont beaucoup trop vieux ! »

Réléna n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait Dorothy et marmonna :

- « Dès que j'ai un moment, je fais ranger ce fichu placard… »

Puis elle poussa un peu trop le carton dans lequel elle fouillait et un autre tomba mollement sur le sol. La gérante se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle avait laissé chuter et son regard s'arrêta sur un tas de vêtements de toutes sortes étalés au sol.

Elle croisa le regard de Dorothy et descendit précipitamment de son échelle.

- « Ne me dis pas que…

- Si. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire.

* * *

Wu Fei regardait avec suspicion à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'y avait vraiment mais vraiment personne dans le coin ou tout le monde fuyait cette maison ? … Le policier sembla se rappeler d'un coup où il se trouvait. Une maison close.

Le brun pâlit en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans ce bourbier. Après une longue minute passée à marmonner dans son coin, il finit par se dire que ça pouvait être pire – la cage chez ces tarés de vampires par exemple.

- « Hey, Réléna t'as oublié le collier de perle ! »

Wu Fei tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine et vit Dorothy passer à toute allure avec un air euphorique sur le visage. L'homme cligna des yeux. Il avait rêvé ou… Il avait vu cette folle des tenues transparentes et autres fringues provocatrices courir en… tenue d'écolière !

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et regarda le couloir. Vide.

Bon. Il avait dû mal voir…

Un peu plus tard, Trowa vint le rejoindre pour manger quelque chose – il finit par se raviser en voyant le menu - et il se mirent à discuter tranquillement en évitant d'évoquer le sujet principal, à savoir : ils n'allaient plus pouvoir exercer leur métier mais servir des prostitués et leurs clients pour une période indéterminée… Les deux hommes trouvaient leur position actuelle assez difficile pour ressentir le besoin d'en parler. Bref, tout allait plus ou moins bien dans le meilleur des mondes quand la responsable de leur nouvel emploi entra dans la pièce.

Wu Fei avala son bout de pain de travers et Trowa ressentit le besoin urgent d'éclater de rire.

Réléna qui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser du personnage, leur avait paru à tous la plus normalement habillée de tous ou du moins celle qui avait le plus classe, portait à présent une affreuse robe de soirée en satin. La robe bleu nuit s'ouvrait sur un décolleté assez lâche et était serrée à la taille par un ruban de la même couleur. La robe se finissait par des plis parfaits qui donnaient à sa silhouette de femme des airs de petite fille bien élevée. Autour de son cou, un collier de perles. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et parfaitement coiffés, deux petites nattes partant de ses tempes étaient ramenées vers l'arrière de son crâne où elles se rejoignaient.

La gérante ressemblait à une petite fille coincée habillée dans une robe de soirée qui ne lui allait pas et qui en plus lui donnait un air vraiment, mais alors vraiment nunuche.

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et battit des cils.

- « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Wu Fei se mit à rire frénétiquement et Trowa sentit sa bouche s'étirer de plus en plus. Réléna prit un air pincé puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches et leva un sourcil à la façon de Dorothy :

- « Ca me va si mal que ça ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire ton travail dans cette tenue…

- Ca pourrait être marrant ! »

Le policier se demanda d'un coup ce qui avait pu lui faire croire un instant que cette femme était plus normale que les autres. Elle était _pire_. Il se mit à soupirer un grand coup. A côté de lui, Trowa semblait se remettre lentement de ses émotions.

- « Bon, puisque vous le prenez comme ça, y'a pas de raison pour que je sois la seule. Venez voir ce que les autres ont mis. »

Le chasseur de prime comprit alors ce qui se passait :

- « Attends, vous… vous déguisez ?

- Exactement! Avec Dorothy on a retrouvé le carton aux « fringues abandonnées », on en profite ! Eh oh, il faut bien se détendre de temps en temps. »

Les deux hommes ne comprenant décidément rien à rien, elle leur expliqua de quoi il s'agissait : Ses subordonnés et divers clients partaient parfois en oubliant certains de leurs vêtements et beaucoup ne revenaient pas ou ne les réclamaient plus par la suite. Ils entassaient tout dans un carton et ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas ressortis… Comme il était plus que rempli, l'envie leur était venue de faire honneur à ces habits oubliés : autrement dit, les porter.

Les deux hommes furent tirés hors de la cuisine et menés sans plus de façon dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent… Duo, habillé en prêtre. Enfin… On va dire avec un col blanc et une chemise noire de prêtre et un… espèce pantalon bouffant au niveau des hanches et serrés aux chevilles dans d'affreuses bottes montantes noires. A côté de lui, Dorothy gloussait. Et Wu Fei vit avec horreur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : elle portait bel et bien ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un uniforme d'écolière. Une veste bordeaux et une jupe blanche aux plis parfaits descendants jusqu'aux mollets. Des petits mocassins bien sages aux pieds. Et pour finir un serre-tête noir qui retenait sévèrement ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

- « Duo… Même toi… »

Wu Fei devait avouer qu'il était choqué. Beaucoup plus que des les voir dans une tenue provocatrice. Ca ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait vue des deux prostitués ! Encore moins leurs caractères ! Et puis, et puis… C'était tellement ridicule, voila tout !

D'ailleurs, les trois amis riaient eux-mêmes de leurs déguisements. Wu Fei n'arrivait pas à croire que Réléna soit capable de faire tourner ce commerce – maison close ou pas, ça restait une sorte de commerce tout de même. Encore moins que ce Duo ridicule soit celui qui leur ait sauvé la peau et quant à la blonde… Ah non, il ne pourrait jamais se faire à cette allumeuse dans une tenue d'écolière ! Il n'allait plus pouvoir regarder des élèves normalement !

Duo le coupa dans ses pensées :

- « Tu sais Wu Fei j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix : je me suis fait attraper et…

- … Tu te laisses faire par deux femmes ? »

Les deux femmes en questions se tournèrent, menaçantes, vers le châtain. Réléna le toisa :

- « Je rêve ou il nous fait passer pour des manipulatrices ?

- Des manipulatrices qui font ce qu'elles veulent d'un homme sans volonté, oui ! »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel :

- « Tu sais, si j'avais résisté je me serais fait attraper de toute façon – même si ça veut dire dans deux jours - et puis… franchement c'est tordant, non ?

- C'est humiliant. »

Wu Feu croisa les bras et les regarda avec un brin de supériorité.

- « Tu peux parler. Ce matin tu sentais le fauve à trois kilomètres et tes fringues, en plus d'empester une odeur que je ne saurais qualifier, étaient sales et déchirés. »

Le policier explosa :

- « Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Il est bien connu que les vampires choient leurs prisonniers et leur offrent des bains à l'eau de rose ainsi qu'un repas gargantuesque ! »

Dorothy soupira bruyamment et lui tourna le dos. Trowa et Duo reculèrent : replis stratégique. Après tout, quand Wu Fei se mettait en colère mieux valait le laisser s'énerver seul. Réléna s'approcha du policier et se lança alors dans la joute verbale :

- « Justement ! Tu devrais être heureux que je vous recueille tous, que je vous offre un toit, de quoi vous habiller et manger !

- Parce qu'on devrait te remercier la bouche en cœur ? En plus votre générosité n'est pas gratuite, _madame la gérante_. »

Aie. Le « madame » semblait rappeler à leur gérante ses vingt-cinq ans passés. Elle répondit avec verve et Wu Fei ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre la pareille.

Quatre choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le salon. Il eut un temps d'arrêt devant les déguisements puis jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui haussa les épaules. Bon, visiblement y'avait rien à y faire. Ou ça les amusait de voir leurs aînés se disputer. Le vampire nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'avec son titre qu'on pourrait qualifier de « doyen », il aurait pu mettre sa « sagesse » et sa « patience » au service des oreilles de tous. Mais vu que personne n'intervenait et semblait s'en amuser, il ne voyait aucune raison se devoir faire un effort. Il était vraiment fatigué et avait déjà eu droit à une conversation avec Duo alors hein... Le dit Duo l'aperçut justement.

- « Ah, Quatre, super ! Viens donc voir. »

Le vampire s'approcha sans trop comprendre. Le châtain tendit tout naturellement les mains et commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière.

- « Tu fais quoi là ?

- … Essaye de deviner. Je te donne un indice : le fait que j'essaye d'enlever ta chemise n'est pas exclu.

- Mais… ! »

Le prostitué passa brusquement la main entre les pans de la chemise et celle-ci s'ouvrit complètement sans qu'aucun bouton ne soit arraché. Quatre fut un moment saisi par ce détail.

- « Tu as le coup de main… »

Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres de Duo.

- « Des années d'expérience, très cher. Allez enfile ça.

- Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se retrouva avec une chemise rose saumon sur le dos et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Duo était déjà passé devant et commençait à la boutonner.

- « Duo c'est quoi cette chemise ?

- C'est une vieille chemise qui traînait dans le carton.

- Et pourquoi je la porte ?

- Parce que tu vas te déguiser avec nous. »

Il repassa derrière lui et lui enfila un petit gilet vert sans manche. Quatre observa l'ensemble avec un mélange de dégoût et d'horreur. Duo éclata de rire.

- « Duo, c'est vraiment horrible ce que tu m'as mis sur le dos… En plus ça ne va même pas ensemble…

- Je sais… Il fallait pas être bien pour porter ces deux trucs ensembles… Remarque, il fallait aussi pas être très bien pour porter ce pseudo-habit de prêtre. »

Le vampire secoua la tête en souriant. Il déboutonna rapidement la chemise et l'enleva.

- « Quitte à me déguiser, donne-moi au moins quelque chose de mettable.

- Oh, t'as pas vu comment on est déguisé nous ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'il y a quelque chose de mettable dans ces malles ? »

Quatre fit une petite moue, plia la chemise, le gilet et les reposa à côté d'une malle tandis qu'il la fouillait. Duo jeta un petit coup d'œil aux deux chasseurs de primes atterrés et il s'approcha du blond avec un petit sourire.

- « T'as intérêt à te rhabiller vite, Quat'. Parce que si tu restes un peu plus longtemps torse-nu, j'ai bien peur Trowa ne se dessèche complètement.

- Qu'il se dessèche ?

- Le pauvre… Si tu voyais comment il bave… »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et jeta furtivement un regard derrière lui. Trowa fixait le parquet d'un air désintéressé. Il jeta un regard noir à Duo.

- « Il ne bave pas, Duo.

- Genre tu te laisses abuser par ses airs de « nan, nan je regarde absolument pas ». C'est toi le vampire. C'est toi qui es censé être doté d'empathie. Ne fais pas celui qui a rien remarqué, Tro il a changé d'attitude à la seconde où je t'ai enlevé ta chemise. »

Quatre ne répondit pas et continua de fouiller dans la malle.

- « Oh mais c'est votre jeu préféré, le déni ?

- Je suis pas dans le déni Duo.

- Vraiment ? »

Le vampire soupira et se tourna vers le châtain.

- « Je sais pertinemment qu'une des premières choses que l'on remarque chez Trowa c'est que je ne lui suis pas indifférent. C'est pas comme s'il était doué pour le cacher.

- Contrairement à toi ?

- J'ai pas dis ça. On n'a pas besoin de m'observer longtemps pour comprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. »

Duo s'assit sur une malle.

- « Pourquoi vous vous bougez pas alors ?

- C'est compliqué, Duo.

- Je vois vraiment pas en quoi.

- Je suis mort, ça ne te paraît suffisant comme première complication ? »

Le châtain soupira.

- « C'est un détail.

- Qui a son importance.

- Attends, la première fois qu'il t'a vu, il a été complètement bluffé par ton charisme. Il en avait rien à faire que tu sois un vampire ou pas.

- J'étais le premier vampire qu'il voyait de près. Tu sais très bien que les pouvoirs et la présence des vampires augmentent avec leur âge. Et je ne suis pas spécialement jeune. »

Duo fit un geste de la main.

- « Mais tu crois qu'il y a pas réfléchi au fait que t'étais un vampire ? Attends, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Je pense qu'il a eu le temps de le digérer. Et si ça le gênait vraiment, il aurait laissé tomber l'affaire.

- Ah ouais ? C'est dingue, t'as l'air d'avoir réponse à tout hein ? Alors vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi si ça le gêne pas que je sois un vampire, il ne supporte pas de me voir boire du sang? Pourquoi il t'a fait une telle scène quand il m'a vu en boire quand on voyageait dans le van? »

Le prostitué resta silencieux un moment.

- « Tu nous as entendu cette nuit-là ?

- Duo… Tu as vu mon passé à travers mes yeux. Tu devrais savoir comment je peux entendre, non ? »

Il déglutit difficilement.

- « Mais…

- Ecoute… Oui, il y a un truc entre moi et Trowa. Mais souviens-toi ce que tu te prenais dans la gueule quand tu essayais de me proposer ton sang. Ne va pas me dire qu'il a digéré le fait que je sois un vampire alors que tu sais qu'il essaye désespérément de zapper les aspects qui ne lui plaisent pas dans ma condition. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi avec les vampires et tu le sais. Tu vas me dire que c'est par hasard que seules Réléna et Dorothy soient au courant ici ? »

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- « Ca finira par lui passer. Ca c'est déjà amélioré depuis que je suis là.

- Même, Duo… C'est pas le seul problème… »

Le blond recommença à fouiller dans la malle.

- « Regarde-le. Tu crois vraiment qu'en me couvant des yeux comme ça, c'est une histoire de deux jours qu'il veut ? Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'une relation avec un vampire peut être quelque chose de durable ?

- Ouais mais…

- Je suis un mort-vivant, Duo. Il n'y a que deux solutions pour moi, soit je meurs définitivement, soit je continue de vivre pendant quelques siècles mais lui ne vivra pas aussi longtemps. Et même si on le faisait, tu crois que ça te ferais quoi de vieillir quand la personne que tu aimes ne change pas d'un cheveu ? »

Le prostitué roula des yeux et posa son menton dans sa main.

- « Et ben vampirise-le alors, ça réglera pas mal de problème…

- Eh mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Je refuse de boire la moindre goutte de sang humain et je hais plus que tout les vampires et surtout celle qui m'a transformée, mais pourquoi pas vampiriser l'homme que j'aime ?

- Oh vous me saoulez avec vos histoires à la Dallas. Vous allez bientôt découvrir que vous êtes frères…

- C'est quoi Dallas ?

- Un bouquin en une centaine de tomes que dévorent Réléna et Dorothy… »

Quatre secoua la tête en souriant.

- « Tu croyais quoi, Duo ? Qu'on t'avait juste attendu pour se mettre ensemble ? Si c'était simple, on n'en serait pas là… »

Il se redressa, quelques vêtements à la main.

- « Allez, laisse tomber Duo. En plus ils vont commencer à se demander de quoi on parle.

- Tu t'es dégotté quoi ? »

Le blond lui montra un pantalon blanc, un petit gilet sans manche rouge et un petit chapeau rouge. Duo haussa un sourcil.

- « T'es sûr que ça va pas être plus ridicule avec ça qu'avec ce que je t'avais mis sur le dos ? »

Quatre se contenta de lui sourire avant de passer les vêtements. Le gilet rouge lui arrivait à mis-dos et couvrait simplement sa poitrine. Il serra le pantalon aux chevilles et à la taille alors que celui-ci tombait de façon lâche entre ses jambes. Il finit par placer le petit chapeau rouge à pompon noir sur sa tête et regarda Duo avec un grand sourire. Il leva lentement les mains devant son visage et les fit onduler lentement en les faisant passer devant ses yeux.

- « … Comment… ? Comment tu fais pour avoir la classe avec ce costume ridicule ?

- Tu vas me vexer, Duo. Ca ne se voit peut-être pas, mais ma famille était issue d'un autre continent.

- Tu déconnes ? T'es quand même pas originaire du continent du sud ?

- Eh si… »

Un grand sourire victorieux étirait les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il continuait à danser. Duo s'approcha de lui en souriant et commença à onduler au même rythme.

- « Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir remettre ça sur le tapis, mais c'est pas en dansant comme ça que tu vas décider Tro à ne pas bouger. »

Le vampire roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il joignit les mains devant sa poitrine et commença à ne remuer que les hanches. Un sifflement retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis qu'on tapait dans ses mains.

- « Waouh ! T'as des dons cachés, mister chauve-souris ! »

Réléna et Dorothy s'approchèrent d'eux. La première avait levé les mains à côté de sa tête et marquait le tempo alors que la deuxième faisait quelques mouvements simples de danse.

- « Wouhou !

- Allez !

- Vas-y Quatre, montre-nous ce que t'as dans le ventre ! »

L'ambiance dans la pièce grimpait peu à peu et aurait pu continuer à monter si… Si… Si un chasseur de prime de s'en était pas mêlé.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement et Heero entra alors, blanc et visiblement de très, très, _très_ mauvaise humeur. Il observa les quatre personnes responsables de ce remue-ménage et plus particulièrement son collègue. Il lâcha d'un ton glacial :

- « Je dors dans la pièce à côté et je suis crevé, alors... »

Réléna l'observait avec adoration et lui tenta de ne pas tenir compte de sa tenue.

- « Alors j'espère pouvoir me reposer un peu… Tu comprends ça, Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quatre se contenta d'un sourire crispé en toute réponse. Avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait des réveils difficiles du brun, la seule chose qui était à faire à l'instant présent était de laisser passer la tempête. Réléna s'approcha du brun et le prit par le bras, tout sourire.

- « Mais bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais puisque vous êtes réveillé, vous prendrez bien un petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero pâlit encore plus et eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'air horrifié par la tenue de la jeune femme. Duo le regarda en souriant essayer désespérément de se dégager. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans une des malles qui était près de lui et son regard s'éclaira. Il en sortit un petit morceau de tissus noir aux reflets bleus brillants.

- « Dis-moi, Dorothy… Si j'ai bonne mémoire… Ce truc est bien la chose la plus moulante jamais inventée ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement désintéressée mais son regard s'éclaira bien vite.

- « … C'est surtout un truc qui pourrait se révéler très intéressant pour une certaine gérante. »

Quatre les observa sans comprendre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh c'est juste que…

- … Heero n'est pas assez de mauvaise humeur à notre goût… »

Le vampire regarda d'un air inquiet le grand sourire du châtain. Les deux prostitués s'approchèrent de leur gérante, passablement engluée au chasseur de prime.

- « Hey, Réléna ! »

Duo leva le morceau de tissu noir qu'il tenait.

- « C'est quoi ce truc, déjà ? »

La jeune femme parut contrariée d'être ainsi dérangée et lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- « C'est le… »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent subitement. Elle lâcha immédiatement le bras du chasseur de prime qui en fut légèrement déstabilisé. Elle fixa Duo et Dorothy avec de grands yeux brillants, presque humides de larmes. Les deux autres se contentèrent de sourire un peu plus largement. Heero regarda cet échange les sourcils froncés, un frisson dans son dos présageant un danger.

La gérante reprit un visage calme, elle leva lentement la main droite et claqua des doigts, comme si elle attendait tout naturellement qu'on satisfasse une de ses requêtes. Duo et Dorothy s'approchèrent tranquillement du brun.

- « Désolé, Heero…

- Si on n'accède pas à sa demande elle sera impossible, tu comprends.

- Merci de te laisser faire pour notre bien.

- C'est à toute une communauté que tu rends service, c'est beau. »

Heero fit un pas en arrière mais les deux prostitués étaient déjà sur lui. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'ils l'avaient plaqué au sol et enlevaient sans le moindre mal son pantalon. Duo et Dorothy durent quand même se mettre à deux pour le maintenir quand il comprit ce qui se passait, tandis que Réléna lui passait le vêtement qu'ils avaient amené. Les autres occupants de la pièce regardaient ce qui se passait, trop horrifiés pour bouger.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les trois déguisés se relevèrent et Heero bondit pour s'éloigner. Il regarda ce qu'il portait, plus blanc que jamais.

Ca… Ca devait être une sorte de short… Mais alors… C'était le short le plus moulant qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Dorothy mordit un de ses ongles, un grand sourire étirait sa bouche.

- « Yeah ! Le spandex est toujours aussi légendaire ! »

Duo passa un bout de langue sur ses lèvres avant de se les mordre.

- « Il ne laisse plus beaucoup de place à l'imagination… Et on le remercie pour ça… »

Réléna avait l'air d'être en transe complète. Elle observait Heero avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- « Je devrais le faire bosser comme ça… »

Les deux autres se détachèrent immédiatement de leur contemplation.

- « Oh oui !

- Tu as eu beaucoup de bonnes idées, mais ça doit être une des meilleures ! »

Trop occupés à rêver, ils ne virent pas le chasseur de prime faire demi-tour en quatrième vitesse et courir vers sa chambre.

- « Non, Heero !

- Je sais bien que t'as l'impression d'être nu, mais c'est pas grave !

- Reviens, il faut que tu… »

Mais ils furent tous coupés dans leur poursuite par la vue arrière du spandex. Duo et Dorothy restaient scotchés d'un air absorbé tandis que Réléna, elle, arborait un air extatique. La porte de la chambre se referma, les sortant de leur transe. Les deux prostitués jurèrent, se maudissant de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Réléna, elle, s'approcha lentement de la porte. Elle posa les mains dessus et se laissa glisser contre le bois.

- « Oh Heero… Le spandex sera ton emblème à jamais… »

Le brun rouvrit immédiatement la porte, le regard plus noir que jamais. Mais face à la jeune femme, agenouillé devant lui, les mains jointes et les yeux mouillé, il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos et il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte.

Dorothy et Duo s'éloignèrent, décidés finalement à ne retenir que le positif de cette affaire, à savoir : la vision que leur avait offert le spandex.

- « Bon… Il va falloir y aller mollo avec eux ce soir…

- Hm… Ca serait dommage de le voir s'enfuir si vite. Et puis je perdrais mon pari… »

Ils passèrent en souriant sous le regard terrifié des trois autres nouveaux serveurs.

* * *

- « Alors, Heero… Il faudrait que tu me montes… Une bouteille de vin dans la chambre de Violette… Deux flûtes de champagnes chez Tyfany… Une autre bouteille de vin mais là chez Ed, te trompe pas hein ils ont pas le même prix… Deux verres d'absinthe pour Dorothy… La bouteille de bourbon avec de la glace pour les faire on the rock chez Duo… Et puis… Mince, je vais pas arriver à caser autre chose sur ton plateau… Rah ils sont chiants à toujours commander à la même heure… »

Le brun regarda son plateau déjà bien remplit avec un brin d'appréhension. Il allait falloir qu'il traverse le salon bondé, qu'il monte l'escalier en colimaçon et qu'il traverse le couloir extérieur sans rien renverser ? Le barman le croyait-il doué d'un sens de l'équilibre surdéveloppé ou… ?

- « Bon ben dépêche-toi alors… J'aurais sûrement des choses à te refaire monter dès que tu seras descendu… »

Heero prit le plateau, serrant les dents, alors que les verres et les bouteilles tremblaient dangereusement.

- « Ca se passe bien sinon ton premier soir ? »

Occupé à trouver à peu près le centre de gravité du plateau, le tout nouveau serveur prit tout de même le temps de jeter un regard incrédule au barman avant de grommeler quelque chose qui se voulait plus ou moins affirmatif.

Si son premier soir se passait bien ?

Bien ?

Huh…

Comment pouvait se passer un premier soir en tant que serveur dans une maison close quand on avait été policier, puis chasseur de prime ? Etait-ce seulement censé bien se passer ?

Bon… S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que ç'était moins pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Il avait juste dû se faire à cette foule de personnes en tenue aguicheuse ou au moins « intéressante pour le client » comme disait Réléna. Il avait juste dû se faire à tous ces hommes en costumes trois pièce qui reluquaient des pieds à la tête tous les prostitués qui passaient sous leur yeux. Il avait juste dû se faire à tous ces gens qui pelotaient ou se faisaient peloter un peu partout dans le salon. Enfin… Au moins Réléna tenait à ce que tout ce qui se passe ici soit à peu près soft. A l'étage, c'était une autre affaire…

Encore que… « S'y faire »… C'était un bien grand mot… Pour le moment, il essayait plus de fermer les yeux plutôt que de « se faire à l'idée que… ».

Bon… Il y avait quand même quelque chose sur lequel il ne réussissait pas à fermer les yeux. Il trouvait l'ambiance malsaine. Les sourires des prostitués en réponse aux regards inquisiteurs et aux mains baladeuses le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ces sourires ne faisaient pas faux ni crispés mais ils ne lui semblaient pas naturels dans une telle situation. Et puis il perdait un peu pied avec les prostitués. Dorothy par exemple. D'après les quelques moments où il avait été en contact avec elle, c'était une grande gueule avec un caractère de cochon. Le premier client avec lequel il l'avait vue l'avait regardé avec délice prendre des tons autoritaires et décider de tout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils allaient boire. Quand il l'avait recroisé quelques heures après, elle se trouvait docilement assise à côté d'un autre homme. Elle ne parlait que très peu et d'une voix basse, paraissant presque froide et distante mais il en semblait ravit. Et de la même façon, les autres prostitués semblaient changer du tout en tout entre deux clients. Au final, Heero ne savait absolument pas sur quel pied danser.

Enfin… Ce n'était pas très important, de toute façon. Tout en réfléchissant, il avait réussi à avancer dans la salle et il montait maintenant les escaliers. Bien… Le plus dur était à faire. Car si Réléna tenait à ce que tout ce qui se passaient en bas reste soft, il en était tout autre à l'étage. Car à l'étage…

- « Hmmmmm…

- Ahan… !

- Encore… »

A l'étage il y avait les chambres…

Heero regarda, les dents serrées, la rangée de porte qui se trouvait devant lui. La maison était construite comme un carré avec une cour intérieure. Du coup, les chambres à l'étage se trouvaient toutes sur une coursive extérieure qui donnait sur la cour. Si les prostitués utilisaient pendant la journée la multitude d'escaliers pour ne pas avoir à trop passer par ce couloir extérieur, le soir tous les clients utilisaient ce passage.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer. Il espérait juste que les prostitués chez qui il apportait des boissons n'étaient pas… En train de travailler…

- « Ah oui… !

- Ha… Ha…

- Hmm… Ahah ! »

Le brun passa dans le couloir en serrant les dents, allant porter les boissons aux prostitués qui, heureusement pour lui, ne travaillaient pas au moment où il frappa ou alors ne le laissèrent pas entrer. Son plateau se vidait peu à peu quand il arriva devant la porte de Dorothy. Il resta un moment devant, se demandant vaguement s'il allait la voir ouvrir en combinaison latex ou bustier à pointe. Venant de sa part, ce genre d'attirail ne l'étonnerait pas trop… Il toqua trois coups sur la porte en bois.

- « Entrez ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la poignée. Il fit un pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvaient Dorothy et son client.

Lui était typé Espagnol, avec les cheveux bien noirs tirés en arrière, un bouc soigné et un air sévère sur le visage. En pantalon et chemise, il se trouvait derrière la blonde.

Elle était en corset et porte-jarretelles, appuyée contre un des piliers de son lit à baldaquin, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux retombaient sur son visage, comme si elle avait eu la tête penchée en avant. Les cordons de son corset étaient entre les mains de son client.

- « … J'apporte votre commande.

- Merci Heero. Entre donc. Si tu veux juste attendre trente secondes… »

L'homme détacha alors son attention du serveur pour la reporter sur le corset. Quelques secondes après, le bruit des lacets qui sifflaient retentit alors que le corps de la prostituée se tendait.

- « Plus fort… »

Les lacets sifflèrent encore plus alors que la jeune femme appuyait la tête contre le pilier de bois de son lit, les yeux fermés.

- « Oui comme ça… »

Heero haussa lentement un sourcil alors que l'homme passait peu à peu les cordons dans la multitude d'œillère du corset, finissant de le lacer. Une fois que ce fut finit, la blonde se retourna et jeta un regard en dessous à son client.

- « Merci. »

Le brun sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Ce n'était pas possible… Il avait rêvé ou… Cette femme qui se promenait en string en gueulant à tout va venait juste d'avoir un regard docile ?! Mais… ! Docile ne devait même pas faire partie de son vocabulaire !

Ce fut un Heero passablement sonné qui sortit de la chambre. Décidément, il allait avoir du mal à se faire à ce job. Il soupira et avança un peu plus sur la coursive. Bon alors… Il lui restait à passer chez Tyfany et chez… Il leva les yeux en apercevant quelqu'un appuyé à la rambarde. Il s'arrêta.

A quelques mètres de lui, Duo regardait d'un air absent la cour à l'étage en dessous. Le vent était froid mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Pourtant, sa tenue se réduisait à un simple pantalon noir. Ses pieds étaient nus et il n'avait rien sur le dos. Et vu la façon dont il tombait sur ses hanches, on pouvait même se demander s'il portait quelque chose sous son pantalon.

Heero était toujours en train de l'observer quand une autre personne sortit de la chambre de Duo dont la porte était restée entrouverte. L'homme avait la peau très pâle, les cheveux très noirs et avait l'air très propre sur lui. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas un pli, sa cravate était impeccablement nouée et il était parfaitement bien rasé. Il s'approcha du châtain et, sous le regard exorbité de Heero, lui mit la main aux fesses, le pelotant sans complexe.

Le prostitué resta accoudé à la barrière sans aucune réaction. Puis l'homme lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que ses mains remontaient vers son torse, et Duo se redressa, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du type, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs. Il aperçut alors Heero du coin de l'œil. Il lui fit un grand sourire tandis que son client essayait de toute évidence de traumatiser ses tétons. Le serveur haussa lentement un sourcil et Duo lui fit signe de s'approcher. Heero sembla hésiter, puis il s'approcha en soupirant.

- « Ah… Je crois que voici votre commande. »

Le client releva un instant la tête avant de baisser son regard vers le pantalon du prostitué où sa main venait de plonger.

- « Je te laisse t'en occuper.

- D'accord. »

Heero fixa un instant la main du brun qui avait disparu sous le pantalon et avait fait apparaître une fine ligne de poils châtains. Il releva rapidement la tête et tomba sur un regard violet braqué sur lui. Il fronça un sourcil tandis que le sourire du prostitué devenait de plus en plus en grand. Duo attrapa le verre, la glace et la bouteille de bourbon sur le plateau avec un sourire toujours plus grand. Son client retira brutalement sa main et se retourna.

- « Rentrons. Il fait froid ici. »

Il rentra dans la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Duo fixa pendant encore un petit moment Heero puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna. Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte se refermer.

…

Mais comment ce type pouvait-il rester si calme quand on le tripotait comme ça ?

Comment pouvait-il prétendre aimer son métier ?

Heero secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, finissant d'apporter les boissons qu'il lui restait avant de redescendre. A peine fut-il dans le salon que le barman remplit à nouveau son plateau. Il croisa un Wu Fei passablement crispé qui venait de servir Réléna, en grande discussion avec son client. Le brun observa un moment la jeune femme en longue robe noire vaporeuse à motif de papillons. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Réléna n'était pas à proprement parler une prostituée. Ce qu'elle faisait s'approchait plus du métier des courtisanes. La majeure partie de ses clients était des gens haut placés et d'après ce que lui avait dit Duo, elle se contentait de discuter avec eux, parfois elle les massait ou leur jouait de la musique. Parfois, quand les clients étaient de vieilles connaissances, elle proposait aussi des bains mais ne s'y baignait jamais, ou alors toute habillée.

Il était vrai qu'il se dégageait d'elle un certain raffinement. Heero pouvait comprendre qu'on puisse se sentir apaisé quand elle agissait comme ça.

La jeune femme tourna alors la tête et tomba sur son regard. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que ses pupilles s'enflammaient, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ok… ! Elle pouvait être raffinée, mais avec lui elle avait apparemment décidé de se montrer flippante et centrée sur… Le sud de ses reins…

Heero s'éloigna, essayant de lui tourner le dos le moins possible, et se rapprocha du bar. Il y posa les verres sales qu'il avait ramassés, restant un moment à les contempler. Une porte derrière le bar s'ouvrit alors et Hilde apparut, essoufflée. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, qui étaient tous les deux passablement mouillés. Il avait été décidé que pour son premier soir, la brunette ferait la plonge et vu le nombre de verre qu'il emportait à chaque fois, elle ne devait pas chômer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire quand elle vint prendre la pile de verres sales.

- « Ca va ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- « Ouais. »

Elle secoua la tête comme pour essayer de se reprendre en main.

- « Et toi ?

- …

- Ok. Trowa et Quatre te cherchaient. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

- « Pour ?

- Ils voulaient prendre leur pause je crois. »

Il hocha la tête et souhaita bon courage à la brunette avant de s'éloigner. Il finit par apercevoir les deux ex-chasseurs de prime à l'autre bout du bar, en grande discussion près d'une porte battante. Il s'approcha d'eux alors que le blond relevait la tête.

- « Hey, Heero… On a voulu te chercher quand on a pris notre pause mais tu avais disparu.

- J'étais à l'étage.

- …Oh… »

Le brun soupira.

- « Et sinon, ça se passe comment de votre côté ? »

Les deux serveurs le fixèrent un moment en silence avant de répondre.

- « Heum… J'ai dû ajuster mes sens de vampires pour pas… Trop être perturbé par… Enfin les… La…

- La multitude de monde qui baise à l'étage ?

- … Oui c'est ça… Merci Heero… »

Le blond toussota.

- « Et puis… C'est très spécial comme milieu quand même donc… On va sûrement mettre un petit peu de temps à s'y faire.

- Parce que tu as l'intention de t'y faire ?! »

Wu Fei venait de poser son plateau chargé de verres et jetait un regard noir au vampire.

- « Ben… Il faut au moins reconnaître qu'on est caché ici. On est en sécurité.

- En sécurité… ? Tu te sens en sécurité toi ?

- Et bien je trouve que… »

Un claquement résonna alors, coupant la parole au blond. Une main venait de se poser sur ses fesses et n'avait pas l'air pressée d'en repartir. Quatre serra les dents, sentant son sang se geler. Il se tourna lentement vers le client qui continuait de siroter son alcool.

- « Monsieur… Je regrette mais je ne suis pas un prostitué… »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Et ça pose un problème ? »

Quatre lui sourit en réponse, à la différence près que son sourire était un peu plus dangereux et avec des canines un peu plus longues. Mais dans la pénombre, l'homme sembla ne pas le remarquer.

- « Et bien…

- Hey ! Bonsoir monsieur Hernst ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Tiens Duo… Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu… »

Le prostitué avait surgit de nulle part, posant ses mains sur les épaules du client.

- « He oui, je suis revenu. Et pour autant que je sache, les règles de la maison n'ont pas changé pendant mon absence. On ne touche toujours pas aux serveurs. On regarde mais on ne touche pas. »

Il attrapa la main de l'homme.

- « Oh ce n'était rien de méchant… Je l'ai à peine caressé…

- Et oui mais la maîtresse de maison est toujours aussi exigeante sur ces choses là. Alors soyez raisonnable, suivez les règles.

- Bon, bon… Ca va, ça va… »

L'homme fit mine de bouder et recommença à siroter son verre. Duo lui fit un grand sourire, passa le bras autour des épaules de Quatre et l'éloigna un peu du type.

- « Oh la vache, Quatre… Ca serait mal vu de tuer un client dès le premier soir tu sais. Que ce soit toi ou Trowa qui se charge du sale boulot…

- Je vais quand même pas me faire peloter sans rien dire ! »

Trowa le regarda d'un œil noir.

- « Vrai, Duo. On n'est pas là pour se faire toucher ni pour se faire reluquer. Il me semble que tu avais oublié de nous préciser cet aspect là de notre job quand tu nous as embauché.

- Je ne t'embauche pas Tro, je te débauche. »

Le brun roula des yeux devant le grand sourire du châtain.

- « Bon plus sérieusement, les mecs… J'imagine que ça doit vous faire bizarre. Mais ici on est dans un bordel, faut pas se leurrer non plus, c'est pas un salon de thé pour grand-mère. Ici tous les corps doivent être attirants pour donner envie au client, les serveurs n'échappent pas à la règle. Par contre vous pouvez refuser qu'on vous touche, ça Réléna est formelle là-dessus. Mais n'oubliez pas que le client est roi. Vous refusez, vous expliquez bien que ce n'est pas dans les règles de la maison mais vous restez courtois. Parce que si vous cassez le bras à un type qui a eu la main baladeuse, moi je ne pourrais pas empêcher Réléna de vous casser le vôtre avant de vous mettre à la porte. Croyez-moi, vous ne l'avez jamais vu en colère et vous ne voulez pas la voir ainsi. »

Aucun des quatre serveurs ne répondit. Duo les observa tour à tour.

- « Bon… Et sinon, il se passe bien, votre premier soir ? »

Quatre regards désabusés fixèrent Duo.

- « Bien ? Bon sang Maxwell je devrais tenir une check-list des parties de mon corps qui n'ont pas été « malencontreusement effleurées » !

- T'abuses Duo ! Tu aurais pu nous briefer un peu plus quand même ! Tu nous as balancé ici sans rien nous expliquer !

- Cette gérante est complètement folle ! Je ne compte plus les trucs de dingues qu'elle m'a demandé depuis le début de la soirée !

- … »

Duo sourit.

- « Bon alors… Trowa, si tu commences à établir une check-list, t'es pas au bout de tes peines. Quatre, de toute manière c'est sur le tas qu'on apprend le mieux. Wu Fei, si tu te rends compte uniquement maintenant que Réléna est folle, tu es moins rapide que je ne pensais, même si tu ne l'as pas encore vu au meilleur de sa forme. Et Heero… T'as pas répondu toi…

- Je pensais que mon silence était suffisamment équivoque.

- Ben non. Ca peut vouloir dire que tu vas te pendre ou alors que tu as découvert une passion secrète à observer les gens se faire peloter. »

Le sourcil gauche du brun se haussa très haut.

- « … Pardon ?

- Oh Heero, je savais que sous tes airs froids tu étais un véritable pervers !

- Duo… »

Le prostitué sursauta et se retourna immédiatement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le client qui était dans sa chambre auparavant.

- « Je crois que je ne vais pas prendre de verre finalement.

- Ah… Votre verre… Euh… Oui, bien sûr… Excusez-moi pour l'attente… Hum… Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Il se fait tard je vais rentrer.

- Très bien. Je vous raccompagne alors. »

Les quatre serveurs les regardèrent s'éloigner.

Il avait oublié qu'il venait chercher un verre ?

- « Et ça vient nous faire la morale… »

C'est assez amusant au final de voir Duo essayer de se rattraper.

…

Heero les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant la porte. L'homme avait revêtu un pardessus beige aussi impeccable que tout ce qu'il portait. Il se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa. Le brun trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans cette scène. Peut-être que ça venait de ce type aux aspect si irréprochables qui passait sans aucun ménagement les mains sous la chemise du prostitué pour le peloter une dernière fois. Ou peut-être que ça venait du sourire calme que lui renvoyait le prostitué.

Heero finit par détourner les yeux.

Comment ce type pouvait-il rester si calme ? Comment pouvait-il sourire ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre aimer son métier quand on le traitait comme un vulgaire bout de viande ?

Il secoua la tête.

- « Je pense que je vais prendre ma pause.

- Ah… Ok Heero, je préviendrai les barmen. »

Le brun remercia Quatre et disparu d'un air pensif derrière la porte battante. Il marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à arriver dans le salon des prostitués. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur quand un grand rire retentit. Il se demanda si finalement il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller ailleurs.

- « Et puis… Ah ? Oh c'est toi Heero…

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Dorothy… »

La blonde était installée dans un des fauteuils, son porte-cigarette à la main. A côté d'elle se trouvait une petite rousse assez menue mais avec une poitrine généreuse et une crinière gigantesque et crêpée. Sur le canapé de l'autre côté se trouvait un type aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzée. Kitry et Esteban, si Heero se souvenait bien…

- « T'aurais pas vu Duo ? »

Le brun s'installa dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart.

- « Il raccompagnait son client il y a trente secondes.

- Il devrait bientôt arriver alors. Ca doit bien faire dix minutes que je lui ai dit qu'on l'attendait.

- Je sais pas. Ils n'avaient pas l'air pressé de se quitter. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde.

- « Ah, Heero… Ca fait du bien de voir autant de naïveté dans ce bas monde… Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais connu de prostitué. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Kitry éclata de rire.

- « Sérieux, Heero. T'as vu le client de Duo, non ? Même sans connaître le métier, t'en dirais quoi de ce type ?

- … Je sais pas. Je l'ai pas vraiment observé.

- Roh, allez.

- … Il fait propre sur lui.

- Mais ? »

Le brun fronça un sourcil.

- « Mais quoi ?

- « Mais » bordel ! « Mais » ! »

Esteban se tourna vers lui.

- « Même sans être du milieu… Franchement ce type il avait l'air louche.

- Il puait l'embrouille à des kilomètres ! Je l'ai flairé direct !

- Trop propre sur lui justement. »

Le serveur haussa les épaules.

- « Duo n'avait pas l'air spécialement affecté quand il le pelotait en tout cas. »

Dorothy amena son porte-cigarette à ses lèvres.

Elle tira une bouffée.

- « Alors ça Heero, je demande à voir. Ouvre grands tes yeux et tes oreilles, tu vas en apprendre un petit peu plus sur les prostitués ce soir. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard cynique de la jeune femme. Les deux autres prostitués choisirent le silence. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, puis brutalement, la porte fut ouverte et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- « Putaindebordeldemerde ! Chier ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?! »

Duo referma violemment la porte et entra dans la pièce en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- « Je veux une douche à l'eau de javel ! »

Dorothy éclata de rire.

- « Tant que ça ?

- Putain Dot', si ce type repasse un jour, dis-lui que je suis mort et enterré.

- Mort de quoi ?

- D'une maladie longue et douloureuse suite à son passage traumatisant. »

Kitry s'agita sur son siège.

- « Il a fait quoi ?

- J'étais dans un état complètement halluciné mais je crois bien qu'il a violé mes tétons. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- « Spèce de sadique, arrête de sourire comme ça ou je te recommande à lui. »

Le châtain ôta complètement sa chemise et la regarda d'un air désolé.

- « Ma pauvre chemise… Je t'aimais tellement… Dire que je vais être obligé de te brûler… »

Esteban approcha son fauteuil.

- « Allez Duo, raconte. C'est pas drôle de tout garder pour toi. Il t'a fait quoi ?

- Oh il m'a rien fait faire de louche… Mais… Je sais pas si on venait de lui faire une greffe des mains et qu'ils voulait les tester mais en tout cas il avait envie de palper. »

Heero se leva discrètement et alla se servir un verre d'eau.

Alors… Duo n'avait pas aimé passer du temps avec ce type ? Pourtant de l'extérieur…

- « Ah non… C'est les pires, ceux-là…

- Ou alors je sais pas… Il a été boulanger dans une autre vie et il m'a pris pour sa pâte à pain… »

Dorothy avait sûrement raison. Il était trop naïf… Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien au métier des prostitués. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette ambiance... Qu'il l'a trouvait si malsaine…

- « Mon dernier était comme ça aussi. En plus il me voulait docile et soumise. Une horreur. Il a serré mon corset à fond ce malade, je me suis demandée si j'allais pas tomber dans les pommes avant qu'il parte.

- Il t'a fait des trucs aux pieds ? Quand t'as des maniaques des pieds, c'est horrible…

- Aux pieds non. Par contre il est resté scotché sur mes fesses. Au bout de quarante minutes, ça a fini par être lassant quoi. Argh… Je me sens sale, tiens… »

Pourtant… Il avait vraiment cru aux sourires de Duo. Ils lui semblaient vraiment réels.

- « Oh Heero, purifie-moi… »

Le brun se figea. Il y avait un corps derrière lui. Un corps qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Un corps pressé contre lui. Plus deux bras qui passaient sur son torse.

- « C'est ça Heero, et astique-le comme il faut hein ! »

Les trois éclats de rire qui résonnèrent contribuèrent à crisper encore plus la mâchoire du brun. Il attrapa un des bras qui étaient autour de son torse et se retourna en le pliant dans le dos du châtain. Il le poussa contre une armoire, augmentant sa pression sur son bras. Duo fit une petite grimace avant de fixer le serveur d'un air boudeur.

- « Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça.

- Tu arrêtes tout de suite. »

Duo fronça un sourcil et la pression sur son bras augmenta légèrement.

- « Tch ! »

Il serra les dents pour retenir son cri de douleur et fixa Heero d'un regard noir. Puis peu à peu, se traits se détendirent tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le brun haussa un sourcil et appuya encore un petit peu sur le bras. Le prostitué prit un air extatique.

- « Oh oui Heero, fais-moi mal… »

Le remède fut radical. Le brun lâcha immédiatement le bras de Duo qui le fixa avec un petit air victorieux. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps à se fixer si, après quelques minutes, la porte du salon ne s'était pas ouverte.

- « Excusez-moi messieurs dames, je cherche Duo et on m'a dit que… Ah !

- Treize ? »

Le brun se précipita vers Duo et lui prit la main.

- « Ah Duo, je commençais à désespérer. Ca doit bien faire dix minutes que je te cherche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas ton jour et puis tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans la partie réservée au personnel.

- Comme je suis un vieux client, mademoiselle la gérante m'a donné son laisser-passer. »

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et passa ses bras autours de son cou.

- « Et bien… Tu remontes considérablement le niveau de ma soirée… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun avant de s'écarter de lui pour aller reprendre sa chemise.

- « Allez viens. Même si Réléna t'a donné son feux vert, faut pas que tu restes ici. C'est la partie des prostitués ça pas des clients. J'aime pas quand on mélange. »

Il se rhabilla rapidement et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Dorothy tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- « Et bien… Tu me fais des infidélités en ce moment, Treize… »

Le politicien, qui semblait tout juste prendre conscience de sa présence, s'approcha alors d'elle, lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus.

- « Excuse-moi Dorothy. Je viendrais te voir un soir, je te le promets.

- C'est ça ouais, le soir où je serais malade par exemple. Et encore… »

La blonde leva son majeur à l'intention de Duo qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Treize se contenta d'embrasser une fois la paume de sa main et une fois le creux de son poignet avant de se redresser. Il sortit de la pièce, une main sur les épaules de Duo. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Dorothy poussa un long soupir.

- « Aaah… Il fait chier Duo à piquer tout le temps les meilleurs clients… Bon allez… Il faut que j'aille bosser moi aussi. Tu viens Kitry ?

- Yep !

- Esteban ?

- Je vais rester encore un peu.

- C'est toi qui vois. »

Elle se releva, secoua sa longue chevelure blonde et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un regard à Heero.

- « Alors ? Tu penses toujours que Duo n'était pas pressé de quitter son client ? »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et elle sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Allez, t'en fais pas… Tout le monde se trompe au début. Moi j'étais pareil quand je suis arrivée dans une maison close la première fois. »

Heero haussa un sourcil en regardant le type siroter son café.

- « Je ne m'en fais pas.

- Ouais… N'empêche que t'as quand même été bluffé par Duo. »

Esteban le regarda avec un grand sourire. Le serveur plissa les yeux avant de hausser les épaules.

- « Honnêtement, je peux pas te blâmer. Parmi tous les prostitué, t'es tombé sur le pire question bluff. »

Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

- « Va pas croire que Dorothy avait grillé Duo. Nan… Le seul truc qu'elle a pu remarquer, c'était que le type avait franchement l'air louche. Rien de plus. »

Il reposa sa tasse vide sur une petite table à côté de lui.

- « C'est pas un hasard si Duo n'a jamais eu de problème de clientèle. Il est doué. »

Heero ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux. Le prostitué s'en aperçut, fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

- « Attends, faut pas être de mauvaise foi non plus. Duo a un physique sympa qui lui sert bien, mais il a pas que ça. Il est pas le fantasme du gay ou du bi de base. Il a ce qu'il faut là où il faut mais comme ça, c'est pas une bombe. Bon il sait s'arranger, et une fois habillé il a un sacré sex-appeal. Mais sinon physiquement, son seul point fort c'est… »

Il resta la main en l'air, attendant que le brun finisse sa phrase. Celui-ci le dévisagea longuement.

- « C'est … »

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- « Rah mais bordel il a des cheveux sublimes, des yeux magnifiques mais son premier point fort c'est …

- … »

Le prostitué posa la main sur ses hanches, l'air atterré.

- « Son cul, bon sang ! »

Le sourcil gauche du brun se haussa très haut.

- « Si Duo a un atout majeur dans son physique c'est bien ses fesses ! Et il l'a bien compris, il les met toujours en valeur ! Rappelle-toi comment il était habillé tout à l'heure. Tu le visualises ?

- … Non, non ça ira…

- Mais on ne voit que ça ! Et il a raison de les mettre en évidence ! »

Il commença à faire des gestes avec ses mains.

- « Il a la fesse haute, ronde et ferme. Il n'a rien à envier à celles de Dorothy. Je suis même sûr qu'elle est jalouse de ses fesses. Elles sont…

- Ca ira, niveau description. »

Esteban eut un moment d'arrêt après avoir été coupé en pleine lancée. Il observa un moment le brun avant de rouler des yeux.

- « Bref… Duo a un physique impec, mais s'il n'avait que ça, il pourrait pas rivaliser avec Dorothy. Elle, c'est une vraie bombe. D'ailleurs ils le savent, ils se battent jamais sur le plan physique uniquement, ils savent qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt de ce genre de pari. Tout comme Dorothy ne va jamais jouer sur le terrain de Duo. »

Le prostitué s'adossa au mur, prenant soudainement un air sérieux.

- « Que ce soit dans la rue ou dans une maison close, un prostitué ne peut pas compter uniquement sur son physique, ce serait une situation trop instable. On a besoin de fidéliser la clientèle, n'importe qui dans le métier te le dira. Et pour cela il faut être bon en… Relations humaines je dirais.

- Relations humaines ?

- Ouais… Il faut appréhender les gens. Que tu puisses savoir rapidement si ton client va te préférer soumis ou dominateur. S'il va falloir que tu fasses la conversations ou pas. S'il va aimer que tu fasses ton délicat ou que tu y ailles franchement. Et tout et n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Il inspira profondément avant de soupirer.

- « Duo est très bon à ça. Il arrive à détecter très rapidement la façon dont son client le voudrait. Et il se trompe rarement. En plus quand on grandit dans la rue, on est habitué à bluffer. Et les clients n'y voient que du feu. Ils pensent avoir trouvé la perle rare et ils reviennent le voir. C'est comme ça que Duo réussit toujours à se monter une clientèle d'enfer. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- « Ce serait un roi au poker. Je suis sûr que même Réléna et Dorothy, qui le connaissent pourtant depuis un bail, ne peuvent pas toujours discerner s'il bluffe ou pas. Des fois il te suffit de le regarder au bon moment, mais s'il a décidé de rien montrer, t'arriveras pas à savoir s'il est naturel avec son client ou pas. »

Le serveur resta silencieux.

- « Je te l'avais dis, c'est le pire question bluff. »

Esteban se recula de quelques pas, ne quittant pas le brun des yeux.

- « Ca veut pas dire qu'il bluffe aussi avec nous. Mais en tout cas, il en aurait les capacités. »

Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte.

- « Flippant quelque part, non ? »

Il fit un dernier sourire à Heero avant de sortir. Celui-ci fixa la porte fermée pendant un long moment.

Duo ? Flippant ?

…

Non, il n'avait décidément jamais pensé au châtain en ces thermes.

Il trouvait Duo chiant, buté, toujours à gueuler ou à se plaindre, il était un boulet, grande gueule aussi, qui aimait lui chercher des noises et qui s'énervait vite.

… Mais flippant ça non, il n'avait jamais pensé ça de lui.

D'ailleurs il avait du mal à se faire à cette image.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce.

D'ailleurs pour être flippant… Il faudrait qu'il soit calculateur. Or ce type qui se mettait à beugler dès que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas ne lui paraissait pas du tout calculateur.

Pouvait-on être un bluffeur calculateur tout en étant entier et assez naïf dans certains domaines ?

Ca lui paraissait un peu contradictoire.

Quatre aussi bluffait et calculait. Mais Quatre, lui au moins, il était sûr qu'il était honnête avec eux.

D'un autre côté… On pouvait considérer que, en gueulant dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait, Duo faisait preuve d'une certaine honnêteté.

Non, définitivement non. Il ne trouvait pas Duo spécialement flippant.

Ca lui avait tout de même fait bizarre d'en apprendre autant. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y avait une telle réflexion quand un prostitué se trouvait avec un client. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait vu Dorothy et les autres prostitués changer de caractère du tout au tout.

Quelque part il se sentait légèrement vexé… Mince il était chasseur de prime et ancien policier ! Les coups de bluff ça le connaissait ! Il était même champion dans les interrogatoires ! Il discernait la moindre attitude inhabituelle ou la plus petite faille dans un jeu d'acteur. Mais là, rien…

Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance qui ne l'avait pas amené à se questionner ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien regardé.

Oui ça devait être ça. S'il regardait avec suffisamment de minutie, il devrait être capable de voir quelque chose. Une faute de fatigue ou n'importe quoi d'autre…

Hm…

Il fallait aussi qu'il se calme un peu… Ici il n'était ni chasseur de prime, ni policier et ça ne faisait pas partie de son boulot de détecter quand les prostitués jouaient un jeu ou pas.

Il se demandait quand même ce à quoi Duo avait bien pu penser quand il l'avait vu se faire peloter par son client quelques temps auparavant.

Il avait agi comme d'habitude mais finalement… Heero doutait que son client l'ait bien pris s'il s'était montré gêné par la situation.

Il poussa la porte battante et se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon des clients. Un faible brouhaha remplissait toujours la pièce, parfois surmonté par la voix des serveurs venant prendre une commande. Il y avait toujours un ou deux prostitués qui montaient à l'étage avec leurs clients, ou bien qui en descendaient. Il aperçut de loin Dorothy en train de discuter avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, exhibant fièrement ses longues jambes. Il finit aussi par apercevoir Duo, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du bar. Il se trouvait encore avec le type qui était venu le chercher jusque dans la partie du personnel… Tr… Trent… Trey… Trev… Il ne se souvenait plus bien… En tout cas, même s'il gardait obstinément une main sur la hanche du prostitué, il semblait surtout en grande discussion avec Réléna. Duo les regardait parler avec un grand sourire, couvant l'homme du regard. Un des barmen finit par poser un verre sur le comptoir et le châtain se retourna et porta le verre à sa bouche. Il l'avait à peine fait que son expression changea soudainement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent très légèrement et l'espace d'une seconde ses lèvres furent légèrement retroussées. Puis son visage redevint parfaitement lisse.

Heero haussa un sourcil et se demanda un moment s'il avait rêvé quand il aperçut que la main du type avait lâché la hanche pour descendre sur les fesses du prostitué.

… Oh… S'il ne s'était pas trompé… Ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage du prostitué et même si ça avait rapidement effacé, c'était de la contrariété.

En même temps… S'il se souvenait bien… Duo ne s'était-il pas plaint que son précédent client soit resté scotché sur ses fesses un long moment ? On pouvait comprendre que ça l'agaçait de les voir si vite redevenir un centre d'intérêt.

Réléna et l'homme éclatèrent alors de rire et il passa ses bras autour du torse du châtain, le collant à lui. Duo les regarda avec un grand sourire, finit son verre et le reposa sur le comptoir.

…

Duo était fatigué.

En tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait semblé à Heero. Il s'était pourtant très bien débrouillé pour le masquer mais… Il semblait avoir haussé les sourcils un peu trop haut quand il avait bu son verre et avoir gardé un peu trop longtemps les paupières mi-closes. Et puis cette petite inspiration qu'il avait prise avant de se retourner pour faire un sourire radieux à son client…

S'il ne se trompait pas, Duo n'avait pas fait une seule vraie pause depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait dû s'enchaîner tous ses clients en non-stop… Alors forcément…

Le prostitué qui se trouvait dans les bras de Treize releva légèrement la tête en souriant et il croisa le regard bleu posé sur lui. Au début, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus mais il se figea devant la méticulosité avec laquelle Heero le fixait. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais Treize se pencha sur lui et le coupa dans ses interrogations. Il se bouina un peu plus contre son client et adressa un grand sourire, légèrement railleur à Heero, lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

- « Mais comment fait ce type pour enchaîner ses clients si vite ? C'est déjà le quatrième… Je vais finir par croire qu'il est vraiment nympho… »

Heero observa d'un air neutre la petite brunette qui s'était rapprochée de lui et qui observait Duo flirter avec Treize d'un air incrédule. Il finit par secouer la tête et prit un plateau sur la pile au bout du bar.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit Hilde… Vraiment pas… »

_**Tsukusu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Note des auteurs : Alors… En effet ça fait plus de neuf mois qu'on n'a rien mis en ligne, et on s'excuse vraiment de vous faire patienter aussi longtemps… :/ Mais voila, il se trouve que même si on se voit bien plus souvent qu'avant et qu'on avait commencé à taper ce chapitre en juin dernier, ça a traîné. Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'on est avant tout des amies et pas juste deux ficeuses qui se retrouvent pour taper un chapitre. Donc on a envie de faire plein d'autres choses quand on se voit, et pas simplement s'enfermer quelque part pour taper.

Cependant pas d'inquiétude à avoir, on est toujours aussi accros à cette histoire, on suit toujours notre plan (d'ailleurs on a dépassé la moitié), et en plus on a un nouveau projet après celui-ci, donc notre binôme a encore tout un avenir devant lui, hé hé XD Et puis y'en a toujours une pour booster l'autre Il est certain par contre qu'on mettra bien plus de temps qu'avant pour taper, le temps où on avait tapé pas loin de cinq chapitres en une semaine est loin et une telle occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt... On a aussi une vie à côté avec des études qui nous prennent le gros du temps et bien sûr nos fics respectives qu'on essaie d'écrire du mieux qu'on peut. Donc on espère que vous suivrez toujours la suite de cette histoire tordue, et un énorme merci pour vos encouragements !

On espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, on essayera de se mettre au prochain dès qu'on pourra !!

A&B, ficeuses sadiques avant tout ;p


	12. Sortez toujours couverts

**Auteurs :** Brisby & Anya

**Disclaimer :** Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre avec nous, ils refusent obstinément de nous appartenir, allez savoir pourquoi !

**Base:** Gundam Wing.

**Rating:** Langage un peu cru par moments, petites tenues et ça chauffe vers la fin.

**Genre :** UA (monde plus ou moins médiéval), Angst, Yaoi, aventures, vampires.

**Couples:** Hé bien… L'aventure avançant (si, si !) certains personnages se rapprochent tout de même un peu… Ou pas XD Ca donne : 3+4, quant à un certain 1+2… 'Faut avoir l'œil ! Ah, et n'oublions pas le R+1 (ou R+les fesses de Heero, au choix).

**Remarque :** Mais non nous n'avons pas oublié cette histoire ! On espère que ce chapitre 12 vous plaira. Il est assez long encore, moins long que les derniers certes, mais… Enjoy ! :)

* * *

_**Once upon a bloody time…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 12 : Sortez toujours couvert  
**

La nuit touchait à sa fin. Il était près de quatre heures du matin et la majorité des prostitués était allée se coucher. Les serveurs finissaient de faire le ménage et s'en allaient peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit groupe assit au bar. Un petit groupe dont les quatre personnes au centre semblaient passablement éreintées.

_ « Alors ? Comment s'est passée votre soirée ? »

Trowa Barton. Mains « malencontreusement égarées » sur ses pectoraux : 19. Sur ses cuisses : 14. Et dans son dos : 24.

Wu Fei Chang. Billets glissés dans la poche arrière de son pantalon: 17. Sur le devant, directement dans son caleçon : 14.

Quatre. Propositions plus ou moins douteuses, dont régulièrement de venir jouer au « sugar boy » chez « papa » : 49.

Heero Yuy. Mains aux fesses : ...117.

Une série de regards dégoûtés, fatigués, pas encore blasés mais presque, outrés pour certain, complètement au bout du rouleau pour d'autres, répondirent à Réléna.

_ « Bon, tout va bien alors ! »

Elle leur fit un sourire radieux et ressortit tout joyeuse en fredonnant l'air d'une chanson inconnue. Ses nouveaux employés eurent l'air encore plus abattus qu'auparavant et l'ambiance morose qui régnait dans la salle s'en ressentit. Duo qui était assit avec eux adressa un petit sourire désolé à l'encontre du vampire qui lui jeta un regard désespéré. Quelques sièges plus loin, un ancien inspecteur de police s'agitait sur son siège en imitant la gérante :

_ « _Tout va bien, alors !,_ minauda-t-il avant de poursuivre d'un air exaspéré, mais bien sûr que tout va bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on reste ici ! »

Le très respectable inspecteur de police Chang Wu Fei craquait. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, de cette maison de dingue, avec cette folle à sa tête… Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à se lamenter à voix basse :

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici…

_ Tu veux que je te refasse l'historique des dernières semaines ? »

Le policier ignora le ton agressif de Heero et continua à marmonner tout seul. Duo intervint :

_ « Pour Réléna, tout va bien tant que vous n'avez cassé un bras à personne et qu'aucun client ne s'est plaint, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de Wu Fei.

_ « Si je fais quelque chose d'incorrect je pourrais partir ?

_ Et t'irais te planquer où ? Tu te rappelles pourquoi on se trouve justement ici ? C'est la meilleure planque qu'on pouvait nous offrir. »

L'inspecteur se mordit les lèvres mais n'insista pas.

_ « Merci, Heero. »

Le chasseur de prime se leva brusquement de sa chaise et fixa Duo avec humeur.

_ « Je ne disais pas ça pour toi ou les autres… personnes qui travaillent ici. Je déteste autant que Wu Fei devoir être dans cette maison, mais on n'a pas d'autre solution, c'est tout. »

Les paroles froides et empreintes de colère du brun ne semblèrent pas toucher le châtain. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

_ « Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, Heero… »

Il se retourna vers le groupe au bar juste avant de passer le seuil, fixant plus précisément Heero :

_ « Bonne nuit… »

Dans le couloir de l'entrée, il retrouva Dorothy en grande conversation avec Réléna :

_ « Il a beau être un client régulier, son comportement avec les nouveaux n'est pas correct ! »

La gérante eut un soupir et se massa la nuque.

_ « Je sais que le Baron Vondjoivsky n'a aucun tact, mais c'est un vieux client et une personne respectueuse, Dorothy, je peux te l'assurer. »

Devant l'air peu convaincu de la blonde, elle répéta d'un ton plus ferme :

_ « J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et… Il est très maladroit, j'en suis consciente, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, crois-moi… Je lui en toucherai un mot, Dorothy, ça va s'arranger. »

La prostituée hocha la tête et se retourna, rencontrant alors le regard de Duo.

_ « Un problème avec un client ? S'informa ce dernier. »

Réléna ne répondit pas, mais la blonde agita sa main dans le vide et lui répondit d'un air las :

_ « Non, c'est réglé, Réléna s'en occupe. »

Elle dépassa Duo et alla fermer les longs rideaux en velours rouge qui tombaient sur le vieux parquet couleur caramel. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour, même si le ciel noir semblait commencer à délaisser son manteau foncé et que la lune brillait un peu moins qu'une heure plus tôt. Elle caressa le tissu carmin d'un air absent et murmura plus pour elle-même que pour Duo :

_ « J'ai tendance à oublier parfois que Réléna est les yeux et les oreilles de cette maison en plus de la faire tourner comme il faut. »

Duo pouffa alors que Dorothy finissait de fermer les deux rideaux de l'entrée. Puis elle ôta ses talons aiguilles pour soulager ses pieds et elle grimpa silencieusement les escaliers, disparaissant en haut en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Le châtain fixa sa gérante perdue dans ses pensées.

_ « Alors quoi, on a des doutes quant à sa clientèle, Réléna ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ « Je me méfie de tous les nouveaux venus qui entrent dans ma propriété et j'ai toujours défendu cette maison becs et ongles, même contre les habitués qui se permettraient un peu de trop de liberté suite à leur ancienneté. Mais je sais aussi à qui je peux réellement faire confiance, surtout que j'ai eu un entretien avec presque tous les clients qui passent la porte de ma maison, tu le sais, Duo.

_ Je le sais... C'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci ?

_ Le Baron Vondjoivsky. Il se comporte un peu étrangement ces dernières semaines. Il est un peu brutal avec les nouvelles. Il a toujours été très maladroit et il s'y prend assez mal avec les femmes. Mais je dois bien dire que lors de ses dernières visites, il a tout de même atteint un certain seuil…

_ Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

_ Moi, si. Et Dorothy, bien sûr… Si je suis la gérante ici, elle est sans aucun doute le chien de garde. »

Duo éclata de rire. L'idée lui plaisait énormément. Il se rapprocha de sa gérante et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule, serrant le tissu de sa robe dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

_ « Allez, pense à autre chose pour le moment. Ca te dit un chocolat dans la cuisine pour bien finir la nuit ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais amusé.

_ « Je veux bien t'accompagner pour un chocolat. Mais je te préviens, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, tu devras attendre le lever du jour sans moi. »

Duo sourit, fit une courbette, et lui présenta son bras. Elle rit et accepta son invitation. Tel un gentleman, Duo la mena jusqu'à la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Au bar, cinq personnes avaient assisté de loin à la scène, la porte étant restée ouverte. Ils étaient bien plus intrigués qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer… Finalement, ce fut Hilde qui dit tout haut ce que les trois chasseurs de prime et le policier pensaient.

_ « J'aime pas ce qui se passe dans cette maison et j'aime pas leurs histoires… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « attendre le lever du jour » ? Il peut pas se coucher maintenant comme tous les autres, lui ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par « entretien » avec chacun de ses clients ? Elle couche avec, elle aussi ? »

Wu Fei fit tourner lentement son verre, les glaçons se déplacèrent en créant un petit bruit cristallin.

_ « Je ne pense pas que Réléna fasse la même chose que ses employés. Elle est différente.

_ Ah ouais ? Elle est aussi atteinte qu'eux.

_ Je ne remets pas en question son état mental, je dis simplement qu'elle n'est pas une prostituée. Je l'ai croisée plusieurs fois tout au long de la soirée et il semblerait que la seule chose qu'elle vende, ce soit sa compagnie.

_ Qui voudrait payer pour passer du temps avec elle… »

Ils se mirent à rire à la remarque de Heero, même si Quatre protesta pour la forme en disant qu'il allait un peu loin. Wu Fei finit son verre et soupira.

_ « En tout cas, je vais me coucher parce que si on doit vivre la même chose les jours qui suivent, il va me falloir toute mon énergie. »

Trowa esquissa un sourire et dit :

_ « Oui, on le saura que s'il te manque du sommeil, t'es encore plus chiant qu'à l'ordinaire. »

L'ancien policier leva les yeux au ciel. Heero et Trowa se mirent à débattre d'un air laconique des sujets possibles de conversation entre Réléna et ses clients, caricaturant par moments le dialogue au maximum. Quatre les laissa faire, il n'y avait que ça qui semblait les détendre pour le moment et lui était bien trop crevé pour avoir envie de s'en mêler.

Wu Fei quitta la pièce en baillant et passa devant la porte fermée de la cuisine. De là où il était, il entendait le rire clair de leur gérante. L'ancien policier s'autorisa un sourire. Bah, après tout, cette femme était aussi un être humain. Elle avait beau être un peu barje, Wu Fei se demandait bien quel genre de personne elle était en privée.

* * *

La porte de la maison close s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme. Elle portait un long manteau rouge qui se refermait au [montait jusqu'au] cou ainsi que des bottes noires. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient relevés en une queue de cheval. Elle fit un pas à l'extérieur et son manteau qui n'était fermé que jusqu'à la taille s'entrouvrit largement, laissant apparaître deux longues jambes ainsi qu'une minuscule jupe noire.

_ « C'est indiscutable Duo. Je suis plus sensuelle que toi et c'est tout. »

La jeune femme qui avait prononcé ces mots sortit à la suite de Réléna. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds lâchés, comme à son habitude, et portait un long manteau noir fendu des deux côtés jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Le col ainsi que le bout des manches et l'extrémité du manteau étaient en fourrure rose fushia.

Juste derrière elle se trouvait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en une tresse. Il portait un minuscule manteau orange foncé qui s'arrêtait à mi-dos, laissant voir la moitié de son sous-pull noir. Il portait également un pantalon de la même couleur coupé large mais ajusté comme il fallait sur ses hanches ainsi que des baskets en toile oranges également.

_ « Tu parles ! Quand les clients te voient arriver, ils sont persuadés que tu vas enfiler une combinaison en latex et sortir le fouet. »

Trois autres personnes les suivaient, l'air complètement blasés, beaucoup plus discrets au niveau du style vestimentaire.

_ « Bonne promenade ! »

Réléna et Dorothy se retournèrent en faisant un signe de la main à Hilde. Duo continua à marcher sans se retourner. Heero, Trowa et Wu Fei lui jetèrent eux un regard larmoyant, comme pour la supplier de trouver une excuse pour les faire rester eux aussi.

_ « C'est dans ces moments que vous vous posez des questions existentielles... Qu'est-ce qui est le pire entre rester pour nettoyer entièrement la maison et devoir faire les courses avec ces... »

Trowa et Heero se tournèrent vers Wu Fei qui regardait d'un air exaspéré Duo et Dorothy qui se disputaient déjà. Hilde avait été exemptée de corvée de courses parce qu'après avoir fait tous les parquets de la maison, tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés et elle était censée faire les vitres avant la fin de l'après-midi. Réléna, toujours aussi magnanime, lui avait accordé quelques heures de pause. Elle restait donc sur le palier à les regarder partir.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Quatre ? Ils vont partir sans toi. »

Le blond restait à l'intérieur, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Il fixait les pavés baignés de soleil à l'extérieur, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ « Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, non ?  
_ C'est ce que Duo dit...

_ ...Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?  
_ Là question n'est pas là Hilde. Ca fait à peu près quatre cent ans que je n'ai pas été en contact avec les rayons du soleil... Comment veux-tu que je sorte comme si de rien n'était ?

_ Ca va, excuse-moi, j'essaye juste de t'aider. »

Quatre cligna des yeux et relevant la tête, il aperçut que Duo les fixait depuis la rue. Il soupira et maudit le mauvais caractère du châtain et le lien entre eux.

_ « Excuse-moi, Hilde. Je suis un peu angoissé, c'est pour ça... »

Quatre, grand vampire à la force et aux techniques surnaturelles de renommées, vieux de quatre siècles, aîné de tout ce groupe et sûrement personne la plus dangereuse de la ville... Avait été l'origine d'un fou rire chez les trois prostitués qui avaient couru un peu partout quelques heures auparavant. Réléna voulant faire des courses, elle avait réquisitionné ses quatre nouveaux serveurs pour qu'ils les accompagnent et portent ce qu'ils ramèneraient. Elle, Duo et Dorothy ne pouvaient sûrement pas tout porter et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas surmener leurs muscles, abîmer leur peau ou faire toute autre chose qui pourrait laisser des marques. Quatre n'avait pas pensé à mal, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu laisser passer ça. Il avait rit, il avait fanfaronné et avait déclaré qu'il passait son tour. Quatre était un vampire, et les vampires ne pouvaient pas sortir le jour. Il avait déclaré, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, que Duo, Dorothy ou même Réléna devraient mettre la main à la pâte et porter des choses. De toute manière ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, sortir reviendrait à mourir, et ce n'était sûrement pas le but de la patronne. Ca avait été là son erreur. De trop fanfaronner. De faire hausser très haut un sourcil à Duo alors qu'il souriait sarcastiquement. De faire apparaître le même genre de sourire sur les lèvres de Dorothy.

Réléna s'apprêtait à abandonner l'idée quand Duo avait fait remarquer qu'il suffisait que sa peau ne soit pas en contact avec la lumière du jour pour que tout aille bien. Quatre avait frissonné devant le sourire de Duo. Il avait bien essayé de protester : les vampires ne pouvaient pas sortir sous le soleil, ça les tuait. Duo avait souri encore plus largement. Oui, ça les tuait d'être en contact avec la lumière du jour, mais pour avoir connu de très nombreux vampires vivant en ville, Duo savait qu'il suffisait de faire en sorte qu'aucune parcelle de peau ne soit exposée aux rayons du soleil pour qu'ils puissent sortir sans aucun problème. C'était contraignant parce que ça nécessitait une surveillance constante ainsi qu'être habillé de la tête au pied, c'était contraignant parce qu'on ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement brusque qui écarterait les différents vêtements. C'était désagréable, car les vampires n'étaient pas habitués à voir les rues à la lumière du jour. Mais c'était possible. Et Quatre avait su que rien qu'à cause de son sourire un brin trop sarcastique, il n'y échapperait pas.

Avait suivi une séance d'habillage absolument extatique pour les trois prostitués sous la complète passivité du blond, à la fois blasé et dégoûté. Ils avaient mis du temps à se décider parmi la multitude de vêtements qu'ils avaient, à choisir leur thème comme ils disaient. Ils avaient choisi quelque chose qui les faisait à la fois rire et apportait une sécurité totale à Quatre. C'était Duo qui avait lancé l'idée. C'était Duo qui avait parlé de la façon dont s'habillait les gens sur le continent dont était issu sa famille. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vu les tenues en question, mais on lui en avait énormément parlé durant son enfance… Les coutumes vestimentaires du continent de l'ouest.

Quatre se retrouvait donc affublé d'une chemise aux tons terre avec par-dessus un petit gilet sans manches en vieux jean poussiéreux. Il portait un pantalon en cuir brut et usé, marron, limé sur les genoux, et très évasé au niveau des chevilles. Des bottes en cuirs pointues dépassaient sous les replis du pantalon. Elles avaient un petit talon en fer qui faisait résonner métalliquement les pas du vampire. Ses mains étaient enveloppées dans des gants de cuirs marron. Par-dessus, il portait un très long manteau en cuir si usé qu'on aurait pu le croire en daim. Il descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, était fermé du col jusqu'à l'entrejambe et légèrement fendu à l'arrière. Et comme tout gâteau avait sa cerise, Quatre portait un large chapeau en cuir foncé cuit par le soleil. Il était enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et était si large que ses bords arrivaient juste au-dessus de ses épaules. En dernier accessoire, il avait des lunettes rondes aux verres fumés et un foulard marron foncé noué autour du cou qui remontait jusqu'à son menton pour protéger sa peau.

Quatre ne savait pas s'il devait haïr le prostitué ou tout simplement ses origines. Comment appelait-on ce continent, quatre siècles plus tôt, quand il l'étudiait avec ses précepteurs déjà... ? Ver West...

_ « Bon allez Quatre ! Fais pas ta fillette ! Dépêche toi ! »

Le vampire releva la tête pour fixer Duo qui l'attendait, planté au milieu de la rue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit deux pas, passant le seuil de la porte, se retrouvant exposé à la lumière du soleil. Ses muscles se tendirent et il se sentit nauséeux. Quatre porta la main à sa tête, prit d'un léger vertige, avant d'aller rejoindre Duo. Le châtain posa la main sur son épaule.

_ « Ca va ? »

Quatre releva lentement la tête, plus pâle que jamais.

_ « Ca fait quatre cents ans Duo... Tu croyais que ça allait être naturel pour moi ?  
_ Tu vas t'y faire...  
_ Ouais... C'est ça ou te tuer pour cette stupide idée...  
_ Tu vas t'y faire je te dis. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. C'est juste que tu appréhendes.

_ Parce que toi tu serais parfaitement serein à ma place, bien sûr... »

Duo tapota le dos du vampire.

- « Ca va de soi. Allez, viens mon pote. Ou il y a un prince charmant qui va être tenté de venir te sauver. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- « J'ai pas peur de tes envies de me tuer, chouchou. Par contre celles de ton soupirant c'est autre chose.

- Duo ce n'est pas…

- Oui je sais, il n'est pas question de relation entre vous. C'est pas possible, vous êtes pas du même monde, bla bla bla…Bon relève la tête Juliette et montre lui que tout va bien, parce que si tu gardes cet air au bord du malaise, il va me décalquer. Et ça va pas être possible, je bosse moi. »

Quatre mit une claque sur le crâne du prostitué et s'écarta de lui. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas encore à peine assuré, ses nausées toujours bien présentes. Il leva les yeux vers Trowa qui le fixait et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité. Le brun lui emboîta le pas, se rapprochant de lui.

- « Ca va ?

- Oui c'est bon. Il faut juste le temps de s'habituer.

- Hm, hm…

- …

- …

- … Ca fait un peu bizarre mais c'est tout.

- Sûrement. Cela dit, ça fait aussi bizarre de te voir comme ça. »

Quatre observa son manteau en vieux cuir avant de pouffer, jetant un regard en coin au brun en souriant.

- « Ca, je veux bien te croire. »

Trowa le regardait avec un petit sourire. Duo passa à côté d'eux, dissimulant ce qu'il disait sous une toux.

- « Flirt… »

Quatre continuait de sourire mais ses yeux s'assombrissaient de rouge alors que son ton devenait froid.

- « Duo… Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre le sens du mot « lâcher » mais face à un vampire, tu devrais vraiment l'apprendre. Et l'utiliser. »

Le châtain se contenta de hausser un sourcil, ironique, avant de les devancer pour aller rejoindre Réléna et Dorothy, arrêtées un peu plus loin.

- « Eh bien… Vous prenez votre temps… Dépêchez-vous, on a beaucoup de courses à faire.

- Oui chef. Au fait Rel, il faudra qu'on s'arrête acheter des bandeaux pour les mains. Mon stock est épuisé.

- Moi il faut que je me rachète des strings. J'ai déjà épuisé mon quota de la semaine. »

Wu Fei fronça un sourcil.

- « Comment pouvez-vous avoir des quotas et des stocks épuisés pour ce genre de choses ? »

Réléna le regarda avec un petit sourire supérieur, empli de fierté.

- « Mais parce que je n'engage que des prostitués excellents. Et que ce soit quand Duo attache des mains à son lit avec ses bandeaux, ou quand Dorothy met ses strings… Les clients finissent toujours par les arracher. »

Après un dernier sourire, les trois prostitués firent volte face et se mirent à marcher, Dorothy et Duo partant dans une conversation animée sur la lingerie et les lubrifiants.

Heero passa à côté de Wu Fei, les lèvres pincées.

- « Je vais finir par me demander sérieusement… Comment ils font pour être aussi énervants. »

Il soupira et allait se mettre à marcher quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son bras droit. Il se retourna immédiatement, plongeant la main vers l'intérieur de sa veste à la recherche d'un flingue qu'il ne trouva pas. Il resta figé à fixer la personne face à lui.

Sorti de nulle part, un petit grand-père aux cheveux grisonnants tombant jusqu'aux épaules en ondulant le fixait derrière de petits lorgnons ronds à verres bleus. Il avait une longue moustache grise doublée d'un bouc et portait une vieille blouse blanche. Une main métallique à trois doigts était tendue vers Heero. Il était replié sur lui-même et un petit rire le secouait.

- « Je te retrouve enfin, 01… »

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, le visage fermé et les muscles tendus. Le vieil homme tendit un peu plus sa main vers lui.

- « Viens, 01. Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses. Tu seras un soldat parfait. Mon soldat parfait. »

Heero pinça les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

- « Bon sang mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière le vieillard et un deuxième grand-père avec un brushing au volume impressionnant et un nez à faire pleurer Cyrano de Bergerac sortit prestement.

- « Ah ! J ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?! »

Il s'approcha du vieillard et posa la main sur son épaule, puis s'adressa au chasseur de prime :

- « Excuse-le, gamin, il est complètement sénile. Allez viens Joseph, on rentre. »

Réléna jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, fronçant un sourcil en les voyant à la traîne.

- « Mais dépêchez-vous, enfin. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour que vous soyez constamment derrière. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna complètement en voyant les deux grands-pères. Une voix nasillarde se fit alors entendre, de l'intérieur de la maison.

- « Non ! Laisse-moi passer, S ! Cette fois je vais lui dire ma façon de penser alors maintenant, Stanislas, lâche-moi !

- Sois raisonnable Hubert… Tu sais bien comment ça se finit à chaque fois… »

Un petit homme replet, à la moustache bien lisse et aux cheveux noirs sortit furibond de la maison. Ses poings étaient crispés et ses joues rouges. G l'accueillit d'un signe de main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Salut H. Tu as fini ta sieste ?

- Ferme-la Geoffroy ! »

Il jeta un regard courroucé à Réléna qui l'observait d'un air las.

- « Vous… ! Vous… !

- Que se passe-t-il _encore,_ monsieur H ?

- Votre infâme maison et vos résidents m'empêchent de dormir depuis trois nuits maintenant ! C'est plus qu'un homme de mon âge ne peut supporter ! »

Réléna soupira.

- « C'est toujours la même histoire… Changez donc de pièce. Cela fait trois ans que vous me harcelez à ce sujet et je ne peux rien y faire.

- Vous pourriez tout simplement faire attention à la pollution sonore dont vous nous envahissez ! »

Le ton de la gérante se fit sec.

- « C'est une maison de passe, pas un couvent. Il s'agit d'un détail que je ne peux contrôler.

- Et bien vous avez plutôt intérêt à la contrôler car si ça se renouvelle, je n'hésiterais pas à appeler la police !

- Oh je vous en prie, ne prenez donc pas cette peine. Je vous les enverrai directement… Après leur passage quotidien chez moi.

- Vous… ! Vous… !

- Ca suffit, H. »

Un énième grand-père sortit de la petite maison. Il dépassait de plusieurs centimètres tous ceux autour de lui. Son crâne lisse, sa petite moustache noire et la carrure qui lui restait à son âge le rendaient imposant. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule du prénommé H.

- « Arrête avec cette histoire. Cela fait des années que ça dure, il serait temps d'être raisonnable. Elle était là avant nous. C'est nous qui n'avons pas été assez attentif quand nous avons acheté la base.

- Oswald, ne t'en mêle pas ! »

G, à côté de Heero, se mit à pouffer.

- « O a raison. Même s'il est lui aussi sénile. Je me demande où il voit une base dans cette bicoque. »

Le brun accorda un regard au grand-père dont les cheveux ne laissaient guère apercevoir que son nez et son sourire.

- « Viens 01. Tu seras mon soldat parfait et ensemble, nous… »

Wu Fei regardait d'un air hébété ce petit grand-père aux longs cheveux dont la main en acier venait d'attraper son épaule lui déblatérer son speech.

- « Mais tu as fini oui, J ! Et puis d'abord lâche ça ! »

G tira fortement sur la main en acier jusqu'à la faire sortir de la manche de J, laissant apercevoir, à son extrémité, une main parfaitement humaine qui la retenait. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment puis celui qui avait les petites lunettes de soleil finit par la lâcher en grognant. G soupira, lui jetant un regard réprobateur, avant de se mettre à se gratter le dos avec la main. Heero décida de ne leur accorder aucune attention, faisant rapidement un constat entre le peu de patience qui lui restait et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé la montagne de courses qu'ils avaient à faire. Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait espérer s'enfuir maintenant sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il regardait distraitement autour de lui pour évaluer les chances qu'il avait quand il aperçut Duo, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, qui regardait dans sa direction. Un ricanement saccadé se fit entendre à sa droite.

- « Oh oh… Le gamin est revenu… »

Il jeta un regard curieux au grand-père à côté de lui. G leva lentement les yeux vers le brun, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. L'idée qu'il était lui aussi sénile traversa l'esprit de Heero. Mais cette lueur au fond de ses yeux noirs prouvait le contraire.

- « Tu devrais faire attention à lui, petit. Ne reste pas trop à ses côtés. Il va finir par t'arriver quelque chose. »

Ce ne fut que grâce à la façon dont le grand-père avait penché la tête que le brun put apercevoir une cicatrice qui traversait sa paupière pour descendre jusqu'à sa joue.

Heero se demanda s'il devait interpréter le silence en fin de phrase comme un « à toi aussi », avant de décider qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

- « Ce gamin a pactisé avec la mort. »

Le sourire de G s'agrandit alors que Heero n'arrivait pas à se décider d'arrêter d'écouter. Oui il n'en avait rien à foutre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un qui connaissait le prostitué parler de lui en mal. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu curieux…

- « C'est une mort ambulante… Qui se promène tranquillement parmi nous. »

G laissa son regard dévier tranquillement vers le châtain.

- « Mais qui suis-je pour parler, hein Duo ? »

Il apparut clairement alors à Heero que celui que fixait le prostitué était sans conteste le grand-père à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce que G avait dit, mais vu son regard, il n'avait pas trop de doute quand au ton de la conversation.

Le châtain sortit une main de ses poches, les doigts légèrement repliés. Il leva lentement le poing, pointant son majeur au ciel, en direction du grand-père. Amenant son doigt jusqu'à hauteur du visage, il tira longuement sa langue hors de sa bouche avant de lécher son majeur.

Il y avait un tel mélange de vulgarité, d'insulte et de violence dans l'attitude de Duo que Heero en resta interdit l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis un sourire railleur vint enfin étirer les lèvres du prostitué et il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son majeur. G répondit d'une geste de la main amical, un sourire de patriarche aux lèvres.

- « Rigole, Duo, rigole… En attendant, nous savons tous les deux que je vivrai plus longtemps que toi. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, le grand-père fit demi-tour, attrapant J avec la main en acier et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Wu Fei se rapprocha de Heero.

- « Ils ont l'air d'être une belle brochette de vieux séniles… Qu'est-ce qu'il te racontait ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules en toute réponse. Il observait d'un air détaché l'altercation entre Réléna et un autre grand-père.

- « Tu as remarqué ? Ils portent tous une blouse blanche. »

Heero acquiesça silencieusement.

- « Ca, c'est parce que ce ne sont que des vieux fossiles qui ne savent pas vivre avec leur temps. »

Wu Fei jeta un coup d'œil à Dorothy qui s'était approchée.

- « Tu les connais bien ?

- Non. Ce sont justes des voisins chiants. Mais je sais qu'ils ont été de grands savants et qu'ils ont inventé pleins de trucs pour l'Etat. Après, s'ils se sont fait piquer leurs brevets ou s'ils se sont eux-mêmes retirés, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui ils sont plus ou moins fauchés et qu'à part devenir de plus en plus séniles, ils font pas grand-chose de leur temps… «

Elle soupira de lassitude, plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- « Bon. On décolle, oui ou non ? J'aimerais bien arriver au grand marché avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Je dois acheter une crème pour mes jambes et j'aimerais autant en trouver quand on arrivera. »

Réléna sembla elle aussi en avoir marre des geigneries de son voisin, car elle coupa court à la conversation et fit volte-face, allant rejoindre Duo. Les autres suivirent, se remettant en route. Les deux grands-pères restant disparurent à leur tour dans la maison, l'un continuant à grommeler.

Heero se demanda si le châtain se préoccupait de ce que G avait pu lui dire, mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Réléna et semblait ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Il suivit alors d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Trowa et Quatre. Le brun, après s'être enquit longuement de son état et après que le vampire ait fini par avouer à demi-mot que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça de pouvoir sortir, avait finit par demander timidement s'il se souvenait de sa dernière sortie en tant qu'humain. Avec un enthousiasme non feint, Quatre s'était alors mis à tout raconter à grand renfort de détails.

- « Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud sur mon continent d'origine et nous ne pouvions pas sortir aux heures de zénith, alors nous… »

Heero entendait sans vraiment écouter tandis qu'il essayait de faire rapidement le point sur leur situation et sur le temps qu'ils devraient passer ici. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait ses pieds d'un air absent, ses yeux revenant de temps à autres sur la natte qui s'agitait plusieurs mètres devant lui.

Duo éclata de rire, faisant lever le nez au brun. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Réléna, continuant à rigoler avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner en les fixant. Il attendit qu'ils soient à sa hauteur pour se remettre à marcher, s'insérant entre Heero et Quatre.

- « Alors ? Comment ça se passe cette grande première, Quatre ? »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil.

- « J'ai l'impression que mon sang est glacé. J'ai des sueurs froides. Et je crève de chaud sous cet attirail.

- Ca c'est pas une impression mon cœur, c'est juste que t'es un peu un mort-vivant quoi. Et puis quoi, on devait bien te couvrir pour éviter le moindre contact avec le soleil, non ? Surtout que ça ne te va pas si mal que ça, hein Heero ? »

Le brun accorda un regard au prostitué avant de hausser les épaules. Duo lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- « Hey 'ro, il a besoin d'être rassuré ton pote là. Tu peux sûrement faire mieux que ça. »

Heero haussa un sourcil avant de regarder Quatre.

- « Il a raison Quatre, c'est pas si mal que ça.

- Ah tu vois…

- Et puis relativise : il ne t'a pas si mal habillé… Quand tu vois comment lui, il s'habille. »

Le châtain eut un moment d'arrêt, avant de sourire à pleines dents.

- « Mais va te faire mettre ! »

Il posa une main sur son épaule, s'approchant de son oreille.

- « Fais gaffe, tu pourrais voir l'affaire des affreuses baskets jaunes ressortir. »

Heero répondit par un regard peu concerné. Le châtain ne retint ni son sourire ni son éclat de rire avant de les laisser pour aller rattraper Dorothy, plusieurs mètres devant eux.

_Tu devrais faire attention à lui. Ne reste pas trop à ses côtés. Il va finir par t'arriver quelque chose._

Heero se demanda brièvement s'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre de ce que ce vieux avait dit ou si c'était tout bonnement son esprit de contradiction.

* * *

- « Rapproche-toi un peu, Trowa… Encore… Plus ouvert, le sac… »

Trowa était un peu trop surpris par la scène à laquelle il assistait pour faire autre chose qu'obéir docilement aux directives de Dorothy.

- « Non, ouvre-le plus dans la largeur, ça ne rentrera jamais sinon. »

Ils venaient d'entrer dans un énorme marché couvert qui devait bien recouvrir un ou deux hectares de terrain. Une multitude de boutiques de diverses tailles se trouvaient un peu partout. Sitôt entrés, Duo et Dorothy s'étaient précipités dans un recoin du marché assez isolé, suivit plus tranquillement par Réléna. Le brun avait rapidement compris ce que pouvait vendre la boutique en voyant divers objets phalliques de tailles et formes différentes présentés en vitrine. Alors que les deux prostitués s'étaient rués au fond de la boutique, Réléna était restées sur le seuil, à côté de la caisse, adressant un sourire poli au gérant qui répondit en inclinant la tête. Tous les murs du magasin étaient recouverts d'étagèrent où s'entassaient divers produits. Sur des tables au centre se trouvaient diverses promotions. Réléna avait donné un sac à Trowa et l'avait envoyé aider les deux prostitués. Duo et Dorothy s'étaient arrêtés face à l'étagère tout au fond de la boutique et fixaient un rayon particulier, sourcils froncés, semblant en pleins calculs. Ils finirent par échanger un regard entendu et escaladèrent l'étagère en s'accrochant aux rayons, jusqu'à atteindre celui qu'ils observaient.

- « Vas-y, ouvre le un peu plus encore. »

Accrochés à l'étagère d'un bras, gardant l'autre libre, ils jaugeaient l'angle de chute, la distance avec le sac et son degré d'ouverture.

- « Bon ça devrait le faire. T'es prêt, Duo ?

- Yep. »

Ils ratissèrent le rayon avec leur bras libre, ramenant ce qu'il contenait vers son centre avant de tout faire tomber dans le sac. Trowa regarda d'un air hébété la multitude de paquets de préservatifs tomber dans son sac. Une fois le rayon entièrement vide, les deux prostitués lâchèrent l'étagère et sautèrent au sol. Ils ramassèrent les quelques paquets tombés à côté, les enfouissant également dans le sac, qui débordait presque. Duo regarda le monticule d'un air satisfait.

- « Bien, avec ça on devrait pouvoir tenir une petite dizaine de jours. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Dorothy passa une main sur son front, l'air ennuyé.

- « Oui enfin, _tu_ tiendras peut-être dix jours mais j'espère que _moi_, ça me suffira pour la semaine… »

Trowa s'éloigna des deux prostitués d'un air las, les laissant se disputer. Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes encore dans le magasin, Duo et Dorothy furetant parmi les étalages, ajoutant dans un autre panier divers onguents, huiles, bougies, encens, quelques produits alimentaires pour le moins étranges, des rubans de satin et de velours… Ils s'arrêtèrent un long moment devant un fouet en cuir brun soldé avec lequel ils s'amusèrent, le faisant claquer dans la boutique, avant de se disputer pour savoir qui l'aurait. Réléna finit par couper court à la dispute, déclarant qu'ils partageraient le fouet, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient une multitude d'autres boutiques à visiter.

* * *

_ « Y'a quoi d'autre sur la liste en dehors des… Préservatifs ? » Demanda Trowa en voulant sortir de sa tête l'image qu'il venait d'avoir et dont il se serait bien passé. Surtout Duo et Dorothy faisant des démonstrations de leur maniement du fouet, en fait.

Réléna sortit plusieurs bouts de papiers qu'il identifia comme une série de listes de sa poche et parcouru d'un air sérieux ce qui était écrit.

_ « J'aurais besoin de trois nouveaux draps pour un grand lit. Duo, tu t'en occupes ?

_ Sans problème… »

Elle tendit quelques billets au châtain et se tourna alors vers sa proie favorite :

_ « Heero ? »

Sa voix se fit un peu plus douce et elle s'approcha assez près du chasseur de prime qui lui ne semblait pas voir ce rapprochement d'un bon oeil, un sourire charmant sur ses jolies lèvres roses :

_ « Ca te dérangerait d'aller chercher de quoi manger ? »

Elle lui détailla les aliments de régime cités et même si Heero grimaça tout au long de l'énumération, il prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait sans faire de remarque et fit demi-tour, partant en direction d'un magasin d'alimentation vu quelques instants plus tôt pour trouver les produits. Il marchait à la manière d'un automate, tous ses membres semblaient être tendus sous son manteau. Mais il obéissait sans broncher. Duo doutait que ce soit par envie de rendre service. En réalité, il se demandait si le brun ne fuyait pas tout simplement Réléna.

L'idée qu'elle l'effraie l'amusait énormément.

Bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle lui faisait un rentre-dedans monstre et vu les réactions du brun envers le monde des prostitués, Duo commençait à se demander s'il ne craignait pas plus l'être humain et en particulier tous ceux qui étaient un peu hors norme que les vampires… !

_ « Ah, Duo ! Roses les draps, roses ! »

Duo leva un sourcil. La gérante écarquilla les yeux, semblant se rappeler brusquement d'un détail.

_ « Oh… Pardon, Duo. Hm… Quatre, tu l'accompagnes ? Rejoignez-nous à la boutique des produits de beauté au bout de la rue quand vous aurez fini. »

Elle fit volte-face, suivie de près par Dorothy, embarquant en même temps Trowa et Wu Fei par le bras. Les deux hommes, pris de court, n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre, non sans jeter un regard un peu inquiet au prostitué et au vampire.

_ « … Elle est toujours comme ça ?

_ Ouais, bienvenue dans mon monde… Réléna est passée maître dans le jeu de la charmante jeune femme à la poignée de fer cachée derrière son sourire ultra-brite et ses tenues rose bébé.

_ Un sacré tempérament...

_ Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, crois-moi. »

Quatre eut un sourire compatissant en sentant l'air blasé du châtain.

_ « Au fait, pourquoi je dois absolument t'accompagner ? »

Duo eut un petit sourire mystérieux. Il tourna les talons en faisant signe de la main au vampire de le suivre. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres puis prirent une ruelle étroite sur leur gauche. Les boutiques semblaient serrées les unes contres les autres, et les enseignes miteuses rivalisaient de pauvreté. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite boutique où se trouvaient suspendus de nombreux tissus, aussi bien aux motifs imprimés que simplement de couleurs unies. La pièce, toute en longueur, possédait un plafond immense, et Quatre se demanda comment les propriétaires du magasin faisaient pour y accrocher leurs tissus. Il y avait aussi des rouleaux de tissus encastrés dans le mur par endroits ainsi que quelques étagères. Un peu ébloui par ce festival de couleurs vives, Quatre suivit Duo sans rien dire, attendant de comprendre ce que le prostitué semblait vouloir lui montrer. Ils arrivèrent face à une étagère emplie de draps posés les uns sur les autres, et enfin, Duo reprit la parole :

_ « Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Quatre.

_ … Pour quoi précisément ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à distinguer certaines couleurs, dont le rose.

_ … Tu es… Daltonien ?

_ Plus ou moins… Je n'ai pas de problème particulier avec le rouge mais il y a certaines couleurs que je ne distingue pas. Le rose entre autre. Ou alors je les regroupe. Par exemple, je ne perçois pas de différence entre le violet et le bleu. Enfin c'est un peu compliqué…

- Oui. C'est bizarre.

- Je sais. Mais je suis né comme ça, donc j'ai fini par m'y faire. »

Quatre acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire tant il était surprit. Il sortit trois draps de la couleur demandée et suivit le châtain jusqu'à la caisse où une petite vieille peu aimable s'occupa d'eux.

_ « Tu es né comme ça ? C'est de famille ?

_ Si on veut… On va dire que ma famille traîne quelques traits de caractère dont je me passerais bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Et t'en as d'autres, des « traits de caractère » dans ce genre ? »

Duo éclata de rire.

_ « Quoi ? T'insinue que ma famille a quelques problèmes pas nets ? »

Quatre fronça des sourcils.

_ « C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Duo.

_ Dommage, tu serais pas tombé loin. »

Le vampire sentit au ton tranchant de Duo que la discussion était close. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ses paroles et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir pour l'instant. Il se rendit compte que malgré le lien étrange qui s'était créé entre eux et le fait qu'ils vivent dans la même maison, il n'en apprenait pas forcément plus sur le jeune homme. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et que Duo cachait encore de nombreux secrets derrière son assurance et son attitude provocatrice. Le châtain semblait penser à autre chose qu'une simple « hérédité » et Quatre n'osa pas le questionner plus. Duo semblait ne pas vouloir aller plus loin dans ses explications.

Mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Et Quatre avait bien l'intention de lui en reparler plus tard. Après tout, il lui avait confié des choses très personnelles… Duo n'allait sûrement pas s'en tirer comme ça, oh que non.

* * *

_ « Wu Fei ?

_ Mh ? »

L'inspecteur de police semblait accaparé par sa recherche du « démaquillant senteur roses pour peaux très sensibles », un peu perdu toutefois dans la rangée de flacons. Trowa interpella à nouveau son ami qui ne semblait pas trouver le produit demandé par Réléna.

_ « J'y comprend vraiment rien à ces produits…

_ J'ai une course à faire aussi, je dois te laisser un instant, Wu Fei.

_ Mh… Ouais, c'est ça… HEIN ? »

Le chasseur de prime leva un court instant les yeux au ciel – enfin, il avait son attention !

_ « Non, mais tu peux pas me laisser seul avec elles ! »

Trowa leva un sourcil.

_ « T'as peur d'elles ?

_ Non mais c'est pas la question, c'est juste qu'elles me demandent plein de produits et que je m'y retrouve pas, j'ai pas l'habitude d'acheter ces… ces… Ca, quoi ! » Fit-il en désignant la rangée de flacons. Une femme au bout de la rangée lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Le chasseur de prime eut envie de sourire mais se retint de faire un commentaire.

_ « On n'a pas besoin d'être deux pour chercher un produit. »

Et devant l'air désespéré du policier, il lui tapota l'épaule, ajoutant :

_ « Bon courage, inspecteur… »

Il le planta au beau milieu du rayon et partit, ignorant les protestations qui s'élevaient dans son dos. Il sortit de la boutique puis continua de marcher jusqu'à la grande porte du marché couvert qui se trouvait à gauche de la _Marktplein_ – la place centrale, le cœur de la ville.

Il aurait pu dire à Wu Fei qu'il n'en n'avait pas pour très longtemps, mais il aimait bien faire cogiter son ami. Et puis il n'avait pas à se justifier de toute manière…

Il entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un immense hangar, regarda autour de lui, puis vit ce qu'il cherchait. Il arriva en face d'un stand qui vendait exclusivement de la viande et attendit juste derrière la vieille femme qui occupait le boucher avec sa demande de « morceaux de steak bien tendres ». Quand vint enfin son tour, le boucher sembla très surprit par sa demande.

_ « Vous ne voulez pas un bon morceau de viande plutôt ? »

Le regard intransigeant de son client ne souffrait pourtant aucun commentaire, mais le commerçant essaya tout de même de lui vendre d'autres « morceaux choisis ». Le regard du chasseur de prime se fit plus alors dur.

_ « Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, merci. Je suis pressé, par contre. »

Le boucher n'insista pas plus, tout de même un peu vexé que le client soit aussi obtus à ce qu'il considérait comme de bonnes affaires et surtout… Quelle idée de demander ce genre de produit ! Il lui fit son paquet, prit sa monnaie, un peu renfrogné, et marmonna un bref « au revoir » à l'homme qui repartit aussitôt. Il secoua la tête. Les gens avaient des demandes étranges ces derniers temps…

Le chasseur de prime de son côté partit retrouver son collègue et les deux femmes. Il entra à nouveau dans le magasin de produits de beauté et les retrouva en pleine discussion au rayon « bien-être ». Quand Wu Fei l'aperçu, il paru très soulagé et Trowa se demanda bien ce qu'il s'était encore passé. Ces derniers jours, leurs « aventures » devenaient de plus en plus rocambolesques, mais pas vraiment dans le genre qu'ils connaissaient jusqu'alors...

_ « Pourquoi le bain mousse à la myrtille ? L'odeur est beaucoup trop forte, Lena !

_ La plupart des filles ne s'en plaignent pas à ce que je sache ! Et puis le dernier qu'on a essayé, à la pêche je crois, ça c'était vraiment trop fort !

_ Ouais mais là tu prends un exemple extrême, aussi… En tout cas la myrtille, j'en peux plus !

_ Et bien tu t'achèteras ton propre bain mousse, Dorothy ! »

La grande blonde soupira profondément mais n'insista pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Wu Fei qui se tenait d'un air crispé au milieu des deux blondes :

_ « Et ce démaquillant, alors ? »

L'inspecteur de police n'apprécia pas le moins du monde son ton dédaigneux et leva un sourcil. La femme ne se démonta pas pour autant et attendit calmement, posant même ses poings sur ses hanches. Trowa commença à s'impatienter alors que Réléna suivait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Au bout d'une longue minute, Dorothy sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wu Fei :

_ « Bon, au moins on n'est pas entouré de dégonflés, ici ! On va peut-être en tirer quelque chose, Réléna ! »

La gérante se mit à rire alors que les yeux de Wu Fei s'étrécissaient peu à peu. Trowa sentit la tension monter chez son collègue et se prit à souhaiter très fort que quelque chose arrive pour éviter une dispute en plein lieu public.

_ « Je doute qu'on tire quoi que ce soit de bien chez vous, par contre… »

Wu Fei mit le démaquillant demandé dans les mains de Dorothy et s'apprêtait à quitter le rayon quand une voix retentit dans son dos :

_ « On n'a pas le sens de l'humour chez les flics ? »

Le policier se retourna brutalement vers Réléna et lui lança d'une voix glaciale :

_ « Si, il est même très développé. Mais vous deux et moi n'avons pas la même conception de l'humour, j'imagine.

_ Ou alors le nôtre est trop complexe pour ton cerveau bien pensant.

_ Eh bien, j'attends de voir ça…

_ Oh tu ne seras pas déçu… Et puis avec ta susceptibilité, nous aurons de quoi faire rire un très large public.

_ Susceptible ? Moi ?

_ Oui, toi. A qui d'autre veux-tu que je m'adresse ? »

Duo et Quatre revinrent au moment où Réléna et Wu Fei étaient en plein échange de regards hostiles. Ils observèrent la scène d'un air désabusé et rejoignirent Trowa.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda le châtain.

_ Réléna et Wu Fei apprennent à… s'apprécier. »

Quatre eut un léger sourire et non loin d'eux, Dorothy qui avait attrapé la remarque au vol rit franchement. Trowa se pencha alors vers le vampire et lui murmura quelques mots, lui tendant discrètement un paquet emmailloté dans un sac en plastique. Le blond ne réagit d'abord pas tout de suite, clignant des yeux aux mots de Trowa. Duo qui suivait la scène du coin de l'œil vit les lèvres de Quatre murmurer un « merci » inaudible.

Réléna et Dorothy finirent par se diriger vers la caisse, laissant les hommes se retrouver à l'extérieur où Heero se trouvait déjà, attendant en retrait de la foule.

_ « Tiens, Heero… Tu as rempli ta « mission » sans encombres ? »

Le chasseur de prime lui jeta un regard noir.

_ « Tu le vois, le sac plein dans mes mains, non ?

_ Mais… Mais oui ! Bravo, Heero !! Tu fais de sacrés progrès, dis donc ! »

Heero roula des yeux mais ne semblait pas aussi énervé qu'il voulait en donner l'air.

_ « Ca t'as donné faim ?

_ Parce que t'appelles _ça_ de la nourriture ?

_ Oh la la, quel difficile tu fais… Tu sais, avec l'habitude -

_ Les tiennes peut-être, mais moi j'ai besoin d'aliments mangeables.

_ Il est certain que se nourrir uniquement de haricots, à n'importe quelle heure ou sur le pouce dans un van pourri, c'est plus sain.

_ C'est dingue… Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me chercher, Duo. »

Le châtain leva un sourcil et lui fit un grand sourire sarcastique.

_ _Hum_. Trowa et Wu Fei, ça a été sinon ? »

Le policier répondit à Quatre, appréciant son effort pour cesser ces conversations sans queue ni tête qui se suivaient depuis leur entrée au marché. C'était de plus en plus tendu entre depuis leur arrivée dans cette maison de fous. Alors certes, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, mais on ne leur facilitait pas la vie non plus, fallait bien le dire !

Les deux femmes les rejoignirent peu de temps après, elles s'empressèrent de leur tendre leurs sacs remplis. Enfin, ils prirent lentement le chemin du retour. Duo en profita pour se rapprocher de Quatre et il lui glissa à l'oreille :

_ « Trowa a changé de comportement avec toi, on dirait… »

Le blond lui fit un léger sourire.

_ « J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait acheté ça…

_ C'est quoi exactement ? »

Le vampire leva un instant les yeux vers Duo et se lécha les lèvres malgré lui.

_ « C'est un cœur de veau…

_ Romantico-trash à souhait… »

Malgré ses sarcasmes, Duo ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bon. Marlaguette avait compris le message lui semblait-il… Son regard rencontra celui de Trowa à sa gauche et il lui fit un sourire, peut-être un brin sardonique, mais qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Le brun détourna le regard sans faire le moindre commentaire. Duo se retint pour ne pas rire.

_ « Vous en avez profité pour faire d'autres achats ? », demanda Réléna en s'adressant à Heero.

Le brun se tendit et répondit un simple « non » avant de presser le pas et de partir devant, au grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Il dû sentir son regard sur son postérieur car il finit par marcher tout devant, devant même Dorothy qui constituait jusque là à elle seule le peloton de tête.

Duo se mit à rire – les « fuites » de Heero l'amusaient de plus en plus. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

- « Je reviens. Je vais embêter Heero. »

Le vampire soupira.

- « Ne viens pas te plaindre après… »

Le châtain accéléra le pas pour se retrouver peu à peu au niveau du chasseur de prime. Il avança sans rien dire, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, cachant son sourire. Le brun resta silencieux un moment avant de froncer les sourcils dans un tic d'agacement.

- « Va te faire foutre, Duo.

- J'ai rien dit !

- Va te faire foutre. »

Duo releva la tête, un sourire encore plus grand aux lèvres.

- « Ouais… Mais par qui ? »

Le brun roula des yeux.

* * *

Le retour à la maison close fut aussi chaotique que l'avaient été les courses. Dorothy partit en courant vers sa chambre, plusieurs sacs aux mains, pressée d'essayer ses nouveaux produits. Réléna eut un peu plus de retenue mais il ne faisait aucun doute que sa prétendue douche ressemblerait plus à une séance de réessayage de tous les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés. Quatre se retira plus discrètement, les mains serrées sur son futur repas. Trowa alla s'allonger dans sa chambre. Wu Fei parla de s'aérer la tête et de s'éloigner de « tous ces cinglées ». Heero, lui, parcourut les pièces du rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de Hilde.

- « Arrête de me suivre.

- Arrête d'être parano. On va juste dans la même direction. »

Heero soupira mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire au prostitué. Et effectivement, arrivé au salon, Duo se dirigea vers la partie réservée aux employés tandis que Heero, apercevant la brunette sur un canapé, sillonna entre les tables. La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un coin d'un grand canapé en cuir, profondément endormie. Le brun la regarda dormir avec, au fond des yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Il s'assit sur la table basse en face d'elle et l'observa. Il hésita à utiliser la nappe sur laquelle il était assis comme d'une couverture en la déposant sur ses épaules au cas où elle aurait froid avant de se raviser. Si jamais le mouvement la réveillait, il ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre. Leurs relations étaient déjà suffisamment compliquées comme ça. Elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin de croire voir de l'ambiguïté dans son comportement. Ils avaient eu cette discussion trop souvent déjà.

Il avait grandi en ayant l'habitude de voir dans ses yeux de fillette des regards d'amoureuse éperdue et ça l'avait toujours beaucoup touché. Il avait toujours eu une grande tendresse pour elle. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que la tendresse ne suffisait pas. Et les fiançailles avaient été rompues.

Puis il avait quitté la police. Il avait changé. Et elle était restée une intouchable fillette à ses yeux. Trop pure et trop entière pour avoir quelque chose à voir avec un chasseur de prime.

Il l'idéalisait certainement, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Et il ne voulait pas la mêler au monde dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur son caractère à elle… Mais il arrivait réussi à limiter leurs rencontres, ces dernières années. Jusqu'à maintenant…

- « Et sinon, vous comptez remettre les fiançailles pour quand ? »

Heero sursauta et fusilla Duo du regard. Celui-ci buvait ce qui devait être du lait, les observant, appuyé au bar. Le brun se leva brusquement et entraîna le prostitué dans le salon des employés.

- « Tu fermes ta gueule. Elle bosse comme une dingue depuis qu'elle est ici et tu le sais. Alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu la laisses dormir.

- Oh c'est bon, du calme, je vais la laisser roupiller, ta fiancée.

- Tu… Putain… La ferme. »

Le brun s'accouda au plan de travail, se pinçant la base du nez. Duo soupira de lassitude et se servit un autre verre de lait, posant la bouteille à côté du chasseur de prime. Heero haussa un sourcil en regardant la bouteille. Duo remarqua son regard.

- « …

- …

- …

- Oh ça va. Je dois boire toute la nuit avec mes clients, je vais pas me mettre à boire la journée aussi. Et puis j'aime bien le lait. Ca me fait dormir. Je pourrais peut-être espérer faire une sieste avant de commencer ma nuit.

- Je n'ai rien dit… »

Le brun roula des yeux, agacé, avant de fixer à nouveau la bouteille. Il aperçut alors une petite étiquette collée dessus. « Propriété de Doth'. Touchez-y et je vous égorge ». Il soupira.

- « Quoi ? »

Il pointa l'étiquette.

- « Oh, c'est pas grave ça. »

Heero haussa les sourcils.

- « C'est quoi ce regard ? On s'est toujours arrangé avec le lait, elle et moi. C'est mon amie, ça la gêne pas que je lui en prenne.

- Quelle toute-puissance…

- … Tu sais Heero, ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais j'ai des amis. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'en général, les gens qui me connaissent m'apprécient.

- Oui, preuve en est ton voisin. »

Le brun se demanda un moment s'il devait regretter d'avoir laisser échapper ça, avant de décider qu'il n'allait pas plus se prendre la tête au sujet du prostitué.

- « Oh, oui mais G c'est spécial. Il a jamais réussi à décider s'il devait me pourrir la vie ou être une figure paternelle. Du coup il oscille toujours entre les deux. On finit par s'y faire. »

La désinvolture du châtain étonna un peu Heero.

- « Quoi ? Ca t'a perturbé ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Comment tu peux être sûr de ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Oh ça devait être comme d'habitude. Je suis peu recommandable et il vaut mieux s'éloigner de moi, tout ça, tout ça… Enfin, rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, quoi… »

Le chasseur hésita à apporter plus de détails quant à ce qui avait été dit, puis il se ravisa, n'en ayant foncièrement rien à foutre des paroles du grand-père. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient ici et à part se remettre de leurs blessures, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Ils pouvaient profiter encore un peu de la planque mais il n'allait pas falloir rester statique trop longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se procurer des armes. Et puis retrouver un van, à défaut de retrouver le leur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à cette idée mais il allait bien falloir qu'il en prenne un autre.

Et une fois armés… Qu'allaient-t-ils pouvoir faire contre ces vampires… Les attaquer ? C'était une idée mais il faudrait frapper au bon endroit étant donné leur nombre. La police, il ne valait mieux ne plus compter sur elle, ce qui réduisait considérablement leur effectif… Et puis il leur faudrait un plan d'attaque… Il allait falloir qu'il commence à en parler à Quatre d'ici quelques jours…

- « Heero ? Hé ho ? Base à Heero, vous nous recevez ? Ho, Heero ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. La maison close, la cuisine, Duo, la main sur son épaule, le visage penché à côté du sien si près qu'il pouvait sentir les mèches de cheveux s'échappant de sa frange. Le léger chatouillement. Le frisson. Le problème.

Heero sursauta et recula vivement, repoussant le châtain d'un coup de coude. La douleur fit lâcher la bouteille de lait à Duo et elle vint s'écraser au sol. Le châtain eut d'abord un regard hébété puis il fronça les sourcils et se regard se fit plus froid. Il contourna la flaque de lait et les morceaux de verre.

- « Putain… Soyez sympa avec les gens… »

Il écarta les bras, s'approchant du chasseur de prime une dernière fois.

- « Nan mais t'as raison hein. Déjà je suis prostitué, mais peut-être qu'en plus je mange les gens. Garde une distance de sécurité, hein. Fait chier… »

Duo sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Heero ferma les yeux, soupirant profondément. Il observa un long moment la flaque de lait sans oser bouger. Il finit par se baisser et ramassa lentement les morceaux de verre.

* * *

Duo avança d'un pas assuré dans le salon. Il observa avec attention les clients, ne se gênant pas pour s'attarder sur certains en leur lançant un regard charmeur. En réalité, il n'avait même pas spécialement besoin d'attirer volontairement l'attention, les regards se tournaient presque tous vers lui à son passage. Visiblement, son costume était un succès. Eh ouais, on avait la classe ou pas, hé hé…

De loin, il vit Wu Fei servir deux clients d'un air renfrogné et extrêmement mal à l'aise, alors que Trowa et Heero semblaient sur le point de partir en courant à chaque fois qu'un prostitué passait à côté d'eux. Duo aurait bien eu envie rire de tout son saoul, mais bon, c'était pas vraiment le moment. Mais ça le faisait quand même énormément rire de voir ces chasseurs de primes plus effrayés par des prostitués que des vampires et autres criminels.

Bah, chacun son métier après tout…

Une main gantée noire se posa alors sur son épaule et il vit une magnifique blonde au regard perçant lui lancer un grand sourire. Elle portait un bustier rouge sang cintrée à la taille et nouée par un ruban de velours noir dans le bas du dos. Le nœud était lourd et tombait avec élégance. Son généreux décolletée attirait les regards, et son pantalon de satin noir moulait sans complexe ses fesses rondes en retombant élégamment sur ses bottines à bout rond laquées rouges. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, laissant le temps aux invités d'admirer sa tenue extravagante. Ceux qui préféraient s'attarder sur son visage semblaient hypnotisés par le masque rouge et or qu'elle portait et qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleus entourés de khôl noir. Ses sourcils étaient aussi longs que d'habitude et Duo aurait pu jurer qu'elle les avait brossés avec soin pour les rendre encore plus voyants. Le masque sur son visage donnait un effet à la fois très étrange et indéniablement sexy. Sa bouche aussi rouge que le sang contrastait avec son teint naturellement pâle, lui donnant définitivement quelque chose de tentateur… Pour une fois, elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un haut chignon et une grosse fleur en dentelle noire retenait le tout, avec quelques plumes de la même couleur qui lui donnaient un air baroque.

Rien à dire. C'était du Dorothy tout craché : provocateur, un peu barje, sexy à mourir. Bon sur toute la ligne, quoi. Cependant… Elle ne lui volerait pas la vedette, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas… Il lui rendit son sourire et se caressa la gorge d'un air blasé mais bien trop suggestif pour bien des clients qui se tournèrent vers lui avec intérêt. Une fine chaîne d'argent brilla à son poignet. Une des branches du bracelet descendait sur quelques centimètres en dessous de la fermeture, faisant tinter trois petites billes d'onyx qui gravitaient autour d'une améthyste à peine taillée.

Dans son mouvement, il attrapa sa natte et la fit tomber sur son épaule. Plus sophistiquée que celle qu'il se faisait d'ordinaire, elle se composait de quatre mèches, sa forme rappelant celle d'un épis de blé. Elle tombait sur une longue tunique de soie blanche qui descendait jusqu'à mi-fesses, fendue sur quelques centimètres sur sa hanche droite. La manche gauche était remontée jusqu'au coude, maintenue par un bouton, tandis que la droite était parfaitement ajustée au poignet. Une cravate noire dont le motif donnait de la brillance et de la profondeur, entourait sa gorge. Elle était attachée par un noeud de Windsor, ce fameux prostitué qui avant tant bouleversé les codes de la société quelques siècles plus tôt… Un pantalon noir fait d'un mélange de soie et de coton venait rappeler la cravate et tombait élégamment sur des bottes de cuir noir. Le talon, doublé de fer, faisait résonner chacun de ses pas.

_ « Pas mal ta tenue, _beau gosse_…

_ Je te retourne le compliment, _beauté_… »

Ca aurait pu ressembler à un vrai échange de politesses si seulement le ton n'avait pas été aussi mielleux et faux. De loin, Réléna leur jeta un regard et réprima l'envie de soupirer très fort. Visiblement, il y allait encore avoir des étincelles ce soir… En même temps, à chacun de leurs face-à-face, elle avait une recrudescence de visiteurs… Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles de son interlocuteur, lui faisant un magnifique sourire, et pensant avec délice aux bénéfices qu'elle allait réaliser et donc à la jolie robe fushia qu'elle pourrait sans doute s'offrir sous peu…

L'homme lui tint la jambe encore un bon quart d'heure avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon rejoindre les autres clients et prostitués.

Réléna entendit la sonnette de l'entrée résonner, et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au nouveau venu. Au même instant, Wu Fei descendit le grand escalier du couloir pour aller rapporter les verres vides de son plateau. Il écarquilla grand les yeux en découvrant la tenue de sa gérante.

Réléna portait une longue robe bleue nuit en satin découvrant entièrement son dos. Elle était attachée dans le cou par un col mao avec deux boutons argentés, laissant deviner une jolie poitrine ferme sans donner cependant un effet vulgaire car le tissu lâche donnait un effet drapé. La robe moulait sans complexes ses hanches et ses fesses avant de retomber gracieusement sur de petites chaussures de la même couleur que sa robe avec des motifs argentés. De là où il était, Wu Fei pouvait admirer sa tenue sage de face et le côté plus osé que permettait son dos dénudé. Son chignon parfait lui donnait un air sérieux qui ne contrastait pas le moins du monde avec sa tenue. Quelques mèches libres flottaient autour de son visage peu maquillé, sauf ses yeux habillés de bleus.

Elle était sublime, et dans son rôle d'hôtesse, absolument parfaite. Elle n'avait pas besoin des tenues extravagantes de certains de ses employés pour attirer l'œil, et d'ailleurs, Wu Fei vit que les hommes présents lui jetaient des regards admiratifs. Elle n'était pas regardée comme un bout de viande, il semblait clair pour le policier que cette femme avait acquis un certain respect chez ses clients.

Il arriva enfin au bas des escaliers et son regard attrapa celui de Réléna alors qu'elle quittait le nouveau venu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

_ « Ca se passe bien ? »

Wu Fei fixa un instant son joli sourire, déconcerté.

_ « Oui, je pense que je commence peu à peu à m'y faire.

_ C'est bien. »

Elle sourit un peu plus.

_ « Tu es ce qu'on appelait autrefois une courtisane, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme sembla sincèrement surprise de sa remarque mais elle lui répondit assez vite :

_ « Si tu veux. Mes clients à moi sont des hommes qui recherchent une compagnie galante pour une conversation ou encore pour danser, ou écouter un morceau de musique. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui joue pour eux. Dans certains cas spéciaux, je fais des massages ou je donne des bains.

_ Mais tu ne rends aucun… Service sexuel.

_ Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas tout à fait une courtisane. Je ne vends que ma compagnie pour ainsi dire. Ou mes arts. D'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas me permettre ce genre de services, je suis la gérante et je tiens à garder une certaines différences avec mes employés.

_ Tu veux dire que tu dédaignes leur… métier ? Demanda Wu Fei d'un air surprit. »

Réléna fronça des sourcils.

_ « Jamais ! Ils ont un métier plus dur que le mien – physiquement parlant, mais sur le plan humain aussi, car chaque client est différent et il faut savoir cerner la personne en face pour pouvoir espérer le satisfaire. Je ne mépriserai jamais leur travail, Wu Fei. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas à en avoir honte, c'est le plus vieux métier du monde, et c'est un moyen de gagner sa vie d'une manière beaucoup moins sale que beaucoup de gens le font actuellement, tu sais de quoi je parle… »

Wu Fei lui adressa un petit sourire blasé. Oui, il savait très bien de quel genre de boulot elle parlait, après tout, c'était son job il n'y a pas si longtemps de mettre ces types sous les verrous…

_ « Tu as choisi ce métier, Réléna ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa un nouveau sourire mais ne lui répondit pas directement.

_ « Nous en parlerons une prochaine fois si tu le veux bien, le jour où tu ne sursauteras plus dès qu'un client te jettera un regard appréciatif… »

Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota à l'oreille :

_ « Je ne voudrais pas te choquer alors que tu commences à t'habituer à ton nouveau quotidien… »

Elle partit en riant. Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait dû savoir que ça se terminerait de cette manière… Il la regarda s'éloigner, haussa un sourcil, et son plateau glissa légèrement sur sa paume. Il le rattrapa de justesse et se redressa très lentement, décomposant chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, mais ce qui était le plus frappant était sa raideur. Réléna s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille, roulant légèrement des hanches. Le décolleté de sa robe, finissant en pointe, laissait apercevoir le haut de ses fesses. Le tissu glissait sur sa peau, suivant le mouvement de ses hanches, et dévoilait un peu plus une fesse à chaque pas. La lumière tamisée faisait ressortir les deux fossettes au creux de ses reins.  
Wu Fei, à présent entièrement redressé, ferma les yeux un court instant en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Et dire qu'il l'avait un instant vraiment cru plus sobre que ses employés… Au moins dans l'accoutrement. Un instant, il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle n'était pas vêtue de manière aussi extravagante que les autres… Il y avait naïvement cru.

L'inspecteur en lui fut vexé de réussir si peu à la cerner.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Duo et Dorothy, debout l'un en face de l'autre dans l'entrée, tous les deux courbaturés à des endroits peu conventionnels, étaient en plein échange de politesses.

_ « Tu sais chéri, tu avais beau être canon ce soir, le décolleté est encore ce qui marche le mieux…

_ Que tu dis, que tu dis… Le regard, la posture, le cul, non pardon… Le charisme. La classe, quoi, _ça_ fait la différence… »

Dorothy leva un sourcil et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

_ « En effet. Mais je suis bien plus classe que toi. Et je suis _glamour_. »

Duo haussa un sourcil.

- « Dorothy… Tu n'es _pas_ glamour. Tu es trash.

- En tout cas ça marche. Pour moi, au moins…

_ Tu te crois irrésistible ?

_ Exactement. Et en plus de ça, absolument sexy.

_ Devrais-je me croire antisexy alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça… Juste le niveau en dessous. »

Duo lui lança un regard de défi.

_ « Je peux plaire à n'importe qui, même sans être sur mon 31.

_ Personne ne m'a jamais résisté.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de manquer à tes anciens clients quand je me chargeais d'eux.

_ C'est parce qu'on ne vexe jamais une dame, question de _galanterie_. »

Dorothy pinça les lèvres et haussa un peu le ton.

_ « J'ai eu Treize !

_ C'est vrai… Et il s'est empressé de demander mes services quand je suis revenu.

_ Ca ne veut rien dire… C'est l'effet « nouveau produit ». Il se lassera, _mon chéri_… »

Duo leva un deuxième sourcil et se mit à rire.

_ « Je ne crois pas, non. D'ailleurs dans d'autres circonstances… Je pense qu'on aurait été amants, _très chère_. »

Dorothy éclata de rire.

_ « Bien sûr. Fais gaffe, tes chevilles enflent.

_ Tu es jalouse.

_ Non, réaliste. Et ça ne veut rien dire, je _sais_ que je suis la plus sexy. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

_ « Tu ne me crois pas.

_ Non. Répondit le châtain en fixant ses ongles. »

Elle se planta en face de lui et chuchota :

_ « Je suis sûre de ce que je dis…

_ Ah ouais ? Et tu veux me prouver ça comment au juste ?

_ La prochaine personne qui passe, je la séduirai juste sous ton nez.

_ Avec moi dans les parages ? Mais tu rêves ?

_ Tu ne pourras_ rien_ faire, Duo…

_ Vous êtes dans le passage bordel, poussez-vous ! »

Heero les bouscula sans plus de manière avec un plateau rempli de verres d'alcool vides, suivit de près par Hilde qui tenait un seau et deux balais. La jeune fille semblait complètement déprimée mais elle ne paraissait pas pour autant sur le point d'abandonner. Elle attrapa les produits d'entretien dont elle avait besoin dans le salon et ressortit presque aussitôt.

Duo détaillait Heero dans son costume de serveur, tandis qu'il s'affairait derrière le bar d'un air mécontent. Le châtain remarqua derrière son air blasé un certain soulagement d'avoir fini sa journée, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Pas encore tout à fait finie, non…

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeller que Dorothy s'approchait déjà du brun, marchant avec l'élégance et l'assurance d'une personne sachant exactement ce qu'elle veut. Elle s'accouda au bar, découvrant encore plus son décolleté.

_ « Tu me donnes une coupe, Heero ? »

Le chasseur de prime lui tendit un verre sans même la regarder.

Duo éclata de rire et s'approcha à son tour de Heero.

_ « Hey, tu pourrais être un peu plus attentif à ta clientèle… »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard las.

_ « Vous êtes des employés, comme moi. J'ai pas besoin d'être aimable et… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend et il cligna des yeux alors que Duo se caressait la gorge en le fixant avec intensité, un sourire gourmant aux lèvres. Heero eut un temps d'arrêt en comprenant qu'il était bel et bien le centre d'intérêt des deux prostitués. Son visage pâlit.

_ « … Tu fais quoi là au juste ?

_ Oh, rien, Heero… C'est juste que… Etrangement, ton air froid me donne subitement très, très chaud… Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi…»

Les yeux de Duo descendirent le long de sa mâchoire avant de fixer d'un air outrageusement sexy ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_ « Hmm, Heero… »

Dorothy en avait profité pour se cambrer et exposer ses magnifiques courbes à la lumière tamisée du bar tout en s'éventant avec la carte des cocktails, la bouche à demi-ouverte.

Le regard du brun allait de l'un à l'autre, n'osant pas se poser. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais il y avait définitivement un problème. Il recula précautionneusement tout en prenant son plateau, avant de partir pour aller chercher le reste des verres vides du salon.

_ « Farouche… »

Duo sourit d'un air canaille.

_ « Et tu n'as encore rien vu, ma belle. Heero, c'est… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblant très amusé. Ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Dorothy se cambra un peu plus, toujours accoudée au bar, attendant que le brun revienne.

Duo attrapa un verre à moitié vide face à lui et fit le tour du rebord avec ses doigts.

Quand Heero dut revenir, il ne put ignorer les deux regards tournés vers lui, le dévorant sans plus de complexes. Un long frisson le parcouru. Venant de Dorothy à la limite, il pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle s'intéresse à lui vu qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu. Mais Duo… Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. D'autant plus qu'ensemble, quand ils ne se disputaient pas ou qu'ils n'avaient pas de discussions bizarres… Il valait vraiment mieux rester en dehors de leurs plans tordus. Heero décida de les ignorer et alla dans l'arrière salle pour entreposer les bouteilles d'alcool vides.

A peine était-il rentré que les deux prostitués fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Il se retourna pour leur dire de dégager et tomba sur deux yeux bleus myosotis cerclés d'eye-liner. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Dorothy le poussa gentiment mais fermement contre le mur en s'approchant près, très près. Trop près. Elle n'avait en tout et pour tout fait qu'un pas, mais il pouvait sentir ses seins plaqués contre son torse et son parfum épicé l'envahir.

Il la regarda avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension, incapable pourtant de bouger. Elle restait plus petite que lui malgré ses talons et même si ses courbes généreuses lui ôtaient tout air frêle, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec sa carrure. Il avait envie de l'écarter de lui et utiliser plus de force que nécessaire pour ça le titillait légèrement. Il ne fallait pas trop le chercher non plus…

Pourtant, ce qui l'énerva le plus sur le moment, fut la légère contraction au creux de son bas-ventre alors qu'il sentait deux tétons durs sous son bustier, lui rappelant doucereusement que ça faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché. Ses muscles se crispèrent alors qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à la regarder dans les yeux. Sans réussir pour autant à ignorer la mèche de cheveux blonds qui venait caresser son menton, les deux mains aux doigts fins qui effleuraient plus qu'elles ne retenaient ses poignets et également ses hanches juste en face des siennes qui, loin de s'appuyer, le frôlaient à peine.

Le mot « professionnelle » résonna dans sa tête.

_ « Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Heero... Oooh, arrête de me fixer de cette manière, détends-toi tu veux, hmm ? Il faut savoir prendre du bon temps des fois, beau brun_Heero_… »

Il haussa au sourcil avant de trouver enfin la présence d'esprit de la repousser. Il lui semblait que sa température corporelle devait avoir légèrement augmenté et son ventre restait contracté malgré ses efforts. Cette femme était dangereuse. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par des prostitués et ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Même si elle avait de sacrés atouts. Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer, surtout vu la manière dont elle les exposait.

Résolu à quitter la pièce, il avait presque la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il se sentit saisi à la taille par une main bien trop ferme pour être celle d'une femme. Il fut poussé beaucoup plus brutalement contre le mur. Les bouteilles qu'il tenait tombèrent au sol dans un bruit strident. Duo se trouvait face à lui, sa main ayant à présent glissé sur sa hanche... Heero se sentit crispé d'une toute autre façon.

_ « Dégage ! »

Le ton de Heero était sourd et vibrant. Une rage profonde bouillonnait en lui et le tétanisait en même temps. Duo le fixait intensément, sans la moindre trace de sourire ou de malice. Loin de l'écouter, il s'approcha encore plus près de lui, franchissant souplement les centimètres qui les séparaient. Il n'ôta pas sa main, mais osa au contraire poser l'autre sur la hanche encore libre. Il écarta les jambes de Heero avec une jambe et sa cuisse trouva sa place entre celles du brun.

Complètement choqué, Heero était statufié sur place. Les dents blanches de Duo apparurent pour finalement laisser voir un sourire cannibale.

_ « Tu crois faire _quoi_ au juste, finit par articuler le chasseur de prime.

_ J'essaie de te détendre, Heero… »

Le brun plissa les yeux et agrippa les bras du prostitué, serrant à lui faire mal. Il était prêt à le repousser quitte à le frapper si nécessaire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, se refermant sur eux. Elle s'arrêta une dizaine de centimètre avant de toucher le dos de Duo.

- « Heero ?

- Réléna ?

- Ah Dorothy, tu n'aurais pas vu Heero ? »

La prostituée se garda bien de jeter un coup d'œil derrière la porte où Duo venait de plaquer sa main contre la bouche du brun.

- « C'est quoi ce sourire, mademoiselle la gérante ? Vous lui voulez quoi, à ce pauvre Heero ? »

Réléna gloussa et baissa les yeux avec un sourire canaille.

- « Oh, rien de bien méchant. Je veux juste voir si sa soirée c'est bien passée. S'il s'acclimate bien à la maison, tout ça…

- Et tu lui arraches ses vêtements avant ou après ? »

Le rire de Réléna envoya des frissons glacés dans le dos de Heero. Il écarta la main de Duo, résolu à ne pas donner le moindre signe de sa présence. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la main de Duo qui glissait de la sienne, ni à celle qui quittait sa hanche. Il n'y fut attentif que lorsqu'elles virent se poser de chaque côté de sa tête, alors que le corps de Duo se rapprochait lentement du sien.

Il fusilla le châtain du regard qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Duo avança la tête, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

- « Tu devrais _vraiment_ te détendre Heero… »

La voix de Duo était entièrement couverte par les babillements de Dorothy et Réléna mais Heero ne se risqua pas à parler.

- « Tu sembles sur le point… »

La cuisse du châtain vint appuyer un peu plus fort contre l'entrejambe de Heero.

- « D'exploser… »

Bien qu'à l'état de murmure, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point la voix de Duo pouvait rester indécente. Fuyant le contact du prostitué, le brun se colla contre le mûr comme s'il voulait passer à travers. C'était assez dur d'ignorer certaines pressions et d'essayer de contrôler l'afflux sanguin que votre cœur venait subitement d'augmenter à certains endroits.

Heero gardait les yeux fixés sur l'épaule dénudée de la gérante et du peu qu'il pouvait apercevoir d'elle derrière la porte. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur ce à quoi il échappait, plutôt que sur certains contacts.

- « Si tu continues à te montrer autant tendu avec les clients, tu vas te faire allumer par Réléna. »

Une des mains de Duo alla caresser du doigt sa gorge puis son menton tandis que l'autre descendait le long de son corps, effleurant ses vêtements. Heero attrapa fermement les deux poignets, les serrant avec force. La seule réaction du prostitué fut un soupir amusé.

- « Ou pire… Elle voudra un entretien privé avec toi pour discuter de tes problèmes… D'adaptation… Très privé, l'entretien… »

Heero pinça les lèvres de mépris, écrasant les poignets jusqu'à en avoir lui-même mal. Duo eut une inspiration coupée dont l'absence totale d'innocence fit se contracter un peu plus le ventre du brun. Il se demanda brièvement comment le prostitué faisait pour attacher une telle connotation sexuelle à tout quand il s'y mettait.

Duo se redressa lentement, venant placer son visage face au sien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis qu'un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres. Heero lâcha un des poignets pour passer son bras en travers du torse du prostitué, l'empêchant d'approcher trop près. Le sourire du châtain s'agrandit.

- « Décidément, tu as toutes les tares, Heero… Non seulement tu as failli te marier à une Schbeicker et pour ça tu dois être un gosse de riche… En plus, tu as été policier… Tu es maintenant chasseur de prime… Et comble de tout… »

La main libre du prostitué vint caresser le ventre de Heero, augmentant la pression de ses doigts au fur et à mesure que sa main descendait.

- « Tu es bi. »

Le brun attrapa la main de Duo avant qu'elle ne descende trop bas et lui lança un regard plein de fureur. Il sentait le sang battre contre sa tempe mais ça n'était pas dû à l'excitation.

Le sourire du châtain ne faisait que grandir. Il s'approcha lentement du brun et, ne le quittant pas des yeux, fit claquer d'un coup sec sa mâchoire, le bruit de ses dents s'entrechoquant résonnant légèrement. Heero se tendit un peu plus, éloignant encore son visage du prostitué.

- « Quoi ? Je te fais peur ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, plus livide que jamais. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, plissant légèrement les yeux.

La porte se referma brusquement lorsque Duo dut reculer pour éviter le poing de Heero. Il eut à se baisser plusieurs fois pour éviter les coups du brun.  
Réléna, qui avait d'abord été surprise par le bruit, eut un grand sourire en apercevant Heero, puis se décomposa au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque Duo fut bloqué contre le mur et que Heero arma un poing destiné à lui être envoyé en pleine figure qu'elle réagit.

- « Non ! Pas le visage ! »

Son ton avait été dur, intransigeant et sa voix avait fortement résonné dans la pièce. L'autorité qu'elle avait dégagé à ce moment avait suffit à stopper le brun mais il gardait son poing toujours prêt à frapper. Face à lui, Duo le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire, acculé contre le mur.

- « Et que des coups qui ne laissent pas de traces. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Heero lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de fixer à nouveau le châtain. Il déplaça rapidement son bras et Duo ferma les yeux pendant une ou deux secondes mais Heero ne fit que s'éloigner. Il ignora royalement Réléna et jeta des regards méprisants à Dorothy et Duo.

_ « Je ne rentre pas dans vos petits jeux. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, jamais. Et le premier qui m'approche de trop près se prendra mon poing. »

Duo, toujours acculé contre le mur, eut un sourire suffisant et marmonna :

- « Fist fucking… ? »

Heero le regarda d'un air glacial.

- « Pardon ?

- Rien…

- Tu cherches vraiment à te faire éclater ?

- Oh oui Heero, fais-moi mal… »

La lèvre du brun se retroussa légèrement sous l'effet d'un mépris intense.

- « Je ne préfère pas. Tu serais susceptible d'aimer ça. »

Il rouvrit la porte, fixant le prostitué avec la même colère glacée.

- « N'ajoutons pas « masochiste » à _tes_ tares. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Réléna resta un moment silencieuse avant de le suivre.

- « J'y crois pas Léna… T'as même pas essayé de l'empêcher de me frapper. »

La gérante s'arrêta et regarda Duo d'un air posé mais détaché. Lui souriait d'un air sarcastique.

- « …Du moment qu'il ne laisse pas de marque.

- Tu aurais pu me défendre, au moins. »

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

- « Je ne suis pas là pour te défendre Duo. Je ne suis pas ta nounou et tu ne pourras jamais te cacher dans mes jupes. Heero est un employé au même titre que toi, je n'ai pas de raison de prendre plus ton parti que le sien.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu craques pour lui. »

Son sourire était de plus en plus sarcastique. Elle plissa les yeux.

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Duo. »

Il cessa de sourire.

- « Je reste ta patronne. »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

- « Oui, mademoiselle. »

Réléna le fixa encore un moment avant de sortir de la pièce.

- « C'est dégueulasse. Pourquoi je suis le seul à me faire engueuler ? Heero a failli me frapper et tu étais autant dans le coup que moi. Mais je suis le seul à m'en prendre plein la gueule. »

Dorothy eut un éclat de rire et se rapprocha de Duo, venant poser sa main sur son épaule.

- « C'est parce que tu ne sais pas fermer ta gueule.

- J'avais une revanche à prendre… Au fait, il a cassé ta bouteille de lait.

- … Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez… De toute manière, vous êtes toujours en train de vous gueuler dessus. »

Elle fixa la porte ouverte.

- « Enfin… Passionné le beau brun, hein. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Duo.

- « Passionnant tu veux dire.

- Amusant.

- Mais pas amusé.

- Intéressant.

- Mais pas intéressé. »

Les deux prostitués se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

Duo finit par se décoller du mur.

- « En tout cas, c'est moi qui ai gagné… »

_**Tsukusu…**_

* * *

Notes des scribouilleuses : Nous aimerions faire passer un petit message au sujet d'une personne ayant laissé deux review (anonymes, vive le courage) nous faisant comprendre que nous n'étions que des grosses paresseuses qui n'updataient jamais leur fic et d'ailleurs, cela prouve que nous n'avons aucun respect pour nos lecteurs. Nous n'allons pas répéter ce que nous avons déjà dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, mais pour ceux qui auraient des réclamations, nous les incitons vivement à lire la note de fin.

Donc nous nous excusons, mais oui, nous sommes lentes, oui, il n'y aura jamais d'update hebdomadaire. On est à deux, ça demande de l'organisation. On n'aime pas faire les choses dans la précipitation. On suit un plan assez complexe, y'a plein de choses à écrire, plein de situations à expliquer, tellement de thèmes qu'on a envie d'aborder, que oui, ça prend du temps. En plus on a toutes les deux un style propre mais il faut suivre une même ligne, il faut « rééquilibrer » là où l'une a fait un oubli ou une erreur, et après y'a tout le travail de relecture, relecture, relecture (quand on atteint les cinquante pages ça prend du temps !). Encore une fois, on s'en excuse. On sait qu'on devrait aller plus vite, mais on peut pas faire beaucoup plus que ce qu'on fait déjà actuellement. On est les premières à être déçues de notre lenteur, et d'ailleurs nous sommes aussi lectrices, on sait ce que sait d'attendre des mois, une année pour un chapitre. On se ballade toutes les deux dans le monde de la fanfic depuis un long moment déjà, on en a vu, des fics qui mettaient des années à se finir, on en a vu, des fics géniales qui étaient abandonnés. Donc s'il vous plaît, un peu de compréhension de votre côté aussi.

Les tous premiers chapitres ont été écris ensemble d'une traite parce qu'on était ensemble en vacances, on a donc pu aller assez vite au tout début. Mais c'était assez exceptionnel, on ne sait pas quand une telle occasion se représentera… On continue cette histoire parce qu'on y prend un réel plaisir. Pas de panique, on ne laissera pas tomber, même s'il faut attendre des mois pour un chapitre, on en est sincèrement désolée. Nous n'avons encore jamais abandonné l'une de nos histoires en cours (et pourtant, des fois c'est très dur). Nous vous demandons donc de nous excuser mais le rythme de parution ne sera sans doute jamais très régulier. Nous vous demandons de prendre en compte notre situation, on pense à vous, nous le répétons, nous sommes aussi lectrices, _on sait ce que c'est d'attendre_. Et oui, deux ans pour un chapitre, c'est long, nous en convenons. Mais on continue d'écrire cette histoire.

Nous voulons aussi vous remercier, vos reviews nous soutiennent beaucoup, c'est un réel plaisir d'avoir des retours (négatifs également, la review sert à commenter, n'hésitez pas à critiquer !). Sans le soutien de tous ceux qui prennent le temps de nous laisser un message, on aurait peut-être été moins motivées à mettre la suite de cette histoire en ligne. On ne remercie sans soute jamais assez ses lecteurs, c'est certain. Mais ayez aussi un peu de compréhension pour ceux qui sont derrière l'écran à taper cette aventure pour vous…

On espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, et on vous donne rendez-vous au prochain pour plus… d'action et d'émotions ;p

See u !

A&B


End file.
